House of Love
by Coja
Summary: Remus und Sirius sehen sich nach 3 1/2 Jahren unter ganz anderen Umständen wieder. Wie wird dieses Aufeinandertreffen verlaufen? Hasst Sirius Remus noch immer? Oder hat die Zeit die Wunden heilen können? Fortsetzung von House of Cards
1. Chapter 1

Titel: House of Love

Autor: nerakrose (zu finden bei )

Disclaimer für alle Kapitel: Mir gehört absolut überhaupt nichts, es ist alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und/oder nerakrose

Pairing: Sirius/verschiedene OCs, Remus/verschiedene OCs, Remus/Sirius

Raiting für alle Kapitel: NC-17, also alle darunter bitte wieder brav woanders hin verklicken ;D

Warnungen für alle Kapitel: explizit Slash, smut

Zusammenfassung: Seit Remus´ Sirius erfolgreich aus seinem Leben verbannt hat, sind 3 ½ Jahre vergangen. Sirius´ Bruder kreuzt mit einer genialen Idee auf, um seine eigene Karriere voran zu treiben und überredet ihn, eine Datingshow im Fernsehen mit zu produzieren. James hat eine geniale Idee und meldet Remus bei besagter Datingshow an. Remus und Sirius treffen mit jeder Menge ungeklärter Bitterkeit und Wut aufeinander, vor den Augen der ganzen Welt … Können sie ihre Vergangenheit überwinden? Wird Remus die Datingshow gewinnen? Wird Sirius ihn für immer hassen?

A/N: Non-magical AU, spielt vier Jahre in der Zukunft in England. Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu ´House of Cards´. Man muss HoC (laut Autorin) nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, aber viele Dinge machen einfach mehr Sinn, wenn man die Vorgeschichte kennt. Ich persönlich würde euch raten, zuerst noch HoC zu lesen (zu finden natürlich bei meinen veröffentlichen stories ;) ).

Thornbury Castle gibt es wirklich. Auf ihrer website kann man sich das Schloss genau ansehen. Die Autorin weist darauf hin, dass sie nicht denkt, dass das Schloss wirklich in eine solche TV-Show passen würde und sie entschuldigt sich dafür, es auf derartige Art und Weise zu missbrauchen.

Und noch was: Während der Geschichte wird sich die Sichtweise ändern. Da es sich um eine TV-Show handelt, werden sowohl Dinge vor als auch hinter der Kamera geschehen. Ich werde alles, was im Fernsehen übertragen wird, durch **Fettschrift **kennzeichnen!

Im zweiten Kapitel wird es eine Liste der Teilnehmer geben, zur Orientierung. Ich habe bewusst die englischen Namen beibehalten, alleine schon, weil viele Namen sich im Deutschen (meiner Meinung nach) einfach nicht mehr so gut angehört hätten.

So, nun aber genug der Vorrede, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

Doch noch was: Ich habe (mal wieder) niemandem zu Beta-lesen (irgendwie habe ich nie Glück mit meinen Beta-Readern), also stürzt euch vielleicht nicht zu sehr auf mögliche Fehler. Trotzdem will ich es natürlich wissen, wenn es sich zu schrecklich anhört! ^^

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Regulus war aufgeregter und nervöser, als Sirius ihn seit langem erlebt hatte.

„Spuck´ s schon aus, Reg."

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, mich nicht auf grausamste Art und Weise umzubringen, okay?"

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie kann ich das versprechen?"

„Sirius, bitte!"

„Spuck es verdammt noch mal einfach aus!"

„In Ordnung." Regulus setzte sich. „Also …" Er atmete tief ein. „Ich wurde letzten Monat in die Abteilung für Reality Fernsehen befördert und nun haben sie mir die Aufgabe gegeben, eine Show auf die Beine zu stellen, die die Menschen wirklich sehen wollen. Die vierzehnte Staffel Big Brother wurde abgebrochen, weil die Idioten endlich bemerkt haben, dass es niemanden interessiert. Wie auch immer, ich hab die Zeit während der Pause bekommen …"

„ … Und?"

„ … Nun ja … ich habe eine Idee … aber …" Regulus warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. Er fummelte an seinem Füller herum und zerbrach ihn aus Versehen in zwei Hälften. Tinte floss über seine Finger.

„Dafür brauche ich dich."

„Du brauchst mich? Was wirst du machen, Gitarrenstunden live übertragen oder was?" fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein." Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist … ähm … eine Datingshow ..."

„Nein!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Oh, bitte, Sirius, es wäre so verdammt fantastisch!"

„Nein!" Sirius stand auf und entfernte sich von seinem Bruder. „Nein, nein, nein, nein!"

„Du hast noch nicht einmal die ganze Idee gehört!", meinte Regulus. „Wir stecken dich in ein Haus mit einem Haufen Kerle, die alle versuchen werden, deine Liebe für sich zu gewinnen und ein Preisgeld oder einen Reisegutschein oder so was und … bitte, Sirius?"

Abermals schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das überhaupt vorschlägst … was würde Ma denken?"

„Tatsächlich hält sie es für eine gute Idee", antwortete Regulus peinlich berührt.

„Du hast es ihr bereits erzählt? Verdammte Scheiße, Reg! Was … ich weiß noch nicht mal …"

„Sie sagte, dass du vielleicht wirklich einen netten Jungen kennen lernen würdest. Du hast keinen-"

„Ich weiß und es ist mir egal und es ist meine eigene verdammte Angelegenheit", schnappte Sirius.

Regulus seufzte.

„Würdest du es dir wenigstens überlegen, nur für mich?", fragte er leise. „Es ist eine großartige Sache, Sirius. Wenn ihnen die Idee gefällt, bekomme ich vielleicht eine Gehaltserhöhung und sie werden sich an mich, den Kerl, der diese brilliante Idee hatte, erinnern und weißt du … ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet, um dahin zu kommen, wo ich jetzt bin. Wenn ich scheitere, werden sie mich möglicherweise wieder zurück versetzen."

Sirius´ Schultern sackten herunter. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Reg. Du weißt nicht, was du hier von mir verlangst."

„Sieh mal, sie werden vielleicht nicht mal zustimmen. Womöglich finden sie es scheiße und ich bin zurück am Zeichenbrett. Aber würdest du es bitte noch mal überdenken, um meinetwillen?"

* * *

><p>James legte gerade die Wäsche zusammen, während Harry unter einem Haufen Decken zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa lag und fernsah.<p>

„Fühlst du dich besser, Harry?"

„Ein bisschen …" schniefte Harry. „Kann ich noch Tee bekommen?"

„Natürlich, Liebling." James legte das Shirt, das er gerade faltete, zur Seite und ging in die Küche.

„Daddy, die Väter der anderen Jungen nennen sie nicht Liebling."

Harry klang kindlich beleidigt und James konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht sagen sie es nur zuhause, wenn es niemand mitkriegt."

„Glaubst du?"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher." James kehrte mit einer dampfenden Teekanne zurück und schenkte seinem Sohn eine neue Tasse nach. Dann fügte er noch Zucker und Milch hinzu. „Wenn du möchtest, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dich niemals vor den anderen Jungen so nennen werde."

Er zerzauste Harrys Haar.

„Das find ich gut."

„Dann machen wir es so."

James betrachtete den Stapel Wäsche und entschied, dass er sich nicht mehr damit herum ärgern konnte. „Weißt du was, ich glaube, ich guck lieber fernsehen mit meinem Lieblingssohn, als die Wäsche zu machen. Was denkst du?"

Harry kicherte. „Daddy, ich bin dein einziger Sohn!"

„Und mein Lieblingssohn." James setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn näher an sich heran. „Wir werden es den anderen Jungen nicht erzählen, okay?", fragte er geheimnistuerisch.

„Nope", kicherte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Daddy, der ihm die Seite strich und legte seinen Arm um ihn. James legte seine Hand gegen Harrys Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen.

„Du hast immer noch Fieber."

„Aber ich will morgen in den Kindergarten!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen den ganzen Tag fernsehen." James drückte ihn. „Wenn dein Fieber runter gegangen ist, können wir morgen sogar rausgehen, solange wir es Mum nicht erzählen."

Er lächelte verschwörerisch. „Wir können in den Wald gehen und Blätter und Kastanien und Tannenzapfen und all solche Dinge sammeln und wir können einen Picknickkorb mitnehmen. Und wenn Mum nach Hause kommt, können wir Herbstkränze machen. Wie klingt das?"

„Können wir auch ein Feuer machen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht … in manchen Plätzen ist es nicht erlaubt. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir eins machen, wenn es erlaubt ist."

„Und Marshmallows?"

„Du raffinierter Bursche. Ja, sicher können wir auch Marshmallows haben", grinste James und kitzelte ihn.

Auf einer der Kanäle fanden sie eine Autosendung und James unterhielt seinen Sohn, indem er ihm alles über die ganzen Autos und deren Motoren erzählte, bis Harry sich absolut sicher war, dass er, wenn er erwachsen war, einen V8 haben wollte, ohne Dach, und er musste schwarz sein.

Schließlich döste er ein, doch James konnte sich weder dazu bringen, ihn aufzuwecken, noch den Wäschehaufen fertig zu machen, also stellte er den Fernseher leiser und schaute weiter fern.

Beim dritten Mal, als Sirius Blacks Gesicht in der Werbung auftauchte, schenkte James ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit. Beim vierten Mal, als sein Gesicht den Bildschirm ausfüllte, hatte James eine Idee.

Als Sirius Black lärmend mit einer nicht besonders Rockstarmäßigen Jacke auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte und gezwungenermaßen über das Finden der Liebe und Reisen und Preisgelder und andere Sachen sprach, schnappte sich James seinen Laptop.

Nur eine halbe Stunde hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich wahrscheinlich selbst zum Tode verurteilt hatte, doch es gab ebenfalls eine äußerst geringe Chance, dass endlich alles aufgedeckt werden würde und außerdem war es ohnehin mehr ein praktischer Witz … oder?

* * *

><p>„Onkel Remus!" Harry sauste durch die Eingangshalle, aber umarmte nicht Remus´ Beine, wie er es normalerweise tat, sondern stand einfach nur etwas unsicher da und starrte ihn an.<p>

Remus runzelte die Stirn und James schüttelte bloß mit einem Grinsen den Kopf.

„Er macht gerade eine „Zuneigung ist eklig"- Phase durch", erklärte er. „Lily sagt, alle fünfjährigen Jungen hätten das. Was weiß ich, ich lese diese ganzen Kinderpsychologie-Bücher nicht …"

„Richtig …" Remus wuschelte durch Harrys Haare und überreichte ihm ein brandneues Spielzeug, über das Harry kurzerhand seine Phase vergaß und Remus umarmte, bevor er davon rannte.

„Weißt du, nächste Woche ist Weihnachten. Du musst ihm nicht jedes Mal ein Spielzeug mitbringen, wenn wir uns sehen", sagte James gut gelaunt und beförderte ihn in die Wohnung. „Du verwöhnst ihn."

„Da du es nicht tust, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich diesen Job übernehme." Remus lächelte schulterzuckend. „Ich mach es gerne."

„Ich habe dich durchschaut." James führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer, in dem er eine Kanne Tee, eine Kanne Kaffee und Snacks bereit gestellt hatte. „Weil du keine eigenen Kinder hast und sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit niemals haben wirst, verwöhnst du meinen Sohn mit all den guten Dingen und lässt mich das Schlamassel ausbaden."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh, wirklich? Und ich dachte, ich wäre nur der nette, schwule Onkel."

„Das auch."

Harry überfiel bereits den Süßigkeitenhaufen und James musste ihm streng erklären, dass genug genug war und Harry verschwand, um all seine Spielzeugautos ins Wohnzimmer zu schleppen und damit auf dem Wohnzimmerboden zu spielen, um Remus sowohl seine komplette Sammlung zeigen und gleichzeitig in der Nähe der Süßigkeiten bleiben zu können.

„Du hast die Werbung für ´House of Love´ gesehen, oder?", fragte James beiläufig, als er ihnen Kaffee einschenkte.

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Äh …"

„Die Werbung für diese Datingshow, die Sirius Black nach Weihnachten machen wird?"

„Oh … ja. Und?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde es mir nicht angucken. Es wird wahrscheinlich der gleiche Unsinn sein, wie alles andere."

„Naja …" James sah ziemlich verlegen aus. „Ich glaube, da ist etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss."

Er stand auf und nahm einen kleinen Papierstapel vom Bücherregal. Er gab ihn Remus.

„Einiges sind Ausdrucke von E-Mails, einige sind Briefe und … ähm … sieh es dir selbst an …"

Remus überflog die Papiere, die James in chronologischer Reihenfolge geordnet hatte. Das Grauen in seinem Gesicht wuchs.

„Du … was zum Teufel hast du getan?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Er war nicht wütend; er war geschockt.

„Sie haben dich angenommen", sagte James und deutete auf die letzte Seite. „Du wirst ein Kandidat bei ´House of Love´ sein."

„Ich bin … nein!" Remus schob die Papiere weg. „Warum sollte ich das überhaupt wollen? Zum Teufel nochmal, was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du kannst nicht einfach losziehen und solche Dinge machen!" Er stoppte und besah die Blätter.

„Wie zum Henker wurde ich eigentlich angenommen? Das letzte, was ich wusste, war, dass Sirius mich hasst."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifle ich, dass Sirius die Auswahl getroffen hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele Leute sie ausgewählt haben. Es könnte auch sein, dass du zu einer Auswahlrunde musst … sie zeigen ihm ein Warenhaus voller heißer Typen und sagen ihm, dass er eine bestimmte Anzahl aussuchen muss, oder so etwas."

James zuckte die Schultern.

„Was weiß ich, ich dachte bloß, dass es saukomisch werden würde. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du ausgewählt werden würdest."

„Fantastisch, James, einfach fantastisch", stöhnte Remus. „Ich werde das nicht machen. Du wirst diese Leute kontaktieren und ihnen sagen, dass ich es nicht mache. Es ist mir egal, was du ihnen erzählst, aber ich werde es nicht tun."

„Das ist … um ehrlich zu sein … etwas schwierig", sagte James, seine Wangen wurden immer roter. Er kramte in dem Stapel, bis er den Brief fand, den er suchte. „Hier. Er besagt, dass du nach der Teilnahme und einer bestimmten Zeit – was der Brief dort drüben ist – legal gebunden bist und nicht mehr zurück kannst, bis du entweder rausfliegst oder die Show gewinnst. Er sagt aus, dass du verpflichtet bist, zu zahlen-"

„Wie kann das denn legal sein? Ich habe nichts unterschrieben. Brauchten die nicht meine Unterschrift?"

Remus durchforstete die Papiere. James war noch immer in rot im Gesicht.

„James! Hast du meine Unterschrift gefälscht?"

„Ich … ähm …"

„James!"

„Das war nicht besonders schwer …" Er wurde immer kleinlauter. „Wir haben unsere Unterschriften auf dem College oft genug gegenseitig gefälscht ..."

„Das war das verdammte College! Dies ist … Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll …" Remus lehnte sich ins Sofa zurück. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Nimm teil, mach jede Menge Drama und unterhalte mich die drei Monate, die die Show laufen wird?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Krieg ein bisschen Werbung, neues Material für ein Buch, keine Ahnung."

Er sah Remus an und lächelte plötzlich selbstgefällig. „Komm schon, Remus. Du wirst mit mindestens einem Dutzend Männer in einem Haus eingesperrt sein, die alle attraktiv sein müssen und der ganze Scheiß. Lass dich flachlegen."

„Du glaubst, ich würde nicht genug flachgelegt werden?"

„Ich wette, du bekommst so viel, wie du möchtest", erwiderte James. „Aber hey, mach schon. Ich bin sicher, dass du Spaß haben wirst."

„Und was ist mit meinem Job? Ich kann nicht einfach … vergiss es. Ich sag dir, ich werde so schnell, wie es verflucht noch mal möglich ist, raus sein."

„Du kannst dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen …"

„Weißt du, James, ich sollte dich wirklich umbringen."

* * *

><p>„Das ist die Liste?", fragte Sirius müde. „Du hast besser ein paar wirklich heiße Typen rausgesucht."<p>

„Wir haben heiße Kerle ausgewählt. Wir mussten ein paar Kerle nehmen, von denen wir dachten, dass sie ein bisschen Drama produzieren könnten …", erklärte Regulus etwas nervös. „Aber über die Hälfte sieht gut aus. Cilla hat mir sogar bei der Auswahl geholfen."

„Ich muss nicht wirklich eine Beziehung mit dem Gewinner der Show beginnen, oder?" Sirius seufzte. „Ich bin mir bei der Sache nicht sicher, Reg. Ich verachte Reality Shows. Ich bin nicht der verdammte Bret Michaels und ich will solche Dinge nicht machen."

„Du kannst verflucht noch mal alles tun, was du willst, solange du die Show nicht ruinierst. Jetzt sieh dir die Liste bitte einmal an. Die Aufnahmen beginnen nach Weihnachten."

„Wann nochmal?"

„Am zwanzigsten Januar. Deine Managerin hat mich darüber informiert, dass du am fünfzehnten von deiner Europatour mit Lambert zurück sein wirst."

„Oh, juhu, fünf Tage frei", jubelte Sirius sarkastisch. „Die besten Neuigkeiten seit ich den Best Video Award bekommen habe und nicht Jared Leto."

Regulus seufzte. „Es sind drei Seiten. Sieh sie dir an."

Sirius war einen flüchtigen Blick auf die erste Seite. „Ex-Sträfling? Willst du mich verarschen?" Er sah Regulus an, der die Schultern zuckte. „Und dieser Kerl sieht aus wie Bagoas aus dem Alexander Film."

„Du meinst den, in dem Jared Leto mitspielt?"

„Ja, genau den." Sirius betrachtete die Seite und gab die Liste, ohne einen Blick auf die letzten zwei Seiten zu werfen, zurück.

„Ich werde sie einfach im Januar kennen lernen … Ehrlich, Reg, ich hab keinen Bock darauf."

Regulus´ Lippen formten eine dünne Linie.

„Ich warne dich. Ich denke, du willst die Liste in seiner Vollständigkeit sehen, bevor du den Männern Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehst."

Er gab Sirius die Liste eindringlich zurück, der sie widerwillig entgegen nahm.

„Der hier ist noch ein Kind! Achtzehn? Gott …"

„Cilla sagt, dass er heiß ist."

„Mehr oder weniger." Sirius blätterte zur nächsten Seite. „Oh Mann …", seufzte er. „Nichts gegen dicke Menschen, aber sie turnen mich echt ab … ein Franzose … okay …"

Er blätterte auf die letzte Seite. „Das muss der schwulste Typ sein, den ich je -" Sirius versteifte sich, als er das letzte Bild sah. „Was macht er auf der Liste?"

Wütend blickte er Regulus an. Dieser hob verteidigend die Hände und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Drama", sagte er. „Das ist alles."

„Ich will ihn nicht in der Show."

„Drama", wiederholte Regulus. „Bitte, Sirius … du musst ihn nicht mögen oder sonst was."

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden oder ihn sehen oder irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Hast du das vergessen?"

Regulus seufzte. „Nein. Aber das ist es, was ich meine – D R A M A", buchstabierte er. „Führ dich so auf und die Menschen werden es lieben. Demütige ihn im Fernsehen, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Die Zuschauer werden es lieben."

„Wie … warum hat er …", fragte Sirius plötzlich und besah sich stirnrunzelnd die Liste. „Er hat sich freiwillig für die Show gemeldet?"

„Da gehe ich von aus …"

„Warum um alles in der Welt?" Sirius warf die Blätter angriffslustig auf den Tisch. „Will er mich wieder zu seinem Vorteil benutzen? Mich ausbeuten? Tja, das wird er nicht schaffen."


	2. Folge 1

2. Kapitel: 1. Folge

Hallo, ihr wundervollen Leser :)

Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und das zweite wird es auch tun ;) Ab diesem Kapitel werden bestimmte Abschnitte im Fernsehen übertragen (natürlich nur in der Geschichte^^), diese Teile sind **fett **geschrieben, ihr könnt es also gar nicht überlesen! :)

Viel Spaß wünscht euch jetzt, eure Coja :)

* * *

><p>AN: Liste der Teilnehmer, damit ihr einen besseren Überblick bekommt (ich habe sie mit Absicht nicht übersetzt, da ich persönlich finde, dass sie sich übersetzt wirklich alles andere als gut anhören)

French Dude – Yves Jarre  
>Spanish Poledancer – José<br>Ex-Convict – John Hardy  
>Bulimic Rape Victim – Alex<br>Fat Guy – Oliver  
>Stoned Guy – Daniel<br>Fab#1 – Ralph  
>Fab#2 – Stephen<br>Douchebag – Humphrey  
>The Teen Peen – Eric<p>

Normal Dude – Thomas  
>Pretty Boy – Nicholas<p>

* * *

><p>James musste Remus beinahe in das Auto zerren, als es Zeit wurde, zu Sirius´ Reality Show aufzubrechen. Die ganze Fahrt über sprach Remus kein Wort und überließ Harry das Gebrabbel und als Harry in seinem Sitz einschlief, verfiel das gesamte Auto in Stille.<p>

„Da sind wir", sagte James, als er in die Einfahrt zum Thornbury Castle fuhr. „Versuch, es zu genießen?"

„Ich werde es so sehr genießen, wie eine Maus im Maul einer Katze", erwiderte Remus. James verdrehte die Augen. Harry war aufgewacht und blickte neugierig aus dem Fenster.

„Weißt du, ich würde töten, um mit Lily drei Monate in einem Haus wie diesem Urlaub machen zu können. Genieße den Luxus, wann immer du kannst."

Remus und James stiegen aus und James holte Remus´ Gepäck. Ein wichtig aussehender Mann war bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

„Wiedersehen, James. Und Harry."

„Tschüss, Remus!", sagte Harry aufgeregt. „Kommst du jetzt ins Fernsehen?"

„Noch nicht jetzt …"

„Er wird am Freitag im Fernsehen sein, Liebling", antwortete James. Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„_Daddy!"_

„Oh, richtig … entschuldige. Remus wird es aber niemanden erzählen."

„Nein", sagte Remus und zwinkerte Harry zu. Die wichtig aussehende Person war nun bei ihnen angekommen. Er wirkte extrem gewichtig in seinem verzierten Anzug und dem passenden Wollschal.

„Identifikationsnummer und Aufnahmebestätigung?"

James duckte sich in das Auto und zog einen Brief aus dem Handschuhfach.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn mit Absicht vergessen würdest, also hab ich ihn mitgenommen. Bitte sehr." Er händigte dem Mann den Brief aus und Remus gab widerwillig seine Identifikationsnummer preis.

„Mr. Remus Lupin. Mein Name ist Augustus Gladwell und ich bin der Manager von Thornmury Castle und der Moderator von House of Love." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Bitte folgen Sie mir."

„Viel Spaß!", sagte James fröhlich und schupste Remus in Richtung Schloss. Harry winkte wild vom Auto aus.

Remus nahm seine Tasche und folgte Gladwell zum Eingang, sich absolut überhaupt nicht auf sein rechtliches Leben freuend.

Gladwell kündigte seinen Namen in dem Moment an, indem Remus das Schloss betrat. Innen war eine kleine Ansammlung von Männern und Koffern und alle wandten ihren Kopf zum Neuankömmling. Sirius war nirgendwo in Sicht.

„Remus Lupin?", fragte einer der Kerle. Er sah nicht einen Tag älter aus als sechszehn. „Bist du nicht der, der das Werwolfbuch geschrieben hat? Und dieses andere …"

„_10 __gute Gründe, warum man nicht mit einem Rockstar ausgehen sollte_", sagte Remus. „Ja, das bin ich wohl."

„Wie cool!" Der Junge grinste und hüpfte wie verrückt hoch und runter. „Ich bin Eric!" Er streckte seine Hand aus und Remus starrte sie ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an, bevor er sie schüttelte. „Du siehst in Wahrheit so viel besser aus!"

„Ähm … danke?"

Gladwell räusperte sich.

„Da wir nun vollständig sind, muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass das Filmen augenblicklich beginnen wird. Wir müssen Sie bitten, all ihre Eigentümer aufzusammeln und sich draußen zu versammeln. Beim Ertönen des Signals werden Sie die Ankunftsszene drehen. Danach wird das Filmen nicht mehr beendet, bis die Show zu Ende ist. Wie Sie sicher alle wissen, wenn Sie den Vertrag gelesen haben, werden ausgewählte Clips auf der Internetseite von House of Love gezeigt werden, es wird eine extra Liveübertragung vom Gemeinschaftsraum zu jeder Zeit geben und fünfundvierzig Minuten der wöchentlichen Ereignisse plus der Eliminierung werden freitagabends im Fernsehen übertragen. Alles verstanden?"

Remus sah sich um. Die Anderen taten dasselbe, nickten sich gegenseitig und Gladwell zu. Die Filmcrew hatte sich in einer Ecke aufgescharrt und machte sich bereit. Sirius war noch immer nirgendwo zu sehen und Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache war.

Auf der einen Seite wäre es toll, ihn wiederzusehen und damit so schnell wie möglich durch zu sein, es auf der anderen Seite war es ebenso verlockend, es so lange wie nur irgend möglich, heraus zu zögern.

„Sehr gut. Sobald wir die Ankunftsszene gedreht haben, werden Ihnen Ihre Räumlichkeiten gezeigt. Um genau neunzehn Uhr dreißig werden Sie alle in der Halle anwesend sein, um Sirius Black kennen zu lernen. Sie werden gemeinsam ins Esszimmer gehen und abends wird Ihnen das Schloss gezeigt. Später werden Sie in jedes kleine Detail, das die Show betrifft, eingewiesen werden."

* * *

><p>Remus musste zugeben, dass alles in diesem Ort den puren Luxus verkörperte. Er ließ seine Tasche vor sein Bett fallen, darauf verzichtend, auszupacken, wenn er in einer Woche sowieso wieder einpacken müsste.<p>

Stattdessen erkundete er sein Zimmer und wunderte sich über die altertümliche Schönheit. Das Badezimmer war keine Ausnahme. Alles darin war aus dunklem, glänzendem Holz und die Badewanne stellte sich, nach näherer Inspektion, als Jacuzzi heraus.

_Mein eigener Jacuzzi. Das ist nicht so schlecht. _Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das ebenmäßige Holz.

Als er in das Schlafzimmer zurück kehrte, stand Sirius mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Remus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hi."

„Hi. Du siehst immer noch genauso aus. Du machst sogar noch immer Musik über heiße Mädchen."

„Mein Genre ist sexistisch", sagte Sirius nicht zu freundlich. „Was tust du hier?"

„Die Aufgeblasenheit dieses Ortes bewundern."

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass nicht ich es war, der dich in der Show haben wollte."

„Genauso wenig wie ich", antwortete Remus. Sirius´ Augen verengten sich, doch es ertönte ein lautes Ringen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Das ist unser Zeichen", sagte Sirius und ging. Remus seufzte und ging ebenfalls, nicht ganz sicher, in welche Richtung er gehen musste, doch er schaffte es, die Halle zu finden und rechtzeitig an dem angekündigten Platz zu sein.

**Alle waren in der Halle aufgereiht und warteten erwartungsvoll. Die Kameras zoomten näher an sie heran und jeder versuchte, nicht direkt in die Kameras zu blicken. Eric keuchte plötzlich laut auf und alle drehten ihre Köpfe erst zu ihm und dann in die Richtung, in die er sah – zu der großen Treppe.**

**Dort war Sirius Black, der galant die Treppen hinab stieg. Er stoppte irgendwo nahe der Mitte und setzte einen erfreut aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, von dem Remus überzeugt war, dass er gefälscht war, und nickte. **

**Gladwell trat vor. „Willkommen, Gentlemen. Ich bin Augustus Gladwell und das ist Sirius Black."**

**Er nickte Sirius höflich zu, der nun vollends herunter kam. Alle, auch Remus, nickten ebenso höflich zur Begrüßung.**

„**Bitte leistet mir beim Essen Gesellschaft", sagte Sirius und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Die Reihe an Männern folgte ihm und Remus hoffte, dass nicht alles so formell ablaufen musste oder er würde sich möglicherweise umbringen müssen.**

Das Essen stellte sich als drei Gänge Wunder heraus. Da niemand wusste, was von ihnen erwartet wurde, was sie tun sollten und ebenfalls nicht wussten, was es ins Fernsehen schaffen würde, sprachen die Meisten während des ersten Ganges leise mit ihrem Tischnachbarn, während sie Sirius immer mal wieder nervöse Blicke zuwarfen.

Remus antwortete barsch auf Erics Fragen und gab ihm im Geheimen den Spitznamen Fanboy. Möglicherweise würde er den Namen später noch ändern, aber für den Moment war er ausreichend.

Es erschien ihm, dass die Personenauswahl dem typischen Reality TV Show Spektrum entsprach. Er hatte den Fanboy zu seiner Rechten, niemanden zu seiner Linken, aber gegenüber von ihm saß jemand, der aussah, als hätte er seit zwei Jahren nichts mehr gegessen und sein Essen nur so verschlang.

Dann gab es einen großen, kahlköpfigen Kerl, der bedeckt war mit Tattoos, ein unwahrscheinlich schöner, dunkelhäutiger Kerl, ein normaler Kerl, ein hübscher, obgleich etwas dummer Kerl nebst vieler anderer. Remus gab ihnen allen Spitznamen.

**Sirius räusperte sich während des zweiten Ganges. **

„**Ich möchte gerne, dass jeder mir etwas über sich erzählt und warum ihr hier seid. Wenn du anfangen würdest?", sagte er an den Mann gerichtet, der zu seiner Rechten saß. Es war der schöne, dunkelhäutige. **

„**Mein Name ist José und ich bin Tänzer", sagte er mit einem leicht spanischen Akzent und errötenden Wangen. Remus änderte seinen Spitznamen augenblicklich von Exotic Beauty zu Spanish Pole Dancer. „Ich bin hier, weil ich hoffe, wahre Liebe zu finden."**

Remus musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten, los zu prusten. Ein Blick auf Sirius verriet ihm, dass auch er Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Maske aufrecht zu halten.

„**Ich bin Thomas und ich habe einen Abschluss in Theatergeschichte", sagte Normal Dude. „Ich bin hier, um zu sehen, was passiert. Meine Grenzen auszutesten, sowas eben." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Abgesehen davon ist Sirius heiß."**

**Alle kicherten und Sirius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er gestikulierte zur nächsten Person, der ein ziemlich dicker Mann mit einem freundlichen Gesicht war.**

„**Mein Name ist Oliver und ich bin Kleppner. Ich hoffe auf das Beste."**

„**Mein Name ist John und ich bin arbeitslos", brummte der große, tätowierte Kerl. „Ich bin letztes Jahr aus dem Knast gekommen und fand, Schwanz und Arsch ist ganz nett, also, hier bin ich."**

**Remus änderte seinen Nicknamen von Gang Member zu Turned Gay By Prison, entschied sich aber dazu, dass das zu lang war und nannte ihn letztendlich Ex-convict. **

**Der nächste Kerl hatte einen ziemlich starken französischen Akzent und sein Name schien aus nur einem Vokal zu bestehen, obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass er auf dem Papier vermutlich mehrere Silben hatte. French Dude schien okay zu sein. **

„**Ich bin nur für die Liebe hier", sagte ein Hippie mit schleppender Stimme. Er warf seine Dreads über die Schulter und ein Geruch von Gras/Marihuana zog durch den Raum. „Ich bin übrigens Daniel."**

**Schließlich war Remus an der Reihe und er legte sein Besteck zur Seite. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin der stellvertretende Redakteur der **_**Spotlight **_**und der Autor von **_**Ich, der Werwolf **_**und **_**10**__**gute Gründe, warum man nicht mit einem Rockstar ausgehen sollte. **_**Ich bin nicht aus freien Stücken hier, sondern nur aufgrund meines Freundes James, der das hier praktisch als Witz sieht."**

**Der gesamte Tisch keuchte und starrte ihn schockiert an. Remus erhaschte einen Blick auf Sirius, der die Stirn runzelte. **

„**Vielmehr erwarte ich hier in einer Woche weg zu sein und Montag wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen zu können", sprach Remus weiter, den Blick immer noch auf Sirius geheftet, der nun wütend zurück starrte. „Sirius hasst mich. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er mich so schnell wie nur möglich loswerden wird."**

„**Aber wieso hasst er dich?", fragte Eric, der Fanboy, und blickte sie beide an. Remus zögerte.**

„**Weil …", er warf Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der die Arme verschränkt hatte. „Sirius und ich sind zuvor in einer Beziehung gewesen. Es hatte nicht gerade ein schönes Ende und ich bin hierbei der Schuldige", erklärte Remus widerwillig. **

„**Was ist passiert, Mann?", fragte Stoned Guy. Remus hatte seinen Namen schon vergessen.**

„**Erinnert ihr euch, wie er sich vor dreieinhalb Jahren geoutet hat?", fragte Remus, den Blick von Sirius abgewandt. Einige der Kerle nickten. „Das war meine Tat. Ich habe sein Vertrauen betrogen."**

„**Du hast mehr getan, als nur mein Vertrauen zu betrügen", unterbrach Sirius ihn wütend. „Und du hast recht. Ich hasse dich. Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."**

„Darüber musst du dich bei James beklagen", machte Remus klar, der ebenfalls wütend wurde. „Er hat mich hierfür angemeldet. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich an diesem Müll teilnehmen wollte? Du musst wirklich tief gesunken sein, wenn du auf diese Weise Aufmerksamkeit bekommen möchtest."

„Ich mache es nicht wegen der verdammten Aufmerksamkeit!" Sirius sprang auf. „Um das klarzustellen, Regulus hat diese Show entworfen und mich gefragt, ob ich es machen würde, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Ich verkaufe mich nicht, wie _gewisse andere Leute,_ die ich kenne."

„**Fick dich." Remus stand auf und warf seine Serviette herunter. Er verließ die Halle. **

Einer der Crew-Leute stoppte ihn im Flur und schleppte ihn durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu einem kleinen, spärlich möblierten Raum. Dort gab es gab nur eine Chaiselongue und eine Kamera, sonst nichts.

„Der Geständnisraum. Sprich in die Kamera."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun, ganz sicher nicht!" Remus wandte sich zum Gehen, doch der Mann stoppte ihn.

„Sprich. Mit. Der. Kamera. Jetzt." Er blickte Remus hart an und machte ihn so nur noch wütender.

„Schön", schnappte er, ging in den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

**Geständniskamera:**

**Remus starrte in die Kamera. „Ich stelle mir vor, dass dort ein fantastischer Text in einem Kasten unter mir erscheinen wird, mit meinem Namen darin. Was sagt er noch? Sirius´ verräterische Ex-Freund?" Er schnaubte. „Würde ich glatt drauf wetten."**

**Er starrte weiter in die Kamera. „Dieser Platz nervt. Die Kerle nerven. Habt ihr den Fanboy gesehen? Lieber-verdammter-Herr im Himmel, ich frag mich, ob er überhaupt schon volljährig ist. Ich hoffe, er ist es nicht. Er wäre herrlich zu sehen, wie Sirius Ärger bekommt, weil er mit einem Teenager gespielt hat."**

**Er schnaubte abermals. „Zum Teufel nochmal."**

* * *

><p>„Ich habe eine Frage!"<p>

Remus versuchte seinen Ärger zu verstecken, in dem er auf dem Boden herum stampfte, in dem Versuch, sich aufzuwärmen. Es war das fünfte Mal, dass Pretty Boy etwas fragen musste und sie würde vermutlich wieder genauso belanglos sein, wie jede seiner vorherigen Fragen auch.

„Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Wir haben nur an zwei Tagen pro Woche wirklich Aufgaben und Pläne, richtig? Was sollen wir die restliche Zeit tun?"

Gladwell bekämpfte offensichtlich seinen inneren wütenden Rohling und antwortete höflich: „Sie werden sehen, dass das Grundstück keinen Mangel an allerlei Einrichtungen aufweist. Sie könnten das Gelände erkunden, wenn Sie das wünschen; als Aktivität im Freien bieten wir das Schießen von Tontauben an – woran Sie morgen mit Sirius teilnehmen werden -, es gibt die Möglichkeit der Falkenjagd, Jagen, das Ausreiten zu Pferde, Krocket, angeln und Quad fahren, nebst anderer Möglichkeiten. Im Haus befindet sich ein Fitnessraum, ein Pool und eine Sporthalle, Spa und ein Wellness center mit solch exklusiven Behandlungen wie die schwedische Tiefengewebe-Massage und Aromatherapie. Bitte fragen Sie das dafür zusändige Fachpersonal, welche anderen Optionen sie anbieten."

„Uh huh …"

„Ich würde jedoch jedem empfehlen, seine Freizeit zu seinem Vorteil im Bezug auf den Wettbewerb zu nutzen", legte Gladwell ihnen nah. Er zog das Tuch um seinen Hals fester. „Sofern Sie gewinnen wollen, natürlich."

„Was ist mit einer Bücherei?", fragte Remus mürrisch. Die anderen sahen ihn an, als wäre er ziemlich seltsam und er starrte einfach nur zurück.

„Wofür brauchst du eine Bücherei?", fragte Pretty Boy. Remus begann sich zu fragen, ob die Dummheit des Jungen irgendwelche Grenzen kannte. Mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Ich würde darin gerne Kricket spielen", fauchte er. „Was glaubst du denn? Bücher lesen natürlich."

„Mr. Lupin, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir eine voll ausgestattete, wenn auch kleine Bücherei besitzen, die unseren Gästen zur Verfügung steht."

„Fabelhaft." Remus war etwas besänftigt. Etwas. Er würde erst vollständig zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er die Inhalte der Bücherei inspiziert hatte und sicher war, dass sie seinen Ansprüchen stand halten konnte.

Sirius beobachtete die Gruppe von seinem Zimmer im Turm aus. Es war erst der zweite Tag, doch er fühlte sich schon jetzt nicht so, als würde er mit einem der Kerlen etwas zu tun haben wollen- am wenigsten mit Remus.

Er konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten feststellen, wer wer war, trotz dessen wie klein sie von seinem Blickwinkel aus wirkten. Remus war zweifellos der Größte von ihnen und er war noch immer ziemlich dünn. Sirius wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn Remus nicht ein Pfund mehr auf den Rippen hatte als zu dem Zeitpunkt vor dreieinhalb Jahren, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Nein, aber er kannte ihn gut genug, um sein Profil und seine Statur neben all den Fremden ausmachen zu können. Offen gesagt, konnte sich Sirius niemanden von ihnen als Gewinner der Show vorstellen. Er hatte sich in seinem Kopf bereits eine Reihenfolge zusammen gelegt, in der er sie eliminieren würde, sobald er Remus losgeworden war.

* * *

><p>„OH MEIN GOTT, der Spa-Bereich ist einfach nur <em>perfekt<em>!"

Remus seufzte. Ralph oder so was in der Art – Remus hatte ihn Fab #1 genannt und war sich nicht mehr sicher, was sein eigentlicher Name war – war im Geständnisraum und quietschte so laut, dass ihn jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum und vermutlich auch jeder außerhalb dessen, hören konnte.

Fab #2 hatte sich beschwert, dass er noch nicht in den Geständnisraum gemusst hatte und Douchebag stimmte ihm zu, oder, in anderen Worten, war einfach ein Douchebag. (A/N. douchebag – Depp, Idiot, Trottel).

„**Hey Leute!" Teen Peen hüpfte in den Raum. „Ratet, was passiert ist!"**

„**Was?"**

„**Es gibt einen wöchentlichen Favoriten!", sagte er aufgeregt. „Die Zuschauer können Stimmen für uns abgeben und derjenige mit den meisten Stimmen ist der Wochenfavorit und geschützt bei der Eliminierung!"**

„**Das ist nicht besonders fair, oder?", beschwerte sich Douchebag. „Es sind doch nicht die Zuschauer, die entscheiden, wen Sirius bekommt, oder?"**

„**Als ob du eine große Chance hättest", murmelte Remus. **

„**Aber … aber was ist, wenn du nie der Favorit bist?" Remus sah auf. Alex war derjenige, der gesprochen hatte, und Remus hatte bis jetzt noch keinen richtigen Spitznamen für ihn gefunden, außer Nervous Wreck. „Ich meine … das wird so hart sein … nie gewählt zu werden." Ihm schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll …"**

„**Himmel Herrgott", murmelte Remus. „Lass dir ein Rückgrad wachsen."**

„**Du verstehst nicht, wie das ist!", schniefte Nervous Wreck. „Du weißt nicht, was ich durchmache! Jeden Tag! Mit so wenig Selbstwertgefühl, wie ich es habe."**

„**Will ich es überhaupt wissen?" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin absolut uninteressiert, nur damit du es weißt."**

**Nervous Wreck brach in Tränen aus. Fab #2 rauschte zu ihm.**

„**Oh, honey!" Er umarmte ihn fest und warf Remus einen tödlichen Blick zu. Remus verdrehte die Augen und verließ den Raum. **

* * *

><p>„<strong>Guten Morgen, Gentlemen."<strong>

**Gladwell war auf nervige Art und Weise vollkommen unberührt von der Kälte und dem Wind. Remus vergrub die Hände in seinen Taschen. Seine liebsten Lederhandschuhe trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass seine Finger warm blieben. Sirius stand so weit entfernt von ihm, wie nur möglich. Ebenso wie Nervous Wreck. **

**Remus schaltete ab, während Gladwell das Prinzip des Tontaubenschießens erklärte. Er hatte bei weitem interessantere Dinge, die seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkten, zum Beispiel die Farbe des Himmels oder der Schnee zu seinen Füßen. **

„**Remus, du sollst hier rüber kommen und hier stehen", sagte Normal Dude sanft und stieß ihn an. Remus folgte ihm und nahm den leeren Platz neben ihm ein.**

„**Alex hat Bulimie", erzählte Normal Dude in leiser Stimme weiter. „Er hat Bulimie bekommen, nachdem er von seinen Stiefvater vergewaltigt wurde."**

„**Aha", machte Remus uninteressiert. Normal Dude blickte ihn neugierig an. **

„**Es ist dir wirklich egal, oder?"**

„**Nein", antwortete Remus. „Ich kenne den Kerl nicht und er ist nicht meine Verantwortung."**

„**Alles klar." Er nahm ein Gewehr auf. „Wir sind gleich dran."**

„**Was ist der Sinn der Sache?" Remus beäugte seine Waffe misstrauisch. **

„**Derjenige, der die meisten Tontauben schießt, bekommt heute Abend ein privates Date mit Sirius." **

„**Dann bin ich ja geschützt." Remus zuckte die Schultern und sprach nur weiter, weil Normal Dude ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich habe in meinem Leben noch keine Waffe angefasst. Ich werde nicht eine Taube treffen."**

„**Wie seltsam", sagte eine eisige Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Sirius. „Ich dachte, du hättest reichlich Übung in diesem Zielen und Treffen Ding. Es neigt dazu, auch weh zu tun."**

„**Pass auf oder ich werde vielleicht wirklich etwas schießen", erwiderte Remus. **

**Sirius starrte ihn an und Remus starrte zurück. **

„**Gentlemen", sprach Gladwell in beschwichtigenden Ton. „Ich glaube, Mr. Lupin ist an der Reihe."**

**Remus packte sein Gewehr und scheiterte schon daran, es zu laden. Normal Dude nahm ihm das Gewehr ab und zeigte ihm, wie es richtig ging und Remus versuchte es. Er traf eine Tontaube. Sie lag auf dem Boden.**

**Einige Runden später war der eindeutige Gewinner Ex-Convict, dicht gefolgt von Pretty Boy. Remus war ziemlich zufrieden mit seiner Position am Ende der Liste und umso mehr, weil Sirius einen Abend in der Gesellschaft mit dem tätowierten Kerl verbringen musste, der aussah, als könnte er einen Schädel mit seinen bloßen Händen zertrümmern. **

„Was machst du heute Abend?", fragte Normal Dude, als sie zurück zum Schloss gingen.

„Ich werde ein Buch lesen."

„Du machst nicht besonders viel anderes außer lesen, kann das sein?"

„Ich verbringe meine Zeit gerne in intelligenter Gesellschaft. Leider scheinen neunzig Prozent der Leute hier nicht in besagte Kategorie zu passen."

„Sehr schön. Ich werde mich dir vielleicht anschließen."

„Cool."

„Yeah. Oder vielleicht werde ich auch den Spa-Bereich ausprobieren, ich war bis jetzt noch nicht dort."

„Mmmh."

„Warst du schon da?"

„Nein. Ich habe einen eigenen Jacuzzi in meinen Badezimmer."

„Ich habe keinen", sagte Normal Dude mit Bedauern. „Meine Badewanne ist ganz normal."

„Wenn du ein wenig Privatsphäre willst, kannst du meinen mal ausleihen."

Normal Dude blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist einer der nicht nervigen Leute hier. Abgesehen davon werde ich nächste Woche weg sein. Du kannst wahrscheinlich mein Zimmer kriegen, wenn du danach fragst."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus blieb nach dem Abendessen nicht lange in der Bücherei. Normal Dude setzte sich zu ihm, aber Teen Peen war ebenfalls dort und Remus hatte keine Lust, sich auch nur im Ansatz mit ihm auseinander zu setzen, weshalb er sein Buch schließlich zuschlug und auf sein Zimmer ging. <strong>

**Währenddessen, irgendwo anders im Schloss, saßen Sirius und John allein in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Gladwell hatte Tee und Kekse serviert und Sirius war mehr als nur gelangweilt. **

„**Ich habe dieses Tattoo am Ende meiner dritten Strafe machen lassen, in Erinnerung an meine Großmutter. Sie starb … Ich bin nie wirklich über ihren Tod hinweg gekommen."**

**John rollte seinen Ärmel wieder herunter. Sirius versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. **

„**Ich hatte eine Gruppentherapie im Knast. Zweimal in der Woche haben wir uns den anderen gegenüber geöffnet und ich habe gelernt, meine mörderischen Neigungen zu kontrollieren … sich zu öffnen war eine wirklich gute Sache. Wir haben alle … davon profitiert. Es zeigt dir wirklich, wer du bist, wenn du dich anderen Menschen gegenüber öffnest und einfach … den Dingen ihren Lauf lässt und redest. Wir sind taff, aber wir sind stolz. Wir können offen weinen und über unsere Gefühle sprechen, ohne, dass wir uns schämen. Es ist so ein großer Triumph … zu lernen, wie man redet. Offen. Das ist der Weg, wie du Beziehungen zu anderen aufbaust … Ich habe verstanden, wie all mein vorherigen Beziehungen zerbrechen konnten, wegen meiner … Unfähigkeit, mich zu öffnen. Beziehungen können nicht funktionieren, wenn Menschen nicht reden können, weißt du …"**

„**Yeah", sagte Sirius, ohne auch annähernd zugehört zu haben. „Ich merke, wie gerne du redest."**

* * *

><p>Remus seufzte zufrieden, als er ein wenig tiefer ins Wasser eintauchte. Es war warm und sprudelte und selbst der sanfte, brummende Ton des Jacuzzis war beruhigend. Er schloss das Buch für eine Weile und lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und seufzte erneut.<p>

Dann hörte er ein Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür.

„Wer ist da?", rief er. _Thomas!_ war die Antwort und Remus runzelte die Stirn. _Richtig, Normal Dude_. „Komm rein!"

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und einen Moment später kam Normal Dude ins Badezimmer, eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser in der anderen Hand. Remus setzte sich auf.

„Stör ich dich?"

„Kein bisschen." Remus schloss sein Buch und legte es beiseite.

„Was liest du?" Normal Dude setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. Er stellte die Gläser auf der glänzenden Holzoberfläche ab und schenkte ihnen Wein ein.

„The Mandarins", antwortete Remus. Normal Dude reichte ihm ein Glas. „Von Simone de Beauvoir."

„Ist es gut?"

„Es ist in Ordnung." Sie nippten an ihrem Wein.

„Deine Badewanne ist größer als meine", sagte Normal Dude mit einer Geste in Richtung Remus. „Doppelt so groß."

„Mmmh, ich denke, hier passen auch zwei Leute gleichzeitig rein."

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich es ausprobiere?"

Normal Dude grinste süffisant. Remus fand, dass er ein wenig bedeppert wirkte, aber er sah gut aus. Und James hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich flachlegen lassen sollte. Vielleicht konnte es eine Menge Spaß bringen, die Hälfte von Sirius´ Möchtegern-Lovern zu vögeln.

„Nicht im Mindesten."

Remus grinste zurück. Normal Dude zog sich schnell alle Klamotten aus. Er zog zwei Kondome aus seiner Hosentasche und legte sie neben den Wein, bevor er neben Remus in die Wanne kletterte.

„Mmh, reichlich Platz."

„Ja." Remus nippte seinen Wein. „Also, was machst du hier? Bist du nicht wegen Sirius hier?"

Normal Duden zuckte die Schultern. „Ich trainiere meine Verführungskünste." Remus starrte ihn überrascht mindestens eine halbe Minute an, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ich glaube, ich mag dich", grinste er und stieß ihre Gläser aneinander. „Viel Glück."

„Wie mach ich mich?"

Remus zog eine Augenbrauche hoch. „Ganz okay. Aber frag Sirius das bloß niemals. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich rauswerfen."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen." Er nah meinen Schluck von seinem Wein, seine andere Hand strich unter Wasser über Remus´ Oberschenkel. „Möchtest du noch Wein?"

„Nein."

* * *

><p>Thomas hatte sich gerade erst angezogen und Remus war nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet, als es an der Tür klopfte.<p>

„Komm rein!", rief Remus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sirius trat ein, doch stoppte abrupt bei dem Anblick der beiden Männer, von denen einer seine Hemdärmel gerade zuknöpfte. Alles von ihren nassen Haaren bis zu den Handtüchern auf dem Boden zu der Tatsache, dass sie sich offensichtlich gerade anzogen, erzählten Sirius eine klare Geschichte von dem, was passiert war.

„Thomas. Verschwinde."

Sirius sah ihn nicht mal an. Wenn er zuvor genervt war, war er nun nah an dem Punkt, absolut stocksauer zu sein. Normal Dude warf Remus einen flüchtigen Blick zu, Nervosität breitete sich aus, doch Remus nickte wegwerfend. Er ging und schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter ihm.

„Was willst du?", fragte Remus.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Meinen Jacuzzi ausgetestet."

„Hast du ihn gefickt?"

„Ja." Remus zuckte die Schultern. Er nahm seinen Pullover und zog ihn an. „Wie war dein Date?"

„Es war scheiße. Versuch nicht, mich abzulenken", schnarrte Sirius. „Was zum Henker machst du?"

„Mich anziehen." Remus suchte nach seinem Schal.

„Das ist _nicht_ das, was ich meine."

„Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt?" Remus gab ihm einen harten Blick.

„Ich kann deine schmutzigen Pläne hier nicht gebrauchen, du Arsch! Was soll das Verführen von Thomas? Hast du vor ihn auch auszubeuten?"

Remus schnaubte. „Hör dir doch mal selbst zu. Wann bist du so paranoid geworden?" Er fand seinen Schal und legte ihn um. „Nur zu deiner Information, ich verführe niemanden. Es war nur Sex, verdammt noch mal!"

„Mit jemanden der hier sein sollte, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu konkurrieren", grummelte Sirius. Remus seufzte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest", sagte er fest. „Spuck es aus und dann verzieh dich aus meinem Zimmer."

„Bist du wirklich so ein schlechter Schütze oder hast du nur dein bestes getan, um zu vermeiden, dass du gewinnst?"

„Beides. Gehst du jetzt?" Remus sah ihn an. „Geh und spiel mit deiner Gitarre oder sowas."

Sirius öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch überlegte es sich anders. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einen verfluchten Jacuzzi hast und ich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zur Badezimmertür.

„Weißt du, wenn du mich ein bisschen weniger hassen würdest, würde ich dir anbieten, ihn dir auszuleihen", erwiderte Remus sarkastisch.

„Tja, danke, sehr großzügig von dir."

„Du wirst mich morgen rausschmeißen, richtig?"

„Worauf du wetten kannst."

„Gut. Jetzt verzieh dich."

**Geständniskamera: **

**Sirius verschränkte die Arme und starrte in die Kamera. „Ich hasse den Kerl so sehr. So sehr." Er rieb sich frustriert das Kinn. „Die anderen sind mir egal. Ich will den Wichser einfach aus diesem verdammten Haus haben."**

**Er blickte in die Kamera. „Und dann werde ich John rauswerfen. Der Kerl hat eine Stunde damit verbracht, mir vorzuheulen, wie sensibel er ist oder sowas lächerliches in der Art. Bitte, verschone mich."**

* * *

><p>Remus war eine halbe Stunde früher in die Halle gegangen, als erwartet wurde, einfach aus purer Freude daran, nach Hause gehen zu können. Er schlenderte umher, summte eine sorgenfreie Melodie, sehr zur Verwirrung der Anderen. Gladwell führte die letzten, noch fehlenden Männer in die Halle.<p>

„Wie kannst du so glücklich sein?", fragte Bulimic Rape Victim. Seine Lippen zitterten. „Heute ist der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich gehe heute nach Hause, darum."

„Aber … was ist mit Sirius?" Bulimic Rape Victim blickte sehnsüchtig zu der großen Treppe. „Möchtest du nicht versuchen, seine Liebe für dich zu gewinnen? Er ist so ein perfektes Individuum …"

„Was zum Teufel glaubst du, bin ich? _Dumm_?", schnaubte Remus. „Ich werde nicht versuchen, seine verdammte Liebe für mich zu gewinnen, du Schwachkopf. Ich habe vor dreieinhalb Jahren sein verdammtes Leben ruiniert. Sirius verdammt nochmal _hasst _mich. Er wird mich nach Hause schicken und ich kann es verflucht noch eins nicht _abwarten_."

Bulimic Rape Victim schniefte. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Sirius leise eingetreten war und die Szene von der Treppe aus beobachtet.

„Warum hasst du ihn so?"

„Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber es ist ziemlich schwierig, nicht giftig zu sein, wenn alles, was du bekommst, der blanke Hass ist, findest du nicht auch?", spottete Remus.

„Aber …" Er brach in Tränen aus. Remus erntete böse Blicke von Fab #1 und Fab #2. Er ignorierte sie. „Du kennst ihn, oder?"

„Ich habe es einmal."

„Glaubst du, ich habe eine Chance?", fragte er angsterfüllt. Remus gab ihm einen angewiderten Blick.

„Du hättest keine Chance, wenn du der letzte, verfügbare Mann wärst", sagte Remus barsch. „Sirius hasst Memmen."

Bulimic Rape Victim keuchte und dicke Krokodilstränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. Fab #2 sauste herbei, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Toll gemacht, Lupin", fauchte er. „Du genießt es, auf den Herzen anderer Leute herum zu trampeln, oder? Du scheinst ziemlich gut darin zu sein."

„Das ist er tatsächlich", sagte Sirius, der nun herunter kam, um zu ihnen zu stoßen. Er sah absolut angewidert aus.

„Gentlemen, wenn Sie so freundlich wären", begann Gladwell. „Wir würden gerne mit der Zeremonie beginnen. Wisch dir die Augen, Alex, und macht euch bereit."

Bulimic Rape Victim schniefte lauter, doch er raffte sich auf und stellte sich in der Reihe auf. Er zitterte sichtlich und noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Als Sirius an ihm vorbei ging, schenkte Alex ihm einen bittenden Blick, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Eines der Crew-Mitglieder lief zu Gladwell und Sirius und wisperte ihnen etwas zu. Remus bemerkte, dass er irgendwie heiß war. Er gab Sirius einen Umschlag und Sirius nickte höflich.

„**Heute Nacht ist die erste, schicksalshafte Nacht der Show", begann Gladwell. „Heute Nacht wird einer von Ihnen gehen müssen. Der Gewinner von House of Love wird einen Bargeldgewinn über 100.00 Dollar und eine Reise nach Bali mit Mr. Black gewinnen. **

**Mr. Black, sind Sie bereit?"**

**Sirius nickte. **

„**Bitte nehmen Sie die Rose. Derjenige, der gehen muss, wird sie als ein Abschiedsgeschenk erhalten." Gladwell neigte höflich den Kopf. Sirius blickte auf die Reihe von Männern vor ihm. „Aber!", sagte Gladwell dramatisch. „Es gibt ebenso eine rote Rose. Unsere Zuschauer werden ihren Favoriten für diese Woche gewählt haben. Der Favorit ist vor der Eliminierung geschützt." Er übergab gestikulierend an Sirius. **

**Er riss den Umschlag auf und zog die Karte heraus, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er nahm die rote Rose.**

„**Und der Favorit ist …?"**

**Sirius sah auf die Karte und wurde deutlich blasser. Seine Gesichtszüge wandelten sich dann zu Wut. „Remus?"**

**Remus´ Mund klappte auf und er fluchte vernehmlich.**

„Das kann verdammt nochmal nicht wahr sein!", sagte Sirius rau. Er ließ die Karte und die Rose fallen, marschierte zu Remus und packte ihn am Kragen. „Was hast du getan, du Wichser? Wen hast du manipuliert? WEN HAST DU GEVÖGELT, UM DAS INSZENIEREN ZU KÖNNEN?", schrie er. Bulimic Rape Victim keuchte und begann, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, du verflucht bescheuerter Idiot! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier sein will? Verdammter Narr!", protestierte Remus wütend und schupste Sirius grob von sich. „Lass mich verflucht noch mal los! Ich habe nichts getan!"

„Zum Teufel, du hast etwas getan!" Sirius Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wandte sich zu Gladwell und der Crew. „Wie ist das passiert? ANTWORTET MIR!", brüllte er. „ER. GEHT. JETZT. SOFORT!" Er zeigte mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme auf Remus.

Hot Crew Guy zog Sirius zur Seite. „Er kann nicht gehen. Es sind die Regeln der Show", sagte er ruhig. „Sie werden bis zur nächsten Woche warten müssen."

„Ich will nicht bis zur verfluchten nächsten Woche warten!", heulte Sirius. „Wie zum Henker IST das passiert? Wir haben noch nichts ausgestrahlt! Wie können die Zuschauer einen verdammten Favoriten wählen? ERKLÄREN SIE MIR DAS!"

„Sehen Sie", sagte Hot Crew Guy geduldig, „erstens gibt es eine Liste aller Teilnehmer auf der Internetseite mit ihrem kompletten Profil. Zweitens senden wir live vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Drittens haben wir Ausschnitte auf die Internetseite getan, die es nicht in die aktuelle Folge schaffen werden. Die Zuschauer wissen davon, da die Umfrage auf der gleichen Seite ist. Es tut mir Leid, Black, aber so ist es nun mal."

„Ich kann das verdammt noch mal nicht glauben …"

„Wenn Sie den Vertrag gelesen hätten, wüssten Sie das", bemerkte Hot Crew Guy. „Warten Sie bis nächste Woche."

„Schön", fauchte Sirius. „_Schön_."

Er drehte sich zu der Reihe der Männer, seine Augen ruhten einen Moment auf Remus. Remus biss in stiller Wut die Zähne zusammen. Gladwell hob sowohl die Karte, als auch die Rose aus und gab es beides Sirius.

„Nun, Mr. Black. Wir müssen die Zeremonie weiter durchführen."

Sirius nickte nur und ging wieder auf Position. **Er blickte auf die Männer. Alex schluchzte noch immer mitleiderregend und Sirius lächelte krampfhaft. Er ging hinüber zu Remus und stieß ihm die Rose entgegen.**

„**Du bist der Wochenfavorit. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er eisig. **

„**Meine Güte, ich bin überglücklich." Remus zog eine Grimasse. Sirius sah ihn finster an. **

**Gladwell räusperte sich. „Und nun der Moment der Wahrheit, Gentlemen. Sirius, nehmen Sie bitte die weiße Rose."**

**Sirius ging zu seinem Platz und nahm die weiße Rose. **

„**Haben Sie Ihre Wahl getroffen?"**

**Sirius betrachtete die Männer. Seine Augen ruhten für eine Sekunde auf John, doch dann sah er Alex, der noch immer weinte und wimmerte. „Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen." Er ging geradewegs auf Alex zu und gab ihm die Rose**.

„Memmen turnen mich echt verdammt ab."

Bulimic Rape Victim schluchzte unkontrolliert. „Black", sagte Hot Crew Guy mit einer Warnung in der Stimme. Sirius seufzte und sah Alex an.

„**Du und ich sind einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt", sagte er gezwungen. „Viel Glück."**

Die kleine Kamera Crew folgte Alex, als er schluchzend zu seinem Raum ging. Sirius stapfte davon, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Tja, war das nicht fantastisch?", fragte Remus sarkastisch. „Der beste Moment meines Lebens."

Normal Dude klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbei ging.


	3. Folge 2

3. Folge #2

Außerhalb des Schlosses blies Remus Trübsal. Seit nunmehr drei Stunden war er über das Gelände des Schlosses gelaufen, ihm war mehr als nur kalt und er hasste sein Leben.

„Kumpel, wo bist du gewesen?" Teen Peen überschlug sich bei seinem Anblick. French Dude folgte ihm auf den Fersen und sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Du hast die Einführung verpasst."

„Ist mir egal."

Teen Peen verdrehte die Augen. „Du nervst. Wie auch immer, in dieser Woche gehen wir auf Gruppendates mit Sirius-"

„Oh, _großartig._ Genau das fehlte mir noch in meinem Leben."

„Uh, Remus", begann French Dude, doch Teen Peen schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sei doch mal ein bisschen fröhlicher. Du kommst mit Yves und mir am Donnerstag. Mittwoch haben wir frei."

„Wer?"

Yves oder French Dude rollte mit den Augen. „_Moi,_ dear Reemus."

„Ach ja."

„Ähm, Yves wollte nicht, dass du mitkommst, weil … ähm …", sagte Teen Peen lahm und French Dude verdrehte abermals die Augen.

„Ja, Eric, es wird ein wischtiges rendez-vous", ärgerte er sich und schritt zum Schloss zurück.

Teen Peen wurde nur leicht rot und öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus schließlich, nicht sicher, ob er genervt oder amüsiert war. „Spuck´s schon aus."

„Ähm … naja … Thomas hat erzählt, dass du einen Jacuzzi in deinem Zimmer hast …"

„Äh, yeah, habe ich." Remus sah ihn an. „Es gibt noch einen Zweiten irgendwo … Ich habe Gladwell gefragt und er meinte, es gäbe zwei Räume mit Jacuzzi."

„Yeah, Oliver hat den Anderen." Teen Peen rümpfte die Nase. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich will ihn eigentlich nicht vögeln, um da rein zu dürfen."

„Aber du würdest mich vögeln?" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Äh … yeah … naja … du bist heiß. Irgendwie. Ich meine …" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und Remus entschied, dass er für den Moment amüsiert war.

„Irgendwie? Tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du machst einen lausigen Job, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen." Er ging weiter, aber Teen Peen hüpfte hinter ihm her.

„Du bist wirklich heiß und all das …", sabbelte er weiter. „Kann ich mir den Jacuzzi für eine Weile ausborgen?"

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Remus belustigt.

„Oh … weil ich jung und hübsch bin?"

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Ähm … du könntest mich vögeln?"

„Bist du überhaupt volljährig?" Remus stoppte, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Solltest du nicht in der Schule sitzen oder sowas?"

Teen Peen guckte verletzt drein. „Ich bin achtzehn!", sagte er. „Ich habe die Schule abgebrochen, um in dieser Show sein zu können!"

„Die Schule abzubrechen ist dumm", sagte Remus und ging weiter.

„Aber das hier ist _aufregend_!" sagte er überschwänglich. „Und es ist Sirius Black! Der Mann ist ein _Gott_!"

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung."

„Oh, komm schon, nur weil ich zwei euch verkracht habt-"

„Ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren."

„In Ordnung", sagte Teen Peen heiter. „Also, da _du _ja keine Absichten hast, ihn ins Bett zu kriegen, irgendwelche Tipps, die du mir geben kannst?"

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Remus verärgert. Er blickte nun zum Schloss und wollte nur noch hineingehen und sich etwas Warmes zu trinken machen.

„Zum Beispiel wie … ich ihn ins Bett kriege."

Remus schnaubte.

„Das ist wirklich einfach."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", sagte Remus achselzuckend.

„Kann ich an dir üben?"

Remus hielt erneut an, um ihn ungläubig anzusehen. „Ist das dein ernst?"

„Ja!" Teen Peen grinste ihn an. Remus´ Augen verengten sich.

„Magst du es hart?" Er dachte, das Kind würde auf der Stelle kommen, wenn er nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck urteilen müsste.

„Ich liebe es!"

„Gut. Ich bin in der Stimmung, jemanden _umzubringen_."

* * *

><p>Remus und Teen Peen betraten das Schloss, wo sich ihre Wege trennten.<strong> Zur Abwechslung war der Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, also nahm Remus sein Buch mit nach unten, da die Couch sehr viel bequemer war, als alles, worauf er in der Bücherei sitzen konnte. Er umklammerte eine dampfende Tasse Tee, von der er ab und zu einen Schluck nahm, um sich nach dem langen Gang draußen, aufzuwärmen.<strong>

„**Was liest du?"**

**Remus sah auf. Sirius stand im Türrahmen.**

„**The second Sex von Simone de Beauvoir."**

"**Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es etwas ausgefallenes wie so was ist."**

„**Du hattest früher nie ein Problem mit meiner ausgefallenen Bücherwahl."**

„**Ich habe kein Problem mit deiner Bücherwahl. Ich habe ein Problem mit dir."**

„**Dann halt dich gefälligst von mir fern", erwiderte Remus gereizt. „Könnte ich ein bisschen Ruhe haben?"**

**Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Remus fuhr mit seinem Lesen fort, doch war nun sichtlich aufgewühlt und nach einer Weile schlug er das Buch zu und verließ den Raum.**

„Hi, Remus!", begrüßte Teen Peen ihn aufgeregt in der Eingangshalle. „Ich war gerade-"

„Du", fauchte Remus. „Komm mit."

Teen Peen sah ihn überrascht an, doch folgte ihm wie ein zahmer Hund durch das Schloss und in Remus´ Zimmer. Remus zog ihn hinein und schloss die Tür. Er presste ihn gegen das Holz und rieb sein Knie an seinem Schritt.

„Willst du immer noch von mir gevögelt werden?", fragte Remus mit leiser, knurrender Stimme.

„Ja", krächzte er.

„Sehr gut."

Remus fasste ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn zum Bett, auf welches er ihn stieß. Er kramte Gleitgel hervor und eine Packung Kondome aus seiner Tasche.

„Hosen runter und dreh dich um."

„Nehm nicht zu viel von dem Zeug", sagte Teen Peen, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie aus. Er drehte sich um und positionierte sich auf allen Vieren.

„Analplug?", fragte Remus, als er die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss.

„Mhm. Abartig", antwortete Teen Peen. „Es ist ziemlich groß, also – oh!"

„´Tschuldige", sagte Remus, ohne dass es ihm leid tat und ließ den Stöpsel auf den Boden fallen. „Und der ist nicht groß."

* * *

><p>Ein äußerst zerknautscht und wund und etwas zerzaust aussehender Eric kam abends zum Abendessen. Remus kam nur wenige Minuten später hinterher, beherrscht wie immer, doch seine Wangen waren etwas rosiger als sonst, auch wenn es kaum zu erkennen war. Jedermanns Auge war auf sie gerichtet.<p>

**Besonders Sirius warf Remus einen unflätigen Blick zu und unterließ es während der gesamten Sitzung nicht, ihn anzustarren.**

**Remus hat irgendwann die Nase voll.**

„**Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?" Er pfefferte sein Besteck auf den Tisch und starrte Sirius am Ende des Tisches an.**

„**Du und deine schmutzigen Machenschaften, das ist mein verdammtes Problem."**

„**Welche Machenschaften?" knurrte Remus. „Ich habe keine verdammten versteckten Absichten."**

„**Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"**

„**Ehrlich, wonach sieht es denn aus, das ich tue?" Remus sprang auf. „Nichts, danach sieht es aus!" Er stieß den Stuhl hart gegen den Tisch und verließ das Esszimmer, die Tür schlug er knallend hinter sich zu.**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich weiß nicht, was zum Henker sein Problem ist, es ist schließlich nicht so, als wäre ich aus freien Stücken hier!" **

**Remus warf einen Blick zur Tür und damit in die ungefähre Richtung des Esszimmers.**

„**Er ist ein paranoider Idiot, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich plane überhaupt nichts! Ich bin einfach nur hier! Zum Teufel noch eins …"**

* * *

><p>Remus entschied sich dazu, die nächsten drei Tage in der Bücherei oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Er war froh, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Fab#1, ebenso wie Fat Guy und Pretty Boy, auf ihrem Gruppendate waren.<p>

Er blickte Dienstag nicht positiv entgegen, aber im Moment war das Schloss ruhiger als normalerweise und Remus konnte sich erlauben, sich etwas zu entspannen … so viel wie er konnte mit dem Wissen, dass er mindestens bis Donnerstag und zur Eliminierung bleiben musste.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Fabelhaft!", quietschte Ralph und Sirius schlug sich innerlich mit der Hand vors Gesicht, weder zum ersten, noch zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag.<strong>

„**Wahrlich", stimmte er zu und versuchte, die Schau aufrecht zu erhalten.**

„**Das war tatsächlich wirklich gut", kommentierte Oliver. „Mir hat es gefallen."**

Sirius war erleichtert, als er das Date für _beendet_ erklären und ins Schloss zurück kehren konnte. Er sprach mit niemandem, sondern ging direkt auf sein Zimmer und warf sich müde auf sein Bett.

Nach ein paar Minuten fischte er sein Handy aus seiner Tasche, glücklich darüber, dass er als Rockstar und Mittelpunkt der Serie, gewisse Privilegien hatte.

„Hey, Reg?"

„Sirius?", grinste dieser. Oder besser gesagt, Sirius wusste, dass hinter dieser freudigen Begrüßung ein Grinsen versteckt war.

„Erinner mich daran, dich umzubringen."

„Natürlich. Sofort wenn die Show vorbei ist." Regulus grinste nun wirklich. „Halte durch, Sirius. Du machst das super."

„Du hast die Show gesehen, nehme ich an."

„Und ein wenig mehr. Es ist wirklich großartig, das ist es wirklich! Die erste Folge hatte eine Beteiligung von über zwei MillionenZuschauern, mehr, als wir erwartet haben, wir hatten wahnsinnig viele Besucher der Internetseite und Youtube wird gerade zu überflutet-"

„Wundervoll", seufzte Sirius. „Ich hasse es."

„Alle anderen lieben es." Regulus schwieg kurz. „Offensichtlich war es eine gute Idee, Remus mit einzubringen. Die Diskussionsforen handeln alle nur über ihn. Sie lieben eure Nicht-Beziehung."

„Bitte nicht …", stöhnte Sirius. „Sie werden ihn wieder zum Wochenfavoriten wählen, richtig?"

„Sieht so aus. Er hat bereits ein Drittel aller Stimmen bei dieser Wochenumfrage und es sind nur etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, seit Sendung der Startfolge."

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Ach, komm schon, Sirius …!"

„Sie können nicht immer für ihn stimmen, oder?"

„Naja, nein. Der wöchentliche Favorit kann nur sechs Mal hintereinander der Gleiche sein. In Woche sieben wird er aufgeschmissen sein."

„Woche sieben? Ich kann ihn nicht rauswerfen bis zur verfluchten siebten Woche?"

„Wenn niemand sonst bis dahin zum Wochenfavorit gewählt wird, dann nein, kannst du nicht."

„Ich glaub das nicht … wieso haben die Zuschauer überhaupt das Recht dazu? Ich bin schließlich derjenige, der den Kerl mögen muss und alles!"

„Wir dachten, es wäre eine nette Abwechslung." Regulus kicherte. „Wir lagen richtig."

„Ich werde dich auf scheußliche Art und Weise ermorden, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe."

„Ohhh. Hast du dich schon mit Remus unterhalten? Du benutzt sonst _nie _hochtrabende Wörter."

„_."_

„Wie auch immer. Also, wurdest du schon flachgelegt?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich? Du überraschst mich, Sirius. Du hast einen Harem voller Männer, die alle mit dir in die Kiste wollen." Er grinste. „Komm schon, mach eine Probefahrt."

Sirius ignorierte den Kommentar geflissentlich und wechselte das Thema.

„Glaubt Ma immer noch, dass die Show eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er verächtlich.

„Sie findet, dass du dich mit Remus zusammensetzen und alles mit ihm klären solltest", sagte Regulus. „Mach´s nicht. Es ist viel unterhaltsamer, wie es jetzt ist."

**Geständniskamera:**

„**Ich denke, meine Chancen bei Sirius sind ziemlich gut … Ich habe das Gefühl, da ist wirklich etwas zwischen uns …" **

**Nicholas, oder Pretty Boy, blickte gedankenvoll in die Kamera.**

„**Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Wir haben eine Verbindung zueinander." Er lächelte breit.**

„**Meine Chancen sind zumindest besser als die von Remus Lupin."**

Pretty Boy schaffte es, sich den Kopf an der Tür zu stoßen, als er den Raum der Geständnisse verließ. Remus beachtete ihn nicht und blätterte lediglich eine Seite weiter.

„Hey, Remus", sagte Pretty Boy und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Sofa. „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Kommt drauf an."

„Naja, ich möchte Sirius näher kommen und da du ja mal mit ihm zusammen warst, habe ich mir gedacht … du weißt-"

Remus sah ihn angewidert an. „Verpiss dich."

„Du willst mir nicht helfen?" Pretty Boy schien niedergeschlagen. „Nicht mal, wenn ich …" Er machte eine Bewegung mit Hand und Mund, die deutlich zeigte, was er meinte.

„Nein." Remus schloss sein Buch und verschwand im Geständnisraum, Pretty Boy kaum eines abstoßenden Blick würdigend.

**Geständnisraum: **

„**Habt ihr das gesehen? Habt ihr das verdammt noch mal gesehen? WAS IST LOS mit diesen Kerlen? Es ist das DRITTE Mal, dass Einer von ihnen zu mir kommt, um zu erfahren, wie sie Sirius ins Bett kriegen können oder wie sie ihn um den Finger wickeln können und all diesen Scheiß!" **

**Remus gestikulierte resignierend.**

„Sie kommen zu mir frei dem Motto ´Hey, Kumpel, wie wär´s mit ein bisschen Sex? Wenn du mir, irgendwie, was über Sirius erzählst, das mir von Nutzen sein kann, und ich irgendwie … was zum Henker … _Ich bin nicht_ derjenige, der hier die Intrigen spinnt, zum Teufel nochmal! So eine verdammte Hure bin ich auch wieder nicht!"

Remus rannte direkt in Normal Dude, der vor dem Geständnisraum darauf wartete, dran zu kommen.

„Er gehört dir." Remus hielt die Tür auf.

„Danke." Normal Dude stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich habe noch eine zweite Flasche Wein in meinem Zimmer, wenn du Lust hast, sie mit mir zu teilen."

„Wirst du nicht morgen auf einem Gruppendate mit Sirius erwartet?"

„Ganz genau."

Remus starrte ihn an, unsicher, ob er aufgebracht oder belustigt sein sollte.

„Also?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte Remus und ging.

Er wollte einfach ins Bett gehen, entschied Remus, also war er gerade dabei sich auszuziehen, als ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. Remus seufzte und ließ seinen Pullover fallen, bevor er antwortete.

Es war Normal Dude und er schenkte Remus nackten Oberkörper einen äußerst anerkennenden Blick.

„Was willst du?", fragte Remus. „Sex oder Informationen?"

„Beides", antwortete Normal Dude lässig. „Hauptsächlich Sex."

„Dann komm rein."

* * *

><p>„Warum versuchst du nicht, Sirius rum zu kriegen?", fragte Remus danach, den mitgebrachten Wein nippend.<p>

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Chancen im Moment besonders gut stehen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ändert sich das nach dem morgigen Tag. Keine Ahnung."

„Und du willst ihn nicht verschrecken oder wie?"

„Sowas in der Art."

„Also, was willst du wissen?", fragte Remus müde. Normal Dude lächelte.

„Eigentlich gar nichts."

„Keine Tipps, welche seine Lieblingsfarbe ist? Was für Dinge er gerne tut?", fragte Remus. „Welche seine liebste Position beim Sex ist?"

„Nein." Wieder ein Schulterzucken, die Gläser wurden neu aufgefüllt. „Doch es gibt eine Sache, die ich mich frage."

„Schieß los."

„Hast du ihn geliebt?"

Die Frage traf Remus unvorbereitet und er verschluckte sich an seinem Wein.

„Ja", hustete er. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich war nur neugierig." Er nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Also hast du ihn geliebt und trotzdem weiter gemacht wie zuvor. Er war vermutlich nicht besonders glücklich darüber, schätze ich?"

„Hast du mitgekriegt, wie er sich mit gegenüber verhält?", fragte Remus sarkastisch. „_Nicht glücklich_ ist eine Untertreibung."

„Naja …", fügte Normal Dude bedeutungsvoll hinzu. „Man sollte meinen, nach drei Jahren wäre er drüber weg gekommen."

„Er war es wahrscheinlich schon. Bedeutet trotzdem nicht, dass er euphorisch über meine Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe sein muss."

„Stimmt." Pause. „Bist du über ihn hinweg?"

„Ja."

Normal Dude sah ihn an. „Unter anderen Umständen, würdest du versuchen, ihn ins Bett zu kriegen?"

„Vielleicht." Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist noch immer ziemlich heiß."

* * *

><p>In den folgenden zwei Tagen schaffte Remus es erfolgreich zu vermeiden, sowohl Sirius als auch jedem anderen nervigen Typen im Schluss, aus dem Weg zu gehen.<p>

Teen Peen hatte damit begonnen, ihn mit demütigem, verehrendem Respekt entgegen zu kommen, was auf Dauer extrem anstrengend wurde, aber solange er ihn nicht mit dies und das und jenem nervte oder versuchte, durch Sex mehr Informationen über Sirius aus ihm raus zu pressen, war er in Ordnung.

Am Dienstag informierte Gladwell ihn darüber, dass seine Gruppe mit Sirius einen Ausritt machen würde, Picknick inklusive und am Abend würden sie getrennt von den Anderen dinieren und hatte den kompletten Spabereich für sich alleine.

„Hat Sirius das mit dem Ausritt entschieden?", fragte Remus. „Ich allergisch gegen die verdammten Viecher!"

„Ich fürchte, dass kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, Mr. Lupin. Aber wir besitzen eine kleine medizinische Versorgung. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass man Ihnen Medikamente zur Verfügung stellt, damit Sie sicher durch den Tag kommen."

„_Wunderbar._"

„Mr. Lupin, ich wiederhole, ich werde-"

„Ich weiß, danke. Entschuldigen Sie mich, da gibt es jemanden, der getötet werden muss."

„Ich fürchte, dafür bleibt Ihnen keine Zeit, Mr. Lupin. Sie müssen sich fertig machen. Wir werden Sie in einer halben Stunde bei den Ställen treffen. Ziehen Sie sich warm an."

Genau eine halbe Stunde später stand Remus bei den Ställen, warm angezogen mit den Taschen voller Kleenex und mit mieser Laune. Gladwell gab ihm eine Packung Antihistaminika und eine Flasche Wasser. Er nahm eine Tablette und steckte die Packung in seine Tasche.

**In den Moment, indem Sirius erschien, rauschte er zu ihm hinüber und stieß ihn hart gegen die Brust.**

„**Du mieser Saftsack!", knurrte Remus. „Du weiß, dass ich gegen verdammten Pferde allergisch bin."**

**Sirius taumelte mit einem kurzen Blick der Überraschung zurück, aber er verwandelte sich schnell zu Häme. **

„**Sieht aus, als wäre heute dann nicht dein Glückstag, was?"**

**Remus war sprachlos. Er hob wütend die Faust, doch konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, zuzuschlagen, und wirbelte sie stattdessen aggressiv hin und her, um dann davon zu stapfen. Gladwell und Teen Peen passten auf, dass er nicht vollends davon stapfte. **

Die ersten anderthalb Stunden verbrachten sie damit, die Grundlagen des Reitens zu erlernen, bevor sie in die Felder hinaus ritten. Zwei führende Kräfte ritten hinter ihnen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles so verlief, wie es sollte und um einzugreifen, wenn etwas falsch lief. Das Kamerateam folgte ihnen auf einer fahrbaren Plattform.

**Remus versuchte, sein Pferd so weit entfernt von Sirius zu halten. Er hatte bereits drei Tabletten geschluckt, aber seine Nase lief dennoch und seine Augen waren verquollen. **

**Teen Peen ritt neben Sirius, sein fröhliches Geschnatter erreichte Remus Ohren, ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben. French Dude ritt neben ihn und wartete geduldig auf den Moment, in dem er neben Sirius reiten durfte.**

**Sie hielten neben einem kleinen Campingplatz in der Nähe eines Waldes, um ihr Mittagessen zu verzehren. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von Hot Crew Guy machte Sirius ein Feuer. **

„**Du reitest gut", sagte Teen Peen, der sich neben Sirius niederließ.**

„**Als Kind bin ich eine Menge geritten", antwortete Sirius. „Wirklich auf einem Pferd gesessen bin ich aber nicht mehr, seit ich zwölf war."**

„**Warum nicht?", fragte French Dude und verteilte Sandwiches an alle. **

„**Ich habe es für meine Gesangsstunden aufgegeben."**

**Remus setzte sich so weit von Sirius entfernt wie nur möglich. Er kannte die Geschichte bereits. French Dude reichte ihm ein Sandwich. **

**Die Pferde für eine Weile los zu sein tat ihm besser, doch es reichte nicht, um seine schlechte Laune aufzuheben oder seine Nase zu beruhigen, also aß er ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und überließ den anderen beiden das turteln. **

**Auf dem Weg zurück stieg Sirius´ Laune exponentiell mit Remus Verschlechterung. Sirius warf ihm hin und wieder kurze Blicke zu, nichts als pure Häme im Gesicht, doch Remus war viel zu beschäftigt damit, die Zügel in der einen Hand zu halten, während er sein Kleenex seiner Verwendung zuführte, als dass er sich groß darum kümmerte.**

**Sie hat die Ställe kaum erreicht, da kletterte Remus bereits von seinem Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. **

„**Wohin gehst du?", rief Sirius ihm hinterher. „Du kannst nicht-"**

„**Es ist mir scheißegal", schrie Remus heiser zurück. „Ich werde jetzt eine verfluchte Dusche nehmen, bevor ich mir die Augen auskratze. Und dann werde ich eine Stelle suchen, in der ich meine Klamotten drin verbrennen kann."**

Er verbrannte seine Kleidung nicht, aber er packte sie in eine Plastiktüte, um sie dem Personal zum Reinigen zu geben. Er duschte ausgiebig und nahm eine weitere Tablette – wobei er bereits seit langem die Warnung über die Menge ignorierte, wenn man nur so wenig wog – und ging direkt ins Bett.

Sein Körper schmerzte und er war müde und seine Augen waren wund und es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass er weniger als einer Stunden mit den anderen unten beim Abendessen sein sollte.

**Sirius sprach in die Kamera. „Remus war nicht beim Abendessen, also wurde ich losgeschickt, um nachzusehen, was mit ihm los ist", erklärte er gereizt. „Lasst uns einen Blick riskieren." **

**Er klopfte an der Tür. Es war kein Geräusch von drinnen zu hören. Er klopfte noch einmal. **

„**Entweder er ist tot oder nicht da", stellte Sirius fest und öffnete langsam die Tür. **

**Es war stockduster im Raum, doch das Licht vom Flur schien auf einen schlafenden Remus. Er lag auf dem Bauch. Sirius ging hinein, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und stupste ihn an. **

„**Remus?"**

„**Lass mich in Ruhe", murrte Remus und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. **

„**Remus, du bist nicht zum Essen gekommen", sagte Sirius hartnäckig und stupste ihn wieder. **

„**Was kümmert dich das?" **

„**Tut es nicht. Aber du musst mit uns gleich ins Spa gehen." Sirius klang genervt, doch Remus kümmerte es nicht, ebenso wenig wie ihn alles andere außer schlafen kümmerte.**

„**Ich habe keine Lust. Lass mich in Ruhe schlafen." Remus bewegte sich nicht. Seine Stimme klang kratzig. **

„**Nur zu deiner Information, wir gehen zur Massage. Es sollte mit den schmerzenden Muskeln nach dem reiten helfen."**

„**Es ist dir doch ohnehin scheißegal, also verpiss dich einfach und lass mich in meinem Elend alleine."**

„**So sehr ich dich auch hasse und denke, dass du es verdient hast, tust du mir vielleicht auch ein wenig leid", sagte Sirius. „Wir sind um neun im Spabereich. Entweder du bist da oder du bist es nicht, aber wenn nicht, ist es ein Vertragsbruch oder irgendwie sowas und-"**

„**Sirius, halt die Klappe", knurrte Remus. „Sag verdammt noch mal nicht, dass es dir leid tut, wenn du die ganze Sache eingefädelt hast."**

„**Ich war das tatsächlich nicht, damit du es weißt", schnappte Sirius und stand auf. „Ich habe das mit deiner Allergie vergessen. Aber seitdem du darauf bestehst, dich wie ein Arsch aufzuführen, wünschte ich, es wäre mit Absicht gewesen."**

**Er stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei er die Crew-Mitglieder aus dem Weg stieß. **

Remus seufzte tief. Sobald er hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, nahm er das Kissen herunter und sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig nach acht. Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür.

„Wenn du es wieder bist, Sirius, dann fahr zur Hölle."

Es war nicht Sirius – es war Gladwell und Hot Crew Guy, die gekommen waren, um ihn über die Bedingungen des Vertrages und die finanziellen Konsequenzen aufzuklären, wenn er sich weiterhin weigerte, teilzunehmen.

„Oh, komm schon! Sagt der Vertrag nichts über gesundheitliche Notfälle?", ärgerte sich Remus und richtete sich im Bett auf. Sein Kissen hielt er umklammert.

„Die Klausel kommt nur zur Wirkung, wenn du dir das Genick brichst oder sowas", sagte Hot Crew Guy. „Sie haben keine Wahl."

„Phantastisch", murrte Remus. „Habt ihr mein verdammtes Gesicht gesehen? Ich werde, so wie ich jetzt aussehe, nicht im Fernsehen auftreten."

Er deutete auf sein Gesicht, das wirklich noch etwas geschwollen war. Sein Augen waren noch immer gerötet.

„Du hast keine Wahl", wiederholte Hot Crew Guy. „Zieh dich an und sieh zu, dass du nach unten kommst."

* * *

><p>Und so geschah es, dass sich Remus um fünf nach neun grummelnd auf den Weg in den Spabereich machte. Er zog sich um und ließ sich den Weg zu dem Raum zeigen, in dem Sirius, Teen Peen und French Dude bereits auf Massagebänken lagen und verwöhnt wurden.<p>

**Sirius war der einzige, dessen Blick in Richtung Tür ging, doch als Remus eintrat, wandte er den Kopf prompt in die andere Richtung. Remus wurde die leerstehende Bahre eines blonden Masseurs angeboten, dessen Namensschild ihn als Jens auswies. Es war die am weitesten entfernte von Sirius. **

**Remus verbrachte die gesamte Zeit damit, Sirius´ Existenz zu ignorieren, und ließ stattdessen Jens alle Verspannungen abarbeiten. Im Gegenzug ignorierte Sirius Remus´ Existenz ebenso vehement und tat dafür sein bestes, um eine Konversation mit den anderen beiden aufrecht zu erhalten. **

„**Kumpel, Remus", sagte Teen Peen schließlich. „Fühlst du dich etwas besser?"**

„**Nein", sagte Remus knapp. **

„**Lasst ihn in Frieden", sagte Sirius gehässig. „Er suhlt sich bloß in seiner eigenen Misere."**

„**Die du hervorgerufen hast, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."**

„**Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nichts geplant habe!", protestierte Sirius. **

„**Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" Remus hob den Kopf, Wut funkelte in seinen Augen. Sirius war sprachlos. **

„**Beschuldigst du mich zu lügen?"**

„**Ja, tue ich", fauchte Remus. „Sag mir, warum sollte ich dir glauben?"**

„**Weil es die Wahrheit ist!"**

„**Ist es das? Weißt du was, ich vertraue dir nicht ein Stück." Remus wickelte sich in sein Handtuch und sprang von der Bank. „Du tust nichts anderes, als mir zu misstrauen und mich des Lügens zu beschuldigen, obwohl ich dir in Wirklichkeit nie etwas anderes als die Wahrheit erzählt habe", spuckte er. **

„**Ah, ich verstehe, ich soll dir also einfach sofort jedes Wort glauben, dass du sagst, während du unsere gesamte Beziehung damit verbracht hast, mich zu belügen!" Sirius kletterte ebenfalls von seiner Bank und schlang sich sein Handtuch planlos um die Hüfte. **

„**Ich habe dich nur über zwei Dinge belogen", sagte Remus durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Erstens: Mein Leben als Autor. Zweitens: Meinen Job. Alles andere war die blanke Wahrheit."**

„**Was ist mit all den Malen, wenn du erzählst hast, du müsstest zur Arbeit und hättest Abgabetermine und all das?", schnarrte Sirius. „Das könnte ja kein Vorwand sein, um von mir weg zu kommen, oder?"**

„**Das", sagte Remus scharf, „waren niemals Lügen. Ich hatte zu arbeiten – sogar mehr als ein beliebiger Korrektor in einem Verlagshaus. Die meiste Zeit habe ich zwölf Stunden Arbeit in acht Stunden gepresst, um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können!"**

„**Lügen", schnarrte Sirius. „Ich glaube dir nicht."**

„**Schön, dann glaub mir eben nicht", zischte Remus. „Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht vertragen kannst, dann will ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir wechseln. Bleib mir verdammt noch mal fern."**

**Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, als er ging.**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Wisst ihr was, ich denke, ich hasse ihn", sagte Remus sauer. **

* * *

><p>Remus hatte beschissen geschlafen. Der einzige Trost war, dass heute Donnerstag war und Sirius ihn eliminieren würde und er gehen konnte, <em>nach Hause<em>.

Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, um das Gesicht zu waschen. Er sah in den Spiegel, erleichtert darüber zu sehen, dass sein Gesicht wieder normal aussah.

Remus zog sich an, fluchte darüber, dass sein Lieblingsschal in dem Plastikbeutel und Pferdeverseucht war. Er öffnete die Tüte kurz, aber er nieste sofort und gab somit die Idee auf, ihn heute zu tragen und schloss die Tüte wieder fest.

Er mied jeden im Schloss und verbrachte den Tag damit, ein Buch auszulesen, das er sich aus der Schlossbibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Er sprach mit niemandem während der Essen und ignorierte Sirius völlig und brachte die anderen zu, ihn mit Unbehagen zu beobachten. Nicht einmal Teen Peen traute sich, mit ihm zu sprechen.

**Nach dem Abendessen versammelten sie sich alle in der Halle für die Eliminierungszeremonie. Remus sah Sirius kein einziges Mal an und Sirius schenkte ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. **

„**Mr. Black, sind Sie bereit?", fragte Gladwell. **

**Sirius nickte und nahm die rote und die weiße Rose in die Hand. Gladwell überreichte ihm den Umschlag mit der Notiz des Wochenfavoriten. **

„**Der Wochenfavorit ist", begann Sirius, riss den Umschlag auf und zog die Karte hervor. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einer schmalen Linie. „Remus."**

„**Schon wieder?", platzte es aus Remus heraus. „Ich will nach Hause, Himmelherrgott."**

„**Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich nach Hause schicken", sagte Sirius eisig und warf die rote Rose nach ihm. Er gab die weiße Rose Fat Guy, der direkt neben Remus stand, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen. „Ich wünschte es. Ich verflucht noch mal wünschte es mir."**

**Remus zerriss die Rose und schmiss sie zu Boden, seine Lippen zuckten wütend. Sirius schenkte ihm einen langen, harten Blick und wandte sich dann zu Fat Guy. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Oliver. Viel Glück", sagte Sirius und versuchte vor der Kamera milde zu klingen.**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Es ist ziemlisch interessant", sagte French Dude mit einem Blick zur Tür. „Remus ist nett, solange Sirius nischt da ist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sirius ist merkwurdisch."**


	4. Folge 3

Hallihallo!

Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich diese story noch nicht völlig aufgegeben, aber dummerweise ist mir mein Leben ziemlich in die Quere gekommen und danach

hatte ich zugebenermaßen nicht mehr genug Motivation, weiter zu übersetzen.

Das versuche ich zu ändern, aber ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen (auch wenn ich es gerne würde), da ich Ende November mein Vorabi schreibe und vermutlich

ziemlich viel Zeit fürs Lernen drauf gehen wird.

Dieses Kapitel habe ich, nachdem ich es fertig überstetzt habe, nicht nochmal durchgelesen, ich entschuldige mich also schonmal im Vorraus, wenn es sich an der ein oder

anderen Stelle seltsam anhört! Dennoch wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p>4. Folge #3<p>

Normal Dude klopfte am nächsten Morgen an Remus´ Tür.

„Wenn du das bist, Sirius, dann fick dich."

„Ich bin´s, Thomas."

Remus stand widerstrebend auf und öffnete die Tür. „Morgen", grummelte er.

„Morgen." Normal Dude lächelte. „Ich wollte bloß Bescheid sagen, dass ich es geschafft habe, dadurch dass Oliver geht, sein Zimmer zu bekommen."

„Aha", antwortete Remus uninteressiert. „Und?"

„Das ist das zweite Zimmer mit einem Jacuzzi", erklärte Normal Dude.

„Richtig. Also kannst du das nächste Mal nicht mehr die Jacuzziausrede benutzen, wenn du vögeln willst", schnaubte Remus. Normal Dude blickte ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Du bist ziemlich angespannt, kann das sein?", fragte er sanft. „Die ganze Sache mit Sirius ärgert dich wirklich, oder?"

„_Ärgern_ ist eine Untertreibung bis zur Hölle und wieder zurück", entgegnete Remus.

„Weißt du, was du machen solltest? Du solltest ins Spa gehen. Sie machen so ein Aroma –Enstapannungs-Ding. Es ist eine Massage und ausgefallen, parfümierte Öle – es ist wirklich gut. Ich habe es gestern ausprobiert."

Normal Dude klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lehnte sich verschwörerisch näher zu ihm.

„Jetzt hör zu. Frag nach Jens. Der Schwede. Dann frag, ob er eine spezielle, private Behandlung macht – ich sag dir, es ist _gut_."

Remus richtete seine Augen auf ihn. „Was erzählst du mir da?"

„Geh und lass dich entspannen. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Normal Dude klopfte ihn noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging. Remus rieb sich die Augen und ging unter die Dusche.

Er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, was ihm erzählt wurde, bis zwei Essen heruntergewürgt worden waren und er dreimal versehentliche und äußerst passiv-aggressive und feindliche Treffen im Flur auf Sirius traf.

Als sich herausstellte, dass der Geständnisraum außerdem eine Schlange von sechs Leuten aufwies, dass sie sich alle mal selber konnten und er ins verdammte Spa gehen würde.

Zu seinem Glück war gerade Jens an der Rezeption.

„Hi", sagte Remus müde. „Machst du dieses Entspannungs-Zeug? Irgendwas mit Aroma?"

Jens lächelte warm. „Aroma-Therapie. Ja, die mache ich. Möchtest du die normale Behandlung oder die komplette Körperbehandlung?"

„Kann ich die private haben?", fragte Remus nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung. Jens´ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Ich habe eine Doppelstunde frei, wenn du in fünfundvierzig Minuten noch einmal wiederkommen möchtest", sagte er. „Ich fürchte, ich habe jetzt nämlich einen Termin für eine indische Kopfmassage mit José – ah, da ist er ja."

„Hallo, Remus", begrüßte Spanish Pole Dancer ihn fröhlich. „Was nimmst du? Ich habe gehört, die Kopfmassage sei _großartig._"

„Äh … Entspannung …", sagte Remus lahm.

„Geh nur schon vor, José, ich bin gleich bei dir", sagte Jens. „Ich werde nur noch Remus´ Termin eintragen."

Spanish Pole Dancer ging hinein und Jens drehte sich wieder zu Remus. „Bist du noch immer wund vom Reiten?"

„Nein." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst es, der …?"

„Ja. Wir sehen uns gleich."

Jens zwinkerte und verschwand und hinterließ einen verwirrten Remus, der sich fragte, ob er jetzt einen Termin hatte oder nicht.

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später war Remus wieder an der Rezeption, gerade als José herauskam. Jens erschien ein paar Minuten später und trocknete sich die Hände an einem kleinen Handtuch ab.

„Fertig?", fragte er und sah aus wie der Profi, der er sein sollte. Remus nickte. „Gut. Geh in den Raum mit dem Namen „Geräuschlose Entspannung". Zieh deine Klamotten aus und bind dir das Handtuch um die Hüfte." Er reichte ihm ein weißes, weiches Handtuch. „Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Remus tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, faltete seine Kleidung ordentlich und ging zur Massagebank. Er kletterte darauf und sah zu, wie Jens verschiedene Öle zusammen sammelte und sie auf einem kleinen Rolltisch zu ihm fuhr.

„Es gibt nur eine Behandlung", erklärte er. „Die „normale" Behandlung umfasst eine Massage am Nacken, Schultern, Rücken und Beinen. Die Ganzköperbehandlung ist … meine spezielle Behandlung."

„Mhmmm."

„Du bekommst zuerst die normale Behandlung."

„In Ordnung."

Remus nickte. Jens mischte etwas von dem Massageöl mit dem parfümierten Öl und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Dieser Raum ist nicht oft für diese Art von Termin gebucht", sagte Jens sanft, Remus´ Schultern und Nacken knetend. „Die meisten nehmen klugerweise das Entspannungsprogramm. Alles in allem ist die Entspannungsmethode ziemlich beliebt … aber immer mal wieder gibt es jemanden, der völlige Privatsphäre wünscht. Der Raum ist von innen und außen Schallisoliert. Der Feueralarm ist auf ein wild blinkendes Licht minimiert. Ideal zur Entspannung … bin ich zu roh? Du hast sehr viele Verspannungen."

„Es ist gut so."

„Gut." Jens fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, hin und wieder tauschte er die Öle aus, und Remus fand es tatsächlich sehr schön und entspannend, so entspannend, dass er fast einschlafen könnte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nachdem ich dich Dienstag massiert hatte, habe ich einen kleinen Plan geschmiedet, um dich wieder her zu locken."

„Ach ja?"

„Mhm. Du hast einen heißen Körper. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich bin ein Profi. Aber manchmal … hast du Kunden, die dich die Regeln brechen lassen."

Jens hörte auf, Remus´ Waden zu massieren und nahm das Handtuch von seinem Hintern.

„Ich werde jetzt zur speziellen Behandlung übergehen, wenn du noch immer möchtest." Remus nickte nur. „Gut."

Jens legte das Handtuch zur Seite und begann, Remus deutlich lustvoller zu massieren. Er entknotete oder entspannte nicht mehr, er rieb seine Hände nachdrücklich über Remus´ Körper. „Das wollte ich schon lange tun …", murmelte er, während er Remus´ Arsch liebkoste.

Remus hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Es war ihm ziemlich egal, wie angeturnt Jens von ihm war, aber da er es war – würde er seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen und sich flachlegen lassen.

„Du kannst das noch ein wenig mehr machen", sagte er tief einatmend. Er war bereits hart, aber er fühlte sich zu wohl, um sich bereits darum zu kümmern. Jens antwortete nicht, aber liebkoste Remus´ Arsch und Oberschenkel weiterhin.

„Wir sollten dich umdrehen, oder?", schlug Jens nach einer Weile vor.

Remus nickte und drehte sich mit Jens´ Hilfe um. Er bemerkte den hungrigen Blick auf Jens´ Gesicht, als er mehr Massageöl zu Tage förderte und es über Remus´ Brust und Arme rieb.

„Ich habe einen Körperfetisch", sagte Jens irgendwann. „Und du hast einen wirklich schönen Körper. Ein wenig mager, aber perfekt geformt …"

„Ja, wie auch immer", sagte Remus mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. Jens grinste, während seine Hände Remus´ Bauch hinunter wanderten.

„Bereits hart, wie ich sehe."

„Mhm."

„Wir werden noch nicht dazu kommen." Jens rieb mit seinen Daumen über Remus´ Hüftknochen. Remus schielte nach unten und bemerkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der hart war – Jens´ weiße, klinische Hose hatten vorne eine eindeutige Beule. Er grinste und packte seinen Schwanz durch die Hose, ließ in aufkeuchen und Remus überrascht anblicken.

„Planänderung", sagte Remus. „Hast du was zum Verhüten?"

Jens zog ein Kondom aus seiner Tasche.

„Weißt du, wie man reitet?", fragte Remus. Jens nickte. „Gut. Dann raus aus den schrecklichen Klamotten und komm hier rauf."

Er schnappte Jens das Kondom aus der Hand, öffnete es und rollte es über seine eigene Erektion. Es war etwas eng, aber erträglich. Zumindest war es bereits eingeschmiert. Jens schüttelte seine Kleidung ab und kletterte auf Remus.

„Du-"

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Remus ungeduldig. Jens öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und erhob sich über Remus. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinem Schwanz nieder, die Zähne zusammen gepresst. Er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, aber Remus war das ehrlich gesagt egal. „Gut", keuchte er. „Jetzt mach schon, beweg dich."

Jens warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber er begann, sich zu bewegen und schon bald ritt er Remus hart, ächzte und wimmerte, während Remus stöhne und sich auf die Lippe biss, die Hüften nach oben bewegend, was den Massagetisch gefährlich wackeln ließ.

„Dieses Ding wird nicht zusammenbrechen, oder?", fragte er atemlos. Jens schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", brachte er heraus, das Gesicht verzogen, während er sich selbst auf Remus dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte.

Er machte weiter, in schneller werdenden Tempo, sein blondes Haar war zerzaust, bis Remus laut stöhnend kam. James stoppte und rieb seinen eigenen Schwanz stattdessen, fest und schnell, bis er mit einem lauten Wimmern über Remus´ Bauch spritzte.

„Das war eine ziemlich gute Behandlung", sagte Remus, sobald er seinen Atem wieder zurück hatte.

„Ich bin stolz drauf", antwortete Jens und kletterte von ihm herunter. Er machte sie beide sauber und zog sich an. „Es sind noch zehn Minuten über. Ich werde … gehen und mich wieder präsentierbar machen. Ich schlage vor, du machst das gleiche."

„Yeah."

Remus traf Normal Dude auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. „Es war gut, oder?", grinste er und Remus nickte bloß.

* * *

><p>Samstagmorgen wurden sie über die komplette Woche aufgeklärt.<p>

„Sie werden mit Mr. Black an Kennen-lernen Aktivitäten teilnehmen."

Remus´ gute Laune nach der Entspannungsbehandlung verflog beinahe augenblicklich.

„Gentlemen", sagte Gladwell, „Sie werden in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Gruppe eins wird Wasserball spielen, Gruppe zwei wird Brettspiele spielen und Gruppe drei wird auf den Kricketplatz gehen. Morgen beginnt die erste Gruppe. Während Sirius und Gruppe eins beschäftigt sein werden, haben Gruppe zwei und drei den Tag frei und andersrum."

Sirius sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Sie werden Ihr bestes tun, um Sirius besser kennen zu lernen", sagte Gladwell bedeutungsvoll.

„Warum?", fragte Teen Peen aufgeregt. Gladwell seufzte innerlich.

„Sie werden es am Mittwoch erfahren."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Es sind gerade mal um die zwei Wochen vergangen und ich hasse diese Show jetzt schon", sagte Sirius resigniert. „Nein, warte. Ich habe sie schon gehasst, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat.** **Aber jetzt hasse ich sie noch mehr." Er schwieg kurz. „Was soll ich tun?"**

Er ging hinauf auf sein Zimmer und versuchte etwas zu tun, zu dem er keine anderen Leute brauchte. Ihm war jeder zuwider, die ganzen Leute machten ihn krank und nervten ihn und wie sie alle versuchten, ihn zu verführen, nur weil er Sirius Black war, ein Rockstar, zu berühmt für sein eigenes Wohl. Es war Teil des Jobs, aber es war ihm über und er bezweifelte, dass irgendeiner aus der Show mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, einfach nur aufgrund der Person, die er war.

Naja. Vielleicht würde man ihm ja auch das Gegenteil beweisen. Er sah auf den Stundenplan, den Gladwell ihm gegeben hatte. Remus war in Gruppe zwei.

Schließlich entschloss er sich, zu den Pferden zu gehen und mummelte sich warm ein. Über Nacht war es kalt geworden und es schneite tatsächlich.

Auf dem Weg nach unten sah er zwei Personen, die auf ihn zukamen. Der eine war groß wie ein Berg, der andere hatte leicht gebräunte Haut. _John und José_, dachte er.

„Hey, Sirius!", grüßte José ihn fröhlich. „Gehst du zu den Pferden? Wir waren gerade da … wir haben gehört, dass ihr letzte Woche ausreiten wart und wir dachten, wir sagen mal hallo …", plapperte er und Sirius nickte nur höflich und antwortete äußerst einsilbig. John lächelte bloß, doch tat nichts, um sich dem Gespräch anzuschließen.

Sie gingen endlich und Sirius sah ihnen hinterher. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ficken", murmelte er zu sich selbst und stapfte zu den Ställen.

Dort drinnen war es warm und er konnte den Schal abnehmen. Die Pferde wieherten und schnauften und Sirius konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er fand eine Angestellte der Ställe und ließ sich von ihr ein paar Äpfel geben. Die nächste Zeit verbrachte er damit, die Pferde zu bequatschen, zu streicheln, zu striegeln und mit den Äpfeln zu füttern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll", sagte er sanft, als er die am weitesten entfernte, dunkelbraune Stute striegelte. „Er frustriert mich so sehr … Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Taucht er einfach aus dem Nichts auf, nach dreieinhalb Jahren oder so. Sind es nicht schon fast vier Jahre?"

Er streichelte sie und sie wieherte als Antwort.

„Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Was will er?" Sirius sagte für eine Weile nichts mehr. „Ich habe ihm noch immer nicht für das vergeben, was er damals getan hat. Es ist … lustig, wie du glauben kannst, dass du einen wirklich netten Kerl getroffen hast, einen, den du wirklich magst und tatsächlich glaubst, dass er etwas an sich hat, wie du glaubst, dass da etwas zwischen euch ist … und geht er hin und zerstört alles? Und es war alles nur eine Lüge?"

Er gab der Stute einen halben Apfel.

„Bitte sehr … ich habe gleich noch eine Hälfte für dich." Er stellte das Striegeln ein. „Er ist so ein Arsch. Und er ist hier und ich habe keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu ignorieren. Er sagt … ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Er hat mich einmal angelogen; er könnte mich ohne weiteres abermals belügen. Aber zu welchem Zweck? Was verspricht er sich wirklich von dieser Sache?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Publicity, vermutlich." Er gab ihr die andere Hälfte. „Ich denke, das ist genug für dich." Er strich ihr ein letztes Mal übers das Fell, bevor er ging und dem Stallmädchen eine lahme Begrüßung zuwarf.

* * *

><p>John wurde als Torwart ausgewählt. Thomas und Ralph bildet ein Team, ebenso wie Sirius und Eric.<p>

„**Okay", sagte Sirius, der krampfhaft Erics Blicke in Richtung seiner Leistengegend ignorierte. „Wie viele von euch haben Erfahrungen in Wasserball?"**

**Niemand sagte etwas. **

„**Okay …in dem Fall werden wir kurz die Regeln erklären."**

**Sirius erläuterte ihn, durchaus vereinfacht, die Regeln, da es hier ums Spaß haben ging und nicht um einen Wettkampf. Eric nahm seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von Sirius. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Sirius schließlich äußerst gereizt. **

„**Dein Haar", sagte Eric und deutete auf eben dieses. „Es ist … wow. Es ist wie festgeklebt an deinem Kopf."**

„ … **es ist **_**nass**_**, Eric."**

„**Ich weiß! Es ist nur … nicht mehr aufgebauscht oder sowas …du siehst so anders aus!"**

**Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Lasst uns mit dem Spiel anfangen."**

**Sie spielten mehrere Runden, bis sie alle zitterten vor Erschöpfung und aus dem Pool kletterten. Sirius und Eric hatten gewonnen und Ralph war ein äußerst schlechter Verlierer.**

„**Es ist nur ein Spiel", sagte Thomas sanft. „Es war doch nur zum Spaß."**

„**Süßer, ich verliere**_** nie**_**!", schmollte Ralph. **

„**Es hat eine Menge Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr?" Eric hüpfte auf sie zu und warf ihnen die Arme um die Schultern. „Zu schade, dass ihr verloren habt. Das ist nur passiert, weil ich den guten Spieler in meinem Team hatte." **

**Er blickte breit grinsend über die Schultern zu Sirius. Dieser zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. **

**Danach gingen sie zur Entspannung in die Sauna. Sirius war kein großer Fan davon, doch heute war er der Meinung, dass er eine gebrauchen könnte. Er erklomm die höchste Bank, während Ralph sie darüber zutextete, wie gut Saunen für die Haut waren und Wasser auf die Steine schüttete. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ralph war völlig ausgelassen und Erics gute Laune war ansteckend. **

Er war einigermaßen glücklich, als sie an diesem Abend zu Essen gingen, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Remus ihn wie immer ignorierte. Seine Laune sank ein wenig, doch er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fing an, ein Gespräch mit wer auch immer zu seiner linken saß, anzufangen. Als Remus vom Tisch aufstand und den Raum verließ, ohne ihm nur einen einzigen Blick zuzuwerfen, fühlte Sirius Wut und Schmerz gleichermaßen.

_Er sagt so viele Dinge, aber wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt, ist es ihm wirklich egal, oder? Es kümmerte ihn damals nicht und tut es auch heute nicht. _

Sirius legte seinen Löffel zur Seite und schob seine Suppe weg.

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte er, stand auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Es war dunkel draußen, aber die Schlossgründe waren wunderschön beleuchtet. Er seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Sein Telefon klingelte. Er suchte überall danach, doch bis er es irgendwo zwischen seinen Bettdecken vergraben fand, hatte es aufgehört zu klingeln. Sirius fluchte und sah auf dem Display, dass es sein Bruder gewesen war. Schnell war dessen Telefonnummer gewählt.

„Reg? Du hast angerufen?"

„Mhm. Wollte nur wissen, wie es so läuft."

„Beschissen."

„Hast immer noch keinen Sex gehabt?"

„Das ist nicht der Grund."

„Was ist falsch mit den Kerlen? Du kannst doch sicher mit einem von ihnen vögeln?"

„Sie sind alle damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig flach zu legen, Reg. Es ist mir egal. Ich will diese Show nur zu Ende bringen."

„Ich dachte, sie übertreffen sich gegenseitig, um _dich _zu kriegen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze, sie wollen sich nicht hochschlafen oder so etwas." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich bin nicht immun dagegen."

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen erklang von der Tür.

„Warte kurz, Reg, ich glaube, es hat jemand geklopft."

„Das ist besser die Sexbestellung. Du bist echt mies drauf, wenn du nicht flachgelegt wirst."

„Haha." Sirius hielt seine Hand über das Telefon. „Wer ist da?"

„Eric!"

„Ich ruf dich später zurück", sagte Sirius und legte auf. Er ging hinüber, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Hey."

„Hey", sagte Eric nervös. „Kann ich, ähm, reinkommen?"

„Klar." Sirius hielt ihm die Tür auf und Eric trat ein.

„Dein Raum ist scheiße. Ich musste drei Wendeltreppen hochsteigen, um her zu kommen."

„Das Privileg eines Rockstar Daseins", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Du hast den besten Raum, aber er ist ausgerechnet im verdammten _Turm_."

„Yeah …" Eric scharrte nervös mit seinen Füßen. Sirius entschied, dass er ihm leid tat.

„Willst du etwas Cognac?" Er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein goldenes Tablett mit einer Kristallkaraffe gefüllt mit goldener Flüssigkeit und passenden Kristallgläsern stand. Er füllte zwei Gläser auf und gab Eric eins von ihnen. „Er ist gut. Ich habe ihn bereits probiert."

Eric nahm das Glas, schnupperte argwöhnisch an der Flüssigkeit und kippte ihn dann in einem Zug herunter. Sirius zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und trank sein Glas in zivilisierter Weise.

„Sirius …", krächzte Eric und streckte die Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Ehe Sirius sich versah, wurde er wild von einem achtzehnjährigen Fan mit einem Ständer abgeknutscht.

„Oh … langsam …!" Sirius schob ihn vorsichtig von sich. „Langsam, langsam!"

„´Tschuldige …", stammelte Eric. „Es ist nur … du …" Er zuckte seltsam mit den Schultern. „Ähm … fick mich?"

„Eins nach dem Anderen", sagte Sirius. „Hast du was zum Verhüten dabei?"

Eric nickte hektisch und zog eine Probeflasche Gleitgel nebst verschiedener Arten Kondome aus der Hosentasche. Er wählte eins der Kondome aus und zeigte es Sirius.

„Ich fänd es wirklich toll, wenn du das hier benutzen könntest …"

Sirius versuchte, nicht loszulachen. Nicht nur war das Kondom schwarz, sondern war auch noch mit vielen harten Gumminoppen besetzt.

„In Ordnung", sagte er und nahm es ihm ab. Erics Miene hellte sich auf und er warf sich Sirius abermals an den Hals, küsste seinen Nacken und öffnete seine Jeans.

„Ich will dir einen blasen. Darf ich?", fragte er eifrig, befreite Sirius´ Steifen aus seiner Jeans und streichelte ihn ungeduldig.

„Äh …" sagte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt. „Ja …"

Er bekam ein glückliches Grinsen geschenkt und dann fiel Eric auf seine Knie, Sirius´ Schwanz ehrfurchtsvoll bewundernd. Sirius fühlte sich leicht unwohl.

„Ähm, hör auf zu glotzen und mach endlich?"

„Oh … ja …" Eric setzte sich näher an ihn heran, nahm ihn ungeschickt in den Mund und begann zu saugen. Sirius fragte sich, ob er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben einen Penis gesehen hatte.

„Das reicht", sagte er nach kurzer Zeit des fummelns und weniger als leichten saugens. „Ich werde dich jetzt ficken." Er schob Erics Kopf weg und rollte das abscheuliche schwarzgenoppte Kondom über.

„Willst du mich auf den Knien?", fragte Eric begeistert, die Hosen hatte er bereits herunter geschoben.

„Was immer du willst."

„Okay." Eric zog sich endgültig die Jeans aus, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und spreizte die Beine. Sirius runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick von etwas Schwarzem, das aus seinem Arsch ragte.

„Äh, Eric …"

„Oh! Richtig … das sollte ich rausnehmen …" Er streckte sich nach hinten und zog langsam an ihm, bis es mit einem leisen _Plopp_ herausrutschte. Sirius glaubte, in seinem Leben nie etwas Widerwärtigeres gesehen zu haben.

„Warum …", begann er und Eric lugte mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen über die Schulter.

„Es ist abartig", sagte er. „Ich trage jeden Tag einen Analplug."

„Ah ja …" Sirius bemerkte, dass sein Schwanz ziemlich das Interesse verloren hatte, also befriedigte er sich schnell ein wenig selbst und nahm die kleine Tube mit Gleitgel, die Eric mitgebracht hatte. Er drückte etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Hand und schmierte sich damit ein, da er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis hatte, Erics Hinter in irgendeiner Art zu berühren.

„Fertig?"

„Oh ja", antwortete Eric heiser. Sirius konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, bevor er sich hinter ihm platzierte und sich tief in Erics Arsch vergrub. „Oh _ja_", stöhnte Eric. Sirius schloss die Augen und begann, ihn zu vögeln. „Schlag mich", keuchte Eric und Sirius´ Augen flogen auf.

„Was?"

„Schlag mich", bettelte Eric. Sirius konnte nur auf seinen Rücken und auf das Shirt starren, das sich mit jedem Stoß weiter hochschob. Er schlug ihm probeweise auf den Arsch und Eric stöhnte. „Härter! Schlag mich als wäre ich deine verdammte Hure!"

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Sirius. „_Halt die Klappe!"_

Eric wimmerte und schauderte vor Erregung und Sirius fragte sich, ob es schon zu spät war, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Statt aber davonzulaufen, schloss er die Augen und vögelte Eric hart und schnell, verzweifelt, um einfach nur _kommen zu können,_ um es hinter sich zu haben. Er presste die Zähne zusammen, stieß härter und härter, bis er mit einem leisem heiseren Schrei kam. Er zog sich sofort aus Eric raus und entfernte das Kondom.

„Oh Gott, Sirius …", wimmerte Eric.

Sirius drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass Eric sich auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und dass er etwas Schwarzes, ledernes um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatte – besagter Schwanz sah extrem rot und ziemlich schmerzvoll aus.

„Gleich …" Er schnallte das Ding ab und Sirius sah in entsetzter Faszination zu, wie Lusttropfen in dem Moment aus seinem Schwanz austraten, in dem das Ding sich löste. Eric legte seine Finger um seinen Schwanz und streichelte ihn. Nach einer unglaublich kurzen Zeit kam er gewaltsam zum Orgasmus. Er keuchte schwer. Er starrte auf Sirius´ schlaffen Penis, der noch immer aus seiner Jeans herausragte.

„Nicht so groß wie Remus´ … aber viel besser", murmelte er.

„Ach, wirklich?", sagte Sirius. Er zog seine Jeans hoch und schloss sie. Eric lag noch immer auf dem Boden.

„Ohhhh verdammt, ja …" Eric seufzte glücklich. „Mhmm, so gut."

„Ich wette drauf", sagte Sirius skeptisch. „Ähm … wenn du nichts dagegen hast …" Er deutete zur Tür.

„Oh, ja, natürlich …" Eric rappelte sich auf die Füße. Er hob den Analplug auf und steckte ihn zurück in seinen Arsch, zog seine Jeans hoch und sammelte das Lederband ein. „Wir sehen uns", sagte er fröhlich. „Gute Nacht!"

Er beugte sich für einen Kuss nach vorne, doch Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gute Nacht." Er öffnete die Tür für Eric und schob ihn hinaus. „Verfluchte Scheiße", murmelte er, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Oh mein Gott … Ich fühle reine Glückseligkeit …", sagte Eric verträumt. „Ich komme gerade aus Sirius´ Räumen … Das … verdammt … Beste … überhaupt …" Er seufzte freudig. „Ich bin mir sicher … Ich werde es weit schaffen …"**

Sirius nahm sein Telefon und wählte Regulus´ Nummer.

„Ich bin´s nochmal."

„Offensichtlich."

„Ich hatte gerade den _schlechtesten _Sex meines Lebens", sagte Sirius und ließ sich auf sein Bild fallen. „Ich weiß nicht mal …!"

„Wen hast du gebumst?"

„Den Teenager. Er war furchtbar."

„War er so schlecht?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Man könnte glauben, er hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Schwanz gesehen. Er war die ganze Zeit wie _Oh mein Gott, ein Schwanz_!"

„Haha! War er unerfahren?"

„Nein … er kannte all dieses abartiges Zeug und ich war so … ihh …"

„Also wirst du ihn kein zweites Mal vögeln?"

„Lieber Gott, nein." Sirius machte ein angewidertes Geräusch. „Ihh."

„Ich schätze, es hätte schlechter sein können."

„Wie das denn? Der Kerl hatte einen verdammten Analplug dort drin …! Es war … widerwärtig …"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Er hätte sagen können, dass du einen kleinen Schwanz hast oder sowas."

Sirius schnaubte. „Er war absolut fasziniert von der Größe." Er blickte aus dem Fenster. „Und dann sagte er, Remus´ wäre größer."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung schüttelte sich Regulus vor Lachen.

„Remus hat ihn auch gevögelt? Haha, oh Gott, Sirius, das ist verflucht_ unbezahlbar …"_

„Halt die Klappe, Regulus, das ist nicht witzig."

„Und ob es das ist."

„Wie auch immer. Ich geh jetzt in die Küche und hole mir was zu Essen. Wir reden wann anders weiter. Sag Cilla hallo von mir."

Sirius legte auf und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen herunter in die Küche. Es gab dort einen Kühlschrank voller Snacks, dessen Inhalt er durchsuchte, bis er ein paar Schokoladen Éclairs fand. Er häufte einen großen Haufen auf ein Tablett und machte sich eine Tasse Tee. Er trug es alles durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich dort hin, während er an seinem Tee nippte.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Buch und neugierig hob Sirius es auf. Er kannte den Autor nicht, aber es wirkte ausgefallen und intellektuell und all das.

_Wahrscheinlich etwas, dass Remus liest_, dachte er._ Das ist zumindest eine Sache, die sich nicht geändert hat. Er hat damals sehr viel gelesen … und er macht es noch immer._

Er legte das Buch weg und nahm stattdessen eines der Éclairs in die Hand, das innerhalb weniger Bissen verputzt war.

Die Tür zum Geständnisraum öffnete sich leise und Thomas erschien. „Hey", sagte er überrascht. „Ich hab nicht erwartet dich um diese Zeit hier zu sehen."

„Ich bin nur für einen kleinen Imbiss runter gekommen", sagte Sirius. „Nimm dir eins, wenn du möchtest." Er schob den Teller mit den Éclairs über den Tisch, doch Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, nein. Ich bin kein wirklicher Freund von den Dingern." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen … auch wenn es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn es in diesem Haus spuken würde."

„Keine Geister …" Sirius seufzte. „Du kennst Eric, oder?"

„Mhm."

„Hast du ihn gevögelt?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht sagen."

„Guter Ratschlag: belass es dabei."

Thomas lächelte. „Ich wird es mir merken." Er machte eine Pause. „War es schlecht?"

„Es war so schlecht, dass ich mich um elf Uhr nachts mit Schokoladen Éclairs vollstopfe", antwortete Sirius.

„Da ist was dran." Er richtete sich etwas mehr auf. „Wie auch immer, ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Sirius aß ein weiteres Éclair, dann nahm er das Tablett und seine Tasse und ging in den Geständnisraum.

**Geständnisraum: **

„**Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, hier drin zu essen …", sagte Sirius, mit seinem Tablett jonglierend. „Aber das ist mir egal." **

**Er nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Éclair und trank von seinem Tee. **

**„Es ist mir auch egal, ob ihr das hier im Fernsehen ausstrahlt … Eric kam in mein Zimmer." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee. „Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich eher eine schlechte Pizza esse, als wieder diesen grauenvollen Sex zu haben, den ich gerade hatte." **

**Plötzlich kicherte Sirius. **

**„Er hat mir eines dieser schrecklichen Kondome mit Noppen gegeben. Ich schwöre, mein Penis hat nie lächerlicher ausgesehen." Er grinste, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und blickte gedankenvoll das Éclair an. „Die sind wirklich lecker." Er stopfte sich den Rest in den Mund.**

* * *

><p>Sirius empfand Erics unnormale gute Laune am nächsten Morgen als ziemlich abstoßend. Er versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, was sich als recht schwer herausstellte, da Eric ihn die ganze Zeit direkt ansprach und ihm liebeskranke Blicke schenkte. Alle fanden es witzig, Thomas ausgenommen, der Sirius mitleidig ansah. Remus ignorierte Sirius noch immer und bemerkte deshalb nicht im Mindesten, was vor sich ging.<p>

Remus ignorierte Sirius auch dann noch, als sie sich in der Lounge versammelten, um Brettspiele zu spielen. Er beteiligte sich nicht an der Diskussion, welches Spiel gespielt werden sollte und als Nicholas Monopoly vorschlug, zuckte er lediglich gleichgültig die Schultern.

Sirius stellte das Spiel auf und schon konnte es losgehen. Remus sprach nur mit Sirius, wenn es das Spiel betraf, Sirius tat es ihm gleich. Nicholas und Humphrey quatschten mit Sirius und ließen ihn das Spiel mehr oder weniger gewinnen, während Remus es sich nicht nehmen ließ, jedes Mal Geld von Sirius zu verlangen, sobald er auf seinen Straßen landete.

**Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Spiel kein gemütliches Zusammensein mehr, sondern hatte sich zu einem wahren Krieg zwischen Sirius und Remus entwickelt, die beide alles nur Mögliche taten, um den anderen zu besiegen.**

„**Die Fleet Street? Das sind weitere 220 Pfund für mich, Sirius", sagte Remus triumphierend. „Bist schon pleite gegangen?"**

„**Nein", fauchte Sirius. „Ich habe immer noch die Grünen." Er zählte das Geld ab und gab es Remus.**

„**Bist du sie verkaufst, zumindest."**

„**Das werde ich aber nicht."**

**Nicholas würfelte und landete auf einer von Remus´ Straßen, was Remus nicht bemerkte, da er zu beschäftigt war, Sirius herausfordernd anzustarren. E reichte den Würfel schnell an Humphrey weiter, der diese in dem Moment warf, in dem Remus erkannte, was passiert war.**

„**Du bist wirklich ein Douchebag (A/N: deutsch – Trottel; Der Witz wäre im Deutschen vollkommen unter gegangen)", sagte Remus an Humphrey gewandt, welcher bloß grinste. **

**Sirius erhielt 320 Pfund von Nicholas, der auf der Bond Street landete, und weitere 300 Pfund von Remus, als dieser auf der Regent Street zum stehen kam. **

„**Wer ist derjenige, der Pleite geht?", fragte Sirius, als er sein Plastikgeld zusammenraufte. **

„**Wieso musst du immer alles verderben?", beschwerte sich Humphrey. „Du nervst. Dieses Spiel nervt."**

„**Wenn du hiermit nicht glücklich bist, dann kannst du auch gehen", sagte Remus. „Ich kauf dir deine Straßen ab – und dann bist du ruiniert, Sirius." **

„**Das wirst du verflucht noch eins nicht tun", zischte Sirius. „Ich kauf mir die Straßen!"**

„**Aber-", begann Nicholas. **

„**Halt dein hübsches Mündchen oder ich schließ es für dich", schnauzte Remus ihn an und warf Sirius die Würfel zu. „Du bist dran."**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich verstehe echt nicht, was zum Teufel mit den beiden los ist … sie feinden sich die ganze verdammte Zeit an … es geht mir echt gegen den Strich", beschwerte Humphrey sich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich keine Chance bei Sirius bekomme, solange dieser Remus Arsch noch hier ist. Sirius hat mich **_**überhaupt nicht **_**beachtet."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius atmete aus und sah zu, wie sich die weiße Wolke auflöste. Er verabscheute Kricket leidenschaftlich und es sah aus, als wäre er nicht der Einzige. <strong>

„**Engländer ´aben wirklisch seltsame Sportarten", meckerte Yves und schwang seinen Schläger. José sah gelangweilt aus. **

„**Das sieht aus wie ein Baseballhandschuh", sagte er nach einer Weile, als er den Handschuh begutachtete. „Ist Baseball nicht aus Amerika?"**

„**Ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir schnuppe", sagte Sirius. „Könntest du Stephen sagen, er soll aufhören seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren? Er ist dran."**

„**Honey!" Stephen sah auf und zog seinen Handschuh wieder an. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich musste nur kurz sicher gehen, dass kein Nagel abgebrochen ist. Das wäre ein komplettes Desaster!"**

„**Mit Sicherheit", sagte Sirius desinteressiert.**

„**Also, Sirius", sprach Daniel mit schleppender Stimme. „Was**_** ist **_**denn deine Lieblingsfarbe?"**

„**Vielleicht ist es Zeit für eine Pause, Gentlemen", sagte Gladwell, ein Tablett mit Keksen und Tee in den Händen.**

* * *

><p>Jede Person im Schloss verschlief am nächsten Morgen. Jeder mit Ausnahme von Sirius, der in der Lounge saß, einen Kaffee trank und mit der Crew und Gladwell sprach.<p>

„Ein _Quiz_? Über _mich_?"

„Ja, Mr. Black. Es wird aufzeigen, wie interessiert die Kandidaten darin waren, _Sie_ besser kennen zu lernen. Der Gewinner wird mit einem privaten Date heute Abend belohnt."

„Heute Abend? Lieber Herr im Himmel, bekomme ich auch mal eine _Pause_?" Sirius seufzte. „Schön. Was für Fragen werden gestellt? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Ihr Bruder wird Sie Ihnen innerhalb der nächsten per E-Mail zusenden."

„Mein Bruder?" Sirius sah Gladwell entsetzt an. „Oh _nein_."

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Black?"

„Ich werde einen Weg finden müssen, wie ich meinen Bruder umbringen kann", sagte Sirius und stand auf.

Gladwell hob eine Augenbraue, aber Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, es näher zu erklären.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Was ist Sirius´ Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte Gladwell ernst. Sirius zwang sich zu lächeln. <strong>

**Nicholas beugte sich vor. „Rot?"**

„**Falsch", sagte Sirius und Nicholas ließ sich schmollend zurück fallen. Eric lehnte sich aufgeregt nach vorn.**

„**Lila?"**

„**Falsch."**

„**Bordeaux?", fragte Stephen, den Blick auf die Fingernägel gerichtet.**

„**Ist das überhaupt eine Farbe?", fragte Sirius. „Ist das nicht ein Wein?"**

„**Richtig oder falsch, Mr. Black?", fragte Gladwell. **

„**Falsch."**

**Remus seufzte. „Seid ihr alle bescheuert oder was? Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist **_**schwarz**_**."**

„**Schwarz ist keine Farbe!", argumentierte Humphrey. „Das ist keine faire Frage."**

„**Halt die Klappe, Douchebag." Remus blickte zu Sirius und Sirius nickte. **

„**Es ist schwarz."**

„**Nächste Frage: Sirius spielt vier Instrumente. Gitarre, Klavier und Bass. Welches ist das vierte Instrument?"**

„**Trommeln", antwortete Ralph. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Keyboard", war Johns Antwort und abermals schüttelte Sirius mit dem Kopf. **

**Er war erstaunt, dass sie wieder eine komplette Runde bis zu Remus durchgehen mussten, bevor die korrekte Antwort fiel. **

„**Saxophon", antwortete Remus. **

**Sirius nickte. „Richtig."**

**Siebzehn Fragen später hatte Remus zehn Punkte, Eric hatte zwei und Thomas fünf Punkte. Der Rest hatte überhaupt keine. Remus zeigte seinen Ärger ungebremst und sogar Sirius war genervt. **

„**Habt ihr überhaupt nicht aufgepasst?", fragte Sirius gereizt. **

„**Mr. Black", sagte Gladwell und gab ihm einen ernsten Blick. Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. **

„**Richtig. Machen Sie weiter."**

„**Was ist Sirius´ große Leidenschaft neben der Musik?", fragte Gladwell und sah zu Daniel, der an der Reihe war zu antworten. **

„**Musik?", fragte er dümmlich. Sirius stöhnte. **

„**Das müsste ich richtig beantworten können", sagte Stephen. „Sex!"**

„**Falsch!" Sirius rieb sich in Verzweiflung die Stirn. „Remus, zum Teufel nochmal, erzähl es diesen Deppen einfach."**

„**Jared Leto", antwortete Remus. Sirius´ Kopf fuhr hoch. **

„_**Was?"**_

„**Jared Leto", grinste Remus. ****„Du bist verrückt nach dem Kerl. Hast ihn inzwischen flach gelegt?"**

„**Du … fick dich!", sagte Sirius wütend. **

„**Nun?"**

„ … **Nein", gab Sirius widerstrebend zu. „Aber es war ohnehin die falsche Antwort." Er starrte Remus an, welche mit den Schultern zuckte. **

„**Oh, ich weiß. Die richtige Antwort ist **_**Comics", **_**sagte er. Die anderen sahen sich verblüfft an. „Wirklich. Er sammelt sie. Hast du je deine X-Men Sammlung fertig bekommen?"**

„**Ja, ich habe sie letzten Sommer abgeschlossen. Ich habe jetzt mit Avengers und Iron Man angefangen."**

„**Sammelst du nur Marvel Comics?", fragte Thomas, der sich interessiert vorgebeugt hatte. Sirius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. **

„**Nein. Ich sammle auch wirklich obskure Sachen, von denen niemand wirklich gehört hat. Die von Marvel sind eher so etwas wie eine Herausforderung", erklärte er. „Sie sind schwerer zu kriegen." Jeder abgesehen von Thomas und Remus warfen ihm verwirrte Blicke zu.**

„**Aber du kannst die doch überall kaufen", sagte Nicholas dümmlich. **

„**Das weiß ich. Ich rede von Erstausgaben", sagte Sirius. „Die sind nicht leicht zu finden."**

**Gladwell räuspere sich. „Das war die letzte Frage unseres Quizes", sagte er. „Mr. Black, hat Mr. Lupin richtig geantwortet?"**

„**Ja", bestätigte Sirius. **

„**Sehr schön. Wir haben einen Gewinner. Mr. Lupin, Sie hatten zwölf richtige Antworten." Gladwell applaudierte höflich und die anderen stimmten widerwillig mit ein. „Mr. Lupin, es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihr Preis ein privates Date mit Mr. Black am heutigen Abend ist."**

„**Wirklich?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte es wäre so was wie … keine Ahnung, eine Packung Schokolade."**

„**Hätten Sie lieber eine Packung Schokolade?"**

„**Ja."**

„Er kann seine Schokolade bekommen", sagte Sirius, als er sich erhob. „Ich verbringe meinen Abend lieber alleine und in Frieden, als mit _ihm_."

Gladwell schlug sich wortwörtlich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Ich werde Sie beide heute Abend im Teeraum treffen."

* * *

><p><strong>Pünktlich um neun Uhr abends saß Remus im Teeraum. Er hatte sich ein Buch mitgebracht. Zwei Minuten später erschien Sirius. Auch er hatte ein Buch dabei. Im Gegensatz zu Remus´ klassischem hatte Sirius´ Buch einen farbenfrohen Einband. Gladwell lächelte höflich und schob ihnen zwei bequeme Stühle an einen kleinen Tisch, der gedeckt war mit Schokoladenerdbeeren und Champagner.<strong>

„**Hübsche Snacks", kommentierte Remus. **

„**Viel Spaß, Gentlemen." Gladwell verbeugte sich und ging. Remus und Sirius setzten sich und begannen mit ihrer Lektüre. Beide nahmen hin und wieder eine Erdbeere und nippten an ihrem Champagner. **

Eine Stunde später trat Hot Crew Guy vor die Kamera.

„Jungs, werdet ihr heute auch noch mal miteinander _reden_?"

Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich hier überhaupt mache …", grummelte er. „Ich mach jetzt eine Raucherpause. Macht bloß nichts Aufregendes, solange ich weg bin." Die anderen beiden Crew-Mitglieder kicherten.

Sirius warf Remus einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er war tief versunken in sein Buch, welches etwas literarisch Klassisches zu sein schien.

_Tja, er muss ja nicht mit mir reden. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden will. _Er sah wieder in sein eigenes Buch. _Ich hatte, glaube ich, seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so viel Ruhe. _

**Schließlich war nur noch eine Erdbeere auf dem Tablett übrig. Sirius beäugte sie. Remus ebenso und Remus wusste, dass Sirius sie ebenfalls beobachtete. Sie beugten sich beide zur gleichen Zeit nach vorne, um die Beere zu nehmen, stoppten mitten in der Luft. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig einen herausfordernden Blick zu. **

„**Ich will sie", sagte Sirius. **

„**Ich auch."**

**Sie warfen sich beide gleichzeitig nach vorne, doch Sirius war eine Sekunde schneller und schnappte sie Remus direkt unter der Nase weg. **

„**Zu spät." Er aß sie innerhalb von zwei Bissen. Remus lehnte sich zurück, warf Sirius einen leicht schmollenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Sirius, sind Sie bereit?"<strong>

„**Ja." Sirius schlitzte den Umschlag des wöchentlichen Favoriten auf. „Remus."**

**Er gab ihm die rote Rose, doch Remus kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sie zu nehmen und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. **

„**Ich kann es nicht glauben, verdammte Scheiße", knurrte er. Sirius antwortete nicht, doch ging direkt auf Eric zu. **

„**Es tut mir leid, aber es wird zwischen uns nie funktionieren", sagte er und gab ihm die weiße Rose. Erics Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. **

„ … **Was?"**

„**Du gehst nach Hause", sagte Sirius. „Jetzt nimm die verdammte Rose."**

**Eric nahm die Rose unwillig, seine Lippen zitterten. **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich weiß nicht, was schief gelaufen ist!", heulte Eric. „Er hat mir mein armes, kleines Herz gebrochen … Ich dachte, ich mache mich wirklich gut!"**


	5. Folge 4

So, heute gibt es schon auch da nächste Kapitel, ich fühle mich ganz schlecht, weil ich so eine lange Pause eingelegt habe und selber weiß,

wie ätzend es ist, wenn eine Geschichte aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht fortgesetzt wird ... Noch einmal ein großes Entschuldigung dafür!

Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, ich habe ganz viel übersetzt in den letzten Tagen und bin fast fertig! Ich muss die fertigen Kapitel zwar nochmal Korrektur lesen,

aber zumindest wisst ihr, dass die deutsche Version vorhanden ist ;)

Viel Spaß wünsche ich nun auch bei diesem Kapitel :)

**PS: Die Autorin hat auch hier einen Account, ebenfalls unter nerakrose, ihr könnt sie bei den reviews finden, falls ihr euer Lob an sie richten möchtet.**

**Wer sich das nicht traut, weil das Englisch nicht perfekt ist, kann auch einfach mir schreiben und ich leite es einfach an sie weiter :)**

Das ist natürlich nur ein Angebot, aber es würde die Autorin mit Sicherheit freuen, wenn sie noch feedback kriegen würde. Ich persönlich finde, dass es sie auch redlich verdient hat, besonders, da ich die Geschichte durch das Übersetzen gerade nochmal lese.

**Ach ja, und ich suche immer noch nach einem Beta-reader, wer Interesse hat, kann mir einfach schreiben! :) **

So, genug geredet, jetzt wird gelesen! :)

* * *

><p>5. Episode #4<p>

„_Gesangsstunden?"_

Remus war nicht der Einzige, der fassungslos aussah. Douchebag beschwerte sich lauthals und Fab #2 sah ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. Der Einzige, der wirklich motiviert wirkte, war Ex-Convict.

Sirius sah auch nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Ich muss hier raus", stöhnte Remus. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich die Leute dazu bringen kann, dass sie aufhören, für mich zu stimmen?"

Keiner antwortete ihm. Gladwell sah sie streng an.

„Wir werden Sie in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Am Samstag und Montag werden Sie an den Gesangsstunden teilnehmen. Dienstag werden Sie den ganzen Tag Zeit haben, einen Song zu schreiben und einzustudieren – und am Mittwoch müssen Sie ihn vor Mr. Black vorführen."

„Wirklich?" Spanish Pole Dancer sah skeptisch auf.

„Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich Hilfe zur Verfügung."

„Müssen wir einen Liebessong schreiben oder was?", fragte Stoned Guy mit schleppender Stimme. „Ich hab keine Ahnung von Liebessong, Kumpel."

Sirius erbleichte.

„Ich werde keinen verdammten Liebessong schreiben und ihn erst recht nicht vorsingen!", brach es gereizt aus Remus heraus. „Ich stehe wirklich über solchem kitschigen Scheiß."

„Mr. Lupin-"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich; ich werde jetzt versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, wie ich meiner Arbeit nachgehen kann", fauchte Remus und ging.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er keinen Ahnung hatte, wie er zurück an seine Arbeit kommen sollte, außer durch die Eliminierung, aber er konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass die Zuschauer aufhörten, für ihn zu stimmen.

Schweren Schrittes ging er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, als er im Salon über Hot Crew Guy stolperte, der gerade an einem Mac arbeitete. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf.

„Hey, du", sagte er. „Kann ich mir deinen Laptop ausleihen?"

Hot Crew Guy sah auf.

„Ähm … ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht gestattet ist … und selbst, wenn ich dürfte, würde ich es nicht machen, ich habe hier Material der Show gespeichert."

Remus seufzte.

„Na schön, ich hab nur gehofft … ich habe einen Job, um den ich mich kümmern muss, weißt du. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich so lange in der Show hier bleibe … Ich meine, ich habe mir drei Wochen frei genommen, aber ich _muss_ eigentlich morgen wieder zurück sein …" Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Ich kann nirgendwo hin, aber ich würde meinen Job trotzdem gerne noch haben, wenn ich das Schloss verlasse … ich kann von hier aus arbeiten, solange ich einen Laptop und Internetzugang habe …"

„Hmmm …" Hot Crew Guy sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Das ist wirklich eine berührende Story, Kumpel, aber trotzdem -"

„Was kostet es mich, wenn ich dich besteche?" Remus brach ab. „Es muss nicht dein schicker Mac sein. Alles wäre in Ordnung."

„Du kannst mich nicht bestechen!" Hot Crew Guy blickte ihn geschockt an. „Ich habe einen Scheißhaufen an Papieren und Verträgen und solches Zeug unterschrieben … Ich kann kein Geld verlangen."

Remus lächelte und trat näher. „Wie ist es mit Sex? Ich fick dich für den Laptop."

„Kumpel, ich bin hetero."

„Das ist kein Problem", grinste Remus. „Ich kann dir auch einen blasen. Du machst die Augen zu. Klingt das nach ´nem fairen Deal?"

„Kumpel, ich bin immer noch hetero."

„Ach, komm schon, ich kann das viel besser als jede Frau", sagte Remus feixend. „Blowjob für den Laptop, ja oder nein?"

„Du kannst es besser als jede Frau?", fragte Hot Crew Guy nicht überzeugt.

„Ich würde drauf wetten."

„Ich wette mit dir", sagte Hot Crew Guy. „Wenn du besser bist als eine Frau, dann leihe ich dir einen Laptop … Ich habe ein Notebook im Auto?"

„Notebook ist in Ordnung. Also?"

„Okay."

„Jetzt?" Remus zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch. Hot Crew Guy schielte unentschlossen auf seinen Mac.

„In Ordnung." Er schloss ihn und erhob sich. „Also …. Ähm …" Er sah sich um.

„Mein Zimmer, dein Zimmer oder die nächste Besenkammer, die du finden kannst", witzelte Remus.

„Ähh …"

„Mein Zimmer ist am nächsten. Komm mit." Er bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. „Hast du eine Freundin?", fragte Remus.

„Nein … naja, da ist ein Mädchen, das ich sehr gerne mag."

„Hat sie dir schon einen geblasen?"

„Äh, manchmal", antwortete Hot Crew Guy peinlich berührt. Remus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und er trat zögernd ein. Remus schloss die Tür, presste ihn dagegen und hauchte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr.

„Willst du es mit oder ohne Kondom?", fragte Remus, nahm sein Glied in die Hand und streichelte es durch den Stoff seiner Jeans.

„Ähm … was ist der Unterschied?", fragte Hot Crew Guy nervös.

„Wen du in meinen Mund kommen willst, dann tust du das besser mit Kondom", antwortete Remus und nippte an der weichen Haut unterhalb seines Ohrs.

„Oh … ähm … naja … Ich … Ich mag es am liebsten ohne …"

„Okay." Remus öffnete seine Jeans und begann, seinen Schwanz zu streicheln. Hot Crew Guy gab einen überraschten Ton von sich.

„Was?", fragte Remus und entfernte sich von seinem Nacken.

„Es ist nur … ähm …" Er sah hinunter auf sein steifes Glied in Remus´ Hand. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn überhaupt hoch kriege."

Remus grinste bloß selbstgefällig und kniete sich vor ihn hin. Er warnte ihn nicht vor, als er seinen Mund um seinen Schwant schloss und sanft saugte. Hot Crew Guy stand stockstill und sah zu, wie Remus´ Mund sich um ihn bewegte. Remus zog seine Jeans tiefer, um seine Hoden massieren zu können.

Er presste seinen Mund fester um ihn, benutzte sowohl Hände als auch Zunge, machte genau das, was im Normalfall als gut befunden wurde und versuchte, die Gedanken des Kerls über ihm zu lesen, um es wirklich gut machen und sein Versprechen halten zu können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wimmerte und stöhnte er und keuchte eine beinahe lautlose Warnung. Remus ließ ihn aus seinem Mund fallen und rieb mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze, als er kam.

„Also …" Remus sah ihn süffisant grinsend an. Hot Crew Guy sah vollkommen zufrieden und erstaunt aus. „Krieg ich dieses Notebook?"

„Ja", antwortete Hot Crew Guy mit geschlossenen Augen. Remus holte Taschentücher, damit er sich sauber machen konnte. Er bemerkte, dass auch er sein T-Shirt einiges abbekommen hatte, wischte es weg und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Neuen. „Tut mir Leid mit deinem Shirt ..."

„Macht nichts."

Hot Crew Guy sammelte sich wieder und schloss seine Jeans. „Ich werde das Notebook für dich holen", sagte er und stoppte kurz, um Remus zuzusehen, wie er ein neues Shirt überstreifte. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf leicht ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln.

„Super." Remus legte seinen Schal um den Hals. „Du solltest Schwulensex mal ausprobieren", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Es ist sogar noch besser als ein Blowjob von einem Schwulen."

„Äh, ich bin _hetero_", erwiderte Hot Crew Guy. „Ich will deinen Schwanz nicht in meinem Arsch."

„Wie du willst." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Das Erste, was Remus tat, als Hot Crew Guy mit dem Notebook wieder kam, war es, James eine E-Mail zu schicken, die ihm einen plötzlichen und schmerzhaften Tod versprach. Dann las er alle siebenundfünfzig Mails, die ihm sein panischer Assistent geschickt hatte und stellte eine Skype Verbindung her, um zu checken, wie schlimm es wirklich in der Redaktion aussah.

Remus kam weder zum Mittag noch zum Abendessen.

„**Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, abgesehen vom offensichtlichen – er bläst Trübsal", sagte Sirius gereizt. „Aber egal, lasst uns nachsehen …"**

**Er klopfte an Remus´ Tür. **

„**Wenn du das bist, Sirius, ich will nicht mit dir reden!"**

**Sirius verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür. Remus saß mit einem kleinen Notebook auf seinem Bett und sah sie genervt an. **

„**Ehrlich, Sirius, war es nötig, das komplette Kamerateam mitzubringen? Was willst du?"**

„**Was **_**tust **_**du?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, einen Computer zu haben!"**

„**Hättest du was dagegen, dich zu verziehen? Ich versuche zu arbeiten."**

„**Arbeit?"**

„**Ich bin der verdammte Chefredakteur, Sirius", sagte Remus. „Ich kann nicht einfach für immer von der Arbeit verschwinden und da ich hier festsitze …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „muss ich von zu Hause arbeiten – oder besser gesagt, vom Set einer lächerlichen Datingshow aus."**

**Sirius wirkte fuchsteufelswild. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du noch immer hier bist", fauchte er. „Leider wirst du im schlechtesten Fall bis zur siebten Woche hier bleiben. Sie können nicht öfter als sechsmal in Folge für dich stimmen."**

„_**Sieben Wochen**_**?", japste Remus. „Das ist … verdammte Scheiße!" Er stöhnte. „Weitere vier Wochen mit dir, oh, ich bin begeistert."**

„**Wie bist du überhaupt an das Teil rangekommen?", fragte Sirius scharf. „Wenn hast du dieses Mal gevögelt und manipuliert, um zu kriegen, was du wolltest?" **

„**Ich habe niemanden manipuliert verflixt noch eins", antwortete Remus wütend. „Hast du schon mal was von **_**ausleihen**_** und **_**fairen Deals**_** gehört?"**

„Wenn hast du gebumst?" Sirius beharrte auf seiner Meinung.

„Fairer Deal, Sirius", wiederholte Remus. „Wieso kümmert es dich eigentlich? Es hat nichts mit _dir _zu tun."

„Es kümmert mich, weil du nahezu _jeden _in diesem Schloss gefickt hast und-"

„Und was? Bist du eifersüchtig? Kannst _du_ nicht jeden vögeln?", schnappte Remus. Er schloss das Notebook und stand von seinem Bett auf. Er ging zur Tür, hielt sie auf und starrte Sirius auffordernd an. „Fürs Protokoll, ich vögel nicht _jeden"_, sagte er kalt. „Ich besitze ein verdammtes Niveau."

„_Wen hast du gevögelt, um das Ding zu kriegen?", _fragte Sirius außer sich vor Wut. Remus riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Ich habe verflucht noch mal niemanden gevögelt!", brüllte er. „Ich habe einen Deal mit ihm abgesprochen und das _war´s_." Er zeigte auf Hot Crew Guy, der sich unfreiwillig kleiner machte. **"Und jetzt verschwinde!"**

**Sirius starrte ihn wütend an und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Warum zum Henker kümmert es ihn, mit wem ich vögel?", grummelte Remus. „Es geht ihn nichts an. Wenn die Kerle lieber mich vögeln als ihn, ist das nicht mein verdammtes Problem."**

* * *

><p><strong>Geständniskamera: <strong>

„**Oooohhhh mein Gooooott, ich war so schlecht!", heulte Fab #2. „Ich habe nicht einen Ton getroffen. Es war eine KATASTROPHE!" Er wischte sich sorgfältig mit einem Tuch über die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht schreiben! Was soll ich bloß mit diesem Song machen?"**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Keiner dieser Idioten kann singen", sagte Sirius trocken. **

Sirius schlüpfte aus dem Geständnisraum, nur um direkt in Normal Dude hinein zu laufen.

„Hallo, Sirius."

„Hi."

Remus blickte kurz von dem Buch aus, das er gerade las.

„Wie lief´ s?", fragte Thomas und Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „So schlecht."

„Ja, ich hoffe nur, morgen wird es besser." Sirius warf Remus einen Blick zu. „Mit _ihm _da drüben bezweifle ich das allerdings."

„Charmant Sirius, jetzt redest du schon hinter meinem Rücken über mich, während ich dich hören kann", sagte Remus hinter seinem Buch.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Erzähl mir was Neues."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Normal Dude räusperte sich. „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich weiß ganz genau, was du brauchst."

„Abgesehen davon, Remus aus meinem Leben zu haben?"

„Du kennst das Spa, richtig? Da ist dieser eine schwedische Kerl, sein Name ist Jens. Er macht Entspannungsmassagen. Du solltest zu ihm gehen, er ist wirklich gut."

„Wirklich?" Sirius war skeptisch.

„Ja." Normal Dude lächelte. „Tipp: Nimm die spezielle Privatbehandlung. Sie wird den Stress komplett verschwinden lassen."

„Das versuche ich vielleicht mal."

„Tu das. Es steht dir frei, dich bei mir zu beschweren, wenn es nicht geklappt hat", grinste Normal Dude. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Lächeln und verschwand.

„Bezahlt Jens dich dafür, dass du die Leute zu ihm schickst?", fragte Remus amüsiert, sobald Sirius außer Hörweite war.

„Nein", sagte Normal Dude fröhlich und ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen. „Aber ich bekomme eine extra Behandlung."

„Weißt du was, ich glaube wirklich, dass ich dich leiden kann." Remus grinste. „Du bist manipulierender als ich es je gewesen bin."

„Ist das ein Kompliment?"

„Wenn du es als solches verstehen willst." Remus klappte sein Buch zu. „Hast du Sirius schon flachgelegt?"

„Ich wollte mein Glück morgen versuchen."

„Versuch es heute Abend."

„Heute Nacht?" Normal Dude runzelte die Stirn. „Nachdem er bei Jens war?"

Remus lächelte verschwörerisch. „Naja", sagte er, „wenn Jens seinen Job gut macht, wird Sirius entspannt und glücklich und ziemlich wahrscheinlich offener für einen Versuch sein. Abgesehen davon … gib ihm zwei Stunden und er ist bereit für ein neues Sexfest."

„Und wieso erzählst du mir das?"

„Zwei Gründe", sagte Remus. „Erstens: Wenn Sirius glücklich ist, wird es morgen erträglicher für mich sein, zweitens: ich würde auch gerne flachgelegt werden."

Normal Dude grinste. „Na dann. Ich schätze, dann komme ich morgen Abend mal bei dir rum."

* * *

><p>Remus las sein Buch aus und stand auf, um es in die Bücherei zu bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin passierte er eine Reihe Schlafzimmertüren, von denen eine nicht ganz geschlossen war. Sie war angelehnt und aus dem Zimmer war Stöhnen und Grunzen zu hören.<p>

Remus konnte nicht widerstehen und wagte einen Blick hinein. Er konnte einen großen, tätowierten Körper, umschlungen von einem, schmalen dunkelhäutigen Körper, sehen.

_Interessant, _dachte er und ging weiter zur Bücherei, wobei er in seinem Kopf eine Liste mit den Personen durchging, von denen er sich heute Abend flachlegen lassen könnte.

Er entschied sich, hinunter ins Spa zu gehen. Jens war nicht an der Rezeption und das Mädchen, das stattdessen dort war, informierte ihn, dass er für einen Doppeltermin mit Mr. Black gebucht war und erst in einer Stunde wieder frei sein würde.

Remus grinste innerlich.

„Können Sie für mich ebenfalls einen Doppeltermin machen?"

„Heute Abend?"

„Ja, wenn möglich. Können Sie mich gleich nach Sirius einschieben?"

„Mal sehen … Ich fürchte nicht. Aber eine normale Behandlung über fünfundvierzig Minuten wäre möglich, wenn Sie das möchten?"

„Okay, ich nehm den Termin."

„Danke, Mr. Lupin. Kommen Sie bitte um viertel nach zehn wieder."

Remus achtete darauf, dass er nicht von Sirius gesehen wurde, als er zurück ins Spa ging. Jens begrüßte ihn mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

„Nur eine Massage?", fragte er Remus, welcher nickte.

„Eine Private."

„Du hast nur eine normale Behandlung gebucht? Es tut mir leid, dass mein Plan heute so voll ist-"

„Ich werde nicht mehr Zeit benötigen", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Ist das okay für dich?"

„Zufällig ist der Privatraum gerade frei", sagte Jens fröhlich. „Geh du nur schon mal und ich bin gleich bei dir."

Remus ging hinein und zog sich schnell aus. Anstatt sich auf die Massagebank zu legen, lehnte er sich lässig dagegen und streichelte sich selbst, während er wartete.

Jens erstarrte kurz, als er den Raum betrat und ihn in der Position vorfand.

„Ich bin neugierig", sagte Remus. „Was für eine Behandlung hat Sirius bekommen?"

„Ganzkörper", antwortete Jens.

„Und was sonst noch?"

„Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich vertraulich mit solchen Informationen bezüglich meiner Kunden umgehe."

„Zum Teufel damit", grinste Remus. „Komm schon, sag´s mir. Was hat er gekriegt?"

„Einen Handjob", gestand Jens widerstrebend. „Und er hat mich gefickt."

„Ah ja." Remus nickte gedankenverloren.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Jens ungeduldig. „Nur eine Massage?"

„Das war meine Absicht", erwiderte Remus. „Weißt du, ich dachte, es würde reichen, wenn ich mir einfach unter der Dusche einen runterhole. Aber dann hab ich gemerkt, dass so ziemlich jeder außer mir richtig zur Sache geht. Ich bin geil ohne Ende."

„Das sehe ich", sagte Jens sarkastisch mit einem Blick auf Remus´ Schwanz. „Ich schätze, du willst mich auch vögeln?"

„Ja."

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagte Jens. „Da ich vor weniger als zwanzig Minuten gefickt wurde und es verdammt noch mal _weh _tun wird …"

„Ja?"

„Du fickst mich jetzt und ich darf dafür deinen umwerfenden Körper berühren. Kein Massagescheiß."

„Perversling."

„So bin ich."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus stand mit seinem Blatt ganz hinten, ohne seinen Mund auch nur einmal zu öffnen. Sirius ignorierte ihn und die Gesangslehrerin hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, ihn dazu zu kriegen, mitzumachen. <strong>

„**Könnt ihr mir folgen? Alles klar. Wir werden das nochmal versuchen."**

**Sie dirigierte ihnen enthusiastisch und sie wiederholten die Bandweite an ‚ahhh'-Klängen, die sie ihnen beigebracht hatte. Remus stöhnte innerlich und ließ seinen Mund geschlossen.**

**Sie teilte sie auf in Tenöre, Baritone und ein einzelnes Falsett und brachte ihnen nun das Singen zu einer bestimmten Melodie bei.**

„**Dies ist die Melodie, zu der ihr euren eigenen Text schreiben müsst", erklärte sie. „Mr. Lupin, sind Sie sicher, dass sie auch bei diesem Teil nicht mitmachen wollen?"**

„**Ganz sicher", sagte er. **

„**So eine Schande", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, Sie würden einen wunderbaren Tenor abgeben."**

* * *

><p>Die Bücherei war ruhig, als jeder versuchte, etwas ergreifendes und besonderes und liebliches für seinen Song zu entwerfen. Remus war der Einzige, der nicht versuchte, sich einen Text aus den Fingern zu saugen und lieber mit seinem geborgten Notebook dasaß und mit James chattete.<p>

_Ich werde mich bald umbringen. _

_Ooohhhh, hast du keinen Spaß in dem Schloss?_

_Was glaubst du denn? ._

_Naja, ich habe meinen Spaß. Danke dafür, dass du meine Freitagabende spannender machst. _

_Ha. Ha. _

_Was macht ihr denn überhaupt gerade?_

_Wir sollen Sirius eine Ode schreiben. _

_What the fuck?_

_Jap. Wir sollen mit dem Lied unsere unsterbliche Liebe gestehen. Meine Gruppe hatte gestern Gesangsstunden. _

_Hahahahahahahahahahahah!_

_Das ist nicht witzig! James, ich bring dich um!_

_Schreib ihm ein Liebesgedicht! ;D;D;D_

_Nein. _

_Komm schon, das wäre lustig! Lily sagt das auch!_

_Fick dich. Ernsthaft, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. _

_Naja, du musst einen Song schreiben, richtig?_

_Ja. _

_Schreib einfach einen. Keine Ahnung. _

_Sehr hilfreich, James._

_Du könntest einen Song schreiben über … ich weiß nicht, zum Beispiel über … Trolle? Autos? Suppe?_

_Suppe? James, du bist ein Genie. Oder auch nicht. Aber im Moment bist du eines. _

_Hab ich doch gerne gemacht :D_

Remus loggte sich aus dem Gespräch aus und nach ein wenig googlen fand er, was er brauchte. Er ließ Hot Crew Guy den Text für sich ausdrucken und war bereit für Mittwoch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius saß mit einer Akustikgitarre auf einem Schemel und versuchte, so fröhlich und erwartungsvoll auszusehen, wie es von ihm verlangt worden war. Er murrte etwas, das ein wenig nach <strong>_**Ich bin kein verdammer Bret Michaels**_** klang.**

„**Also", sagte er und betrachtete die Reihe nervöser Männer vor ihm. „Wir fangen an einer Seite an … der Rest kann sich dort drüben hinsetzen, bis ihr dran seid."**

**Stoned Guy war der Erste, der vortrat. Sirius stellte seine Gitarre ein und begann zu spielen. Bald begann Stoned Guy zu singen.**

„**Ohohoh, du bist meine große Liebe … ohohoh … meine einzig Wahre … ohohoh", sang er schleppend. Alle waren erleichtert, als er fertig war. **

**Ex-Convict war der Nächste. Sein Song war eine herzzerreißende Verkündung seiner Liebe, der niemanden zum Weinen brachte außer Spanish Pole Dancer. **

**Einige der Songs waren okay, andere waren einfach nur schlecht, einer war auf Französisch. Der schlechteste Sänger war Fab #2, der durch seinen Song stolperte, der kunstvoll und schnulzig war und sich irgendwie reimte, doch irgendwie auch nicht. **

**Remus war der Letzte. Er ging nach oben, um sich, wie die Anderen zuvor, neben Sirius aufzustellen. Sirius sah ihn überrascht an. **

„**Du hast wirklich einen Song geschrieben?", fragte er skeptisch. **

„**Nein", antwortete Remus heiter. „Ich singe etwas anderes. Es gibt aber keine Melodie, also brauchst du auch nicht zu spielen."**

**Er hob sein Blatt mit dem Songtext hoch und wartete. Sirius blinzelte und bedeutete ihm dann, loszulegen. Remus begann zu singen: **

"_**Soup Soup  
>Tasty Soup Soup<br>Spicy carrot and coriander  
>Chili chowder<br>Crouton Crouton  
>Crunch friends in a liquid broth<br>I am gespachio Oh!  
>I am a summer soup Mmmm!<br>Miso Miso  
>Fighting in the dojo<br>Miso Miso  
>Oriental Prince in the land of soup."<strong>_

**Er faltete sein Blatt zusammen. **

„**Was … ‚The Boosh'?" Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Was zum Teufel war das?"**

**Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag Suppe."**

Gladwell trat vor. „Im Salon wurde Tee serviert, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, meine Herren. In der Zeit wird Sirius über ihre Auftritte nachdenken und den Besten aussuchen."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Also … ich weiß nicht recht. Ich hasse Liebeslieder. Der schlechteste war aber definitiv Stephen. Er war grauenhaft. Oder vielleicht Daniel. Selbst wenn er singt, nuschelt er …"**

**Sirius rieb sich das Kinn. **

„**Remus war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, dennoch hat er die Regeln nicht befolgt und ist damit automatisch aus dem Rennen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, bin ich mir sicher, dass die Person, die ich auswähle, ein **_**privates Date **_**mit mir gewinnt."**

**Er kräuselte die Nase. **

„**Ich weiß nicht, wen ich wählen soll."**

**Sirius betrat den Salon und Gladwell trat vor. „Haben Sie Ihre Entscheidung gefällt?"**

„**Ja", sagte Sirius. „Ich denke, ich wähle Nicholas."**

**Pretty Boy quietschte beinahe vor Freude. „Wirklich?"**

„**Ja."**

„**Fabelhaft." Gladwell lächelte. „Der wöchentliche Preis ist ein Abendessen. Sie werden sich hier um sieben Uhr treffen."**

Sirius zwang sich zu lächeln. Pretty Boy wirkte außer sich.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicholas hatte sich für sein Date hübsch gemacht. Sirius hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich aufzustylen, hatte aber zumindest ein anderes T-Shirt übergezogen. <strong>

„**Guten Abend", sagte er höflich und gestikulierte Nicholas, sich zu setzen. **

„**Du siehst gut aus", sagte dieser glücklich. **

„**Danke, du auch." **

Sirius schaffte es, das gesamte Essen lang ein Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, obwohl er nicht wirklich interessiert an dem war, was gesagt wurde. Nicholas war hübsch, gehörte aber auch nicht zu den intelligentesten Menschen auf diesem Planeten.

„Ich bin müde", sagte Sirius schließlich und stand auf. „Ich denke, ich werde heute Abend früh zu Bett gehen."

„Oh … okay." Nicholas erhob sich ebenfalls. „Es war aber wirklich ein schöner Abend!"

„Ja …" Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Da ist etwas, dass ich mich frage", meinte er beiläufig. „Glaubst du, die anderen schlafen miteinander?"

„Oh, auf jeden Fall", antwortete Nicholas sofort.

„Und du?"

„Ich? Naja … ich habe einmal mit Daniel geschlafen … er ist ganz okay. Und mit Ralph. Er ist ziemlich gut. Wir treffen uns regelmäßig. Mit Alex habe ich in der ersten Nacht geschlafen … Eric ein paar Mal …" Er zuckte schamlos mit den Schultern. „Oh und Thomas … aber das ist schon ein wenig her. Ich glaube nicht, dass er nochmal mit mir schlafen möchte. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, es mal mit Remus zu versuchen. Er ist irgendwie heiß …"

„Noch eine Frage", sagte Sirius, die letzte Aussage geflissentlich ignorierend. „Warum? Ich meine … nicht, dass ich arrogant klingen möchte oder sowas, aber ich soll doch im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen oder? Warum versuchen du und die Kerle nicht einfach, sich den Wettbewerb hoch zu schlafen?"

„Das … ähm … naja …" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du bist nicht wirklich zugängig … Ich meine … Ich traue mich gar nicht, an deine Tür zu klopfen, weil ich Angst habe, dass du sie mir vor der Nase wieder zuknallen würdest." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit den anderen aussieht."

„_Willst_ du mir überhaupt an die Wäsche?"

„Äh … ja … ich glaube, dass wollen wir alle … naja, Remus mal ausgenommen."

„Das ist keine wirkliche Überraschung." Er schenkte Nicholas ein kleines Lächeln. „Versuch es."

„Ähm … okay."

„Nacht." Sirius drehte sich um und ging auf sein Zimmer. Es war noch nicht spät, aber er wollte einfach nur noch ein Bad nehmen, sich zusammenrollen und nichts mehr tun.

Er drehte seufzend die Wasserhähne auf. Einen eigenen Jacuzzi hätte er wirklich gemocht … es gab einem im Spabereich, aber dort war Privatsphäre keine Garantie und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er Remus fragen würde, ob er sich seinen leihen könnte.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich glaube, nach meinem Date mit Sirius, steht es sehr gut um meine Chancen. Wir haben wirklich einen Draht zueinander … die Chemie ist auf jeden Fall vorhanden." **

**Nicholas nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich bin gespannt, was jetzt noch alles passieren wird."**

Sirius war gerade dabei, aus der Badewanne zu steigen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer ist da?", rief er.

„Nicholas!"

„Warte!" Sirius stieg aus der Wanne, rubbelte seine Haare einigermaßen trocken und wickelte sich hastig das Handtuch um seine Hüften, bevor er die Tür aufmachte.

„Oh …" Nicholas starrte auf einen nassen Sirius mit verschmiertem Make-up und zerzausten Haaren. „Ähm …"

„Ja?"

„Du sagtest … ähm …" Er streckte die Hand aus, um Sirius zu berühren und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch streifen. „Oh …" Plötzlich lehnte er sich nach vorne und leckte über einen von Sirius´ feuchten Nippeln. „Ich will dich so sehr …"

Sirius schloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Das wird kein Problem sein."

Nicholas riss sich die Kleidung geradezu vom Leib, während Sirius Gleitgel und Kondome aus der Nachttischschublade holte. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sah amüsiert zu, als Nicholas sich in seinen Hosen verhedderte. Als er sich dann endlich befreit hatte, stolperte er beinahe über Sirius.

Dieser dachte, dass er das, zu einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort, möglicherweise charmant gefunden hätte.

„Weißt du, warum ich mich hier angemeldet habe?", fragte Nicholas, als er Sirius´ Handtuch löste und dessen Schwanz betrachtete.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag´s mir."

„Weil du der sexieste, heißeste, wunderschönste Mann bist, den ich je gesehen habe", murmelte Nicholas heiser, schob Sirius rückwärts aus Bett und fuhr mit den Händen über seine feuchte Haut.

„Das funktioniert …", sagte Sirius, dem ein wenig mulmig zumute war, doch bis jetzt sah es nach einem guten Fick aus, also würde er nichts sagen.

Nicholas verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Sirius´ Körper zu küssen, zu streicheln und zu lecken, bis Sirius ihm sagte, dass er zur Hölle noch eins anfangen sollte. Er leckte und saugte Sirius´ Schwanz ein wenig, dann rollte er das Kondom auf und kletterte auf ihn. Er selbst bereitete sich nicht besonders viel vor, sondern ließ sich auf Sirius sinken.

Selbst als er ihn ritt, hörte er nicht auf, Sirius zu berühren, seine Hände glitten immer wieder über Sirius´ Brust und Bauch. Sirius stöhnte und biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Hüften zuckten. Nicholas ritt ihn schneller, bis Sirius den Kopf mit einem Aufschrei zurück warf. Nicholas verlangsamte atemlos das Tempo, sein Schwanz war noch immer hart. Sirius legte seine Hand um ihn, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe deine Erwartungen erfüllt", sagte Sirius, als Nicholas wieder in seine Klamotten schlüpfte.

„Mmmh." Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans hoch. „Ich hoffe, es war nicht nur eine einmalige Sache."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Kommt drauf an."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Nachdem Nicholas gegangen war, warf Sirius einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, seinen Bruder anzurufen.

„Hey, Reg."

„Sirius! Schön, von dir zu hören. Wie hat die Liedsache geklappt?"

„Grauenhaft. Es gab nur zwei – nein, drei gute Songs."

„Ja?"

„Ja … Thomas hat was Klassisches geschrieben, darüber, dass Sirius der hellste Stern am Himmel ist, keine Ahnung, irgendwie so was. Es war in Ordnung. Nicholas hat irgendwas total Dummes geschrieben, aber dafür gut gesungen."

„Klingt gut für mich. Was war der dritte Song?"

„Das war Remus´-"

„Ha! Er hat dir ein Liebeslied geschrieben?"

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Sirius gereizt. „Es war ‚Soup' von _The Mighty Boosh. _Es war nicht mal sein eigener Song."

"Wirklich? Ein Song von deiner Lieblingsfernsehserie?" Regulus lachte. „Oh Sirius, dass _muss_ was bedeuten."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Es ist auch seine Lieblingsserie. Es bedeutet überhaupt nichts."

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Ist er immer noch der Wochenfavorit?"

„Jap. Du wirst ihn nicht so einfach los. Die Leute lieben ihn. Oder besser, sie lieben es, euch streiten zu sehen."

„Großartig", meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Wurdest du nach dem letztem Mal noch flachgelegt?"

„Ja."

„Gut oder schlecht?"

„Es war okay."

„Du klingst nicht besonders euphorisch."

„Es ist nur Sex, Reg."

„Also hat bis jetzt keiner dein Herz gewinnen können?"

„Nein. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass es noch jemand schaffen wird."

„Willst du es denn?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Du bist mit den Jahren ganz schön wählerisch geworden, weißt du das?"

„Es ist keine schlechte Sache, wählerisch zu sein", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Richtig. Oh, übrigens, ich komm in ein paar Tagen vorbei, also kannst du mich endlich umbringen und aufhören, mir über das Telefon zu drohen."

„Warum?"

„Wir nehmen die Jungs zum Geschenkekauf für dich mit. Ich werde als Art Berater mitkommen … als dein Bruder und so. Ich soll ihnen Tipps geben."

„Brilliant. Du wirst sie dazu bringen, mir schrecklichen Kram zu kaufen."

„Naja, ist da jemand, der dir was schreckliches kaufen soll? Der Gewinner kriegt nämlich wieder ein Daaate."

„Dates? Warum immer DATES? Ich hasse Dates!"

„Ja, ich finde auch nicht, dass sie besonders gut schmecken. Aber sie sind super in Keksen."

„Haha, Reg, sehr witzig. Du bist scheiße. Egal, gute Nacht und bis dann."

* * *

><p>Dieses Mal dachte Sirius tatsächlich darüber nach, wen er rausschmeißen sollte; Remus war erneut unantastbar. Er entschied, dass Nicholas für den Moment gesichert war, ebenso wie Thomas. Dann war da noch der Rest. Okay, vielleicht würde er Yves auch noch behalten. Er war in Ordnung, wenn auch etwas … Französisch.<p>

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken?"

Sirius sah auf. „Hey, Thomas." Er seufzte. „Ich versuch zu entscheiden, was morgen Abend passieren wird."

„Wer nach Hause geht?" Thomas hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

„Ich kann Remus nicht nach Hause schicken. Er ist der Favorit", sagte Sirius bitter. „Also muss jemand anderen finden."

„Verstehe."

Die Glocke ertönte.

„Mittagessen, richtig", sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Ich will mich nicht beschweren, aber, äh … Muss alles, was wir hier vorgesetzt werden, ein zwei-drei-Gänge Spektakel werden? Das wird irgendwie langweilig."

Thomas lächelte. „Stimmt. Ich genieß es, solange ich noch kann. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was solche Gerichte normalerweise kosten würden."

* * *

><p>„<strong>Wir haben den dramatischen Moment abermals erreicht", sagte Gladwell wichtigtuerisch. Sirius versuchte wenigstens einmal erfreut zu lächeln. „Mr. Black, wenn ich Sie bitten darf." <strong>

**Sirius öffnete den Umschlag des wöchentlichen Favoriten in der Hoffnung, dass doch nicht Remus´ Name auf der Karte stehen würde. **

„**Remus", sagte er müde. Er nahm die zwei Rosen und gab Remus die Rote ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick. Remus´ Schultern sackten deprimiert nach unten, als er sie entgegennahm. **

**Zehn Männer standen vor ihm. Er hatte seine Wahl bereits getroffen, aber er tat, dem Drama zuliebe, als würde er sie noch einmal überdenken. Letztendlich stellte er sich vor Fab #2. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Stephen", sagte er und gab ihm die weiße Rose. „Viel Glück."**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Hört. Auf.Für. Mich. Zu. Stimmen!",sagte Remus eindringlich. „**_**Bitte!"**_

**Geständniskamera:**

„**Ich schätze, es musste so kommen …" Stephen seufzte. „Ich habe es so versaut beim Textschreiben …"**

* * *

><p>Remus umzingelte Hot Crew Guy nach der Entscheidungszeremonie.<p>

„Ich muss dein Notebook für eine weitere Woche ausleihen", sagte er. „Kann ich?"

„Äh …", antwortete Hot Crew Guy unsicher und sah sich um, ob sie jemand hören konnte. „Naja … wenn du … ähm … du weißt schon …"

„Ich dachte, du bist hetero", ärgerte Remus ihn.

„Ich _bin_ hetero." Er zog einen Schollmund und sprach dann in gesenkter Stimme weiter: „Aber du bläst so _gut_."


	6. Folge 5

So, und wieder ein neues Kapitel :)

Kleine Info am Rande: Ich bin fast fertig mit der Übersetzung, die Hälfte des letzten Kapitels steht noch an und dann ist es vorbei! Irgendwie schade, aber auch sehr schön :)

Jetzt wünsche ich aber erstmal viel Spaß mit einer neuen Folge von 'House of Love'!

* * *

><p>6. Folge 5<p>

Regulus betrat das Esszimmer mit einem kecken Grinsen. Alle sahen von ihrem Frühstück auf und Sirius schoss aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Reg!"

Sie umarmten sich brüderlich und Regulus setzte sich, um zu frühstücken. Sirius plapperte enthusiastisch mit ihm und Regulus hatte die ganze Zeit ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist das sein Freund?", beschwerte sich Douchebag. „Das ist voll die Verarsche!"

„Ich denke nicht …", nuschelte Stoned Guy. „Ich glaube, sie sind einfach nur glücklich … glücklich!"

„Er ist sein Bruder", sagte Remus, als er aufstand. „Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf? Seht euch doch nur an, wie ähnlich sie sich sind."

„Naja, er hat eine Brille …"

„Er ist nicht Clark Kent."

„Na, da du so schlau bist", fauchte Douchebag. „Wie ist sein Name?"

„Regulus. Willst du auch seinen Zweitnamen?", erwiderte Remus.

„Nicht nötig."

„Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich", sagte Remus kalt und warf einen genervten Blick in Sirius´ und Regulus´ Richtung.

„Wow, du verstehst dich wirklich gut mit der Black-Familie, was?"

„Ich verstehe mich sogar so gut mit ihnen, dass Regulus mir das letzte Mal, als wir uns sahen, seine Faust in mein Gesicht gerammt hat."

Remus schaffte es jedoch nicht, aus dem Esszimmer zu verschwinden, da Gladwell auftauchte und sie informierte, dass es noch am selben Tag kurz nach Mittag ein Treffen geben würde. Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Regulus etwas mit dem Treffen und den Wochenaktivitäten zu tun hatte und er freute sich alles andere darüber.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Hallo Leute!", sagte Regulus fröhlich. „Ich bin Reg, Sirius´ Bruder, und ich bin hier, um die Jungs zu treffen und ein bisschen mit ihnen shoppen zu gehen, Geschenke für meinen Bruder besorgen. Herausfinden, was für Kerle sie sind und ihnen dabei helfen, das Herz meines Bruders zu gewinnen." **

**Er schwieg kurz und sah dann beiläufig in die Kamera. **

„**Was sie nicht wissen, ist, dass nicht Sirius derjenige sein wird, der ihre Geschenke auswertet … **_**Ich **_**werde es sein, der entscheided, wer ein Date mit ihm bekommt." Er grinste. **

„**Ich kann es kaum erwarten."**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Also, Leute!", sagte Regulus aufgeregt. „Wir gehen shoppen!"<strong>

„**Hä?" French Dude sah verwirrt aus. **

„**Ja, genau, ihr werdet Sirius alle ein Geschenk kaufen. Ihr müsst euch was ausdenken", erklärte er. „Es muss von Herzen kommen." Lächelnd legte er seine Hand über sein Herz. Remus hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er sich übergeben.**

„**Und was dann?", fragte er brüsk. „Derjenige mit dem besten Geschenk kriegt was, ein privates Date?"**

„**Ja!"**

„**Fantastisch. Ich hole ihm also irgendeinen Müll."**

**Regulus verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber, Remus."**

„**Ich hatte bereits zu viele private Dates mit Sirius."**

„**Du hattest wie viele, **_**eins**_**?"**

„**Eines zu viel", betonte Remus.**

„**Ich werde dir helfen, was **_**Tolles**_** zu finden", sagte Regulus mit einem Grinsen. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.**

„**Weißt du, das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, ging es ziemlich gewaltsam zu. Was zum Teufel hast du geplant?" Er verschränkte die Arme. „Was auch immer es ist, ich werde nicht mitspielen."**

„**Remus, soweit ich weiß, warst du es, der das letzte Mal Pläne geschmiedet hat", bemerkte Regulus unfreundlich. „Du musst doch einen verborgenen Grund für deine Anmeldung hier haben, oder?" Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.**

„_**Ich **_**habe mich verdammt nochmal nirgendwo angemeldet", brauste Remus wütend auf. „**_**James **_**hat mich auf die Sache angesetzt."**

„**Das sagst **_**du**_**!"**

„**Ich bin kein verdammter Lügner!"**

„**Ach wirklich?"**

„**Du bist genau wie Sirius", schnappte Remus. „**_**Genau**_** wie er. Lass mich verflucht noch mal in Ruhe." Remus blickte ihn wütend an und verließ den Raum. **

**Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, die unwohl zugesehen hatten. **

„**Wir werden morgen shoppen gehen. Am Tag danach werdet ihr alle private Zeit mit ihm haben, in welcher ihr ihm euer Geschenk überreicht, erklärt, warum ihr es gekauft habt und ein wenig plaudern werdet … nutzt die Zeit. Der Gewinner wird den gesamten nächsten Tag mit Sirius im Spa verbringen … alleine."**

* * *

><p>Es klopfte fest an Remus´ Tür.<p>

„Wenn du das bist, Sirius, dann verpiss dich. Und du auch, Regulus."

Regulus öffnete die Tür dennoch.

„Wie charmant", sagte er und erstarrte, als er das Notebook in Remus´ Schoß erblickte. „_Okay._ Euch sind elektronische Geräte, die euch Zutritt zu der Außenwelt ermöglichen, nicht erlaubt. Ich werde es konfiszieren müssen."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht." Remus sah ihn trotzig an. „Die Abgabefrist für das Magazin nächsten Monat ist in genau einer Woche. Ich werde mich um einige Sachen kümmern müssen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht."

„Ich kann dir nicht erlauben-"

„Es ist mir egal. Ich muss mich um meinen verdammten Job kümmern", fauchte Remus. „Dafür kannst du mir keine Schuld geben."

„Wo hast du das überhaupt her?"

„Hot Crew Guy", erwiderte Remus.

„ … Wer?"

„Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Wir haben einen Deal. Warum, hast du ein _Problem_ damit?"

Regulus ballte die Fäuste. „Remus", sagte er in warnendem Ton, aber Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Sonst was? Schmeißt du mich aus der Show? Es gibt nichts, was ich _mehr_ möchte, als nach Hause zu gehen."

„Du gehst nicht nach Hause", schnappte Regulus. „Ich – wir – du gehst _nicht_ nach Hause!"

„Und warum nicht verdammt? Ich hasse es. Sirius hasst es. Tu deinem Bruder einen verfluchten Gefallen und entferne mich aus seinem traurigen Leben." Remus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr als nur wütend.

„Nein", sagte Regulus bestimmt. „Ihr seid gut für die Show. Du bleibst so lange, wie ich es verdammt noch mal möglich machen kann. Nur damit du es weißt, ich habe hart für diese Show gearbeitet und ich werde sie nicht in die Schublade der mitleidsvollen Versagen stecken, weil du die Show verlassen hast. Es hätte ernsthafte Konsequenzen für meine Karriere-"

„Und du redest übers Pläne schmieden", schnaubte Remus. „Verdammt großartig. Jetzt bin ich also bloß ein Mittel für deine Karriere. Fabelhaft."

„Du meinst, wie Sirius es für deine war?", sagte Regulus. Er zeigte auf Remus´ Notebook. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass das nicht gut für deine Karriere gewesen wäre. Ich wette, dein Umsatz letzten Monat war besser als er es in den letzten Monaten war. Und diesen Monat? Wie großartig wird der sein?", fragte er erbost. „Ich schätze, du hast eine explosive Anzahl an neuen Abonnements bekommen, oder?"

„_Das _geht dich nichts an." Remus legte das Notebook weg, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und bedeutete Regulus zu gehen. „Es ist mir egal, was du eigentlich wolltest, aber du bist länger geblieben, als du willkommen warst."

Regulus ging hinaus, blieb aber im Flur stehen. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um zu fragen, wieso du meinen Bruder so hasst."

„Er ist derjenige, der mich hasst."

„Oh, ich frag mich _warum_." Regulus funkelte ihn an. „Nachdem du ihn so spektakulär abgeschossen hast."

„Er hat mich verlassen", sagte Remus. „Ich sag dir mal was; ich war bereit, _alles _dafür zu tun, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Das Problem ist, es ist etwas schwierig, eine zerstörte Beziehung zu reparieren, wenn _jemand_ die Anrufe und jeden anderen Kommunikationsversuch abwendet."

„Du wirkst auch jetzt nicht so, als wärest du besonders wild darauf, dich mit ihm gutzustellen", bemerkte Regulus. „Nicht, wenn man sieht, wie ihr zwei weiterstreitet."

„Versuch du mal, mit jemandem eingesperrt zu sein, der dir alles übel nimmt, dir misstraut und dich nicht mal _im geringsten_ in seiner Nähe haben will. Und dann sieh mal, ob du immer noch freundlich zu ihm sein willst."

Remus blickte ihn hart an. Regulus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber wenn er so weitermacht, dann ist das alles, was er von mir kriegt. Ich werde mich anständig benehmen, sobald er seine Wutanfälle gegen mich unter Kontrolle bekommt."

* * *

><p>Remus folgte widerstrebend, als sie in Bristol von Geschäft zu Geschäft liefen, gefolgt von drei verschiedenen Kamerateams und Regulus den fröhlichen Gruppenleiter mimte. Sie waren bereits in vier verschiedenen Geschäften gewesen und der Einzige, der bis jetzt etwas gekauft hatte, war Stoned Guy.<p>

„**Ich muss etwas absolut**_** fabelhaftes**_** finden", sagte Fab #1 mit einem Blick auf die nahe gelegenen Läden. „Bristol ist wohl **_**kaum**_ **der Ort …" Er seufzte dramatisch. „Was soll ein armer Kerl wie ich bloß **_**tun**_**?"**

„**Die Klappe halten", sagte Douchebag. Zur Abwechslung stimmte Remus ihm zu. **

„**Kauf ihm einfach eine verdamme Dose Haarspray", murmelte Remus. Fab #1 rollte mit den Augen. **

„**Schätzchen, das ist etwas, was dein nicht-fabelhafter Verstand dir raten würde", sagte er süßlich. „Ich werde ihm etwas schenken, dass von **_**Herzen **_**kommt."**

„**Oh, glaub mir, die Dose Haarspray, die ich ihm kaufen werden, wird von meinem verdammten Herzen kommen."**

„**Können wir ein Café oder sowas suchen?", jammerte Douchebag. „Mir ist kalt! Das Wetter ist scheiße!"**

**Regulus seufzte. **

„In Ordnung, wir machen eine kurze Pause."

Er führte sie zu einem nahen Coffeeshop, in dem auch die Kameraleute eine Pause einlegten. Der Cafébesitzer war so aufgeregt, dass Regulus sich sicher war, dass er seit der letzten Touristensaison nicht mehr so viele Kunden auf einmal hatte.

Remus entschied sich, da er nicht bezahlte, den teuersten und kompliziertesten Kaffee zu nehmen. Als er ihn bekam, befand er ihn für ungenießbar. Als Regulus nicht hinsah, schlüpfte er aus dem Café und ging die Straße hinunter, die missbilligenden Blicke der Kameracrew ignorierend.

Er ging in das erste Geschäft, dass er gedankenverloren passierte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er Sirius kaufen sollte – nicht, dass er ihm überhaupt etwas kaufen wollte, aber da er es jetzt _musste _… war es nicht gerade einfach. Ein paar Geschäfte und eine durchdachte Vermeidung eines ziemlich angepissten Regulus´ und der großen Gruppe, die er dirigierte, später und er hatte absolut nichts gekauft.

Nicht, bis er ein Geschäft fand, das Comics verkaufte. Er betrat den Laden, blickte sich kurz ziellos um und besah sich dann neben anderen Dingen auch eine Sammlung von Judge Dredd und Garfield.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Eine Frau mittleren Alters war hinter dem Verkaufstisch aufgetaucht. Remus sah auf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe mich nur um, denke ich …"

„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes? Wir haben es vielleicht."

Remus sah sich um.

„Haben Sie Iron Man Comics?", fragte er und wählte damit das Erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. _Sammelte Sirius die nicht zurzeit?_

„Hier drüben", sagte sie und führte ihn zu einem Regal drei Reihen weiter. „Second Hand Comics sind hier und die Neuen sind hier."

Remus sah zuerst durch die Neuen und fand nichts Aufregendes. Dann besah er sich die Alten, fand aber auch dort nichts, was sein Interesse weckte.

„Öhm …", sagte Remus stirnrunzelnd. Die Frau lächelte und kam angewackelt.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Naja … ich weiß nicht … ich kenne da diesen Kerl, der Comics sammelt", sagte Remus. „Normalerweise Erstausgaben … Sie haben nicht zufällig irgendwelche Erstausgaben von Iron Man hier herumliegen? Ich weiß nicht mal genau, _wonach _ich suchen muss ..."

Die Frau kicherte.

„Ich habe tatsächlich keine. Dennoch habe ich vielleicht etwas, das für Sie von Interesse sein könnte", sagte sie. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu sortieren, da wir sie erst letzte Woche herein bekommen haben …"

Sie bedeutete ihm, mit ihr zu kommen, und Remus folgte ihr in einen Abstellraum hinter dem Verkaufstisch.

Der Raum war mit Pappkartons aller möglichen Größen und Farben vollgestellt, die meisten hatten seltsame Zahlen und Zeichen auf ihnen stehen und etwas, das vermutlich das Datum sein sollte.

„Lassen Sie uns mal sehen …" Sie setzte ihre Brille auf. „Hier."

Sie nahm einen der Kartons und hievte ihn auf den Tisch, bevor Remus seine Hilfe anbieten konnte.

„Es gab einen tragischen Unfall … Die Mutter des armen Jungen gab uns seine Sammlung, sie wusste sonst nichts mit ihnen anzufangen. Die Meisten von ihnen sind Erstausgaben. Er war ein echter Sammler …"

Sie öffnete den Karton und schnippte durch die Magazine. „Hier." Sie zog einen Stapel wirklich alter Magazine hervor, alle mit dem Titel _Tales of Suspense. _Sie sah sie durch und sortierte ein paar von ihnen aus.

„Das hier die erste Ausgabe von Iron Man", sagte sie und gab Remus den Comic. Sie sah den gesamten Stapel durch und schließlich hatte Remus die Arme voller Comics, allesamt sorgfältig in Plastikfolie eingeschlagen.

„Sind Sie auch am Rest der Comics interessiert oder nur an Iron Man?"

„Ähm … Iron Man wird für den Moment ausreichen …", sagte Remus lahm. „Sind das alles Erstausgaben?"

„Ich denke schon, ja", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, sie ordentlich durch zu sehen, aber ich habe jeden Grund, davon auszugehen. Der Kerl, dem sie gehörten, ist sehr vorsichtig mit ihnen umgegangen. Sie sind aus den 60ern, aber in tadelloser Verfassung."

„Oh … okay … ich nehme Sie beim Wort …"

Sie lachte leise. „Ich pack sie ein für Sie. Es ist ein Geschenk, sagten Sie?"

„Ja." Remus nickte, doch plötzlich trat ein alarmierter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Ähm, wie viel werden die Magazine kosten?"

„Das? Oh, sagen wir 30 Pfund."

„30 Pfund?", japste Remus. „Ich meine … ich will Sie nicht abzocken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die hier normalerweise viel mehr kosten würden …"

„Machen Sie sich darum keinen Kopf." Sie nahm ihm den Stapel ab, brachte sie zum Tresen, um sie sorgfältig einzupacken und um schließlich das albernste Geschenkpapier, das Remus je gesehen hatte, darum zu wickeln.

„Wirklich, ich muss darauf bestehen-"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn", sagte sie streng und steckte das große Packet in eine Plastiktüte. „30 Pfund sind genug."

„Aber …" Remus zog widerwillig sein Portemonnaie hervor. „Madam-"

„Dreißig."

Remus hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr dreißig Pfund zu geben. Sie gab ihm die Tüte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„ ... Sie … was?"

„Ich guck es jeden Freitag", sagte sie heiter. Remus klappte der Mund auf. „Und jetzt gehen Sie schon."

Sie schob ihn beinahe aus ihrem Laden.

Erst, als Remus es wieder zur Gruppe geschafft und Regulus´ Wutanfall über sich hinweg rieseln lassen hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht geplant war, Sirius ein tolles Geschenk zu kaufen. Er sah hinunter auf die schwere Plastiktüte in seiner Hand und seufzte.

_Ich geh nicht nochmal auf ein verfluchtes Date mit ihm. Er kriegt die Sachen später._

„_Was_ hast du überhaupt gekauft?", fauchte Regulus noch immer außer sich vor Wut. „Es ist besser etwas für Sirius oder ich häute dich bei lebendigem Leibe."

„Es geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Remus. „Ich habe es selber bezahlt."

„Du kaufst ihm etwas im nächsten Geschäft, selbst wenn ich es für dich aussuchen muss", zischte Regulus. Remus zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, was Regulus nur noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte.

Der nächste Laden war ein Geschenkladen, der ausschließlich nur Krams anbot, den niemand wirklich brauchte, die Meisten hatten zudem einen hohen Grad zur Perversität.

„**Ich hole ihm die da", sagte Remus und deutete auf eine der Uhren an der Wand. Die Uhr hatte keine Zahlen, sondern kleine Bilderrahmen mit Bildern entweder sexueller Aktivitäten oder Bereiche. Sie waren allesamt Schwulenorientiert.**

„**Wirklich?" Regulus blickte ihn spöttisch an. **

„**Ja." Remus schnappte sich eine Dose Haarspray. „Und das."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sie waren erst spät wieder im Schloss und gingen direkt ins Esszimmer, um zu Abend zu essen. Sirius hatte den Tag bei den Pferden verbracht, glücklich über die Entspannung und Abwechslung, die sie ihnen bescherten, aber er hatte weder Zeit, sich zu duschen, noch seine Kleidung zu wechseln. <strong>

**Und Remus war der glückliche Mann, der neben ihm sitzen durfte. **

„**Ehrlich, Sirius", sagte Remus entnervt nach dem vierten Nieser innerhalb einiger Minuten. „Muss ich hier sitzen? Meine Augen jucken jetzt schon. Du stinkst nach Pferd. Ich sterbe." **

„**Halt die Klappe", sagte Sirius, der sich Essen in dem Mund schaufelte, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts mehr bekommen.**

„**Ich will hier wirklich nicht länger sitzen", grummelte Remus und nieste. „Du folterst mich!"**

**Regulus warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Damit wirst du leben müssen."**

„**Fickt euch beide", sagte Remus, nahm seinen Teller und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort zu essen.**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich habe ihm da beste Geschenk auf der ganzen **_**Welt **_**gekauft!", sagte Nicholas aufgeregt. „Er wird es lieben, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich kann nicht darauf warten, auf ein zweites Date mit ihm zu gehen! Es wird wunderbar sein!"**

**Er seufzte glücklich. **

„**Ich fühle, dass meine Chancen besser sind als je zuvor!"**

* * *

><p>Remus wartete darauf, dass er mit der privaten Geschenkübergabe dran war. Er seufzte. Die Uhr lag, ausreichend verpackt, neben ihm auf dem Boden. Spanish Pole Dancer war gerade bei Sirius und brauchte länger, als er sollte, und Remus war genervt.<p>

Ex-Convict setzte sich neben ihn. „Ist José immer noch da drin?"

Remus musste mehrmals blinzeln, bis ihm einfiel, dass José Spanish Pole Dancers eigentlicher Name war. Er sah Ex-Convict an und bemerkte, dass er dessen richtigen Namen ebenfalls nicht wusste.

„Ja. Er braucht viel zu lange."

„Ich habe Sirius mein Geschenk schon heute Morgen gegeben. Du bist der Letzte oder?"

„Ich denke schon." Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Ist mir egal."

„Hast du ihm wirklich diese Uhr geholt?"

„Ja." Remu deutete auf das sperrige Paket zu seinen Füßen.

„Wieso eine Uhr? _So eine _noch dazu?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Er wird es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mögen." Er grinste plötzlich. „Ungefähr vor drei … nein, inzwischen sind es vermutlich schon vier Jahre … ja, vor vier Jahren hätte er sie geliebt."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Spanish Pole Dancer kam mit leicht geröteten Wangen heraus. Ex-Convict legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, Remus hob sein Geschenk auf und ging durch die Tür. Er bemerkte, dass Regulus in einer Stecke stand und sie beobachtete.

„**Hi", sagte er ruppig. **

„**Hi", sagte Sirius mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. „Also, was hast du mir gebracht?" **

„**Das." Remus gab ihm das Päckchen. „Es ist ein bisschen zerbrechlich. Und obwohl es tickt, ist es keine **_**Bombe,**_** kannst beruhigt sein." **

**Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn es eine Bombe ist, werde ich dich umbringen."**

**Er legte das Päckchen hin und packte es vorsichtig aus. Da Erste, was er sah, war die Dose Haarspray. **

„**Haarspray? Ehrlich, Remus?" Er nahm es. „Aber danke, meins ist gerade heute Morgen leer geworden." **

„**Bitte schön", sagte Remus höflich, während er versuchte, Regulus so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Es war schwierig, Regulus grinste ihn an und das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Er hatte irgendwas vor, da war er sich sicher. **

**Sirius packte den Rest aus und entdeckte nun auch die große Uhr.**

„**Eine … Uhr?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Dann bemerkte er die Bilder. Unvermittelt begann er zu lachen. Er lachte so sehr, dass er die Uhr weglegen musste, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen und lachte, lachte und lachte, solange bis es sich nicht mal mehr Remus verkneifen konnte, mit ihm zu lachen.**

„**Du hasst es also", stellte Remus fest, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. **

„**Ja", bestätigte Sirius. „Remus, diese Uhr ist absolut grässlich." **

„Gut." Remus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, ehe Regulus ihn daran hindern konnte.

„So, Sirius", sagte Regulus, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. „Glücklich über die Ernte des heutigen Tages?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, was zum Henker du den Kerlen erzählt hast, aber alle Geschenke sind völlig nutzlos. Abgesehen von dem Haarspray."

„Welches ist deiner Meinung nach das Beste?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", stöhnte Sirius.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Habe ich in letzter Zeit mal erwähnt, dass ich diese Show hasse?" Sirius seufzte. „Sie sind allesamt Trottel. Außer vielleicht Thomas. Er hat zumindest Grips …" **

**Er schmollte. **

**„Toll, jetzt habe ich ein Haufen Geschenke und Schrott. Sie sind alle scheiße. Ich muss mir etwas ausdenken, wie ich Regulus umbringe, bevor er nach Hause geht. Ich kanns nicht fassen, dass er mich dazu gebracht hat, diesen Kram zu machen … NIE WIEDER!"**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Gentlemen!", rief Gladwell. „Mr. Regulus Black!"<strong>

**Regulus trat mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen vor. Er sah Remus an und zwinkerte ihm zu und Remus wollte nichts lieber, als ihn langsam und qualvoll zu erwürgen.**

„**Wie ihr alle wisst, werden wir jetzt den glücklichen Mann verkünden, der **_**den ganzen Tag**_** mit Sirius im Spa verbringen wird. Ich habe den Jacuzzi gestern selbst ausprobiert und ich muss sagen, ich beneide euch ein wenig …" **

**Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich, Reg, ich dachte, wir haben aufgehört zusammen zu baden, als wir sechs waren." **

„**Wie auch immer", fuhr Regulus fort. Er grinste Sirius zu. „Du hast ohne Zweifel einige Gedanken daran verschwendet, wen du wählen wirst, richtig?"**

** Sirius nickte.**

** „Aber hier ist der Haken." Regulus grinste wie ein Verrückter. „Diese Mal ist es nicht Sirius, der diese Entscheidung fällt." **

**Die Männer sahen sich verwirrt und mit unterdrückter Empörung an, während Sirius einen Blick puren Terrors auf dem Gesicht trug. Remus sah ähnlich aus.**

„**Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, war ich gestern bei jedem einzelnen privaten kleinen Treffen anwesend." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und die Männer nickten unsicher. „Basierend auf meinen Beobachtungen, habe ich den Mann ausgesucht, der meiner Meinung nach einen laaaangen Tag mit Sirius im Spa verbringen sollte …" **

**Er grinste.**

**Gladwell trat mit einem Umschlag in der Hand vor. **

„**Danke" Regulus nickte höflich und öffnete ihn. „Das ist ausschließlich für den dramatischen Effekt", sagte er und zog die Karte heraus. „Ach Mensch! Remus Lupin!"**

**Er sah mit einem Grinsen auf. Remus´ Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von Unbehagen zu Schock zu Wut.**

„**Was **_**verflucht noch mal**_** glaubst du, tust du da, Reg?", schnauzte Sirius, bevor Remus überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte.**

„**Komm schon!", schrie Remus. „Ich habe ihm ein Scheißgeschenk gemacht! Ich will dieses verdammte Date nicht!"**

„**Such jemand anderen aus!" Sirius schäumte vor Wut. „Es ist mir egal, solange es nicht der verdammte Bastard dort drüben ist!"**

„**Leider steht meine Entscheidung fest", sagte Regulus reuevoll. Weder Sirius noch Remus kauften ihm das ab. Er klang deutlich zu vergnügt. „Als dein Bruder und Regisseur dieser Show besitze ich sämtliche Vetorechte." **

„**Ich hasse dich." Sirius blickte ihn finster an. „Und dich auch", fügte er mit einem Blick in Remus´ Richtung hinzu.**

„Lebt damit", sagte Regulus, nun wieder mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Brüderchen."

„Ich werd´ s Ma erzählen."

„Und was soll sie machen?" Regulus grinste noch immer neckend. „Sie kann mich kaum mehr in die Ecke stellen, oder?"

„Ich hasse dich."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Wisst ihr was …", sagte Thomas in Gedanken versunken. „Ich fange an zu glauben, dass sie einfach über ihren Schatten und vögeln sollten. Vielleicht hilft das, dass sie aufhören die Atmosphäre hier zu versauen … und uns anderen tatsächlich eine Chance zu geben."**

**Er zuckte die Schultern. **

„**Eigentlich ist es mir egal, um ehrlich zu sein … Im Grunde interessiere ich mich nicht besonders für Sirius."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius saß bereits im großen Jacuzzi im Spa, als Remus kam. <strong>

„**Rutsch rüber", sagte er und nahm das Handtuch von seinen Hüften. Untendrunter trug er einfache Schwimmshorts. **

„**Du hast dich also entschieden, bei unserem **_**Date **_**aufzutauchen", sagte Sirius aufsehend.**

„**Dieser Jacuzzi ist größer als meiner."**

**Sirius rutschte widerwillig ein wenig zur Seite und Remus ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten. Sie redeten nicht miteinander, sondern lehnten sich zurück, schlossen die Augen und genossen die sanfte Massage des warmen, sprudelnden Wassers. **

**Auch das Abendessen wurde ihnen im Spa serviert. Sirius und Remus legten fluffige Bademäntel an und aßen in Ruhe. Beide schnaubten über die Kerzen, die um sie herum platzierten wurden, in einem Versuch, die Atmosphäre romantischer zu stimmen.**

**Jedes Mal, wenn das Kamerateam versuchte, näher an sie heran zu kommen, knurrte Sirius sie leise an. Folglich mussten sie aus einer gewissen Distanz filmen.**

„**Weißt du, es ist vielleicht im Endeffekt gar nicht so schlimm, mit dir auf ein Date zu gehen", sagte Remus, der sich den Mund mit einer Serviette abtupfte. Sirius hob eine fragende Augenbraue. „Diese nicht-miteinander-reden-Sache."**

„**Richtig."**

„**Ich meine es. Pretty Boy und dieser Franzose wollen andauernd mit mir reden", sagte Remus. „Mir gefällt die Stille."**

„**Remus", sagte Sirius leise und spieß ein Stück Fleisch mit seiner Gabel auf. „Halt die Klappe."**

* * *

><p>„Denkst du, ich sollte versuchen, mich mit Remus zu versöhnen?", fragte lag rücklings auf seinem Bett, Regulus saß an seinem Tisch und arbeitete an etwas an seinem Laptop.<p>

„Was meinst du?", fragte er abwesend.

„Naja, mit ihm reden. Über das, was damals passiert ist … gucken, ob … Ich weiß nicht. Ich will wissen, warum er es gemacht hat …"

„Er hat es gemacht, um seine Karriere voran zu treiben", sagte Regulus simpel. „Verschwende nicht mehr Zeit als nötig auf diesen Bastard."

„Du warst derjenige, der unbedingt wollte, dass wir das Date haben", merkte Sirius an.

„Wegen der Show."

Sirius antwortete nicht und legte sich nachdenklich wieder hin.

„Ich hol mir was zu Essen aus der Küche", sagte er schließlich und stand auf.

„Mmh", entgegnete Regulus, tief versunken in was auch immer er tat.

Sirius ging nicht in die Küche. Er ging in den Flur, in dem Remus´ Zimmer lag und klopfte an seine Tür.

„Ich bin beschäftigt!", brüllte Remus von innen.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden!", rief Sirius zurück. „Es ist sogar wichtig!"

„Tja, ich mach gerade andere Sachen! Verzieh dich!"

Sirius starrte seufzend auf die Tür. Und wenn Remus irgendeinen Schwachsinn für sein Magazin Korrektur las, na und?_ Wenn ich jetzt nicht mit ihm rede, werde ich es wahrscheinlich niemals tun._ Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Tür.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht Remus, der an seinem geliehenen Notebook arbeitete. Er sah Remus und Thomas, bevor sie ihn sahen; er sah, wie sich Thomas´ Gesicht verzog, als er zum Orgasmus kam, er sah, wie er sich über die Hand spritzte und wie Remus in seinen Arsch stieß.

„_Verzieh dich, verdammte Scheiße nochmal!", _bellte Remus in dem Moment, in dem er Sirius erblickte und seinen Rhythmus verlor. Thomas sah auf, der Ausdruck völliger Zufriedenheit wurde durch einen des blanken Terrors ersetzt.

„Ich glaub das nicht!", knurrte Sirius wütend. Remus war nicht minder zornig.

„VERPISS DICH!", brüllte er. „Was zum Teufel ist _los _mit dir?"

Thomas entschied, dass jetzt ein sehr guter Zeitpunkt war, sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er krabbelte von Remus weg, sammelte seine Kleidung auf, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie anzuziehen, und verschwand.

Remus wickelte hastig die Decke um sich und zog gleichzeitig das Kondom aus. Sirius sah, dass es leer war, bevor Remus es wegschmiss.

„_Wirklich, _Sirius", sagte Remus. „Erklär mir das! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich beschäftigt bin, verdammte nochmal! DU HAST KEIN RECHT, EINFACH SO IN MEIN ZIMMER ZU KOMMEN!"

„Ich entschuldige mich zutiefst für die Störung", sagte Sirius eisig. „Ich bin hergekommen, um mich mit dir auszusprechen, nicht, um dich beim Sex mit einem Kerl zu stören, _den du vor allem überhaupt nicht vögeln solltest!"_

„Mit wem ich vögel geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Es geht mich verdammt noch mal was an, wenn es meine verdammte Show ist und-"

„Du interessierst dich nicht einmal für den Typen!", gröhlte Remus. „Wieso zum Teufel interessiert es dich, ob ich ihn ficke oder nicht?"

„WEIL DU MICH BELEIDIGST, INDEM DU IHN FICKST!", schrie Sirius außer sich vor Wut. „ALLES WAS DU GETAN HAST, WAR NICHTS ALS EINE VERDAMMTE BELEIDIGUNG MIR GEGENÜBER!"

„Wovon zum Henker sprichst du überhaupt?" Remus zog mit der einen Hand das Laken weiter hoch, während er mit der anderen wild gestikulierte. „Wen ich ficke, hat nichts mit deinem verfluchten Ego zu tun! Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, hm? Bist du angepisst, weil er _mich _vögelt und nicht _dich_?"

„Nein!" Sirius sah ihn wütend an. „Ich bin angepisst, weil du mich _ruiniert_ hast und nun den Nerv hast, hier rein zu platzen und es mir ins Gesicht zu reiben und diese ganze _lächerliche _Show zu verarschen!"

„Du hast echt verdammte Probleme, Sirius", schnarrte Remus. „Lass sie verdammt noch mal nicht an mir aus."

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Sirius rundheraus. „Ich hasse dich so sehr, dass ich nicht mal Worte dafür finde." Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Habe einen schönen verdammten Restabend."

„Schönes verdammtes Comeback!", brüllte Remus. Er war wütend und frustriert, doch auch seltsam angeschlagen von dem blanken Hass, den er in Sirius´ Augen gesehen hatte. Er ließ die Decke niedergeschlagen fallen und stampfte ins Badezimmer, wo er sich wütend einen runterholte.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam, fiel sein Blick auf das hässliche Paket, das er aus dem Comicladen mitgenommen hatte. Er starrte es eine Sekunde lang an, dann trat er dagegen.

Sirius nahm den kurzen Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, welcher durch den kleinen Hof führte. Er rauchte noch immer vor Wut und trat erbittert gegen den Kies unter seinen Füßen.

Es war kalt. Sirius war es egal. Er versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Regulus war nicht in seinem Zimmer, als Sirius wieder kam, aber er hatte eine Gute Nacht-Notiz hinterlassen.

_Auch gut, _dachte Sirius. _Er ist der Letzte, den ich gerade sehen will._

* * *

><p>Remus fing sich von Sirius einen harten, kalten Blick ein, als er zum Frühstück kam. Er ignorierte ihn, ging aber sicher, dass er einen Platz weit weg von ihm bekam. Thomas sah schuldig auf seinen Teller, während sich die anderen fragende Blicke zuwarfen und wispernd miteinander tratschten.<p>

* * *

><p>„<strong>Wir haben uns wieder einmal zusammen gefunden, um zu entscheiden, wer uns diese Woche verlassen soll", sagte Gladwell. Remus fragte sich, welchen Schauspielkurs er in der Schule wohl belegt hatte. „Mr. Black, sind Sie bereit?"<strong>

„**Mehr als alles andere", erwiderte Sirius mit einem kalten Blick in Remus´ Richtung. **

**Dieses Mal war es Regulus, der ihm den Umschlag mit dem Wochenfavoriten anreichte. Sirius riss ihn auf und starrte die Karte mit angespanntem Kiefer lang und kalt an, bevor er sprach.**

„**Remus", sagte er giftig. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihm die rote Rose zu geben, sondern ließ sie ihm einfach vor die Füße fallen. Remus sah ihn böse an, aber Sirius beachtete ihn nicht. **

„**Und nun, Mr. Black, müssen Sie den unglücklichen Kandidaten wählen, der das Schloss heute Nacht verlassen muss."**

**Sirius hob die weiße Rose auf und blickte die Reihe Männer an. Seine Augen ruhten kurz auf Thomas, der unbehaglich mit den Füßen scharrte. **

„**Daniel", sagte Sirius schlussendlich und reichte ihm die weiße Rose. „Viel Glück."**

„**Oh Mann", nuschelte Daniel. „In Ordnung. Es hat Spaß gemacht."**

„**Da hab ich keinen Zweifel", sagte Sirius trocken. **


	7. Folge 6

So, ihr Lieben, mal wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Und ich bringe frohe Kunde: Die Geschichte ist komplett fertig übersetzt! Ich muss sie nur noch hochladen! :)

Also springt vielleicht auch noch ein kleines review für mich oder die Autorin dabei raus? Ich weiß nicht, wie aktiv sie hier ist,

deshalb wäre es vermutlich besser, wenn ihr mir die reviews schickt, es sei denn ihr seid bei angemeldet.

Jetzt noch viel Spaß mit dem folgendem Kapitel :)

* * *

><p>7. Folge 6<p>

Regulus verließ das Schloss am Freitagmorgen, aber nicht ohne zu versuchen, Sirius darüber auszuquetschen, was passiert war.

„Es ist nichts", sagte Sirius. „Nichts, was nicht damit repariert werden kann, den armseligen Bastard aus der Show zu schmeißen."

„Wirst du mir jemals erzählen, was zum Teufel passiert ist?"

„Nein. Geh nach Hause zu Cilla."

„_Sirius_."

„Mir geht's gut."

„Na gut, dann." Regulus war alles andere als überzeugt. „Ich muss gehen. Wie auch immer, morgen werden Tänzer hierher kommen. Sie werden den Kerlen ein paar Tricks beibringen."

„Reg", sagte Sirius in warnenden Ton. „Was hast du jetzt wieder ausgeheckt?"

„Nur ein bisschen Spaß." Er grinste. „Ich seh dich bald wieder." Er umarmte Sirius brüderlich und stieg dann ins Auto. Dann winkte er und fuhr davon.

Sirius ging mit schwerem Herzen zurück ins Haus.

* * *

><p>Die Spannung im Haus war unerträglich. Wenn es zwischen Remus und Sirius zuvor keine offene Feindseligkeit gab, dann gab es sie jetzt definitiv, und sie ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, sich anzugiften, sich gegenseitig eisige Blicke zuzuwerfen oder sich leise drohend anzuknurren. Thomas ging ihnen so gut es ging aus dem Weg, und zog jedes Mal, wenn er Sirius auf den Gängen traf, unweigerlich den Kopf ein und vermied Augenkontakt.<p>

Alle anderen waren vollkommen perplex. Sie flüsterten miteinander, als würden normal laute Gespräche, das Haus vor Wut zum Einstürzen bringen, doch wurden dadurch auch nicht schlauer. Thomas nahm nicht an ihren Diskussionen teil, sondern lächelte bloß abweisend, wenn er nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Die Situation hier ist alles andere als fabelhaft", seufzte Ralph. „Offensichtlich ist irgendwas passiert, aber keiner weiß was. Es ist beängstigend … Ich habe das Gefühl, Sirius würde mir den Kopf abbeißen, wenn ich ihn auch nur ansehen würde." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Sirius ist irgendeine Laus über die Leber gelaufen", grübelte Nicholas. „Ich dachte, meine Chancen stehen sehr gut, aber er redet kaum mit mir …"**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Leute!" Pretty Boy kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. „Da ist ein Haufen wirklich gut aussehender Typen in der Eingangshalle!"<strong>

**Er grinste aufgeregt. Remus stellte sich tausende Messer vor, die seinen Körper durchstachen und ihn für immer zum Schweigen brachten.**

„**Wieso sind die hier? Neue Kandidaten oder was?", fragte Douchebag. „Das ist unfair!"**

„**Ich bezweifle es", unterbrach Normal Dude. „Es hat wahrscheinlich etwas mit den wöchentlichen Aktivitäten zu tun … naja, den Aufgaben. Wir müssen vermutlich etwas mit ihnen machen …" **

**French Dude ging ebenfalls mit, ebenso Ex-Convict und Spanish Pole Dancer. Fab #1 folgte ihnen auf den Fersen. **

„**Sie sind Tänzer", sagte Spanish Pole Dancer. „Ich kenne ein paar von ihnen."**

„**Sie sind also Stripper?", fragte Remus. Ex-Convict sah aus, als würde er ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle umbringen.**

„**Ist er nicht nett?", fragte Sirius bissig, als er bei ihnen Halt machte. „Er weiß immer, wie er Leute am besten beleidigen kann." **

**Er starrte Remus an. Remus starrte zurück.**

* * *

><p>Fünf Fremde in enger und dehnbarer Kleidung standen vor ihnen. Remus betrachtete sie stillschweigend. Innerlich nannte er sie Gay, Gayer, Gayest, Another Gay and Even Gayer.<p>

Sie waren in den Tanzsaal gerufen worden, da es der größte Raum von allen war und die Tänzer ihre Gerätschaften dort aufbauen konnten. Ihre Ausrüstung bestand, offengesagt, aus kaum mehr als Matten für jeden und einem Ghettoblaster. Gladwell überwachte die ganze Aktion.

„**Gentlemen!" Er lächelte begeistert. „Ich gehe wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie alle neugierig sind, was diese Woche passieren wird." **

**Er trat zur Seite und deutete auf die Tänzer. „Darf ich vorstellen, dies sind Fabrizio, Aleksej, Richard, Andrew und Jacques."**

**Jeder Tänzer machte bei Aufruf seines Namens einen Schritt nach vorne und verbeugte sich leicht. **

„**Sie sind hier, um euch tanzen beizubringen", sagte Gladwell unheilvoll. „Ihr werdet gut daran tun, so viel zu lernen, wie nur irgend möglich." **

„**Warum?", fragte Pretty Boy. „Was sollen wir damit machen?" **

„**Was **_**denkst **_**du denn?", fauchte Remus. „Wir müssen ohne Zweifel irgendwelche versauten Tanzschritte lernen, die wir als Gegenleistung dafür Sirius vorführen müssen, um ein Date mit ihm zu gewinnen. Es könnte **_**möglicherweise **_**nach dem gleichen Muster gablaufen, wie in allen Wochen zuvor, oder?" **

„**Du musst Remus sein", rief Aleksej. „Vor dir wurden wir schon gewarnt." Er grinste. **

„**Das überrascht mich nicht." Remus blickte die Tänzer ungehalten an. **

**Gladwell schritt ein. „Und somit werden wir beginnen, Gentlemen."**

Sehr zu Remus´ Überraschung und Erleichterung, machten sie keine geschmacklosen und obszönen Dinge, sondern begannen mit dem Aufwärmen der Muskeln und Gelenke, machten wahllos Aufgaben und einfache, rhythmische Bewegungen. Damit konnte er sich abfinden.

Sie lernten einfache Standarttänze, wie den Walzer, und Remus war teilweise erleichtert und teilweise erschrocken, herauszufinden, dass er noch beinahe alles wusste, was er einmal in seiner kurzen Phase als ehrgeiziger, siebenjähriger Tänzer gelernt hatte.

Aleksej warf Remus immer mal wieder selbstgefällige Blicke zu, machte Kommentare über sein Talent und seine Fähigkeiten und am Ende des Tages hatte sich Remus bereits acht verschiedene Wege ausgedacht, wie er den Kerl am Besten loswerden konnte.

* * *

><p>„<em>Musst <em>du dich ausgerechnet jedes Mal wenn du bei den beschissenen Pferden warst _direkt_ neben mich setzen?", knurrte Remus und nieste in seine Serviette. Sirius warf ihm bloß einen kalten Blick zu.

„Muss ich die Frage wirklich beantworten?", fragte er. „Und da dachte ich, du hättest tatsächlich ein _Gehirn_."

Remus nieste einmal mehr und schmiss dann seine Serviette auf den Tisch. Er verließ die Tafel, ohne aufzuessen.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Es muss mehr an diesen Stunden dran sein, als nur das einfache Tanzen", murmelte Remus. „Ich vertraue diesen Kerlen nicht. Ich vertraue **_**niemandem**_**." **

**Er schwieg kurz.**

„**Und Sirius soll in der Hölle brennen."**

* * *

><p>Am darauffolgenden Morgen traf Aleksej Remus mit einem eingebildeten Lächeln.<p>

„Kannst du erraten, was wir heute machen werden?", fragte er beiläufig. Remus blickte ihn nur an.

Er konnte sehr gerne raten. Und er hatte recht.

„**Heute werden wir ein paar Sachen ausprobieren, die euch vermutlich an eure Grenzen bringen werden", verkündete Fabrizio nach den Aufwärmübungen. „Wir fangen mit ein paar etwas exoterischen Dingen an; Wir haben eine Reihe Bewegungen von fantastischen Lateinamerikanischen Tänzen, die wir heute ausprobieren werden." Er lächelte frech. „Von da an werden wir zu noch exoterischen Dingen übergehen." **

**Remus stöhnte innerlich. Die anderen warfen sich aufgeregte Blicke zu. **

„**Ernsthaft", murrte Remus. „Ich bin kein verfluchter Pole Dancer." **

**Spanish Pole Dancer und Ex-Convict sahen ihn verächtlich an. Aleksej wirkte amüsiert. **

„**Remus", sagte er fröhlich. „Wir benutzen keine anderen Stangen außer die in unseren Hosen." Er zwinkerte. „Nein, wirklich, es gibt keinen Stangentanz. Lap Dance allerdings …" **

„**Ich bin weg." Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich mache bei diesem aberwitzigen und schlampigen Kram nicht mit."**

**Pretty Boy drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wirklich, Remus … Willst du nicht lernen, wie ein Lap Dance geht? Das ist die beste Möglichkeit überhaupt!" Er grinste.**

„**Ich muss nicht lernen, wie man einen Lap Dance tanzt", sagte Remus giftig. „Ich mache nicht mit."**

**Remus drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und verließ den Tanzsaal. **

Er ging direkt auf sein Zimmer und nahm eine schnelle Dusche, dann setzte er sich mit seinem geliehenen Notebook hin und arbeitete. Als erstes checkte er seine E-Mails, scrollte durch die dreizehn panischen E-Mails seines Assistenten und klickte auf die E-Mail von James.

_Kumpel! _

_Netter Auftritt letzte Woche! :D Was ist passiert? Gib mir wenigstens einmal ein paar nette Details!_

_xo James_

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine immer noch feuchten Haare.

„_Kumpel!"_

_Sirius hasst mich mehr als vorher, auch wenn das nichts wirklich Neues ist. Er ist reingeplatzt, als ich einen anderen Kerl gevögelt habe. Jetzt ist er überzeugt, dass ich die Ausgeburt des Bösen und nur auf dieser Welt bin, um sein miserables Dasein noch armseliger werden zu lassen._

_Das Essen wird langweilig. Alles, was wir essen, ist Französisch._

_Wie geht's Lily und Harry? Der Außenwelt? Ich habe morgens gerade mal genug Zeit .uk zu lesen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir Bescheid sagen wirst, wenn die Zombieapokalypse beginnt. _

_-Remus_

Remus wandte sich dem Rest seiner E-Mails zu, antwortete seinem Assistenten und bewertete Datensätze. Es war ihm nicht möglich, Vollzeit zu arbeiten mit dem ganzen Kram, der im Schloss immer los war, aber es gab trotzdem noch genug, worum er sich kümmern musste, da sein Assistent weder die Autorität noch die Fähigkeiten dazu besaß.

Er hatte gerade auf den ‚Senden'-Knopf gedrückt und damit einen stark bearbeiteten Artikel einer seiner neuen Kollegen verschickt, als James sich einloggte und ihn prompt anschrieb.

_Was geht? _

_Manchmal erstaunt mich dein Vokabular wirklich, James. _

_Was machst du? _

_Arbeiten._

_Nein, komm schon, den Kram, den du machen musst diese Woche und so … _

_Tanzen. Und ich mache nicht mit. _

_Warum nicht? Bist du nicht einmal mit Sirius zu Tanzstunden gegangen? _

_Wirklich, James. Sie wollten uns ‚exotische und erotische Tanzbewegungen' beibringen. Es gibt nichts, was ich in meinem Leben weniger brauche, als das._

_Sicher, dass du Sirius keinen Lap Dance vorführen willst? _

_Ziemlich sicher. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause. Ich hasse es hier. Ich hasse es, ihn jeden Tag sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass er mich hasst. _

_Ist ein bisschen spät, die Vergangenheit jetzt zu bereuen, oder…?_

_Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Moralpredigten. Ich will wirklich, wirklich nur nach Hause. _

_Lily sagt ‚hi' und dass du versuchen solltest, mit ihm zu reden… _

_Ich werde nicht mit ihm reden. Er hasst mich. _

_Wie bist du eigentlich auf diese Uhrgeschichte gekommen? _

_Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie bloß gesehen und dachte, hey, die nehm ich._

_Wirklich?_

_Ja. Ich hatte recht, er hat sie gehasst. Ich habe ihm auch einen Stapel Comics gekauft, habe sie ihm aber nicht gegeben. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es noch machen werde … _

_Oooohhhh, warum nicht? Mochte er nicht Comics? _

_Es ist kompliziert. Ich erzähl´s dir später._

Es klopfte sanft an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?", rief Remus.

„Ich bin´s. Kann ich rein kommen?" Remus runzelte die Stirn. Die Person klang nicht nach Sirius.

„Komm rein."

Es war nicht Sirius. Es war Hot Crew Guy.

„Was willst du?", fragte Remus überrascht. „Du bist wahrscheinlich die Person, die ich hier am _wenigsten_ erwartet habe."

„Ja, naja …" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Sirius hatte einen Wutanfall, als wir versucht haben, ihn hier hoch zu schicken, um dich zu holen. E ist dir nicht erlaubt, von den Aktivitäten einfach so abzuhauen, nur damit du es weißt."

„Ich weiß."

Remus zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. Er schrieb James eine schnelle Nachricht und schloss das Gespräch.

„Also haben sie dich hergeschickt, damit du versuchst, mich zu überzeugen, wieder nach unten in den Tanzsaal zu gehen und an lächerlichen Tanzübungen teilzunehmen, die ausschließlich in einen Puff gehören?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Also … ähm … bitte?"

„Nein."

„Remus", seufzte er verärgert. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Sirius, um Gottes Willen. Kannst du nicht einfach da runter gehen und es hinter dich bringen?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Remus legte das Notebook weg. „Ich habe nicht den Drang, mich im Fernsehen zu blamieren, nur weil ich bescheuerte Dinge wie _Lap Dance_ machen soll."

„Komm schon, Mann!" Hot Crew Guy war verzweifelt. „Es wird gar nicht so schlimm werden … Ich habe gesehen, was sie gemacht haben …"

„Das macht keinen Unterschied für mich."

Sie starrten sich an, beide so stur wie der jeweils andere.

„Was muss passieren, damit du da runter gehst?", fragte Hot Crew Guy schließlich. „Ich bin sicher, wir können einen Kompromiss schließen-"

„Es gibt da eine Sache", spekulierte Remus. „Oder sogar zwei, wenn man es genau nimmt."

„Ja?" Hot Crew Guy hob eine Augenbraue. „Spuck es aus."

„Erstens: Ihr werdet mich nicht filmen."

„Wirklich-"

„Ich komm nicht runter, ehe du es mir versprochen hast." Remus sah ihn unerbittlich an. Hot Crew Guy seufzte.

„Okay. Wir werden dich nicht direkt filmen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du nicht im Hintergrund zu sehen sein wirst."

„Das ist gut genug."

Remus ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie kurz, um zu sehen, ob irgendwer draußen war. Der Flur war vollkommen verlassen. Er schloss die Tür wieder, seine Finger blieben auf dem Schloss liegen.

„Und die andere Sache?"

„Ich hatte schon seit einer Weile keinen ordentlichen Fick mehr", sagte Remus. „Weißt du, wie du mit deinem Schwanz umzugehen hast?"

„ … _was?_", stotterte Hot Crew Guy. „Du willst, dass ich dich _vögel_?"

„Eigentlich würde ich lieber dich vögeln, aber Heteromänner sind so empfindlich, was das angeht", sagte Remus, lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Er entschied sich, sie abzuschließen. „Guck nicht so schockiert. Ich habe dir nicht drei Wochen ohne Grund einen geblasen. Gib zu, dass du drüber nachgedacht hast."

„Ähm …"

Remus grinste bloß, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm die großen Kopfhörer von seinem Hals.

„Du _hast_ drüber nachgedacht, oder?", fragte er und ließ eine Hand seinen Bauch und unter sein T-Shirt gleiten. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihm, um ihm ins Ohr zu wispern. „Vielleicht hast du dich sogar selbst befriedigt und dabei darüber nachgedacht?"

Er griff ihm in den Schritt und massierte ihn durch seine Jeans hindurch. „Vielleicht hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, mich zu berühren? Mir einen zu blasen? Mich zu _vögeln?_", hauchte Remus.

Hot Crew Guy schauderte. „Vielleicht", krächzte er.

Remus grinste in sich hinein, öffnete den Hosenstall seiner Jeans, nahm Hot Crew Guys Hand und legte ihn auf seine Boxershorts, brachte ihn dazu, ihn zu berühren. „Das ist mein Schwanz", sagte Remus und blies ihm heiß ins Ohr. „Nur für dich ist er so hart."

„Oh Gott …", keuchte Hot Crew Guy und starrte auf das ziemlich große, harte Ding, das er durch den dünnen, weißen Stoff befummelte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tue …"

„Willst du weitermachen?", fragte Remus in ernsthafterem Ton. „Letzte Chance, um dich um zu entscheiden."

„Umentscheiden?" Sein Kopf schoss verwirrt nach oben. „Ich dachte …"

„Ich fasse das als ein ‚Ja, bitte, Remus, fick meinen Heterohintern' auf", grinste Remus. Hot Crew Guy blickte erneut auf Remus´ Schwanz in dessen Boxershorts und auf seine eigene Hand, die um ihn geschlossen war, herunter.

„Es kann kaum noch schwuler werden als das hier", brummte er.

„Warte nur, bis du meinen Schwanz in deinem Arsch hast, dann können wir nochmal übers Schwulsein reden."

* * *

><p>Als Remus in den Tanzsaal kam, war er in einer deutlich besseren Laune, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er ihn verlassen hatte. Er schaffte es sogar, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie er Aleksej am besten loswerden konnte, als besagter Mann ihn mit einem höhnischen Grinsen begrüßte. Hot Crew Guy kam direkt nach ihm in den Saal und Remus drehte sich zu ihm um.<p>

„Keine Aufnahmen von mir", erinnerte er ihn.

„Oh, ja … richtig." Er ging hinüber zu seinen Kollegen, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Remus schloss sich den anderen auf der Tanzfläche nicht an, bis er einen hochgestreckten Daumen von ihm bekam.

Widerwillig lernte er zusammen mit den Anderen die Bewegungen, die Aleksej ihnen zeigte, doch weigerte sich noch immer bestimmt, einen Lap Dance zu machen.

„**Ich habe es davor schon gesagt und ich sage es wieder", sagte Remus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „**_**Ich brauche nicht zu lernen, wie man einen Lap Dance macht."**_

„**Heißt das, dass du bereits weißt, wie man ihn tanzt?", fragte Aleksej ihn amüsiert. Remus funkelte ihn an. „Vielleicht solltest du es uns vorführen."**

„**Nein", spuckte Remus. „Ich werde so etwas nicht machen." **

„**Woohoo, Remus, hast du eine geheime Vergangenheit als Lap Dancer?", jauchzte Pretty Boy. Remus klebte ihm eine. „Au!"**

„**Geschieht dir verdammt recht." **

„**Der Rest von uns hat es bereits gemacht, Schätzchen", sagte Fab #1. „Es ist nur fair, wenn du es auch machst." **

„**Ich werde es nicht machen, so einfach ist das." **

Aleksej schien langsam wirklich genervt zu sein, die anderen Tänzer waren angespannt und die Kerle waren kurz davor, in Streit auszubrechen.

„Leute, Feierabend für heute", rief Hot Crew Guy. „Die Zeit ist um."

Aleksej runzelte die Stirn, aber Hot Crew Guy zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und wedelte mit seinem Klemmbrett.

Die Anderen warfen Remus genervte Blicke zu und verließen einer nach dem andern den Tanzsaal, um in ihre Räume zurückzukehren und zu duschen.

„Das war ein verdammt guter Fick, was?", wisperte Remus, als er an Hot Crew Guy vorbeikam. „Danke."

„Die Zeit war um", antwortete er schlicht, jedoch mit einem Augenzwinkern.

* * *

><p>Zu Remus´ Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Aleksej nicht mit den anderen Tänzern am selben Nachmittag das Schloss verließ, sondern zum Abendessen blieb. Ebenfalls bemerkte er, dass er nicht als Einziger überrascht war.<p>

„Was machst du noch immer hier?", fragte Normal Dude und Aleksej lächelte warm.

„Ich bleibe für morgen, natürlich." Er erntete verwirrte Blicke. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, kam Gladwell ins Esszimmer.

„Hatten Sie ein gutes Training?", fragte er und die Meisten nickten. „Sehr gut. Wie Sie zweifellos bereits erkannt haben, sollen Sie Sirius morgen mit einem Tanz ihrer Wahl beeindrucken. Aleksej wird Ihnen den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung stehen, falls Sie noch ein wenig Unterstützung benötigen sollten. Am Abend werden wir uns alle im Tanzsaal wieder treffen und Sie werden Ihre Chance bekommen."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Sirius, der aussah, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Und ich muss … einen Gewinner auswählen?", fragte er lahm.

„Aber natürlich. Am Mittwochabend werden Sie und der Gewinner ein ruhiges Date im Salon genießen."

„Oh … in Ordnung." Sirius stand auf. „Ich geh duschen."

„Besser so, du stinkst nach Pferd", sagte Remus.

„Als wolltest du meine Gesellschaft überhaupt", entgegnete Sirius.

„Will ich nicht, aber der Gestank mindert meinen Appetit."

„Wenn du nichts nettes zu sagen hast, solltest du deinen Mund einfach ganz geschlossen halten", sagte Sirius frostig und ging.

Remus aß mürrisch seinen Nachtisch.

* * *

><p>Remus ging am Tanzsaal vorbei und sah, dass er leer war. Aleksej ging gelangweilt auf und ab und machte bisweilen eine Bewegung zu der Musik, die aus dem Ghettoblaster dröhnte.<p>

„Hi", sagte Remus, als er hereinschlüpfte. Aleksej drehte sich überrascht um.

„Interessant dich hier zu sehen", sagte er mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, von dem Remus glaubte, dass es das Beste für alle war, es zu ignorieren.

„Du kannst damit aufhören", erwiderte Remus ungeduldig. „Kannst du Rock and Roll tanzen?"

„Swing ist nicht unbedingt meine Spezialität", begann Aleksej, noch immer mit überraschtem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Also, kannst du?"

„Ich kenne die Grundlagen. Keinen akrobatischen Nonsens."

„Das reicht mir schon."

„Was genau hast du vor?", fragte Aleksej verwundert. „Rock and Roll?"

„Ich werde Sirius heute Abend keinen Lap Dance vorführen", erklärte Remus kurz angebunden. „Noch weniger werde ich irgendwas von deinem ‚erotischen' Kram tanzen."

Aleksej versuchte, seine Augen nicht zu offensichtlich zu verdrehen.

„Das hätte ich nicht _möglicherweise_ selber erraten können." Er warf Remus einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Woher kommt die Idee mit Rock and Roll?"

„Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Sirius ein paar Grundlagen von dem Tanz beherrscht. Ich kann es auch, aber das ist schon eine ganze Weile her." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du mir helfen könntest, meine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, wäre das super."

„Das kann ich machen."

Aleksej ging zum Ghettoblaster. Daneben stand eine CD-Box, die einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an CDs zu haben schien. Er wählte eine aus.

„Erst einmal brauchen wir vernünftige Musik. Ist die hier okay für dich?"

Remus nickte. „Es ist alles okay …" Er zuckte die Schultern.

Aleksej kam wieder auf Remus zu. „Es wäre vermutlich am besten, wenn du mir zeigst, an was du dich noch erinnern kannst, dann kann ich die Lücken ausfüllen."

Remus nickte.

„Übrigens, ich führe."

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde damit, die Bewegungen durchzugehen. Remus erinnerte sich tatsächlich an eine Menge, aber er war steif und vergaß manchmal komplett, wo er seinen Fuß hinsetzen musste. Aleksej half ihm so gut er konnte und letztendlich fühlte sich Remus einigermaßen sicher.

„Danke. Ich will mich schließlich nicht zum Affen machen im Fernsehen", sagte er.

„Kein Problem." Aleksej grinste unvermittelt. „Weißt du, du bist viel netter, wenn du nicht nach anderen Leuten schnappst oder sie beleidigst."

„Normalerweise schnappe ich nicht nach anderen Leuten oder beleidige sie."

„In einer Million Jahren glaube ich dir das vielleicht."

„Vielleicht." Remus zuckte die Achseln und hob seine Pullover und seinen Schal vom Bode auf. Er hatte beides abgelegt, als ihm zu heiß wurde. „Oh, was mir da einfällt … es wäre wahrscheinlich gut, wenn du … es mit Sirius auch nochmal durchgehen würdest", sagte er beiläufig. „Oder er wird über seine eigenen Füße stolpern. Und dann würde er mir die Hölle heiß machen und dann könnte ich mich auch genauso gut selber umbringen."

„Ich schaue, was sich da machen lässt."

„Sag ihm nicht, dass es meinetwegen ist."

Aleksej zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In Ordnung." Er blickte Remus nachdenklich an. „Du bist nicht wegen Sirius hier, oder?"

„Nein, wir hassen einander."

„Ich bin bis morgen früh hier", sagte Aleksey viel sagend. Remus gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich sollte dir die Suite von Henry VIII zeigen. Spektakuläre Dinge geschehen dort."

„Das klingt nicht allzu schlecht in meinen Ohren."

* * *

><p>Nachdem Remus dazu gezwungen war, drei Lap Dance(s?) zu sehen, glaubte er zu erblinden. Sirius wünschte sich höchstwahrscheinlich, er wäre tot.<p>

„**Danke, Humphrey", sagte er höflich und mit einem steifen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Humphrey kletterte von ihm herunter und ging, zur Abwechslung, ohne sich zu beschweren, auf seinen Platz zurück. **

„**Der Nächste ist Mr. Jarre!", verkündete Gladwell und French Dude lächelte sein französisches Lächeln, von dem Remus fand, dass es das Nervigste an dem ganzen Mann war.**

**Auch er vollführte einen Lap Dance für Sirius, wenngleich dieser mehr Klasse hatte als der, den Douchebag zu Stande gebracht hatte. Sirius sah beinahe überwältigt aus. **

**Spanish Pole Dancer hatte überraschenderweise keinen Lap Dance für Sirius auf Lager. Er tanzte ein kleines Ballettstück, das vermutlich sehr klassisch und erotisch war, aber Remus war kein Ballettexperte, also war es ihm schnuppe. **

„**Mr. Lupin, ich denke, Sie sind an der Reihe", sagte Gladwell höflich und Remus erhob sich widerwillig. **

„**Ich werde keinen Lap Dance für dich tanzen." Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Doch du musst auch aufstehen."**

„**Was?" Sirius sah ihn verdutzt an. „Das warst **_**du**_**?"**

„**Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dich noch an die Schritte erinnerst", sagte Remus leichthin. „Weil ich **_**wirklich **_**keinen Lap Dance machen werde." Er lehnte sich kurz nach vorne. „Es tut mir leid, aber das ist das Einzige, was mir eingefallen ist." **

**Aleksej legte die richtige Musik ein. Remus stupste Sirius an, der noch immer verwirrt aussah, aber er riss sich zusammen und sie brachten eine kurze und einfache Rock and Roll Aufführungen ohne großartige Fehlschritte auf die Bühne.**

**Sirius ging mit einem leicht fassungslosen Blick zu seinem Platz zurück, der sich schnell in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte. Auch Remus setzte sich, klopfte sich unsichtbaren Staub von seiner Kleidung und ignorierte Sirius für den restlichen Abend. **

**Sobald der letzte Auftritt vorüber war und Normal Dude auf seinem Platz saß, trat Gladwell auf die Tanzfläche.**

„**Und nun, Gentleman, wird sich Mr. Black mit Aleksej kurzschließen, der Ihre Auftritte bewertet haben wird." **

Ihnen wurden Snacks serviert, solange Sirius sich mit Aleksej im Nebenraum beriet.

„Was _war _das?", fragte Pretty Boy Remus. Er sah erstaunt aus.

„Rock and Roll."

„Was?"

„Es ist ein Swingtanz", erklärte Remus genervt.

„Wie kommt es, dass du weißt, wie man sowas tanzt?", fragte Normal Dude. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wieder mit ihm sprach, seit dem Vorfall mit Sirius, aber er konnte seine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken.

„**Sirius und ich sind einmal zum Spaß zu ein paar Rock and Roll Stunden gegangen. Zwei oder drei Stunden." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es hat Spaß gemacht."**

„**Du … wirklich?"**

„**Ja." Remus sah auf und bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm allesamt begegneten. „Was? Habt ihr wirklich glaubt, dass ich einen verdammten **_**Lap Dance**_** für ihn machen würde?"**

„**Ich glaube, wir dachten nicht, dass du etwas von eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit aussuchen würdest", sagte Normal Dude sanft. **

„**Damit hat es nichts zu tun!", wehrte Remus ab. „Das ist der einzige Tanz, den ich kann." **

**Gladwell kam herein. „Mr. Black ist bereit, sein Urteil zu verkünden." **

**Sirius erschien, gefolgt von Aleksej. **

„**So", begann er. „Also, ähm, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und Aleksej hat mir seine Meinung gegeben und … Ich habe entschieden, dass der Gewinner Nicholas ist."**

**Pretty Boy strahlte. „Spitze!"**

* * *

><p>Es klopfte leicht an Remus´ Tür. Da er Aleksej erwartete, antwortete er.<p>

„Was sollte das sein?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen. Remus war verdattert.

„Was?" Verwirrt trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„_Warum hast du mich Rock and Roll mit dir tanzen lassen?"_, fragte Sirius ungeduldig. „Was _zur Hölle _sollte das sein?"

„Ein Tanz."

„Ich bin nicht bescheuert, Remus!"

„Es war bloß ein verdammter Tanz, zum Teufel nochmal!", antwortete Remus gereizt. „Was hast du denn erwartet, ehrlich? Du weißt, dass ich nur diesen einen Tanz beherrsche."

„Und du musstest-" Sirius brach ab und verzog seine Lippen in ein leicht abwehrendes Schmollen. „Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht."

„Ich bitte dich auch nicht darum, oder?" erwiderte Remus. „Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?"

„Nichts", fauchte Sirius und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Remus sah ihm zu, wie er mit schnellen, festen Schritten davon ging und am Ende des Korridors schließlich um die Ecke bog.

Er schloss seufzend die Tür und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

_Nur ein verdammter Tanz, _dachte er. _Nicht mehr._

Ein weiteres Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Wenn du das bist, Sirius, dann kannst du dich gleich wieder verziehen!", rief Remus müde.

„Ich bin´s, Aleksej."

Remus krabbelte vom Bett und öffnete die Tür. „Sorry. Ich dachte, es wäre Sirius, der zurückkommt, um sich noch ein bisschen zu beschweren."

„Ich habe ihn getroffen", antwortete Aleksej. „Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Ich wette drauf. Vergiss ihn. Komm rein." Er nickte in die Richtung des Bettes und Aleksej lächelte.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius öffnete den Umschlag und seufzte deprimiert, als er den Namen las. Er nahm die rote Rose. <strong>

„**Es scheint so, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dich loszuwerden", sagte er zu Remus und warf ihm die Rose entgegen.**

„**Nicht meine Schuld", rechtfertigte sich Remus. Sirius ignorierte ihn.**

**Er ging zurück und nahm die weiße Rose. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wen er diese Woche nach Hause schicken sollte. Er überflog die Reihe. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung und ging zu Spanish Pole Dancer. **

„**Es tut mir leid. Ballett ist nicht wirklich mein Ding", sagte er und gab ihm die Rose. „Viel Glück." **

„**Danke", antwortete dieser mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Er warf Ex-Convict einen traurigen Blick zu, der neben ihm stand.**

„Ich hasse diese Zeremonien.", murmelte Sirius und starrte auf die Kameras. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Ich will nicht gestört werden. _Überhaupt nicht._" Er warf den Männern einen mürrischen Blick zu.

„Oh, ich werde kommen und die ganze Nacht an deine Tür hämmern", sagte Remus gehässig.

„Ich werde darauf nicht mal antworten."

„Zu spät."

Sirius´ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren, aber er überlegte es sich anders und verschwand.


	8. Folge 7

Und mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Have fun! :)

* * *

><p>8. Folge 7<p>

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll … José ist weg …" John vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß nicht, was überhaupt noch der Zweck bei dieser Sache ist … soll ich gehen … oder bleiben?"**

**Er seufzte dramatisch. **

„**Ich lerne noch immer, mich mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen … aber ich bin sicher … ich muss auf mein Herz hören?"**

Sirius sah auf, als die Tür zum Geständnisraum aufging und John heraus kam. Seine Augen waren rot, als hätte er geweint. Sirius versteckte sich hinter dem Buch, das er gerade las, aber John schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Liest du das nicht schon seit einer Weile?", fragte Thomas, als er sich zu ihm setzte.

„Ich habe mit dem Buch kurz vor Anfang der Show begonnen", antwortete Sirius gleichgültig. „Die Serie habe ich irgendwann im Januar oder Februar letzten Jahres angefangen."

„Es tut mir leid, wegen … naja …"

Sirius ließ das Buch etwas sinken. Thomas wirkte aufgewühlt. „Keine Sorge." Er hielt das Buch wieder hoch.

„Nein, wirklich, es _tut _mir leid."

„_Es ist mir egal_", seufzte Sirius und senkte das Buch wieder. „Es ist mir absolut scheißegal, mit wem du vögelst."

Thomas gab ihm einen seltsamen Blick. „Du bist also nicht sauer auf _mich_."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Also habe ich immer noch eine Chance in dieser Show."

„Ich schätze schon." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war nicht gerade beruhigend." Thomas zuckte halbwegs sorglos die Achseln. „Aber ich geh davon aus, dass ich nicht wirklich um mehr bitten kann."

Sirius las weiter und Thomas ging irgendwann, als die Stille zu beklemmend wurde.

Nachdem zwei weitere Kerle in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren und versuchten, ein Gespräch mit Sirius anzufangen, jedoch nur kurz angebundene Antworten erhielten, begannen sie wieder, ihn zu meiden.

Die Spannung der letzten Woche hatte sich kein bisschen gelegt und mit einem trauernden John, der zu allem Überfluss wegen der seltsamsten Dinge in Tränen ausbrach, und Remus, der jeden anschnauzte, der es wagte, sich ihm zu nähern, war niemand wirklich glücklich. Selbst Gladwell war gereizt.

* * *

><p>„Reg?"<p>

„Sirius! Wie geht's dir?"

„Blendend", antwortete Sirius sarkastisch. „Ich habe nur angerufen, um wegen der Sache mit dem Wochenfavorit nachzufragen."

„Oh, richtig. Remus ist nicht der Favorit diese Woche. Er ist außer Frage … aber er kann ab nächster Woche wieder gewählt werden."

„Nein, wird er nicht", unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Ich werde ihn diese Woche rausschmeißen."

„Sirius!", flehte Regulus. „Bitte nicht!"

„Doch! Ich habe keinen verfluchten Grund, diese abscheuliche Kreatur weiter in diesem verdammten Schloss zu behalten!", sagte Sirius hitzig. „Ich will ihn verdammt noch mal loswerden!"

„Aber, Sirius, er ist gut fürs Fernsehen!" Regulus klang verzweifelt. „Wir hatten mehr Zuschauer für die heutige Folge als für alle anderen zuvor! Bitte mach das nicht-"

„ES IST MIT EGAL!", brüllte Sirius. „ICH HASSE IHN! ICH HASSE IHN UND SEINE WIDERWÄRTIGE ART, MICH ZU ÄRGERN UND ZU BELEIDIGEN UND ZU BETRÜGEN UND GENERELL SEINE ART, EINE NERVENSÄGE ZU SEIN MIT SEINEM DOPPELGSICHTIGEN VERHALTEN!"

Regulus schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Weißt du, Sirius …", sagte er zögernd. „Er ist gut für dein Vokabular."

„ … ." Sirius warf das Telefon beinahe gegen die Wand. Er schmiss es aufs Bett und trat dann gegen den Bettrahmen. „Fick dich! Und ihn! Und überhaupt jeden!", schrie er unbeherrscht.

* * *

><p>„Wo ist Mr. Hardy? Er ist zu spät für das Treffen", fragte Gladwell. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Die anderen warfen sich Blicke zu, aber niemand antwortete.<p>

„Also gut", sagte Gladwell gereizt. „Ich werde ihn später einweisen-"

Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und John, gefolgt vom Kamerateam, herein kam.

„**Mr. Hardy!", rief Gladwell aus. ****„Schön, dass Sie endlich da sind. Bitte kommen Sie rein und setzen Sie sich, damit wir mit dem Treffen fortfahren können." **

„**Es tut mir leid", sagte John. „Ich kann nicht." **

**Erst jetzt bemerkte Sirius, dass John einen Koffer mit in den Raum geschleift hatte. Er wurde um einiges blasser.**

„**Was tust du?", wollte er wissen, die Angst deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme. **

„**Es tut mir so leid, Sirius …" John seufzte. „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich gehe … Ich verlasse das Schloss." **

„**Nein!" Sirius sprang mit einem wilden Blick in den Augen auf. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"**

**John sah ihn überrascht an. **

„**Ich muss. Ich … Ich habe mich in José verliebt. Ich muss gehen und mit ihm zusammen sein … Ich habe verstanden, dass er der Einzige für mich ist …" Er seufzte dramatisch. „Ich kann dir wirklich nicht genug danken dafür, dass du es mir ermöglicht hast, ihn zu treffen, aber ich kann nicht bleiben-" **

„_**Du kannst nicht gehen!" **_**Sirius wurde panisch. „Tu mir das verdammt noch mal nicht an, John, wenn du willst, schmeiß ich dich nächste Woche raus, aber **_**geh nicht!"**_

„**Es tut mir leid …" **

„**DU KANNST NICHT GEHEN! **_**ER**_** IST DERJENIGE, DER DIE SHOW DIESE WOCHE VERLASSEN WIRD!" Sirius deutete auf Remus, seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst, Wut und Panik. „Wenn du gehst, kann ich ihn nicht rauswerfen! **_**Bitte geh nicht, John … Bitte!"**_

„**Sirius …" John seufzte, drehte sich um und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Es tut mir leid. Ich muss meinem Herzen folgen." **

„**DU KANNST NICHT GEHEN! ICH WILL DIESEN LÜGENDEN UND BETRÜGENDEN HURENSOHN WEG HABEN!", brüllte Sirius, den Finger noch immer auf Remus gerichtet. **

**Remus, der die Szene bis dahin mit ruhiger Verwunderung verfolgt hatte, fuhr hoch. **

„**BETRÜGEND?", schrie er. „Ich habe nie irgendjemanden **_**betrogen**_**!"**

„**WAG ES JA NICHT, MICH ANZUSPRECHEN!", donnerte Sirius.**

„**ICH REDE MIT DIR, WANN ES MIR GEFÄLLT!", schoss Remus zurück. „DU NENNST MICH EINEN BETRÜGERISCHEN LÜGNER UND ERWARTEST VON MIR, DASS ICH EINFACH HIER SITZE UND MIR DAS ANHÖRE? ICH DENKE NICHT!"**

„**ICH NENNE DICH EINEN BETRÜGERISCHEN LÜGNER, WEIL DU EINER BIST!", schrie Sirius. „DU HAST DICH WAHRSCHEINLICH DURCH HALB LONDON GEVÖGELT, WÄHREND DU MICH GLEICHZEITIG AUSGENUTZT HAST!"**

„**DAS HABE ICH NICHT!" Remus starrte ihn wütend an. „ES GAB NIEMANDEN AUßER DIR UND DAS WEIßT DU!"**

„**ALS OB!", fauchte Sirius. „ICH HASSE DICH! VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL HASSE DICH!"**

„**TJA, WUNDERBAR, DENN ICH HASSE DICH AUCH!"**

„**Ähm, Sirius-", begann Thomas, aber Sirius schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab. **

„**HALTET DIE KLAPPE! ALLE!" Er drehte sich zu John um, der beschlossen hatte zu fliehen, bevor Sirius ihn physisch davon abhalten konnte. „WAG ES JA NICHT ZU GEHEN!"**

**Sirius war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. John schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und ging. **

„**Ich glaube das nicht!"**

**Er stolperte zurück, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen, seine Lippen zitterten. Ralph streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, doch Sirius stieß ihn hart zurück, rannte zur ersten Tür, die er sah, und preschte durch sie hindurch. Es war die Tür zu dem kleinen Geständnisraum. Ralph machte einen Versuch, ihm hinterher zu gehen.**

„**Lass ihn in Ruhe!", sagte Remus scharf. Sie sahen ihn alle an, wie er dort stand, seine Wangen noch immer erhitzt vom Schreien. Remus ignorierte sie und ging direkt durch die Tür hindurch. **

**Geständniskamera: **

**Sirius, der auf der Couch gesessen hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. In dem Moment, in dem er Remus erblickte, sprang auf, das Gesicht wutverzerrt und begann, mit seinen Fäusten, gegen Remus´ Brust zu schlagen.**

„**ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie er und schlug ihn und schlug ihn. „Ich hasse dich so sehr! Ich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich hasse dich!"**

**Remus machte nicht viel, um seine Fäuste abzuwehren, aber sobald es anfing, wehzutun, schnappte er Sirius´ Handgelenke und hielt sie fest vor sich. Sirius versuchte zuerst, sie frei zu bekommen, doch dann verließ ihn sämtlicher Widerstand.**

„**Ich hasse dich", schluchzte er und Remus ließ seine Handgelenke fallen und zog Sirius so nahe an ihn heran, dass er die Arme um ihn legen konnte.**

„**Ich weiß", sagte er sanft und streichelte zärtlich Sirius´ Kopf, als dieser weinte. Sirius klammerte sich beinahe verzweifelt an ihn und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Remus rieb ihm behutsam den Rücken und wartete geduldig. **

**Sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Sirius´ Weinen schließlich abebbte. Er schniefte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen, wobei er seinen Eyeliner über sein ganzes Gesicht verschmierte. **

„**Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte. **

„**Ja", wisperte er heiser. Er wischte sich weiter über die Augen und stand unbeholfen da.**

„**Bitte glaub mir, Sirius, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nie jemanden betrogen habe. Ich habe dich nie betrogen", sagte Remus schließlich. Sirius nickte. **

„**Ich weiß." Er schniefte. „Ich hasse dich nicht wirklich", flüsterte er. Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen.**

„**Oh, hey, nicht weinen." Remus strich mit seinen Daumen über Sirius´ Wangen, wischte die Tränen weg. „Komm, setz dich …erinnerst du dich daran, wann ich dich das letzte Mal so gehalten habe?", fragte er sachte und führte Sirius zurück zur Couch. „Du warst total gestresst und zu spät dran für weiß der Himmel was und konntest das T-Shirt, das du tragen wolltest, nicht finden … und plötzlich standst du da, weinend und schreiend, das du das Leben hassen würdest?"**

**Sirius schnaubte. „Ja. Ich war ein Arsch." **

„**Du bist immer noch ein Arsch." Remus lächelte reuevoll. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Ich wünschte wirklich, die Dinge wären anders gelaufen." **

„**Warum hast du es gemacht, Remus?", fragte Sirius niedergeschlagen. Seine Stimme war noch immer heiser vom Weinen. „Ich versteh es nicht … Ich dachte … Ich … Warum?"**

„**Um die Wahrheit zu sagen … es war wegen meiner Karriere", sagte Remus. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Ich … musste einfach …" Er seufzte. „Ich war ein Arsch. Ich verdiene den Hass, wirklich, da tue ich …" **

„**Ich dachte, du liebst mich", sagte Sirius beinahe unhörbar. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das konntest … wenn du mich wirklich geliebt hättest, wie konntest du sowas tun?" Er sah auf, die Augen voller Schmerz und neuen Tränen. **

„**Ich werde dir erzählen, was passiert ist. Die blanke Wahrheit. In Ordnung?"**

**Sirius nickte. Und Remus erzählte ihm alles von Anfang an, wie er ihn bei den EMA´s gesehen und sein Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte, einen Plan ausgeheckt und ihn ins Bett gekriegt hatte und wie der Plan im Endeffekt auf ihn zurück gefallen war … dass Sirius sich **_**eigentlich **_**nicht in ihn verlieben sollte und wie Remus lernte, die Person hinter dem Rockstar zu lieben und wie er sich einredete, dass es sowieso nicht halten würde, dass die Beziehung sich auf eine Lüge aufgebaut hatte und dass alles am Ende auseinanderbrechen würde, wie er rationalisierte, dass er immer noch seine Karriere und seinen Job hatte und wie sehr er gehasst hatte, was er getan hatte, aber dass es notwendig gewesen war … gesehen mit den Augen von Remus Lupin vor vier Jahren.**

**Und Sirius hörte leise zu, stellte keine Fragen und selbst, als Remus fertig war mit seiner Erzählung, saß er einfach nur da, starrte auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß und betrachtete den abblätternden schwarzen Nagellack auf seinen Fingernägeln. **

„**Weißt du, was am meisten wehgetan hat?", fragte Sirius endlich. „Abgesehen von dem Betrug und den Lügen und der Erkenntnis, dass du mich anscheinend nie geliebt hattest?" **

„**Nein …" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Die Tatsache, dass ich alleine war", sagte er verbittert. Er schniefte. „Seit Peters Tod war ich alleine. Er war mein bester Freund – der Einzige, der sich nie verstellte, als ich anfing, herumzureisen, der Einzige, der immer für mich gerade stand und der da war. Ich konnte mich auf ihn verlassen. Er war kein Junkie." **

**Sirius sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Du hast in dem Artikel geschrieben, Peter sei ein Junkie gewesen. Er war es nicht." Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich dachte … Ich dachte, nachdem ich dich gefunden hatte, dass … dass ich nicht mehr alleine sein würde." **

**Wenn Remus sich nicht schon zuvor wie der letzte Dreckskerl gefühlt hätte, tat er es jetzt. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand fest in den Magen geschlagen. **

„**Weißt du, was mich **_**jetzt**_** verletzt?", fragte Sirius dann. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine**_** Gleichgültigkeit**_** … Ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du das kleinste Anzeichen von Reue zeigen, oder … oder … **_**irgendwas**_**. Aber du warst nichts anderes als **_**gleichgültig**_** …"**

„**Oh, Sirius …", seufzte Remus. „Es ist nicht so, dass es mir egal ist. Es ist nur … wie soll ich das erklären? Es ist … naja, es sind vier Jahre vergangen. Ich … bin drüber hinweg gekommen. Es ging mir beschissen, nachdem, was ich dir angetan hatte – wirklich. Ich habe verstanden, dass du keinen meiner Anrufe beantworten würdest … Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du jemals das Buch bekommen hast, dass ich dir geschickt habe. Die Zeit verging … Ich habe einfach mit dem Thema abgeschlossen. Ich habe mein Leben weitergelebt. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dich jemals wiederzusehen. Als ich hierher kam … Ich habe erwartet, dass du ebenfalls drüber hinweg sein würdest." **

„**Ich hab´s nie wirklich geschafft", sagte Sirius leise. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Es ist mein ernst. Ich habe damals nie die Chance gekriegt, es dir zu sagen … aber es tut mir wirklich leid. Es sollte nicht so sein … und ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen, dich unter anderen Umständen treffen und dich niemals so verletzten, wie ich es getan habe." **

„**Es ist ein bisschen zu spät dafür, oder?" **

„**Vermutlich." **

„**Weißt du was?" **

„**Was?"**

„**Ich bin noch weitere sechs Wochen mit dir hier eingesperrt." **

„**Das tut mir ebenfalls leid." **

**Sie saßen eine kurze Zeit in vollkommener Stille. **

„**Sie können nicht mehr für mich voten, oder?" **

„**Nein." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „In den letzten drei Wochen haben die Zuschauer kein Stimmrecht mehr. Es wäre wohl kaum fair, wenn die Zuschauer den Gewinner auswählen würden, oder?" Er lächelte reuevoll. **

„**Ich schätze nicht." Remus lächelte. „Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würden sie mich vermutlich mit dir auf diese exotische Reise schicken." **

„**Ja …", seufzte Sirius. **

„**Kann ich dich was fragen?"**

**Sirius sah auf. Seine Augen waren noch immer rot. „Schieß los." **

„**Ärgert es dich **_**wirklich, **_**dass ich mit den Kerlen hier geschlafen habe?", fragte Remus. Die Frage überraschte Sirius, der die Antwort nicht kannte. **

„**Anfangs dachte ich, es würde mich nicht kümmern", sagte er schließlich. „Aber jetzt möchte ich dir deswegen einfach nur ins Gesicht schlagen."**

**Remus warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Es ist nur Sex", sagte er. „Unverbindlicher Sex. Es bedeutet überhaupt nichts." **

„**Ich weiß." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. **

„**Ich werde nicht aufhören, es zu machen", stellte Remus klar. „Ich kann vermutlich gar nicht, wenn es willige Typen gibt. Ich werde ziemlich unausstehlich, wenn ich nicht flachgelegt werde …"**

„**Ja, ich weiß", sagte Sirius. **

**Sie schwiegen. Sirius begann, den Nagellack von seinen Nägeln zu kratzen. **

„**Du, Sirius … bist du okay?"**

„**Ja … ich denke schon. Für den Moment."**

„**Wirst du damit weitermachen, mich anzuschreien und mich zu hassen?"**

**Sirius blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf. „Nein." **

„**Willst du wieder nach da draußen gehen?"**

„**Nicht wirklich. Ich will in mein Bett krabbeln und schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen." **

„**Ich empfehle dir die nie-wieder-aufwachen-Sache nicht", sagte Remus in einem Versuch, ihn aufzuheitern. „Ich habe gehört, dass es ungesund für dich ist." **

„**Immer so schlau", sagte Sirius nun mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. „Eigentlich verhungere ich."**

„**Ich glaube, wir sollten vor einer Ewigkeit zu Mittag gegessen haben." **

**Sirius nickte. „Ja …" **

„**Also, kommst du?" Remus stand auf und reichte ihm seine Hand. Sirius zögerte, doch dann nahm er sie und ließ sich von Remus hoch- und in seine Arme ziehen.**

„**Danke dafür, dass du mich nicht hasst", murmelte Remus. **

„**Danke dafür, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast." **

**Remus ließ ihn langsam los. „Ich wollte dir schon seit damals die Wahrheit sagen."**

„**Jetzt hast du es getan."**

**Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke, aber drückte sie noch nicht herunter. „Ich habe dein Werwolfbuch bekommen", sagte er. „Ich habe es auch gelesen." Er drehte sich um. „Ich habe auch dein zweites Buch gelesen." **

„**Hast du es gehasst?"**

„**Ja." **

**Sirius öffnete die Tür, sie gingen hinaus und versuchten die fragenden Blicke der Anderen zu ignorieren. **

„**Gladwell", sagte Sirius. „Kann mir das Mittagessen auf mein Zimmer gebracht werden, bitte? Ich verhungere. Und ich streiche den Rest der Woche. Es ist mir scheißegal, was wir machen sollen, ich sage es ab und gönne uns allen eine Pause."**

* * *

><p>Remus versuchte, die Anderen bestmöglichst zu ignorieren, als er sein kaltes Mittagessen verschlang. Er wusste, dass die Neugierde, über das, was in dem Raum geschehen war, was sie besprochen hatte, was noch passieren würde, wieso Sirius den Rest der Woche ausfallen ließ und sämtliche weitere Fragen, die etwas mit dem Thema zu tun hatten, sie auffraß, doch Remus hatte <em>nicht <em>vor, sich damit belästigen zu lassen.

Nachdem Gladwell Sirius sein Mittagessen aufs Zimmer gebracht hatte, kam er ins Esszimmer.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen den Wochenplan tatsächlich absagen", sagte er in bereuendem Ton. „Mr. Blacks Entscheidung steht fest."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten", sagte Normal Dude. „Der Gedanke, die Balkonszene von _Romeo und Julia_ unter diesen Umständen vorzuführen, hat mein Herz förmlich in zwei gerissen."

Remus verschluckte sich fast. „Was?"

„Ja", sagte Normal Dude. „Wir wären alle Romeo und sollten seinen Text für Julia aufsagen … naja, für Sirius, in diesem Fall. Gladwell hat uns aufgeklärt, als ihr zwei … öhm …"

„Geredet habt", beendete Remus seinen Satz.

„Gentlemen, Mr. Black hat vor, Ihnen allen eine echte Pause zu geben", sprach Gladwell weiter. „Ich wiederhole – und dies sind exakt seine Worte – _Es ist mir egal, ob sie auf die verdammten Bahamas fliegen oder nach Hause, um mit ihrem Hund zu spielen. Wir haben alle eine Pause bis Mittwoch. Danach können wir uns immer noch um diese bekloppte Show kümmern."_

„Das klingt doch gut", meinte Remus. „Dass gibt mir Zeit, zu meiner Arbeit zurückzukehren und rauszufinden, was zum Teufel in meinem Büro los ist."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Das war ein wenig … äh … heftig", sagte Normal Dude. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann das passieren würde … es **_**musste**_** einfach irgendwann zwischen den Beiden explodieren, oder?"**

**Er zuckte die Schultern. **

„**Diese ganze Show drehte sich doch immer nur um die Beiden, oder? Ich bin nur sehr neugierig, was jetzt passieren wird."**

* * *

><p>Sirius aß sein Essen auf, welches gnädigerweise vom Chefkoch aufgewärmt worden war. Er seufzte erschöpft, warf sich aufs Bett und streckte sich so weit aus, wie er konnte. Er schaffte es immer noch nicht, das ganze Bett auszufüllen – es war über zwei Meter lang und ganze drei Meter breit und Sirius war es schleierhaft, was er mit dem ganzen Platz anstellen sollte.<p>

Er nahm sein Telefon zur Hand, da es vermutlich ratsam war, Regulus über den neuen Stand der Dinge aufzuklären.

„Hey Reg! Hast du gerade Zeit?"

„Sirius? Was zum Teufel geht da drüben vor? Ich habe E-Mails und Telefonanrufe von der Crew bekommen und habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll."

Sirius seufzte. „Es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte … und ich bezweifle nicht, dass du das Filmmaterial sowieso bald kriegst …"

„Ich habe es gerade gekriegt. Sirius, bitte erzähl mir, was los ist."

„Ich habe beschlossen, die restliche Woche zu streichen. Wir brauchen alle eine Pause. Ich brauche eine Pause. Ich fahre heute Abend nach Hause, zu Ma, und vor Mittwoch werde ich nicht wieder da sein."

„Aber …" Regulus war sprachlos. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ich mache es trotzdem, Regulus, ich brauche das jetzt", sagte Sirius ernst. „Es wird uns allen gut tun und wir können irgendwas Lächerliches machen, wenn wir wieder da sind. Es wird diese Woche sowieso keine Entscheidung geben, John ist heute Morgen gegangen, falls du das ohnehin nicht schon weißt und … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht und ich … brauche eine _Pause."_

„Sirius …"

„_Bitte."_ Sirius schniefte auf einmal. „Ich bin _fertig."_

Regulus war still und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er nachdachte.

„Was ist passiert? Sirius? Kannst du mir bitte erzählen, was los ist?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Guck dir das Filmmaterial an. Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung, es dir zu erzählen."

„Also … was nun?"

„Ich werde jetzt eine Runde schlafen und dann steig ich in den ersten Zug von Bristol nach London."

„Wann wirst du bei Ma sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht … irgendwann nach der Abendessenszeit, schätze ich." Sirius machte eine Pause. „Kommst du vorbei?"

„Ja … ja, ich werd´ s versuchen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich aus dem Schlamassel rauskommen soll, den du hier gerade fabriziert hast …"

„Alles klar … bis dann, Reg." Sirius seufzte. „Und es tut mir leid."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich regel das schon."

* * *

><p>„Wie stehen die Chancen", fragte Sirius, als er seine Sporttasche vor Remus´ Füßen fallen ließ, „dass der einzige freie Platz der neben deinem ist?"<p>

„Verschwindend gering, würde ich sagen", erwiderte Remus und sah von seinem Buch auf. „Bist du auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz wirklich durch den gesamten Zug gelaufen?"

„Ja", seufzte Sirius. „Macht es dir was aus?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius zog ein farbenfrohes Buch aus seiner Tasche, bevor er sie in der Gepäckablage über seinem Kopf verstaute und sich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. Remus konnte nicht widerstehen, Sirius´ Buchcover zu begutachten.

„Das liest du immer noch?"

„Ja." Sirius klappte das Buch zu, um das Cover ebenfalls zu betrachten. „Ich bin aber fast fertig … Regulus hat mir die komplette Serie letztes Weihnachten geschenkt … nein, warte, das Weihnachten davor. Frag mich nicht, wieso … Wie auch immer, das ist jetzt das Vorletzte." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist in Ordnung."

„Viel Spaß. Ich hab gehört, dass sie gut sein sollen."

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass ich tatsächlich ein Buch lese, das Remus Lupin nie gelesen hat?" Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja." Remus lächelte. „Ich bin nie dazu kommen, mir sie mal anzugucken … ich habe aber die Filme gesehen. Die waren okay."

„Wenn du sie dir ausleihen willst, kann ich sie am Mittwoch mitbringen."

„Würdest du das machen?"

Sirius nickte.

„Klasse. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, dass Nietzsche langweilig ist." Er zeigte ihm sein Buch. „Ich bin dankbar für jede Ausrede, das Buch nicht weiterlesen zu müssen."

Sie wandten sich wieder ihren Büchern zu und lasen für den Rest der Fahrt in Ruhe. Am Paddington Bahnhof gingen sie getrennte Wege, nach einem zögerlichen und peinlichen Moment, in dem sie sich nur angestarrt hatten und nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten.

Remus lud seine Tasche zu Hause ab und ging direkt ins Büro. Er weigerte sich, Fragen bezüglich der Show zu beantworten und erst, nachdem sein Geduldsfaden gerissen war und er jeden angebrüllt hatte, _einfach seine Klappe zu halten _und ihm zu erzählen, was alles in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war_, _liefen die Dinge wieder ohne Zwischenfälle.

Sirius ging nicht mehr in seine eigene Wohnung, bevor er zu seiner Mutter fuhr. Er lächelte bei dem Anblick des großen, schwarzen Hundes am Fenster, an dem besagter Hund begeistert kratzte.

Sirius schloss die Tür auf und trat ein, nur um von ihm attackiert zu werden.

„Na hallo, Pads, alter Freund", murmelte er und streichelte den Hund.

Seine Mutter kam durch die Eingangshalle gewackelt, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Du warst noch nie der Typ dafür, im Voraus anzurufen, mein Lieber", sagte sie und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Oh … das wollte ich dieses Mal eigentlich machen, Ma … entschuldige." Sirius umarmte sie. „Ist Reg schon da?"

„Kommt er auch? Du liebe Güte …" Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Meine beiden Söhne auf einmal zu Hause – das muss ja in Chaos ausarten."

Sirius lächelte nur und nahm seine Tasche, um sie nach oben in sein altes Zimmer zu bringen. Pads folgte ihm schwanzwedelnd.

„Sirius!", rief seine Mutter vom Treppenabsatz. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein wenig!", rief zu zurück. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und Pads legte ihm seinen Kopf in den Schoß.

„Ich bin froh, dass du immer noch hier bist, Pads", murmelte Sirius und streichelte ihm den Kopf. „Sieh dich nur an … du bist inzwischen eher grau als schwarz." Der Hund bellte und Sirius grinste als Antwort. „Na komm, lass uns mal sehen, was Ma für uns auf Lager hat."

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe im gleichen Moment, indem Regulus beschloss, durch die Tür herein zu stürmen.

„Zauberhaft, Reg", grinste Sirius. Regulus rieb sich den Ellenbogen.

„Danke", grummelte er und streichelte abwesend den Hund. „Gut dich quicklebendig zu sehen, Padfoot."

„_Pads"_, korrigierte Sirius. „Padfoot ist ein dämlicher Name."

„Und Pads nicht?"

„Er ist zumindest besser als _Paddington _…"

Regulus verdrehte die Augen. Pads entschied, dass es in der Küche interessantere Dinge zu sehen gab und trottete schwanzwedelnd davon. Sirius konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du, Sirius …", begann Remus zaghaft. „Ich habe die Aufnahmen gesehen … ähm … bist du … okay?"

„Ja, mir geht es so gut, wie es eben gehen kann, schätze ich …" versuchte Sirius es abzutun, aber Regulus durchschaute ihn sofort. Er zog Sirius in eine brüderliche Umarmung.

„Das wird wieder."

In der Nacht und in allen folgenden, rollte sich Sirius mit Pads in seinem alten Bett, das wirklich zu klein für zwei war, was Sirius aber nicht störte, zusammen. Es fühlte sich besser an, zusammen mit dem Hund in einem kleinen Bett zu schlafen, als alleine in einem viel zu großen.

* * *

><p>In seiner Abwesenheit hatte Remus einen wahren Berg an Nachrichten bekommen, davon waren allein drei Anfragen von Tanzshows dabei, die ihn um eine Teilnahme an ihrer nächsten Staffel baten. Remus steckte sie in seinen Schredder. Nicht, dass James sie in die Finger und auf dumme Ideen kam. Er war einen Blick auf den Stapel und entschied, dass er sie alle verschreddern lassen würde.<p>

Er packte seine Sachen, einschließlich seines Laptops, und arbeitete einige Stunden durch, bevor er ins Schloss zurückkehren musste. An sich wollte er keines vom beiden machen, aber die Arbeit musste gemacht werden, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass das komplette Magazin in seiner Abwesenheit den Bach runterging, und die Show … nun ja, die musste er einfach durchstehen.

Sein Telefon klingelte in dem Augenblick, in dem er seine Wohnung verließ.

„Remus", beantwortete er den Anruf grimmig.

„Hi, Idiot! Wieso bist du mich nicht besuchen gekommen, wenn du tatsächlich mal _zu Hause_ bist?", schimpfte James. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du vier Tage frei hattest, und nicht eine Sekunde hier vorbei geschaut hast.

„Ich musste Arbeit aufholen, wie du sehr genau weißt, James." Remus schloss seine Wohnung ab. „Ich werde noch mal hin gehen, bevor ich nachher den Zug nehme."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht." Gleichzeitig wurde vor dem Gebäude gehupt. Remus sah aus dem Fenster, um ein Auto auf der Straße und einen wie verrückt winkenden, aus dem Autofenster hängenden James zu sehen. Remus schlug sich innerlich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Perfekt, dann fährst du mich zur Arbeit", sagte Remus, während er die Stufen hinunter sprang.

„Ha, das denkst du!", sagte James. „Du gehst heute nicht zur Arbeit."

„_James", _seufzte Remus lustlos. „Ich lege jetzt auf."

Er klappte das Telefon zu und steckte es in seine Tasche. Er stieß die Tür auf und schleppte sich mitsamt seiner Tasche nach draußen. James hing noch immer aus dem Fenster.

„Spring rein."

Remus schmiss seine Habseligkeiten in den Kofferraum des Autos und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „Was hast du vor, James?"

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen." James grinste und fuhr ans Ende der Straße und damit wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

* * *

><p>Remus war der Letzte, der an dem Abend ins Schloss zurückkehrte.<p>

**Sirius hatte man auf einem Stuhl in der Halle platziert, um, zusammen mit Gladwell, alle empfangen zu können. Sie hatten seit neun Uhr abends nur noch auf Remus gewartet und als er schließlich um **_**zwanzig vor zehn **_**müde hereinkam, seine Tasche hinter sich herschleifend, waren sie alles andere als begeistert. **

„**Mr. Lupin, war es wirklich nötig-", begann Gladwell. **

„**Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", sagte Remus. „James hat mich entführt."**

„**Ich dachte fast, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest", sagte Sirius leise. **

„**Oh, ich wollte … Es war nur einfach … James ist mir in die Quere gekommen." Remus seufzte. „Er ist manchmal ein richtiger Schwachkopf." **

„**Wie ich sehe, haben Sie einen Laptop mitgebracht", bemerkte Gladwell. „Ich glaube, wir haben Regeln was den Besitz elektronischer Geräte und ihrer Präsenz in dieser Show angeht."**

„**Ja, ich weiß, aber ich brauche ihn für meinen Job. Ich behalte ihn, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht."**

**Sirius stand auf. „Können wir jetzt einfach nur zu Bett gehen, Gladwell? Ich bin müde." **

„**Ich auch." Remus hob seine Tasche wieder auf. „Gute Nacht, bis morgen früh." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Es ist irgendwie eine seltsame Woche", grübelte Nicholas. „Es war schön, zu Hause zu sein … und es ist komisch, einen Donnerstag ohne Eliminierungsshow zu haben … es ist aber eigentlich auch ganz cool. Ich freue mich auf meine restliche Zeit hier … Ich glaube, meine Chancen mit Sirius sind besser als jemals zuvor. Da bin ich mir sicher." **

**Geständniskamera:**

„**Die kleine Pause war fabelhaft! Ich habe meine entzückenden Schwestern wieder gesehen und wir waren shoppen, Gott, das letzte Mal ist Jahre her! Es war so eine Erleichterung … Die Schätzchen haben meinen Rat in Sachen Mode vermisst." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich denke … wir lassen es jetzt einfach ruhig angehen …" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Die Pause hat mir sehr gut getan … bin bei meiner Mutter gewesen und habe vernünftiges Essen bekommen und so. Hab ein bisschen Gitarre gespielt …" Er lächelte. „Vielleicht mag ich die Show sogar etwas lieber, jetzt, wo der ganze Stress vorbei ist."**


	9. Folge 8

9. Folge 8

„In Ordnung, Gentlemen."

Sie sahen von ihrem Frühstück auf. Im Gegensatz zu sonst hatten sie in vollkommender Stille gegessen und warfen sich nur gelegentlich neugierige Blicke zu.

„Im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse hat sich die Planung etwas verschoben. Das Programm der letzten Woche wurde komplett gestrichen und das Programm diese Woche hat sich ein wenig verändert. Es wird diese Woche weder einen Wettkampf noch wettkampfähnliche Aufgaben geben. Stattdessen werden Sie alle an verschiedenen Sportarten teilnehmen. Morgen wird es Wasserball sein – das letzte Spiel war ein Erfolg, wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe -, Sonntag gibt es Football und Montag Kricket. Am Dienstag jedoch, werde ich Sie alle nach Bristol begleiten, wo-"

„Gehen wir _shoppen_?", quietschte Fab #1. „Bitte sagen Sie, dass wir shoppen gehen!"

„ – wo Sie ein Geschenk für Mr. Black kaufen werden. Nichts großes oder spektakuläres, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es besser sein wird, als das Geschenk, das sie mit Mr. Regulus Black ausgesucht haben." Gladwell räusperte sich. „Mittwochabend werden wir grillen, wenn es das Wetter zulässt."

„Gladwell?", fragte Sirius. „_Müssen _sie mir Geschenke machen? Ich bin mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt Geschenke _haben möchte ..._"

„Es ist das einzig wettbewerbsartige Element diese Woche, Mr. Black", informierte Gladwell ihn. „Wie Sie sicher verstehen können, wollte man den Wettbewerb nicht gänzlicher aus der Show nehmen."

„Ich verstehe."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich hasse es, mit Geschenken überschüttet zu werden." Sirius rutschte hin und her. „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten … ich fühle mich unwohl dabei." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie Wasserball gespielt. Ich hasse Football. Kricket … damit kann ich leben."** **Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werd´ s überleben. Bei der Geschenkeshopping-Aktion bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher … Ich hasse shoppen." Er lächelte ein schiefes Grinsen. „Genug mit den Beschwerden. Ich habe keine Lust, mich zu beschweren. Mir geht's heute ziemlich gut ..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass French Dude die Pause in Frankreich verbracht hatte. Sein Akzent war deutlicher zu hören und er verstand kaum ein Wort von dem, was er sagte – also beschloss er, einfach keine Konversation mit ihm zu betreiben. <strong>

**Nicht, dass es viel gab, über das man im Moment reden könnte.**

„**Au!", schrie Pretty Boy auf. „Du sollst ihn nicht **_**gegen, **_**sondern **_**zu **_**mir werfen!"**

„**Uups?", war Douchebags Antwort. Pretty Boy versuchte, den Ball hinter zu hechten, schaffte es aber nicht. **

„**Und warum bin ich noch mal in diesem Team?", knurrte Remus. „Wir spielen gerade mal zehn Minuten und liegen hoffnungslos zurück, nur weil alles, was ich kriege, Douchebag und Pretty Boy ohne Gehirn ist!"**

„**Hey!" Douchebag schupste ihn hart. „Du bist auch keine besonder große Hilfe!"**

**Sirius grinste. „Hat Remus euch nicht erzählt, dass er ein schlechter Verlierer ist?" Er hatte den Ball bekommen. „Kopf hoch, Remus, es ist bloß ein Spiel."**

**Er spielte den Ball zu Normal Dude, der schnell ein Tor machte. French Dude murmelte etwas, dass wie fluchen auf Französisch klang. **

„**Also ist es French Dude?", kommentierte Remus, wofür er böse Blicke erntete. „Bist ein schlechter Torwart, was?" **

„_**Va te faire fourte**_**", murrte French Dude.**

„**Was auch immer **_**das**_** war, ich wette, es war nicht besonders nett", sagte Remus mit gehobener Augenbraue. **

„**Wenn ich mich an irgendwas aus den Französischstunden in der Schule erinnere, wurde dir gerade gesagt, dass du dich ficken sollst", grinste Sirius. **

„**Wie kreativ", murmelte Remus. **

„**Lasst uns Schluss machen, okay? Wir spielen schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Und wir haben gewonnen – es gibt absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass dein Team genug Punkte zusammen kriegt, um uns zu schlagen." Sirius grinste immer noch.**

„**Ich bin für die Sauna", warf Normal Dude ein. **

**Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die sieben Männer raus aus dem Wasser und rein in die Saune, wo sie, ausgestreckt auf den Holzbänken, die Hitze ausschwitzten.**

* * *

><p>„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finden würde, als du nicht in deinem Zimmer warst", sagte Sirius.<p>

Remus sah von seinem Laptop und dem Artikel auf, den er gerade korrigierte. Sirius hatte ein Buch in der Hand, eines mit einem ähnlich farbenfrohen Einband wie das Buch, das er im Zug gelesen hatte.

„Willst du es dir immer noch ausleihen?"

„Ja … wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?", fragte Remus. Sirius schnaubte.

„Weißt du, _genau deswegen_ habe ich die Bücher zusammengesucht und hierher gebracht, _weil _es mir was ausmacht, Remus." Er reichte ihm das Buch. „Ich habe die restlichen alle in meinem Zimmer, sobald du mit dem ersten durch bist."

„Danke." Remus lächelte. „Ich fang an, sobald ich hiermit fertig bin …" Er rieb sich seufzend die Schläfen.

„Woran arbeitest du?" Sirius trat hinter ihn, um ihm über die Schulter sehen zu können.

„Ich bewerte das feature des nächsten Monats … es ist _Mist_ und ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, wie man es etwas weniger schlecht machen kann." Remus stöhnte. „Es hilft nicht, dass der inkompetente Einfaltspinsel, der ihn geschrieben hatte, jedes zweite Wort falsch geschrieben hat. Sobald ich wieder zurück bin, schmeiße ich ihn raus, das schwöre ich …"

Sirius konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Wie wär´s, wenn du die Arbeit einfach eine Weile ruhen lässt? Wir machen heute einen Filmeabend in meinem Zimmer. Ich habe es geschafft, Gladwell dazu zu bringen, uns ein paar DVD´ s auszuleihen und Popcorn zu kaufen, als sich herausstellte, dass die Küche nicht so etwas _geschmackloses wie Popcorn _besitzt …"

„Warum in deinem Zimmer?"

„Weil ich der Einzige mit einem drei Meter Bett bin", antwortete Sirius mit einem Grinsen. „Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht neben Yves sitzen musst."

Remus überlegte kurz. „Können wir ihn neben Douchebag setzen?"

„Ja, können wir." Sirius lächelte. „Wir fangen in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten an."

„Ich werde da sein." Er lächelte Sirius an. „Ich denke, ich mach das hier erst einmal fertig … ich bin sowieso fast durch."

* * *

><p>Remus legte seinen Laptop und Sirius´ Buch in sein Zimmer, bevor er die Wendeltreppen zu Sirius´ Zimmer im Turm hochstieg. Nur Normal Dude und Fab #1 waren bereits da, ebenso wie Sirius, der versuchte, den Fernseher und DVD Player zum Laufen zu kriegen.<p>

„Verdammtes Ding …", murmelte Sirius und drückte wütend auf alle möglichen Knöpfe der Fernbedienungen. Das Startbild des DVD Players erschien plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm. „Oh! Ha!"

French Dude kam herein, Douchebag folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

„'Umprey ´olt das Popcorn", sagte French Dude.

"Alles klar, dann sind wir fast so weit …", sagte Sirius zu niemand bestimmten. Er legte eine der DVD´s ein und ging sicher, dass sie auch wirklich funktionierte.

„Was gucken wir?", fragte Pretty Boy. Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

„Irgendeine Komödie." Er krabbelte aufs Bett. „Kommt schon, Leute."

Remus sicherte sich schnell den Platz zu Sirius´ Rechten. Auf der anderen Seite rollte sich Pretty Boy zusammen und auf seiner anderen Seite Fab #1 und French Dude. Neben Remus machte es sich Normal Dude bequem und ließ damit den einzig freien Platz für Douchebag neben French Dude.

_Das hätte nicht besser laufen können, _dachte Remus. _Die Idioten sitzen weit weg von mir. _

„Oh Mann, da ist ja kaum Platz für mich übrig!", beschwerte sich Douchebag, sobald er herein kam. Er trug drei großen Schüsseln Popcorn in den Armen. „Eine behalte ich dann für mich alleine", murrte er. Remus und Pretty Boy bekamen ebenfalls jeweils eine Schüssel.

„Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber", sagte Sirius. „Es gibt hier genug Platz und Popcorn für alle."

„Ja, klar … ich werde von dem Ding da runterfallen!"

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Normal Dude. „Wir wollen mit dem Film anfangen."

Douchebag setzte sich missgelaunt neben French Dude und Sirius drückte den Startknopf. Der Eröffnungstitel von ‚Natürlich blond 2' erschien, was Fab #1 zum Quietschen und Remus zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

„Hast du den ausgesucht, Sirius?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich glaube, das hat Gladwell gemacht." Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube, der andere Film war "Sex and the City 2"."

„ "Sex and the City 2"? Oh mein Gott! Ich _liebe _den Film!", quiekte Fab #1. Sirius, Remus und Normal Dude schlugen ihn allesamt innerlich.

„Ruhe!", zischte French Dude.

Abgesehen von der völligen Blödheit des Films, schaffte Remus es, sich zu amüsieren. Sobald er sein Gehirn ausschaltete zumindest. Der Film war okay, sie waren allesamt entspannt und erleichtert und frohen Gemüts.

Irgendwann gegen Ende des Films kriegte Remus am Rande mit, dass sich Sirius schwer gegen ihn lehnte, aber er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Nicht, bevor der Film zu Ende war.

„Gucken wir jetzt "Sex and the City 2"?", fragte Fab #1 aufgeregt. „Sirius?"

Sirius antwortete nicht, und als Remus nach unten sah, wusste er auch, warum.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute Abend noch irgendwelche Filme sehen werden", sagte er und stupste Sirius sachte an. „Sirius? Hey … wach auf …"

Sirius murmelte nur irgendetwas unverständliches, rückte näher an Remus heran und kuschelte sich tief schlafend an ihn.

„Großartig", sagte Remus sarkastisch. „Jetzt habe ich einen Rockstar auf Kuschelkurs an der Backe … also, lasst ihn uns ins Bett stecken … ähm, könntet ihr mir helfen?"

„Äh …" French Dude runzelte die Stirn und Remus schlug sich mental selber dafür, dass er tatsächlich glauben konnte, diese Idioten könnten eigenständig denken.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir damit anfangen, dass ihr alle vom Bett runtergeht?", sagte Remus und stupste Normal Dude an. „Hilf dem Französischen Idiot dabei, ein paar dieser hundert dekorativen Decke zur Seite zu schieben, damit ich diesen schlafenden Idioten bewegen kann …"

Sie kletterten vom Bett, legten die Popcornschalen weg und schalteten den Fernseher aus, während Remus damit beschäftigt war, Sirius´ zahlreiche Armketten abzunehmen.

„Wieso machst du das?", fragte Normal Dude.

„Er nimmt sie immer fürs Schlafen ab", antwortete Remus. Er gab sie Normal Dude, der sie in eine kleine Schachtel auf den Nachttisch legte.

Remus schaffte es, Sirius irgendwie hochzuheben und ihn die wenigen benötigten Zentimeter auf die bereit gemachte Betthälfte zu legen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken. Sirius jedoch schien nicht loslassen zu wollen, also nahm Remus als Ersatz ein Kissen und wickelte Sirius´ Arme darum.

„Sieht so aus, als würde er dich nicht unbedingt gehen lassen wollen", bemerkte Normal Dude.

„Oh nein, dass ist nicht meinetwegen. Er wird zu einem richtigen Koalabären, wenn er schläft … Er würde mit _allem _kuscheln. Sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an."

Sirius hatte sein Gesicht in das Kissen vergraben und rollte sich direkt darum ein. Normal Dude wollte die Bettdecke über ihn legen, doch Remus hielt ihn auf.

„Warte – ich muss ihm erst seine Jeans ausziehen. Er verabscheut es, in Klamotten zu schlafen." Remus öffnete schnell Sirius´ Jeans, ging sicher, dass er Unterwäsche trug und zog sie ihm aus. „Ich würde ihm das Shirt auch ausziehen, aber … naja …" Er zuckte die Schultern und stieg vom Bett herunter. „Ich denke, er wird es überleben." Er legte die Decken über Sirius.

„Hast du das … oft gemacht?", fragte Normal Dude sanft mit einem Blick auf Sirius.

„Du meinst, ihn ins Bett gebracht wie jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Ja." Remus betrachtete Sirius. „Er ist nutzlos, wenn es darum geht, Fernsehen zu gucken. Er schläft immer auf dir ein … und manchmal ist er einfach nur wirklich sehr müde, weil er mit irgendwas beschäftigt war, Aufnahmen oder sonst irgendwas, und er schläft einfach auf dem Sofa ein, bevor du ihn überhaupt füttern kannst. Wenn er auf dir einschläft, kannst du es vergessen, dich je wieder zu bewegen. Er ist saumäßig schwer."

Remus stand vom Bett auf.

„Lassen wir ihn in Ruhe", sagte er. „Ich bin auch müde, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke." Er machte die Nachttischlampe für Sirius an, bevor er sie alle aus dem Raum scheuchte.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Hast du mich gestern ins Bett gebracht?", fragte Sirius mit leiser Stimme, ließ sich neben Remus auf die Bank fallen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Wasserflasche.<strong>

„**Ich hatte Hilfe", antwortete Remus. **

„**Aber du warst es." **

„**Ja." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, ich weiß, wie ich mir dir in Koalaform umgehen muss und die anderen nicht." **

„**Okay." Sirius nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich es geträumt habe oder nicht."**

„**Es war kein Traum." **

„**Richtig. Ich glaube, unsere Pause ist vorbei. Zeit, wieder aufs Feld zu gehen." **

„**Ich hasse Football", grummelte Remus. **

„**Ich auch." Sirius stand auf. „Aber zumindest verlieren wir nicht." **

„**Nur, weil die Idioten aus dem anderem Team **_**dich **_**nicht besiegen wollen." Remus erhob sich ebenfalls.**

„**Aber du würdest mich jederzeit verlieren lassen?" **

„**Natürlich." Remus lächelte. „Was heute aber nicht von belangen ist, da wir im gleichen Team spielen." **

„**Ich schätze nicht." Sirius begann, aufs Feld zu laufen. „Ach, übrigens, Remus." Er hielt an und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ihre Kleidung war nicht mehr weiß, als sie vom Kricket zurück ins Schloss gingen. Es regnete stärker als sonst und jedem war eiskalt. <strong>

„**Englisches Wetter ischt … ischt … **_**merde**_**!"**

„**Erzähl mir was Neues", maulte Douchebag. „Es ist März! Man sollte meinen, es würde inzwischen wärmer werden! Dieses Land ist scheiße!"**

„**Du auch", murmelte Remus leise genug, dass Douchebag es nicht hören konnte. **

**Gladwell versuchte, nicht zu offensichtlich zusammen zu zucken, als die verschmutzte Gruppe in Esszimmer geschlurft kam und sich auf die wunderschönen, alten Stühle fläzten, um ihre Suppe zu verschlingen. Sie aßen schnell auf, um so schnell wie möglich in ihre Zimmer und unter die Dusche springen zu können.**

* * *

><p>Remus entdeckte etwas unter seinem Bett, als er sich bückte, um seine dreckigen Klamotten aufzuheben. Er schmiss sie zur Seite, ging erneut zu seinem Bett und kniete sich davor nieder, um den Gegenstand hervor zu ziehen.<p>

Er war überrascht, ein verstaubtes Packet in extrem hässlichem Geschenkpapier zu finden.

_Wie ist das … oh. Wahrscheinlich, als ich es getreten habe, damals … _

Er wischte den Staub ab und blickte das Geschenk nachdenklich an. Er legte es dann auf den Tisch neben seinen Laptop, schaltete ihn an und zog sich um.

Das Erste, was er sah, war eine E-Mail von James.

_Kumpel, rate was ich im Internet gefunden habe? Leute haben icons und so einen Kram aus Ausschnitten aus der Show gemacht … siehst du hier!_

_Oh, und, lol, sie haben Geschichten über euch geschrieben … so wie es aussieht, glauben sie alle, dass du und Sirius bereits am vögeln seid. Seid ihr? Die Geschichten sind irgendwie lustig … hier ein paar Links zu welchen, die ich heute Morgen gelesen habe: _

_www. remusandsiriusforever . _

_www. remusandsiriusforever. _

_www. remusandsiriusforever. _

_Ich liebe das Internet. _

_Unterhalt mich schön weiter!_

_xo James _

_PS: Du bist so eine Art Stilikone geworden oder so … lol_

Remus runzelte bei dem Anblick der Icons die Stirn. Es gab insgesamt drei Stück, die sich allesamt bewegten. Zwei waren von dem Geständnisraum und zeigten Remus, wie er einen unkontrollierbar schluchzenden Sirius in den Armen hielt. Das dritte war eine Auswahl von Ausschnitten aus der Show, auf denen Remus und Sirius anstarrten, jeweils mit einer Textbox versehen, in der _Es ist Liebe_ stand.

„Ich will nicht mal …", murmelte Remus und klickte als letztes auf die Verlinkungen. Mit offenem Mund las er die Texte, der Blick vor Horror und Ungläubigkeit verzogen, bis er das Fenster schließlich schloss, ohne, dass er den Inhalt des letzten Textes zu Ende las.

_James. _

_Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich erschreckender finde; die Tatsache, dass Menschen sich tatsächlich bei der schmutzigen sozialen Aktivität solche Dinge zu kreieren beteiligen, ODER, dass du sie auch noch gelesen hast._

_Ich lasse dich hiermit wissen, dass ich KEINE SACHEN GEMACHT HABE, die so schäbig sind, wie sie in deinen verschickten Links beschrieben werden, und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht glaubst, dass ich EINEN HEIRATSANTRAG IN EINEM JACUZZI mache, nachdem ich SCHAMLOS MIT SIRIUS RUMGEMACHT HABE, welcher MASSLOS GLÜCKLICH über besagte Aktivität war._

_Wenn ich aber tatsächlich mal sowas machen sollte – nein, ich würde sowas niemals machen. Ich würde eher meinen eigenen Fuß essen und mich danach umbringen. _

_BLEIB WEG VOM INTERNET. _

_Keine Liebe,_

_-Remus_

_PS: Stilikone? Ich habe diese Mode vor vier Jahren von überheblichen Kunststudenten und unbezahlten Autoren abgeguckt. _

Remus schickte die E-Mail ab und beschloss, die Arbeit heute Abend ausfallen zu lassen. Er schnappte sich eines von Sirius´ Büchern und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Hört mir mal zu, Leute", sagte Remus und lehnte ich vor. „Ich habe Internetzugang. Ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich nicht sollte. Die Sache ist die – ich weiß, was ihr tut." Er gab der Kamera einen scheltenden Blick. **

„**Schreibt diese schmutzigen Geschichten, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, Gott weiß, dass ich auch nicht davon abhalten kann. Aber nur damit ihr es wisst", **

**Er hielt seine Finger zum Zählen hoch, „Erstens: **_**Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Sirius Black während dieser Show. **_**Ich glaube eher, dass er, wenn ich es versuchen würde, mir eine reinhauen und mich rausschmeißen würde. Zweitens: **_**Wir sind keine ‚Sexkätzchen'. **_**Keinen Ruhm für die Person, die diesen Begriff erfunden hat. Drittens: Mein Penis ist **_**nicht **_**fünfundzwanzig-einhalb Zentimer lang. Ich wäre ein Monster, wenn es so wäre. Wer das wirklich glaubt, hat offensichtlich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Penis gesehen. Viertens: Das Wort ‚**_**Geschwollen' **_**ist absolut unsexy und sollte verboten werden. Fünftens: Wenn ihr diese dreckigen Geschichten **_**unbedingt**_** schreiben müsst, bitte haltet euch an die richtige Grammatik und Wortwahl. Ich finde es nicht sonderlich ehrenhaft, eine Rolle in schlecht geschrieben Geschichten zu spielen."**

**Er starrte in die Kamera: „Und dir, James, ist es von nun an verboten, diese Sachen zu lesen."**

* * *

><p><strong>Gladwell hatte sie alle in ein großes Shoppingcenter in Bristol mitgenommen, in dem sie nicht wirklich viel anderes gemacht hatten, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie Sirius kaufen sollten, Kaffee zu trinken, sich noch mehr Gedanken zu machen und Gladwell in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. <strong>

„**Mr. Lupin und Mr. Jarre, Sie haben Mr. Black nichts gekauft?", fragte er höflich, als er versuchte, seine Genervtheit zu verbergen.**

„**Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm holen soll." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. French Dude sagte nichts, sondern starrte lediglich in ein nahegelegenes Schaufenster.**

„**Ich empfehle Ihnen, lieber früher als später etwas zu finden." **

„**Oh, das werde ich …", entgegnete Remus. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits **_**zwei Mal **_**gesagt, dass ich bereits ein Geschenk für ihn habe."**

„**Kaufen Sie etwas. Es ist mir egal, ob Sie ihm einen Lolli oder eine teure Krawatte kaufen, aber kaufen Sie **_**etwas.**_**"**

**Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Also gut." **

**Fünf Minuten später hatte er ein Abzeichen mit einer Inschrift gekauft, die er sich weigerte, preiszugeben.**

* * *

><p><strong>Es regnete, aber Sirius bestand darauf, dass das Grillen stattfand, also wurde ein kleines Zelt aufgestellt, um den Grill abzudecken. Alle anderen wurden mit Regenschirmen ausgestattet. Unter den Regenschirmen trugen sie warme Kleidung und Schals – jeder außer Sirius, der stur seine Jeansjacke trug, da sie besser aussah, als alle warmen Kleidungsstücke, die er besaß. <strong>

„**Gentlemen, haben Sie Ihre Geschenke mitgebracht?" **

**Alle nickten, trotz der offensichtlichen Tatsache, dass ein ganzer Tisch für die Geschenke aufgestellt worden war. Zwei darüber gestellte Regenschirme sollten den Regen abwehren. **

**Sirius´ Geschenke bestanden aus einer Ansammlung an Kölnischwasser, Haarspray, Klamotten und einem Buch über Rockmusik. **

„**Und das hier …" Sirius hob das hässliche Päckchen auf. Ein Abzeichen war daran gepinnt.**

„**Das ist von mir", sagte Remus. **

„**Das ist das schrecklichste Geschenkpapier, das ich je gesehen habe." **

„**Ich weiß. Ich hab´s nicht ausgesucht."**

**Sirius nahm das Abzeichen ab und schnaubte. „**_**A heart ass**_**", hieß es darauf. „Remus, du bist ein Arsch."**

„**Du willst die Aussage vielleicht nochmal überdenken", erwiderte Remus amüsiert. **

„**Aha." Sirius pinnte das Abzeichen an seine Jeansjacke. „Du bist immer noch ein Arsch." **

**Er wickelte das Packet aus, fand aber nur ein Lage braunes Schutzpapier darunter. Darunter jedoch war ein Stapel Comics in Plastik eingeschlagen. Sirius starrte sie an. **

„**Wo hast du die her?", fragte er schließlich, als er jedes Einzelne begutachtete und sie ehrfürchtig wieder in das braune Papier einschlug. „Wie viel haben sie dich gekostet?"**

**Remus zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie aus einem Laden in Bristol … Sie haben auch nicht so viel gekostet, wie du vermutlich glaubst. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber." **

„**Remus, hast du eine Ahnung wie viel die **_**wert **_**sind?"**

„**Nein." Abermals zuckte Remus die Schultern. „Aber – es sind die Richtigen, oder? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer von diesem Kram." **

„**Ja, sind es …" Sirius fuhr mit der Hand über das Magazin, das oben lag. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."**

„**Ein ‚danke' würde genügen."**

**Sirius sah lächelnd auf. „Danke." **

„**Gern geschehen." Remus lächelte zurück. **

**Douchebag und Pretty Boy warfen Remus verdrießliche Blicke zu.**

* * *

><p>Remus wollte sich gerade in sein Bett kuscheln, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.<p>

„Je nachdem, wer es ist, schlafe ich schon!", rief er.

„Ich bin´s!", antwortete Sirius. „Hast du eine Minute Zeit?"

„Für dich?" Remus öffnete die Tür. „Immer."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Minute. Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Solltest du auch", ärgerte Remus ihn. „Nein, wirklich, was gibt´s?"

„Ich wollte nur … ich habe mir die Comics richtig angesehen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie perfekt sie sind."

„Du magst sie also?"

„Ich liebe sie." Urplötzlich schlang Sirius die Arme um Remus und umarmte ihn fest. „_Vielen, vielen Dank."_

„Kein Problem … wirklich …", sagte Remus. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich die Comics so glücklich machen, dass du mich dafür umarmst, statt mich anzubrüllen, hätte ich sie dir früher gegeben."

„Früher?", fragte Sirius und löste sich von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ich habe sie schon gekauft, als Regulus mit uns losgegangen ist. Ich habe mich dann noch umentschieden, sie dir nicht zu schenken, weil du sie nicht verdient hattest." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, bis jetzt."

„Du bist ein ass." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah Remus dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Ehrlich."

„Vermutlich."

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Remus schloss die Tür und krabbelte ins Bett. Er hatte gerade die Nachttischlampe ausgeschaltet, als es wieder an seiner Tür klopfte. „Ich schlafe!"

„Kann ich mit dir reden? Es ist wichtig!"

Remus seufzte und machte das Licht wieder an. „Komm rein!" Er setzte sich auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hot Crew Guy steckte seinen Kopf herein. Er sah absolut verzweifelt aus.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Remus müde. Hot Crew Guy schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Rand von Remus´ Bett.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt", krächzte er. Remus starrte ihn an.

„Nein, bist du nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bist du nicht."

„Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich – es macht mich verrückt!", flehte er. „Ich liebe dich, ich will dich, ich _brauche_ dich …"

Remus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Hör mir mal zu, Bursche. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt", sagte er fest. „Vertrau mir, ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist. Was du tust, ist, dass du Lust mit Liebe verwechselst – es ist nicht das Gleiche."

„Nein!" Hot Crew Guy schüttelte wild den Kopf. „So ist das nicht! Ich … Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich, mich, an die Sachen, die wir gemacht haben, die Sachen … Gott, du weißt nicht, was es mit mir macht! Was _du _mit mir machst!"

„Das ist genau das, was ich meine." Remus seufzte. „Lass es mich erklären. Du bist hetero, richtig?"

„Äh … ich dachte, dass ich es bin …"

„Du hast immer noch deine Freundin, oder?"

„Ja."

„Liebst du sie?"

„ … Ja …"

„Bringt sie dich zum Lächeln? Macht sie dich glücklich? Kriegst du Schmetterlinge im Bauch und den ganzen Kram?"

„Ja … ich schätze schon …", sagte er mit einem riesen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er an sie dachte.

„Gut. So, und dann gibt es mich. Mache ich _irgendwas_ von diesen Sachen?"

Hot Crew Guy sah ihn mit wildem und verzweifeltem Blick in den Augen an.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht", antwortete Remus für ihn. „Schau – du _glaubst, _du wärst verliebt, obwohl du in Wirklichkeit eher … ähm … besessen bist. Nicht nach _mir,_ sondern eher nach den Sachen, die wir machen, ist das richtig?"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hot Crew Guy antwortete nicht. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du über all die Sachen nachdenkst, die ich mit dir getan habe und über all die Sachen, die ich noch mit dir machen _könnte_?"

„Ja …"

„Gehe ich ebenfalls richtig in der Annahme, dass du nicht – und falls du es doch hast, würdest du zum dem Schluss kommen, dass du es unter keinen Umständen machen wollen würdest – darüber nachgedacht hast, Sachen mit mir zu machen, sowas wie … sagen wir mal … mir einen zu blasen. Du willst keinen Schwanz in deinem Mund, oder?", fragte Remus.

Hot Crew Guy sah schuldig auf seine Hände.

„Ähm … nicht wirklich …"

„Das dachte ich mir. Jetzt lass mich das für dich erklären: Du bist fasziniert von dem _Nervenkitzel_, etwas zu tun, was du nicht tun solltest, weil es verboten ist. Im Grunde hast du dich gerade als Betrüger geoutet", sagte Remus bestimmt. Hot Crew Guy sah ihn alarmiert an.

„Ich betrüge nicht!"

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Nur, weil ich ein Kerl bin, heißt das nicht, dass du deine Freundin nicht betrügst, wenn ich dir einen blase", bemerkte Remus. „Der Punkt ist der: du magst nun mal verbotene Dinge. Der zusätzliche Nervenkitzel ist da, weil du _hetero_ bist und einen Kerl auf den Knien vor dir hast, was wiederrum ja _oh so falsch ist. _Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"

„Ich … Ich bin nicht sicher …"

Remus seufzte. „Du bist nicht in mich verliebt. Ich blase bloß gut und du kannst nicht genug von meinem Mund kriegen, _das ist alles."_

„Aber … aber ich _verstehe _einfach nicht …"

„Ich habe genug Heterokerle verführt, um zu wissen, was in ihren Köpfen vorgeht", sagte Remus so freundlich wie möglich. „Du bist verwirrt, weil du hetero bist, aber glaubst, meinetwegen schwul geworden zu sein. Aber ich garantiere dir – wenn du deswegen mit deiner Freundin Schluss machst, wirst du nicht glücklich werden, sobald du realisierst, dass du meinetwegen immer noch nicht schwul bist. Ein bisschen Action zu kriegen ist gut. Es ist meistens egal, wer es macht – aber denke doch mal drüber nach. Du würdest mir keinen blasen wollen. Aber ich wette, du würdest es lieben, es mit deiner Freundin zu machen."

Hot Crew Guy war eine ganze Weile vollkommen still. Remus konnte die Zahnräder in seinem Gehirn beinahe arbeiten sehen.

„ … Aber was wenn …", begann er mit fast geschlagener Stimme, „ … was, wenn ich tatsächlich …"

„Ich sag dir was. Es gibt eine Menge sexueller Etikettierungen da draußen. Falls du deine Sexualität wirklich anzweifeln solltest, rate ich dir, erst mal ein wenig zu googeln." Remus lächelte. „Es ist nicht alles in schwarz und weiß aufgeteilt."

„Und was ist, wenn ich merke, dass ich _wirklich _in dich verliebt bin?", fragte er.

„Bist du nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Als du eben über deine Freundin nachgedacht hast, hat dein Gesicht angefangen zu strahlen. Du liebst sie. So siehst du mich nicht an. Mich liebst du nicht."

„Aber …"

„Und noch was: _Ich _bin nicht in _dich _verliebt. Tut mir leid, dein Herz zu brechen, aber nein." Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Oh …"

„Ja."

„Du stehst auf Sirius, oder?", fragte Hot Crew Guy.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir über Sirius reden", sagte Remus. „Weißt du was: ich denke, du solltest deine Freundin besuchen gehen."

„Jetzt?" Hot Crew Guy schnaubte. „Ich wäre nicht da, bevor … naja, es sehr spät ist. Sie würde mich umbringen."

„Vielleicht nicht, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du sie sehr vermisst und du sie einfach sehen musstest und du sie mehr liebst als alles andere auf der Welt. Sowas in der Art."

„Wie kommt es, dass schwule Männer immer wissen, wie man mit Frauen umzugehen hat?"

„Ich weiß das nicht. Aber ein Freund von mir hat das einmal gemacht. Sie hat ihn geheiratet." Remus grinste. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte nie – nein, _ein _einziges Mal Sex mit einer Frau. Es war schrecklich. Ihr Heteros könnt sie gerne haben."

„Ähm … ja, wahrscheinlich …"

„Geh zu ihr", sagte Remus. „Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gut tun."

„In Ordnung." Hot Crew Guy seufzte und stand auf. „Danke für das Gespräch."

„Bitte sehr."

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Er schlüpfte leise nach draußen und schloss die Tür nahezu geräuschlos hinter sich. Remus seufzte und löschte erneut das Licht. An dem Abend kamen keine weiteren Besucher mehr.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Hey du."<strong>

**Remus sah auf, um Sirius vor sich stehen zu sehen. „Hey du."**

„**Ist das Buch gut?"**

„**Es ist okay." **

„**Sieh mal, ich wollte nur fragen …" Sirius verstummte und sah verunsichert drein. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Patrick gestern Abend in dein Zimmer gegangen ist …" **

„**Wer ist Patrick?"**

**Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Einer der Crew-Mitglieder?" **

„**Oh … Hot Crew Guy?" **

„**Ja, ich denke schon." **

„**Ja, er ist in mein Zimmer gekommen … ich wusste nicht, dass sein Name Patrick ist." **

„**Was dachtest du, wie er heißt?" **

**Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich kannte seinen Namen noch nie."**

„**Oh … naja … Ich habe mich nur gefragt …" Sirius machte eine seltsame Handbewegung und endlich dämmerte es Remus, was in Sirius´ Kopf vorging. Es verwirrte und amüsierte ihn gleichermaßen. **

„**Er hatte eine Sexualitätskrise", sagte Remus. „Er hat jemanden zum Reden gebraucht." **

„**Wirklich?" Sirius wirkte verblüfft. „Das war … alles?"**

„**Ja." Remus lächelte amüsiert. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihm ein bisschen Verstand einbläuen können. Ich weiß es nicht. Zumindest habe ich ihn zu seiner Freundin nach Hause geschickt. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen, also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass er immer noch dort ist." **

„**Ich dachte …" Sirius errötete. „Äh, ja."**

„**Er ist ziemlich hetero." **

„**Ich fühle mich wie der letzte Trottel", stöhnte Sirius. „Wirst du das gegen mich verwenden?"**

**Remus blickte ihn belustigt an. Sirius war immer noch rot und wenn er ihn richtig kannte, regte er sich innerlich gerade über sich selbst auf, dass er dieses Gespräch überhaupt begonnen hatte. **

„**Nein, ich werde es nicht gegen dich verwenden." **

„**Danke." Er seufzte und ließ sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen.**

„**Wirst du mich heute Abend rausschmeißen?" **

„**Kann ich nicht. Ich habe gerade mit Reg telefoniert, er meinte, du bist der Wochenfavorit", antwortete Sirius. „Er meinte, du hast diese Woche mehr Stimmen bekommen als in allen vorherigen Shows zusammen." **

„**Oh."**

„**Ich muss rausfinden, wen ich rauswerfe. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden …" **

„**Naja, wen, abgesehen von mir, kannst du nicht ausstehen?"**

**Sirius warf Remus einen seltsamen Blick zu, als wolle er protestieren. „Naja …", sagte er. „Entweder Humphrey oder Yves, schätze ich … sie gehen mir beide ziemlich auf die Nerven." **

„**Du meinst Douchebag und French Dude, richtig?"**

„**Du und deine Spitznamen", seufzte Sirius theatralisch. „Was für einen unwiderruflichen Namen habe ich bekommen?" **

„**Zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich es liebe, dass du gerade ‚unwiderruflich' gesagt hast. Zweitens bricht es mir das Herz, dir zu sagen, dass du das falsche Wort verwendet hast, ich glaube, du meintest ‚**unverbesserlich**'. Drittens …"**

„**Gott, Remus, verschone mich", stöhnte Sirius. „Ich hätte einfach ‚hoffnungslos' sagen sollen." **

„**Vielleicht", grinste Remus. Sirius schlug ihn. „Au!"**

„**Beende, was du angefangen hast. Drittens was?"**

„**Drittens hast du keinen. Keinen Spitznamen."**

„**Nicht?"**

„**Du bist einfach nur Sirius."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius öffnete den Umschlag. Er zeigte weder Überraschung, noch irgendein anderes Gefühl, als er den Namen las. „Remus." Er nahm die beiden Rosen und gab Remus die Rote. <strong>

„**Danke, **_**Moonbeam**_**", sagte Remus und zwinkerte. Sirius erstarrte in blankem und vollkommenem Schock und Verwirrung.**

„**Fang damit bloß nicht an." **

„**Ich dachte, du willst einen Spitznamen?"**

„**Nicht, wenn es **_**Moonbeam**_** sein wird. Gott, meine Mutter hat mich so genannt, als ich vier war …" Er verzog das Gesicht. **

„**Noch ein Grund mehr, um-"**

„_**Denk**_** nicht mal dran, Remus Lupin." **

„**Mr. Black", warf Gladwell ein. ****„Ich glaube, Sie haben heute Abend noch eine weitere Rose zu vergeben." **

„**Das habe ich." Sirius richtete sich auf und ging von dem grinsenden Remus weg. Er ging geradewegs auf French Dude zu. „Es tut mir leid, Yves. Ich bin sicher, du bist ein toller Ker unter dieser ganzen französischen Oberfläche." **

**French Dude nahm die weiße Rose, seine Lippen formten eine schmale Linie****. „**_**Putain de bordel de chier de merde**_**!", murmelte er. "**_**Va te faire foutre connard**_**!" **

**Sirius machte ein langes Gesicht. „Oder auch nicht."  
><strong>


	10. Folge 9

Hallo ihr Leute von heute!

Ich bin eben fast aus den Latschen gekippt, als ich gesehen habe, dass es doch schon ziemlich lange her ist, dass ich diese Geschichte

auf den neuesten Stand gebracht habe. Ich habe sogar eine gute Ausrede (finde ich zumindest), nämlich die Tatsachen, dass ich

leider Gottes nächste Woche mein Vorbai schreibe und dementsprechend nicht viel mache außer zu schlafen, zu essen, zur Schule

zu gehen und zu lernen. Aber damit ist nach den nächsten zwei Wochen zum Glück erstmal wieder Schluss und ich habe wieder mehr Zeit

zum hochladen :)

Anyway, viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel :)

* * *

><p>10. Folge 9<p>

**Geständniskamera:**

„**Ich bin irgendwie erstaunt, dass ich überhaupt noch hier bin." **

**Thomas zuckte die Achseln. „Und dann auch irgendwie nicht. Alles verliert langsam an Glanz … nicht, dass es davon überhaupt viel gab. Ich frage mich nur, wie weit ich es wohl noch schaffen werde. Ich bezweifle, dass ich das hier gewinnen werde. Um ehrlich zu sein … Sirius hat eine viel zu große Vergangenheit mit Remus, da kann er nicht völlig objektiv handeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass Remus gewinnen wird, aber er steht auf jeden Fall den Leuten im Weg, die hier gewinnen möchten. Wie Nicholas." **

**Er schnaubte.**

* * *

><p>„Diese Woche haben wir Ihre Freunde aufs Schloss eingeladen. Es sind nur noch fünf Personen übrig und es wird Zeit, dass Mr. Black Ihre Freunde kennenlernt. Sie werden alle einen ganzen Tag mit Ihrem besten Freund und Mr. Black verbringen. Morgen werden wir beginnen."<p>

„Wirklich?", quietschte Ralph aufgeregt. „Wann kommt mein Schatz vorbei? Bitte sagen Sie, dass es Morgen ist!"

Gladwell sah auf dem Blatt Papier nach. „Es ist offenbar wirklich Morgen."

Ralph quietschte so laut, dass jeder, einschließlich Sirius und Gladwell, ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wann kommt James, der Idiot, her?", fragte Remus. „Sirius wird vermutlich ein kleines Gespräch mit ihm führen wollen. Es könnte Gewalt und Tod beinhalten."

„Dienstag", antwortete Gladwell und sah Sirius an. Dieser schlug seinen Kopf immer wieder schmerzhaft auf die Tischplatte. „Mr. Black, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sirius hörte auf, die Tischplatte mit seinem Schädel zu malträtieren. „Mir geht's gut", sagte er, ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Was werden wir machen?"

„Die Freunde der Teilnehmer haben die Aufgabe bekommen, etwas zu organisieren."

* * *

><p>Samstagabend hatte Sirius nicht unbedingt die beste Laune. Er war Ralph und seinem Freund so früh es ging entkommen und hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert.<p>

„Reg? Ich hasse dich."

„Wieso diesmal?"

„Diese Idee, die Freunde zu treffen? Sie ist scheiße."

„Hat dich jemand mit zum Shoppen genommen?"

„JA", ächzte Sirius. „Es war furchtbar! Die reine Folter! Ich habe das Gefühl, der Tod hat mich drei Mal mit einem riesigen Truck überfahren."

„Kopf hoch. Du wirst James Potter in ein paar Tagen sehen. Da hast du unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, ihn umzubringen."

„Warum geht jeder davon aus, dass ich ihn töten will?"

„Weil er Remus in die Show gebracht hat."

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Also, wirst du ihn umbringen?"

„Vielleicht trete ich ihn." Sirius ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „An sich mag ich ihn."

„Er ist kein schlechter Kerl", stimmte Regulus zu. „Und wie läuft´s mit Remus?"

„Äh. Es ist nichts Besonderes vorgefallen. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich wissen will, was in dem Herzen von meinem großen Bruder vorgeht, du blöder Narr."

„Da geht überhaupt nichts drin vor."

„Ah ja." Regulus ließ das Thema fallen. „Mit wem gehst du morgen weg?"

„Thomas und seinem besten Freund … dann mit Nicholas, Remus und als Letzter Humphrey." Sirius seufzte. „Ist das wirklich nötig? Ihre Freunde interessieren mich einen Scheißdreck."

* * *

><p><em>Dude, Remus! <em>

_www. remusandsiriusforever. /file73589. html __musst du lesen!_

_xo James_

Remus klickte auf Löschen, ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden. Er setzte sein Headset auf und loggte sich bei skype ein. Zu seiner großen Freude war James ebenfalls online.

„James, du Schwachkopf!", sagte Remus.

„Ich finds auch schön, wieder mal mir dir zu reden", grinste James. Remus fragte sich, ob es möglich war, die Webcam auszustellen und trotzdem noch miteinander verbunden zu sein. Das würde er später herausfinden.

„Warum liest du diesen Schwachsinn immer noch?"

„Reine Unterhaltungszwecke", meinte James mit zwei hochgestreckten Daumen.

„Ich schwöre, wenn ich herausfinde, dass du dir zu dem Zeug über Sirius und mich einen runterholst-"

„Gott, Remus, reg dich ab. Ich finde es nur lustig." Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Es ist mein Ernst, James."

„Ja, wie auch immer." Plötzlich grinste er. „Hast du die Letzte gelesen, die ich dir geschickt habe?"

„Nein, und ich werde es auch _niemals _tun."

„Du bist ein Spielverderber."

„Was hast du dir für deinen Besuch ausgedacht?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Was kann man da denn machen?"

„Verdammt nochmal, James …" Remus rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Du bist ein nutzloser Freund."

Jemand klopfte an Remus´ Tür.

„Warte kurz, da klopft wer …" Remus legte das Headset weg. „Wer ist da?"

„Thomas."

„Ich muss gehen, James. Wir sehen uns Dienstag."

„Warte! Wer ist das?", fragte James, aber Remus kappte die Verbindung und klappte den Laptop zu. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Hey", sagte Thomas. Er hielt eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser in den Händen. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Übst wieder, was?", fragte Remus und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Er schloss die Tür ab.

„Sowas in der Art." Er stellte die Gläser ab und schenkte ihnen Wein ein. „Jens wurde gefeuert."

„Jens? … Oh, der Masseur?"

„Ja. Er wurde heute Morgen mit runtergelassen Hosen und seinem Schwanz in Humphrey´ s Arsch erwischt." Er reichte Remus eins der Gläser.

„Uups."

„Das kann man wohl sagen." Normal Dude lächelte reuig. „Sirius weiß es noch nicht. Ich glaube, sie überlegen noch, ob sie ihn rausschmeißen sollen oder nicht." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er gehen würde", meinte Remus und nippte an seinem Wein. „Der Wein ist gut."

„Danke." Er lächelte. „Obwohl. Wenn sie Humphrey rauswerfen, habe ich zwei Fickkumpanen auf einmal verloren."

„Du vögelst Douchebag?"

„Ja. Er ist echt voll in Ordnung. Er hält sofort die Klappe, wenn er einen Schwanz im Arsch stecken hat. Oder im Mund." Normal Dude grinste. „Auch wenn er bei Letzterem nicht so gut ist wie du."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn Jens weg ist bin ich runter auf einen Fickkumpanen … Ist da irgendwer in der Crew mit einem Fünf-Pfund-Arsch?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich dachte, du schläfst schon mit einem der Crew-Mitglieder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Außerdem ist er hetero. Kann ihn nicht mehr benutzen." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Dann bleibst nur noch du übrig."

„Was ist mit Sirius?", fragte Normal Dude und Remus spuckte seinen Wein beinahe wieder aus.

„Ernsthaft?" Er nahm ein Taschentuch vom Nachtschrank und wischte sich das Gesicht und die Finger ab. „Okay, er ist heiß, aber er wird mich nicht in die Nähe seines Arsches lassen. Vielleicht, wenn ich ihn richtig betrunken kriegen würde, aber er würde mich im Nachhinein umbringen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Absolut." Remus nippte abermals den Wein. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du immer noch Glück mit ihm?"

„Er lässt mich nicht mehr in sein Zimmer, seitdem er uns zusammen gesehen hat."

„Oh … das tut mir leid …"

Normal Dude zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumm gelaufen. Ich werde das hier eh nicht gewinnen."

„Willst du?"

„Für den Preis, ja. Für Sirius … naja, nicht wirklich, nein." Er trank seinen Wein. „Lass uns nicht über Sirius reden, okay? Ich will meinen Mund lieber für andere Dinge benutzen."

„Klingt nach einer super Idee", antwortete Remus. Normal Dude stellte sein Glas weg und begann stattdessen, Remus Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Das dachte ich auch."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus und Sirius hatten bereits eine ganze Weile gewartet, als James´ Auto endlich an genau der gleichen Stelle hielt, wie acht Wochen zuvor. Remus trat auf das Auto zu, um James zu begrüßen, aber macht abrupt Halt, als er den schwarzen Haarschopf im Rücksitz entdeckte. James stieg aus dem Auto aus, öffnete die Tür zu den Rücksitzen und half seinem Sohn heraus. <strong>

„**Onkel Remus!" Harry kam angerannt und umarmte Remus´ Beine. **

„**Hi, Harry …" Remus umarmte ihn verwirrt. „James …?"**

„**Ich habe vergessen, dass heute der Zukunftstag ist, an dem du dein Kind mit zur Arbeit nimmst, weißt schon", sagte James fröhlich. „Der Kindergarten war geschlossen, also habe ich ihn mitgenommen. Hi, Sirius, schön, dich wiederzusehen." James schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Harry, das ist Sirius, der Mann, von dem ich dir erzählt habe." **

„**Hi, Sirius", sagte Harry höflich und gab ihm die Hand. Sirius wirkte noch verwirrter als Remus, als er sie schüttelte.  
><strong>

„**Hi, Harry …"**

„**Harry ist über seine Zuneigung-ist-eklig-Phase hinweg?", fragte Remus. James zuckte die Schultern und nickte. **

„**Ja. Also, eigentlich sollte ich euch ja zu irgendwas coolem mitnehmen, aber da Harry mitkommt …" James zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. Sirius und Remus seufzten beide erleichtert. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir zu McDonalds zum Mittagessen gehen … ist das okay für euch?"**

„**Ich könnte **_**töten **_**für Essen von Big Mac", sagte Sirius.**

* * *

><p><strong>James starrte Remus und Sirius an, als sie sich das Junkfood reinstopften, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Harry aß seine Pommes einzeln nacheinander, während er sein Spielzeug aus dem Happy Meal quer über den Tisch laufen ließ. <strong>

„**Man könnte meinen, Sie lassen euch im Schloss verhungern", kommentierte James. **

„**Ich hatte seit **_**Monaten **_**kein Junkfood mehr", sagte Sirius mit vollem Mund. **

„**Ich auch nicht", sagte Remus und nahm einen so großen Bissen, dass er ihn kaum kauen konnte.**

„**Ihr zwei seid so widerlich." James wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Harry, versprich mir, dass du dich **_**niemals **_**so benimmst, wie die zwei." **

„**Okay", sagte dieser, ohne aufzublicken. Er ließ sein Spielzeug über seinen Burger laufen. Sirius betrachtete Harry und sein Spielzeug und sagte irgendwas absolut unverständliches.**

„**Himmel, Sirius, sprich nicht mit vollem Mund!", sagte James. „Du bist ein schlechtes Vorbild für meinen Sohn!"**

„**Was ist ein Vorbild?", fragte Harry unschuldig. Remus kicherte und Sirius versuchte, sein Essen so schnell wie nur möglich herunter zu schlucken, ohne bei dem Versuch zu ersticken.**

„**Ein Vorbild ist jemand, der nicht Sirius ist … **_**oder**_** im Moment auch Remus", antwortete James, während er den beiden Männern tödliche Blicke zuwarf.**

„**Hör nicht auf deinen Vater, Harry", sagte Sirius, nun mit leerem Mund. „Ich bin ein perfektes Vorbild. Ich rauche nicht, nehme keine Drogen, ich sehe gut aus und bin sexy und jeder liebt mich und-"**

„**Du bist der Star der beschissensten und abgefucktesten Reality TV-Show auf der ganzen Welt", fügte Remus hinzu. Sirius´ leidenschaftliche Rede starb komplett ab und er sah Remus mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und schlechter Laune an. **

„**Remus, hör auf, das f-Word in der Gegenwart meines Sohnes zu benutzen", stöhnte James. Sirius und Remus brachen in Gelächter aus und letztendlich konnte sich auch James nicht mehr zurück halten und stimmte mit ein. **

„**Daddy, was ist so lustig?"**

„**Dein Vater war nur ein bisschen blöd", sagte James nach Atem ringend und verwuschelte das Haar seines Sohnes. **

**Sirius hörte auf zu lachen und nahm einen Schluck Cola. „Du, Kleiner, Harry", sagte er. „Das Spielzeug ist ziemlich cool, oder?" **

„**Ja!", strahlte Harry und zeigte es Sirius. **

„**Weißt du, wer das ist?", fragte Sirius. Harry nickte. **

„**Es ist Iron Man! Guck mal, wenn ich das hier mache, kann er fliegen!" Harry drückte einen Knopf auf Iron Man´s Rücken und der Anzug begann zu leuchten. Dann ließ Harry ihn durch die Luft sausen. „Er ist so **_**cool**_**!"**

„**Ja, das ist er", stimmte ihm Sirius zu, den Blick auf das Spielzeug gerichtet. Remus grinste. **

„**Du willst einen", sagte er und stupste Sirius mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Frag Daddy James, ob er dir ein Happy Meal kauft." **

„**Nein!" Sirius stieß Remus seinen Ellenbogen ziemlich gewaltsam in die Seite. Remus japste leicht. **

„**Ich dachte, du willst ein Spielzeug?" Remus grinste immer noch. Harry sah sie neugierig an. **

„**Halt die Klappe." **

„**Du willst Einen!"**

„**Du kannst meinen haben", sagte Harry und reichte Sirius sein Spielzeug. Remus hörte auf zu grinsen und Sirius sah vollkommen verblüfft aus. **

„**Behalt ihn", sagte Sirius unbehaglich. „Es ist Deiner. Ich werde dir nicht dein Spielzeug wegnehmen." **

„**Das ist sehr nett von dir, Harry, aber du kannst dein Spielzeug ruhig behalten", sagte James, der ihn umarmte und vor Stolz beinahe platzte. „Seht ihr das? Das ist mein Sohn!"**

„**Gut gemacht, James." **

**Sie beendeten ihr Mahl und machten sich dran zu gehen.**

„**Ich geh kurz auf die Toilette … sehen wir uns beim Auto?", fragte Remus. **

**James winkte abwesend als Zustimmung, während er versuchte, Harrys ketchupverschmierte Finger sauber zu wischen. Sirius betrachtete die Poster, die den neuen Iron Man Film ankündigten. Ein paar Minuten später warteten James, Harry und Sirius draußen. **

„**Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Sirius, als Remus sich endlich wieder zu ihnen gesellte. **

„**Ich musste das Personal bezirzen, damit sie mir den hier verkaufen", sagte Remus und steckte eine rotgoldene Spielzeugfigur in Sirius´ flache Hand. „Bitte schön."**

„**Was …" Sirius sah auf das Spielzeug in seiner Hand. „Wofür war das?" **

**Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Du wolltest Einen." **

„**Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Einen möchte!"**

„**Natürlich wolltest du einen." Remus stupste ihn sanft an. „Außerdem kriegst **_**du **_**dafür dieses Mal den Rücksitz." **

„**Ich kann dir zeigen, wie man ihm zum Fliegen bringt", sagte Harry.**

* * *

><p>„Bristol Zoo Gardens?", fragte Remus, als James auf den Parkplatz fuhr.<p>

„Zeit, ein paar Löwen anzugucken, oder, Harry?", fragte James begeistert. Harry quietschte im Rücksitz und drückte vor Vorfreude sein Gesicht flach gegen das Fenster. „Ich wollte eigentlich zum Bungee Jumping, aber dahin kann ich Harry nicht mitnehmen – Lily würde mich umbringen -, also gehen wir stattdessen in den Zoo."

„James, du bist ein nutzloser Freund."

„Mir gefällt die Zooidee", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich über Harry hinweg, um aus dem Fenster zu gucken. „Ich hasse Bungee Jumping."

„Ich auch", sagte James.

„Und mich", sagte Remus. „Was dich zu einem wahrhaft nutzlosen Freund macht."

„Gibt es Löwen?", fragte Sirius, der immer noch über Harry gebeugt war.

„Jap, und Gorillas und Flamingos und Schmetterlinge und ich weiß nicht, was noch", antwortete James und stieg aus dem Auto, um Sirius die Tür zu öffnen. „Tut mir leid wegen der Kindersicherung."

Sie mussten auf das Kamerateam warten, bis diese ihre Ausrüstung aus dem Van geholt hatte, aber bald war alles aufgebaut und sie schlenderten durch den Park.

„**Daddy, sieh nur! Löwen!"**

„**Das sind asiatische Löwen, Harry", sagte ihm James mit einem Blick auf die Infoplatte. „Sie sind groß, oder?" **

**Zusammen gingen die vier näher an das Gitter heran, um einen vernünftigen Blick auf sie zu haben. Harry konnte seine Aufregung kaum kontrollieren, James war wie immer sein gelassenes und fröhliches Selbst, Sirius versuchte, seine eigene Aufregung nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, und Remus vergnügte sich über sie alle.**

**Ganze drei Stunden später hatte sie die roten Pandas und die Pinguinfütterung gesehen, hatten über die Affen gelacht, hatten eine Ewigkeit mit Harry auf dem Spielplatz verbracht, hatten kleine Rehe begutachtet, waren durch den Schmetterlingswald gelaufen und standen schlussendlich vor den Flamingos, den letzten Tieren, bevor sie ihre Tour beenden und nach Hause fahren konnten.**

„**Remus, warum sind die Vögel pink?"**

„**Warum fragst du nicht deinen Vater?", fragte Remus. **

„**Er weiß es nicht", sagte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene. **

„**Hey!", protestierte James. **

„**Aber Daddy, du liest **_**immer**_** nur die Schilder." Harry seufzte nachsichtig und klang dabei in Remus´ Ohren schrecklich nach Lily. „Remus **_**weiß **_**es immer einfach."**

**James klappte der Mund auf und Sirius musste sich abwenden, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. **

„**Ich glaub das nicht, verfickt noch eins …", murmelte James.**

„**Daddy, du hast das f-Wort gesagt!" **

„**Erzähl es nicht deiner Mum. Komm, wir gehen." **

„**Aber, Daddy, ich will es wissen!"**

**James sah Remus verärgert an. „Also?"**

**Remus räusperte sich. „Naja, siehst du, Harry, die Vögel sind eigentlich weiß, aber sie essen viele rote Krabben und die Krabben färben sie rot." **

**James guckte auf das Infoschild. **

„**Hey, Remus, hier drauf stehen aber Schrimps!", rief er mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen. **

„**Dann halt **_**Meeresfrüchte**_**", sagte Remus augenverdrehend. **

„**Hier steht außerdem, dass sie monogam sind und ihr ganzes Leben zusammen bleiben." **

„**Interessant", sagte Remus sarkastisch. **

Zum Abendessen fuhren sie ins Schloss zurück; Harry auf dem Rücksitz drückte einen großen, roten Stoffpanda an sich, von dem er sagte, es sei ein Waschbär. Remus hatte bereits vor einer Weile aufgehört zu versuchen, ihm zu erklären, dass es ein roter Panda war, da das Ding wirklich verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Waschbären hatte.

Harry grummelte über fast alles, was auf seinem Teller lag, dass es _komisch _aussehen würde und es kostete James alles, ihn dazu zu kriegen, es zumindest zu probieren.

„Ich werde auf dem Rückweg kein Happy Meal für dich kaufen, Harry, wenn du jetzt nichts isst, ist alles, was du zu Hause bekommst, Haferbrei, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Schließlich beschloss James, dass sie nach Hause fahren sollten, bevor es zu spät für Harry wurde.

„Ich bin froh, dass du vorbeigekommen bist, du riesiger Idiot", sagte Remus herzlich und umarmte ihn. „Fahr vorsichtig und wünsch Lily alles Liebe von mir, okay?"

„_Alles _Liebe, was?", James grinste und umarmte ihn. Remus stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und ging in die Knie, um Harry zu umarmen, während Sirius und James sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, kleiner Mann. Treib deinen Dad auf dem Weg nach Hause in den Wahnsinn, machst du das? Für mich?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry unschuldig. „Bye bye, Onkel Remus und Sirius." Er winkte.

Remus und Sirius brachten sie noch zur Tür und dann ging Remus auf sein Zimmer. Sirius hatte die Halle noch nicht verlassen, als James wieder mit Harry hereinkam.

„Harry muss nochmal auf die Toilette, bevor wir gehen", sagte er.

„Aber, Dad, ich muss nicht-"

„Shh!", beruhigte James Harry, der die Stirn kraus zog. Sirius fragte sich, was los war. „Kannst du uns den Weg zeigen?"

„Oh … natürlich. Hier lang." Sirius führte sie den Flur zum Gästebadezimmer hinunter. „Hier ist es."

James versuchte Harry unverblümt ins Badezimmer zu schieben. „Ich werde hier warten, Harry."

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius, als er Harrys aufgebrachten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Er muss nicht wirklich aufs Klo oder?"

„Natürlich muss er." Jame gab Harry _Den Blick_. „Bitte, Harry. Ich will nicht an jeder einzelnen Tankstelle auf dem Nachhauseweg halten müssen, also geh lieber jetzt, dann haben wir es hinter uns."

„Also, worüber wolltest _du _reden?" Sirius sah zu, wie Harry seufzte und ins Bad ging.

„Remus", sagte James schlicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Hast du Interesse an ihm?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Sirius verschränkte die Arme. James zuckte die Achseln.

„Weiß nicht, ich wollt es nur wissen." James sah nach seinem Sohn. „Er ist an dir interessiert."

„Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Nope." James sah Sirius direkt an. „Aber ich kenne ihn seit dem College. Ich habe ihn in _allen_ seinen Beziehungen gesehen und ich wage zu sagen, dass ich recht habe."

„Schwachsinn. Er ist nicht an mir interessiert", wiedersprach Sirius. Er war mehr als nur skeptisch.

„Komm schon, Sirius. Er hat dir nette Sachen gekauft."

„Er hat mir ein ein Pfund teures Happy Meal Spielzeug gekauft."

„Weil du es wolltest", merkte James an. „Er macht solche Sachen, wenn er jemanden mag."

„Ja, klar."

„Und wenn er jemanden wirklich mag, dann kauft er ihm teure Sachen, von denen er weiß, dass die Person sie _wirklich_ mögen wird", sagte James und ließ damit effektiv die Bombe platzen. Sirius wusste, dass er auf die Comics anspielte. „Und wenn er jemanden _wirklich, wirklich _gerne hat, erzählt er mir davon nichts – und er hat bis jetzt noch kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt."

Harry kam aus dem Badezimmer. „Daddy, ich bin fertig", sagte er mürrisch.

„Alles klar. Dann ab nach Hause zu Mama und ins Bett." James hob ihn hoch, trotz Harrys Proteste. „Bist du schon müde, kleiner Mann?"

„Ein bisschen", gab Harry zu. James drehte sich zu Sirius um.

„Denk drüber nach?"

Sirius zuckte als Antwort nur die Schultern. „Kommt gut nach Hause."

Er folgte Harry und James wieder zur Tür. Harry winkte, als James davon fuhr. Sirius zog die Iron Man Figur aus seiner Tasche und drückte den Knopf auf seinem Rücken. Die Lichter in seinen Augen, Handflächen und unter seinen Sohlen leuchteten auf. Sirius ließ ihn kurz durch die Luft fliegen, fing ihn wieder auf und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich hatte heute einen schönen Tag. James ist voll in Ordnung … er war es eigentlich immer. Abgesehen von dem Tag, an dem er Remus für diesen Scheiß angemeldet hat." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte seinen Sohn fast vergessen. Fünf Jahre alt … aber er ist niedlich. Ich weiß, warum Remus ihn vergöttert." **

_Frag ihn, ob er dein Flamingo sein will._

_xo James_

_Stilvoll, James, wirklich stilvoll. _

_Keine Liebe, _

_-Remus_

Remus hatte alle seine E-Mails von der Arbeit beantwortet und klappte den Laptop zu. Er nahm sich eines von Sirius´ Büchern – das zweite in der Serie – und war gerade dabei, in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter zu gehen, als er fast in Normal Dude hineinlief.

„Hey, Remus." Er sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Kann ich kurz mir dir reden?"

„Klar."

„Unter vier Augen?"

„Oh … okay." Remus drehte sich um und nahm ihn mit auf sein Zimmer. „Was gibt´s?"

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihnen geschlossen, da stürzte Thomas sich bereits auf ihn, drückte ihn gegen die Wand, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und rieb seinen Schritt gegen Remus´.

„Ich will dich", murmelte er erregt. „Ich gebe einen Scheißdreck auf Sirius oder diesen verdammten Wettbewerb, ich will nur _dich_."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Remus´ Verstand von seinem Penis zurück in seinen Kopf wanderte.

„Wow wow wow!", keuchte er und schob Thomas von sich runter. „_Was?"_

Zuerst antwortete Thomas nicht, sondern schmiss sich Remus wieder an den Hals, leckte und saugte an seinem Nacken und rieb ihn durch den Stoff seiner Jeans.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte er. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen darüber nachgedacht, habe davon geträumt …" Er rieb ihn härter, seine Lippen suchten nach Remus´. „Ich will dich für mich allein", murmelte er.

Es kostete Remus seine ganze Willenskraft, Thomas von sich weg zu stoßen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie stark er nach Alkohol roch.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Remus starrte ihn an, als er vor ihm stand, atemlos, betrunken, mit lustvollen Augen. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Genug, um den Mut aufzubringen", entgegnete Thomas. Remus wischte seine Lippen und Nacken mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Was zur Hölle ist _los _mit dir?"

„Ich will dich." Thomas starrte hungrig auf die große Beule in Remus´ Hose. „Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben – Ich … Ich …"

„Sag nicht, dass du mich liebst", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich lieb-"

„Verdammt nochmal!", stöhnte Remus. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst es nicht sagen."

„Du liebst mich nicht?", fragte Thomas mit gesenkten Augen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Alles, was ich von dir will, ist dein Arsch", sagte er mürrisch. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht."

Thomas sah auf den Boden. Remus versuchte, seine Erektion durch bloße Willenskraft zurück zu drängen, was sich als schwerer herausstellte, als angenommen – das sichtbare Zelt in Thomas´ Hosen war auch alles andere als hilfreich.

„Thomas?", fragte Remus irgendwann. Er wollte, dass er ging, hauptsächlich, damit er sich in Ruhe einen runterholen konnte. Thomas sah auf.

„Können wir nicht …?", fragte er, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und stieß seine Hüften mit einem leisen Stöhnen gegen Remus´. „Nur …?"

„Nein", sagte Remus und versuchte, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, von dem er wusste, dass es kommen würde, und stieß Thomas zum dritten Mal von sich weg. „Ich brauche deinen Arsch nicht, jetzt wo er sich _verliebt _hat", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Tut mir leid." Thomas stand still, schwer atmend und sah ihn an.

„Es ist Sirius, oder?", fragte er mit bitterem Unterton. Remus antwortete nicht. Schließlich nickte Thomas. „Alles klar", sagte er. „Ich schätze … dann sollte ich jetzt lieber gehen."

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, ging zur Tür und ging leise hinaus, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Remus seufzte. „Verdammte Scheiße!", murmelte er.

Ein Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür fing seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er kam näher und legte sein Ohr flach gegen die Tür, um zu lauschen. Thomas war auf der anderen Seite und Remus realisierte schnell, dass _er sich auf der anderen Seite einen runterholte. _Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, eine schwere Faust, die gegen das Holz schlug, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen und dann Schritte, die hastig davon eilten.

Remus nahm das Buch, das er vermutlich irgendwann hatte fallen lassen, und warf es aufs Bett. Er würde nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter gehen. Er zog sich rasch aus und ging unter die Dusche, um sich dort wütend selbst zu befriedigen.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich muss hier so schnell es geht raus …" Thomas vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern zitterten.**

* * *

><p>Sirius telefonierte gerade mit Regulus, als es an der Tür klopfte.<p>

„Warte kurz, Reg …" Er ging hinüber, überrascht einen zerzausten, Rotz und Wasser heulenden Thomas vorzufinden. „Reg, ich ruf dich später zurück …", sagte er langsam und legte auf. „Was-"

„Ich möchte, dass du mich am Donnerstag rauswirfst", schniefte Thomas. Frische Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Sirius war wie gelähmt.

„Ähm … ich hatte mich für diese Woche eigentlich schon entschieden", sagte Sirius aus Mangel an anderen Sachen, die er sagen könnte, lahm. „Äh … was ist denn … passiert?"

„Ich muss hier raus", sagte Thomas mit angespannten Kiefer, während er sich immer noch die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. „Ich bleibe nicht länger in diesem Schloss als irgend nötig."

Sirius starrte ihn an, bis er plötzlich aufschreckte und dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich irgendetwas tun sollte.

„Komm rein. Ich habe hier noch Kognak …" Er legte eine Hand auf Thomas´ Schulter, schob ihn herein und schloss die Tür. Er drückte ihn in einen Stuhl und schenkte ihnen beiden einen Schluck Kognak ein. „Bitte …"

„Danke." Thomas starrte in sein Glas. Sirius setzte sich.

„So … wirst du mir erzählen, was vorgefallen ist?"

„Ist es wichtig?", fragte Thomas verbittert. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

„Naja, wenn ich dich eliminieren soll, brauch ich dafür auch einen guten Grund … Ich meine, ich hatte nicht vor, dich rauszuschmeißen …"

„Es ist Remus, okay?", spuckte Thomas. „Ich war dumm genug … es ihm verdammt noch mal zu_ sagen_ …"

„Oh … du meinst …" Sirius sah ihn in Verwirrung und dämmerndem Verständnis an. „Du hast dich in Remus verknallt?"

„Ja." Thomas nahm noch einen Schluck. „Sieht aus, als wäre es eine einseitige Sache."

„Das tut mir leid." Sirius nippte an seinem Kognak.

„Hätte es vermutlich wissen sollen, dass er nicht …" Er brach ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Er hat nur Augen für dich."

Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kognak. „_Was hast du gesagt?"_

„Remus", sagte Thomas, den Blick nun auf Sirius gerichtet. „Es warst immer du für ihn. Ich hatte nie eine Chance."

„Nein, das ist nicht-"

Thomas schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Du solltest sehen, wie er dich manchmal ansieht."

„Wie sieht er mich denn an?"

„Als … als wärst du das Einzige auf der ganzen Welt für ihn."

Sirius nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kognak und verschluckte sich abermals fast. „Fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Filmeabend?"

„Ja."

„Er war derjenige, der dich ins Bett gebracht hat."

„Ich weiß. Das ist wohl kaum besonders." Sirius versuchte, es mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun.

„Du hättest ihn dabei sehen sollen."

Sirius antwortete nicht. Thomas sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich will ihn nicht wiedersehen müssen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Thomas … es tut mir leid, aber …" Sirius zuckte die Schultern, froh über den Themenwechsel. „Ich schmeiße Ralph diese Woche raus."

„Er ist ein bisschen nervig, oder?", bemerkte Thomas trocken.

„Ja." Sirius nickte. „Geht auch … nächste Woche?"

„Es wird wohl gehen müssen."

Thomas leerte sein Glas. Sirius nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Nächste Woche also."

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich hatte so eine wunderbare Zeit hier, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue …", heulte Ralph. „Ich schätze, ich hab es einfach nicht kommen sehen …" **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Show wird immer verrückter und verrückter", sagte Sirius. **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Jetzt, wo Ralph weg ist, sind meine Chancen, glaube ich, besser als je zuvor. Ich glaube, ich war der Einzige, der ihn wirklich schlagen konnte …", sagte Nicholas gedankenversunken. „Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto selbstbewusster werde ich. Ich glaube wirklich, dass da etwas zwischen Sirius und mir ist."**


	11. Folge 10

So, nachdem ich es mal wieder erfolgreich geschafft habe, einen Monat kein Kapitel einzustellen, werde ich heute einfach die letzten

Kapitel alle auf einmal online stellen, schließlich wollt ihr vermutlich auch endlich mal wissen, wie alles ausgehen wird, oder?

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat (meine Ausrede: Vorabi), aber ich hoffe, ihr seid mit einem Komplett-Update

einigermaßen besänftigt ;)

Ich möchte im vornherein noch anmerken, dass es mir unglaublich Spaß gemacht, die Geschichte zu übersetzen, die Autorin ist wirklich super

und ich hoffe, ihr hattet mindestens genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich ihn hatte.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen mit den letzten Kapiteln von "House of Love"

Liebe Grüße,

eure Coja :)

* * *

><p>11. Folge 10<p>

„Gentlemen, es sind nun noch vier von Ihnen übrig."

Sie sahen sich an. Nicholas, Humphrey, Remus und Thomas. Sirius saß wie immer am Kopf des Tisches.

„Diese Woche werden Sie jeder ein eigenes Date mit Mr. Black haben. Sie entscheiden, was sie machen werden – Sie haben zwei Tage, um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Am Donnerstag ist wie immer die Entscheidung."

Gladwell räusperte sich.

„Diese Woche jedoch, ist die erste Woche ohne einen Wochenfavoriten." Er schenkte Remus einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Deswegen ist es von großer Wichtigkeit, wie sich jeder Einzelne von Ihnen schlagen wird."

Remus´ Stimmung sank. Ein paar Wochen zuvor wäre er ekstatisch über die Möglichkeit gewesen, dass Sirius ihn rausschmeißen konnte mit der Gewissheit, dass er _nach Hause_ und zurück an die Arbeit gehen könnte.

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich glaube tatsächlich … dass ich mich anstrengen werde." Remus öffnete seine Hände in seinem Schoss und sah auf sie herunter. „Ich könnte tatsächlich … loslegen … und diese Sache hier gewinnen." Er sah mit einem seltsam nachdenklichen Blick zur Tür. „Die Dinge haben sich … geändert." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich habe die beste Idee überhaupt!", grinste Nicholas. „Das wird ein Volltreffer sein! Wartet und staunt."**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich finde es scheiße, dass wir uns selber was ausdenken müssen. Wieso können die das nicht für uns machen?", meckerte Humphrey. „Ich hasse es, selbst über Sachen nachdenken zu müssen." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Tja …" Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas einfaches, denke ich …" Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Nichts Spektakuläres. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es irgendwas ändern würde …"**

* * *

><p>Remus loggte sich bei skype ein, in der Hoffnung, dass James auch da sein würde, statt irgendwas albern Familiäres mit Lily und Harry am Samstagabend zu machen, oder, Gott bewahre, tatsächlich <em>arbeiten sollte.<em>

„James!"

„Na, hallo du!" James grinste in die Webcam. „Wie läuft´s?"

„Mistig."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Wir sollen Sirius auf ein Date ausführen und ich … habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll."

„Du bist verzweifelt?" James´ Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich-will-ihn-so-sehr-ich-greife-auf-das-Genie-James-zurück-verzweifelt, was?"

„Fick dich", murmelte Remus. „Wieso bist du überhaupt online?"

„Lily hat Harry dieses Wochenende mit zu ihren Eltern genommen. Ich habe sturmfreie Bude." James lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich gucke das ganze Wochenende Football in meiner Unterwäsche und trinke Bier ohne Ende. Reinste Glückseligkeit."

„Ganz alleine? Du bist ein armer Schlucker, James."

„Deine Beleidigungen prallen an mir ab", grinste James. „Komm, sag´s schon."

„Das habe ich bereits. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit diesem blöden Date anfangen soll."

„Naja, _möchtest _du denn mit ihm ausgehen?", fragte James mit einem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen. Remus stöhnte innerlich.

„Ich sage es nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht wie ein Arsch aufzuführen."

„Hey, nimm mir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß am Leben!"

„_James!"_

„Okay, okay!" James hob die Hände in spielerischer Abwehr.

Remus seufzte. „Okay dann."

„Nun?"

„Ja, ich möchte mit ihm ausgehen", sagte Remus mit extra starker Betonung. Er zog eine Grimasse.

„Es ist also an der Zeit, eine Kampfstrategie aufzustellen?"

„Äh, James, das habe ich das letzte Mal gemacht. Das ist vermutlich nicht die beste Idee …"

„Und was dann?"

„Es ist nur ein Date. Es ist am Mittwoch, aber ich muss vorher Bescheid sagen, damit sie Vorbereitungen oder sowas treffen können, keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon gefragt, ob ich einfach mit ihm ins Kino gehen könnte, aber das geht nicht, weil das Kamerateam nicht mitkommen könnte …"

Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Himmel, Remus, du hattest vor, ihn mit ins _Kino _zu nehmen? Wie alt bist du, _sechzehn?"_ James schlug sich übertrieben dramatisch mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Du bist hoffnungslos, mein Freund."

„Halt die Klappe, James", knurrte Remus. „Abgesehen davon, ich bin _achtundzwanzig_, nicht, dass du das wüsstest, weil du meinen Geburtstag _schon wieder _vergessen hast."

„Stimmt, das habe ich. Wann war er nochmal?"

„Vor zwei Wochen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!" James warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Kopf hoch. Wir denken uns schon das passende Date für dich und den sexiesten Rockstar der Welt aus."

„Haha."

„Naja …" James zuckte die Schultern. „Wie wär´s, wenn du ihn einfach ins Bett einlädst?"

Remus schloss die Augen, seufzte und rieb sich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger den Nasenrücken.

„Ich versuche, ernst zu bleiben! Ich schwör´ s!" James grinste.

„Gute Idee, denn bis jetzt hast du nur Mist von dir gegeben."

„Okay, dann … ähm …" James dachte eine Weile nach. „Gibt es da irgendwas offenes vom … naja, vom letzten Mal?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, hattet ihr irgendwas geplant, was ihr aber nie machen konntet, weil du ein Arsch warst?"

„Vielleicht …" Remus trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch, als er nachdachte. „Ich glaube, es gab da tatsächlich etwas …"

„Ja?"

„Ja …" begann Remus. „Nun ja, es ist das Beste, was ich bis jetzt habe."

„Was ist es?"

„Das sage ich dir nicht."

„Remus!", wimmerte James. „Ich habe dich auf die Idee gebracht und jetzt erzählst du mir es nicht mal?"

„Findest du echt, dass du verdienst, es zu wissen?" Remus hob eine Augenbraue. James verschränkte die Arme. „Warum guckst du dir Folge nicht einfach am Freitag an?"

„Aber … es dauerte noch fast eine Woche bis Freitag!"

„Pech gehabt."

„Du bist scheiße."

Remus zuckte bloß die Achseln. „Ich geh jetzt und werde ein paar Dine regeln. Bis dann."

„Remus!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, James. Und bleib von diesen grässlichen Geschichten weg, die du mir immer noch schickst."

„Wenigstens machen diese Geschichten Spaß", grummelte James. „Sirius und du, ihr seid beide scheiße. Zwischen euch passiert absolut gar nichts."

„Haha." Remus zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. „Bis dann."

Er drückte den rote Knopf und legte das Headset an.

* * *

><p><strong>Remus war fertig mit seinem Buch und schloss es mit einem Seufzen. Normal Dude kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er versteifte sich bei seinem Anblick.<br>**

„**Hey", sagte Remus und setzte sich auf. **

„**Hey."**

„**Es tut mir leid, weißt du."**

„**Bitte rede nicht darüber."**

„**In Ordnung." Remus stand auf. „Du hast heute Abend dein Date mit Sirius oder?"**

„**Ja." Normal Dude zuckte die Schultern. „Habe ich." Er sah Remus nicht an.**

**Remus verstand schnell, dass dieses Gespräch nirgendwo hin führen würde und entschied sich, lieber zu verschwinden. **

„**Wir sehen uns. Und, ähm, viel Glück und so." **

„**Danke, glaube ich." **

„Musst du mir folgen?", fragte Remus Hot Crew Guy, der mit seinem Kamerateam hinter ihm herlief.

„Es gibt sonst nichts zu tun." Hot Crew Guy zuckte die Achseln. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich will nur zu Sirius hoch und nachsehen, ob ich das letzte Buch aus der Reihe kriegen kann. Verdammt große Sache, was?"

„Kumpel, tu einfach so, als wären wir nicht da."

Remus seufzte. „Wie auch immer."

**Er ging hinauf zu Sirius´ Räumen und klopfte. Es kam keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder. **

„**Er ist wahrscheinlich bei den Pferden oder sowas … okay, ich werde ihm das Buch einfach auf den Tisch legen und ihn einfach später nach dem nächsten fragen", sagte er zur Kamera und zeigte ihnen das Buch. **

**Leise öffnete er die Tür. **

**Der Raum war nicht leer. Pretty Boy hatte gerade erst seine Jeans wieder hochgezogen und Sirius erschien vom Badezimmer, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, das er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Beide hatten feuchte Haut und Haare.**

„**Was …?" Sirius blinzelte verwirrt bei dem Anblick von Remus und dem Kamerateam hinter ihm. **

„**Ich bin nur hochgekommen, um dir das Buch wiederzugeben", sagte Remus grimmig. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich **_**stören**_** würde."**

„**Oh, verdammte Scheiße …", murmelte Sirius und fuhr sich verstört mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Ich …"**

**Pretty Boy hielt das für den richtigen Moment, um gegen einen Tisch zu krachen, als er versuchte, sich sein Shirt über zu ziehen. **

„**Du hast **_**ihn **_**gevögelt?", fragte Remus und erhob seine Stimme etwas mehr, als eigentlich notwendig war. „**_**Pretty Boy?"**_

„**Na und?", erwiderte Sirius.**

„**Er hat kein Gehirn!"**

„**Hey-"**

„**Halt die Klappe!", schrie Remus Pretty Boy an. „Und verpiss dich!"**

„_**Remus**_**", sagte Sirius in leicht warnenden Ton. **

„**Ich glaub´ s nicht, dass du das gehirntote Gesicht vögelst", knurrte Remus. Sirius explodierte.**

„**Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, wen ich ficken kann und wen nicht!", schrie er. „Wenn ich ihn vögel will, dann **_**sei es so**_**!"**

**Remus schmiss das Buch auf einen nahestehenden Tisch.** **„Hier ist dein Buch. Viel Spaß mit dem Schrott", murmelte er.**

„**Du bist eifersüchtig", sagte Sirius triumphierend, die Selbstgefälligkeit deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme. „Du bist verdammt nochmal eifersüchtig!"**

**Remus´ Kopf schoss hoch, aber er konnte keine Worte des Protestes finden. **

„**Es ist ein bisschen spät, um eifersüchtig zu sein, oder?", fragte Sirius spöttisch. **

„**Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"**

„**Was ist es dann?" **

„**Es ist nur …" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und starrte Pretty Boy finster an, der noch immer mit im Raum war. „Ich hätte es nur lieber, dass du deine Zeit nicht an unintelligente Menschen verschwendest …", murmelte er schließlich. **

**Sirius war fuchsteufelswild. „Er ist vielleicht dumm, aber wenigstens **_**will er mich**_**", sagte er wütend. „Verpiss dich, Remus. Mach dir keine Mühe." **

„**Schön", schnappte Remus, drehte sich um und schubste sich durch die Crew-Mitglieder. „Verzieht euch gefälligst."**

„**Verschwindet alle aus meinem Zimmer", schnarrte Sirius. „Du auch, Nicholas. Raus. Alle." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Es hat sich absolut gar nichts geändert. Gar nichts", sagte Remus missmutig.**

* * *

><p>Remus blieb den Rest des Tages auf seinem Zimmer und kam nur deswegen zum Abendessen herunter, weil er wusste, dass Sirius woanders sein würde. Pretty Boy starrte ihn die ganze Zeit finster an.<p>

„Ich bin nicht dumm", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich rede nicht mit dir", erwiderte Remus kurz angebunden.

„Ich glaube, Sirius hatte recht", sagte Nicholas. „Du bist eifersüchtig."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Bist du eifersüchtig, weil ich gewinne und nicht du, oder einfach nur, weil er dich nicht vögeln will?"

„Ich rate dir, die Klappe zu halten, bevor ich dir ins Gesicht schlage", sagte Remus langsam.

Pretty Boy grinste. „Du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich gewinne, und angepisst, weil du ihn niemals haben wirst."

„Du liegst falsch", murmelte Remus. „Ein hübsches Gesicht ist nicht alles. Du kennst ihn nicht. Du glaubst, du würdest ihn kennen, aber wenn du ihn wirklich kennen würdest, wärst du jetzt nicht so selbstsicher."

„Was, er wird dich eher wählen als mich? Das bezweifle ich."

„Er wird vielleicht nicht mich wählen, aber er wird jeden eher nehmen als _dich_." Remus schob seinen Teller weg und stand auf. „Du bist nicht mehr als ein hübsches Gesicht für ihn."

Er ging zurück auf sein Zimmer, löschte die drei E-Mails von James mit irgendwelchen Links zu schmutzigen Geschichten und setzte sich, um ein wenig Arbeit fertig zu kriegen. Er beurteilte das komplette Magazin, sprach mit Leuten via skype letzte Änderungen durch, hatte eine Panikattacke wegen des Wirrwarrs auf Seite neun und diskutierte mit seinem ebenso panischen Assistenten.

„Um Himmels Willen, bring es einfach nur in Ordnung!", stöhnte Remus. „Es ist mir egal, dass er nach Hause gegangen ist; ruf ihn sofort zurück, um diese Sache zu ändern! Wir müssen den Kram bis Mitternacht an die Presse geschickt haben und bis dahin _muss alles in perfekter Reihenfolge _sein!"

„Natürlich, Lupin, ich rufe ihn sofort an-"

Remus verspürte den großen Drang, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, als sein Assistent seinen Kaffee auf der Suche nach seinem Telefon über den kompletten Tisch goss.

„Cormac, verdammt nochmal!"

„Ich bin dran!"

Jemand klopfte laut an die Tür und brachte ihn dazu, frustriert gegen seinen Tisch zu treten.

„Es ist mir egal, wer es ist, ich habe verflucht noch mal keine Zeit, mit dir zu reden!", schrie er.

„Was?" Cormac sah verwirrt in die Wecam.

„Jemand an meiner Tür", sagte Remus. „'Tschuldige. Ruf den Idioten an!"

„Ich dachte, du hast immer eine Minute für mich?", klang Sirius´ Stimme durch die Tür. Remus schlug nun wirklich seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Ich ruf dich in einer Minute zurück. Das ist ein Idiot an meiner Tür, der darauf besteht, mit mir zu reden", murrte Remus und beendete den Anruf. Er nahm das Headset ab. „Dann komm rein!"

Sirius öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Ich wollte dir das nächste Buch in der Reihe bringen", sagte er.

„Danke. War das alles? Ich bin beschäftigt." Remus verschränkte die Arme. Sirius warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Die pdf Datei mit dem Magazin war auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen.

„Der Abgabetermin ist bald?", fragte er.

„In genau achtundvierzig Minuten, also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich würde wirklich gerne wieder dazu zurückkehren, meinen Assistenten anzuschreien." Remus nahm sein Headset zur Hand. „Ich bin auch schon so gestresst genug, ohne, dass ich mit dir geredet habe."

„Remus …" Sirius seufzte. Er legte das Buch hin. „Wegen heute …"

„Was ist damit?", fauchte Remus. „Ich denke, du hast dich ziemlich deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Verdammte Scheiße, Remus, wirst du mir mal bitte einfach nur _zuhören? _Es tut mir leid, okay? Das wollte ich dir sagen."

Remus seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Also wirst du nicht den Affen mit dem Puppengesicht gewinnen lassen?"

„Möglicherweise", antwortete Sirius sorgfältig. „Es sei denn ich finde eine bessere Alternative." Remus sah auf. Sirius´ Gesicht blieb unbewegt, aber Remus glaubte, in seinen Augen die Andeutung eines Lächelns zu sehen.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Und … mir tut es auch leid. Welchen Schrott ich auch immer zu dir gesagt habe."

Sirius nickte.

„Viel Spaß mit dem Buch." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und viel Glück mit dem Magazin."

Remus hatte bereits wieder das Headset auf und rief seinen Assistenten an, bevor Sirius die Tür endgültig hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Remus erst spät auf zum Frühstück. Trotz dessen, dass er gut geschlafen hatte, war er schlecht gelaunt. Er setzte sich schwer auf seinen Platz und begann, sich Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln.<p>

Letztendlich war es Sirius, der die unangenehme Stille brach.

„Hast du den Abgabetermine einhalten können?"

Remus nickte.

„Gerade so. Und es sind ein Haufen Fehler drin. Es ist die schlechteste Ausgabe, die wir je rausgebracht haben, seit ich Chefredakteur bin", sagte er bitter.

„Es wird wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlecht, wie du glaubst. Und du gehst heute Abend auf ein Date mit mir." Sirius stand auf. „Ich gehe heute zu den Pferden."

„Zu den Pferden?" Remus sah auf. „Ehrlich, Sirius?"

„Ich werde mich vor dem Date noch duschen und die Klamotten wechseln", sagte Sirius. „Ich will heute Abend Spaß haben und mich nicht mit deinem gereizten Selbst auseinandersetzen."

„Ja, tja, ich kann nichts versprechen." Remus sah Sirius nach, als er das Esszimmer verließ. Er seufzte.

„Was macht ihr heute Abend?", fragte Pretty Boy.

„Sag ich dir nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Aber es wird nicht so _scheiße_ sein wie dein Date."

„Mein Date war nicht scheiße!"

„Wenn du das denkst", sagte Remus gleichmütig. Pretty Boy sah ihn wütend an.

* * *

><p><em>Wünsch mir Glück für heute Abend, James. Ich glaube, ich werde es brauchen.<em>

_-Remus_

Remus drückte den ‚Senden'-Knopf, schloss den Laptop und überprüfte noch einmal sein Spiegelbild. Er sah gut aus. Er rückte seinen Schal noch etwas zurecht, damit er mehr lässig und weniger arrangiert wirkte.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss heraus und über das Gelände zum Torhaus. Das Kamerateam hatte sich bereits platziert und wartete auf ihn.

„Mr. Lupin", begrüßte Gladwell ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe sichergestellt, dass Sie alles haben, was Sie benötigen werden. Mein Personal hat die Küche und das Esszimmer für Ihren Gebrauch hergerichtet."

„Großartig."

Remus warf einen Blick hinein. Sowohl in der Küche als auch im Esszimmer waren hunderte von Kerzen aufgestellt. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass der Esstisch mit einer Milliarde Kerzen bedeckt war.

„Der wird noch Feuer fangen."

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mein Team sämtliche Sicherheitsvorschriften befolgt hat", sagte Gladwell bestimmt.

„Ja, da bin ich sicher …" Remus sah sich um. „Ich bin aber nicht sicher, wie _ich _die Kerzen finde … Es sieht aus, als wäre es einem schlechten Kitschfilm entsprungen."

„Sie haben nach Kerzen verlangt."

„Ja, ich dachte, ich kriege vielleicht, naja, zwei Stück oder so …" Remus ging zurück in die Küche. „Wein?"

Er fand ihn, bevor Gladwell antworten konnte. Er verbrachte die nächsten Minuten damit, die Schubladen und Schränke durchzugehen, um zu sehen, wo die Materialien platziert waren.

„Mr. Black ist auf dem Weg", wurde er von Gladwell informiert. Remus sah aus dem Fenster und nickte.

**Er öffnete eine Flasche Wein, fand eine Karaffe und schenkte ihn unter verschiedenen Abständen ein, um ihm Zeit zum oxidieren zu lassen. Dann stellte er die Karaffe ab und ging in die Eingangshalle.**

**Im gleichen Moment trat Sirius ein. Er sah frisch geduscht aus. Er hatte nichts mit seinen Haaren gemacht, die noch immer feucht aussahen. Remus fragte sich, ob Sirius das mit Absicht gemacht hatte; ob er sich wohl daran erinnerte, dass Remus seine Haare so am liebsten mochte. **

„**Hey, Sirius", lächelte Remus. Sirius lächelte zurück und zog seine Jacke aus. **

„**Hey." Er sah sich um. „Das sind ja ´ne Menge Kerzen." **

„**Ich habe mich bereits darüber beschwert." **

**Remus führte sie in die Küche. Gladwell verschwand geräuschlos.**

„**Also, was machen wir?"**

„**Nun ja …" Remus schenkte ihnen zwei Gläser Wein ein. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dich mit in den neuen Iron Man Film zu nehmen, aber das war nicht erlaubt, also dachte ich mir, dass das bis zum zweiten Date werden muss."**

„**Zweites Date?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Remus gab ihm ein Glas. **

„**Sobald wir hier raus und wieder in London sind, nehm ich dich auf ein richtiges Date mit." Remus stieß ihre Gläser mit einem kleinen Lächeln zusammen. „Wenn du das möchtest, zumindest." **

„**Oh …" Sirius nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Okay … und was machen wir jetzt?" **

„**Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit etwas versprochen. Ich habe nie die Chance bekommen, das Versprechen einzulösen", sagte Remus. „Ich werde dir Kochen beibringen. Das werden wir heute Abend machen." **

**Sirius´ Mund klappte auf. „Du kannst mir nicht innerhalb eines Abends Kochen beibringen."**

„**Nein, das sehe ich eher als ein lebenslanges Projekt an." Remus grinste. „Aber da du heute die Verantwortung für das Essen haben wirst, finde ich, dass wir anfangen sollten."**

„**Ähm, Remus, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist …" **

„**Du wirst das hinkriegen. Ich werde dich sicher durch jeden Schritt führen", sagte Remus und begann, die nötigen Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. „Abgesehen davon, machen wir etwas wirklich Einfaches."**

„**Und zwar?"**

„**Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce und Hackbällchen. Es ist minimal schwerer als Spaghetti Bolognese, was **_**richtig**_** einfach wäre …" **

„**Ich würd es alleine deswegen schon machen, um einmal nicht den französischen Kram essen zu müssen …" Sirius half ihm, die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen. „Aber bereite dich auf angebranntes Essen vor." **

„**Als ob ich dich unser Essen anbrennen lassen würde!" Remus schloss den Kühlschrank. „Vergiss das mal ganz schnell wieder."**

„**Okay." Sirius sah auf den Haufen Zutaten vor ihm. „Was mache ich jetzt damit?"**

„**Wir fangen mit dem Salat und dem Vorbereiten des Knoblauchbrots an, damit wir es später einfach nur noch in den Ofen schieben müssen …" **

**Remus ging mit ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt durch, sortierte den Haufen Zutaten in verschiedene Große, je nachdem, wofür sie gebraucht wurden, um es noch ein wenig mehr zu vereinfachen.**

**Sie machten den Salat und heizten den Ofen vor und Remus führte ihn langsam durch das Mischen der Hackbällchen und erklärte, was wann in die Sauce kam.**

**Remus legte sein Hand über Sirius´, als er ihm zeigte, wie er die Pfanne halten musste, um die Bällchen hin und her rollen zu lassen, um sie richtig durchzubraten, die andere lag auf seiner Hüfte.**

„**Sie brauchen nicht lange, ein paar Minuten reicht, oder sie werden hart", erklärte Remus sanft. „So. Du kannst sie zur Seite legen, solange wir auf die Spaghetti warten …" Sie stellten die Pfanne auf eine kalte Platte des Ofens.**

„**Das war nicht besonders schwer …", sagte Sirius mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, als er zu Remus aufsah. Remus´ Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Hüfte.**

„**Hab ich dir ja gesagt …", sagte Remus lächelnd. Er neigte sich näher zu ihm, berührte seine Lippen mit Sirius´ und als dieser nicht von ihm wegsprang oder ihn schlug, küsste er ihn richtig, sanft und zärtlich. **

„**Äh …" Remus ging einen Schritt zurück. „Das Brot, Sirius …" **

„**Ach ja …" Sirius legte das Brot in den Ofen, während Remus die Sauce überprüfte und umrührte. „Wie lange muss es im Ofen bleiben?"**

„**Nicht lange …" Remus besah sich die Nudeln. „Du kannst e rausnehmen, wenn die Spaghetti fertig sind." **

**Kurze Zeit später standen Wein und Essen auf dem Tisch und Sirius und Remus setzten sich. **

„**Na los, probier es, du hast es schließlich gemacht", sagte Remus neckend. **

„**Wohl kaum", sagte Sirius und nahm einen Bissen. „Das schmeckt gut." Er klang so überrascht, dass Remus ein Lachen nicht verhindern konnte.**

„**Natürlich ist es gut. Es enthält eine Spur Sirius."**

**Sirius trat ihn unter dem Tisch. „Remus Lupin, der Meister der schlechten Anmachsprüche." **

„**Ich versuche nicht, dich anzumachen", wehrte sich Remus. Sirius verdrehe die Augen. „Wirklich!"**

„**Warum nicht?" **

„**Ich muss es gar nicht." Remus grinste selbstgefällig. Sirius trat ihn erneut. Der Tisch wackelte leicht, brachte zwei Kerzen zum Umfallen und bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, brannte noch mehr als nur die Kerzen.**

„**Scheiße!" Sirius schreckte so schnell zurück, dass sein Stuhl zurückkippte und er fast mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Einer der Crew-Mitglieder kam mit einem Feuerlöscher angerannt. **

„**Oh, nein, das tust du nicht!", sagte Remus, sprang schnell auf und hastete vom Tisch weg. „Nein, nicht das Essen!"**

**Der Mann sprühte weißen Puder über den Tisch und löschte damit zwar effektiv das Feuer, aber bedeckte das Essen ebenso mit giftigem Staub.**

„**Verdammt nochmal!", platzte es aus Remus heraus und er trat den gegen den Tisch. Er fluchte und fluchte und trat ein weiteres Mal gegen den Tisch. Plötzlich brach Sirius in Gelächter aus. **

„**Oh …", kicherte er und lachte weiter. **

„**Was?" Remus hörte auf zu fluchen.**

„**Ich habe keine Ahnung …" Sirius stützte sich lachend auf einen Stuhl und hielt sich die Seite. Remus guckte das Desaster auf dem Tisch an, dann Sirius und dann begann auch er zu lachen.**

„**Verdammt nochmal …", sagte er atemlos. Er blickte Sirius in die Augen, der sich noch immer nicht halten konnte. **

„**Okay … Ich … werde … jetzt … aufhören …", prustete Sirius. Remus versuchte, eine ausdruckslose Miene aufzusetzen.**

„**Ich habe noch etwas Wein in der Küche", sagte er und atmete tief ein. „Jemand reiche mir ein Telefon." Er sah zur Crew. „Bitte." Hot Crew Guy gab ihm eins.**

„**Was machst du?", fragte Sirius, der es geschafft hatte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. **

„**Pizza bestellen." **

**Remus rief zuerst die Vermittlung an, um eine nahegelegene Pizzeria ausfindig zu machen, die direkt zu ihnen liefern würde, und gab seine Bestellung auf. Er musste sich dreimal wiederholen, als er sagte, dass die Pizza aufs Schloss Thornbury gebracht werden sollte. **

„**Pizza." Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das klingt doch auch nicht schlecht." **

„**Naja …" Remus drehte sich um und besah sich den Esstisch. **

„**Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Essen würde anbrennen", sagte Sirius und begann wieder zu lachen. Remus grinste. **

„**Ja, das hast du." Er legte Sirius den Arm um die Schulter. „Lass uns noch Wein holen." **

**Remus holte zwei neue Gläser und eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche. Sie ließen die Crew das Chaos auf dem Tisch beseitigen und setzten sich stattdessen aufs Sofa, lachten und redeten. Sie hatten fast die gesamte Flasche ausgetrunken, als die Pizza endlich kam. **

„**Du hast mir meine Lieblingspizza bestellt", sagte Sirius, als er den Karton öffnete. „Wie kommt es, dass du dich überhaupt an solche Sachen erinnerst?"**

„**Keine Ahnung, ich kann es einfach." **

**Remus zuckte die Schultern und nahm sich ein Stück. Sie aßen in Ruhe, bis sie den gröbsten Hunger besänftigt hatten.**

„**Es ist nur so verdammt klischeehaft, oder?", fragte Remus irgendwann. „Es lief alles gut, die Idioten haben sogar alles mit so romantischem Kram wie Kerzen dekoriert, und dann **_**fängt es an zu brennen**_**." **

**Sirius grinste. „Ich glaube, das Schicksal arbeitet gegen dich." Er schüttete den Rest des Weins in sein Glas. „Soll ich noch eine Flasche holen gehen?" **

**Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hole eine." Sirius lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, als Remus wiederkam. „Bitte sehr. Schon geöffnet und alles." **

„**Was hast du dir als Nachtisch überlegt?", fragte Sirius. **

„**Gar nichts … so weit habe ich nicht gedacht." Remus setzte sich.**

„**Kein Nachtisch? Echt jetzt, Remus?" Sirius grinste uns stupste ihn neckend an. „Was für eine Art Date ist das denn?"**

„**Naja, der Kochteil war das Date …", sagte Remus und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, was danach passieren würde." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Ich schätze, von hier an müssen wir improvisieren."**

„**Aha …" Sirius warf Remus einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er rieb sich noch immer den Nacken und sah irgendwie unruhig aus. „Was ist los?" **

„**Was? Oh … nichts." Remus ließ seine Hand sinken. „Bin bloß etwas verspannt, das ist alles." **

„**Von dem Stress wegen des Magazins gestern?" **

„**Ja … der Abgabetermin hat mich gestresst. Normalerweise ist am Morgen wieder alles gut, aber die Auflage ist totaler Mist und ich freu mich nicht darauf, wenn die Leute es zu Gesicht bekommen …", stöhnte Remus. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen." **

„**Ist schon in Ordnung." Sirius grinste unvermittelt. „Weißt du was, wir können die Süßigkeiten aus dem Kühlschrank in der Küche plündern."**

„**Jetzt sofort?"**

„**Warum nicht?" Sirius stupste ihn an. „Lass uns den Wein holen." **

„**In Ordnung", sagte Remus. **

Sie schickten das Kamerateam vor und begannen, die unzähligen Kerzen auszupusten. Sirius stoppte, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, das Glas Wein in der Hand, ohne die Kerze zu löschen.

Remus trat hinter ihn und schlang seinen Arm in einer lockeren Umarmung um seine Hüfte. „Der Platz gefällt mir besser ohne die ganzen Kameras", flüsterte er.

Sirius nickte und stellte das Glas auf dem Fensterbrett ab. Draußen war es dunkel und ihre Reflektionen waren im Fenster erkennbar, zusammen mit den Kerzen, die noch leuchteten. Alles um sie herum schien leicht zu schimmern.

„War das dein ernst mit dem lebenslangen Projekt?", fragte Sirius sanft. Remus nickte.

„Ja."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was hier passiert, Remus …", seufzte Sirius. „Die Hälfte der Zeit, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun oder überhaupt_ denken_ soll …"

„Du hast genug von der Show?"

„Könnte man so sagen."

„Scheiß drauf." Remus lächelte. „Die ganze Sache ist ohnehin eine Farce. Es ist nicht wichtig, wenn du am Ende aussuchst … Ich bezweifle, dass die Leute wirklich glauben werden, dass du tatsächlich mit der Person zusammen sein wirst … Ich meine … es ist nur eine Show."

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja …" Sirius drehte sich in seinen Armen um. „Und dann bist da _du_."

Er schaute auf und Remus sah Verwirrung und Verwunderung und eine Andeutung von etwas in seinen Augen, das er dort seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat.

„Die Wahrheit ist, Sirius, dass ich …" Remus brach ab. „Ich … verliebe mich wieder in dich und … Ich … versuche, es dieses Mal richtig zu machen."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem sanften, zaghaften Kuss, der sich rasch vertiefte und schon bald wussten sie nicht, wessen Hände zu wem gehörten oder wie sie zum Sofa gelangt waren, Sirius über Remus.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, Hände, die über Haut kratzten, Zungen und Lippen, die fest miteinander verschlungen waren. Sirius stöhnte leise in Remus´ Mund und Remus schnappte nach Luft, als ihre harten Glieder durch mehrere Lagen von Kleidungen gegeneinander rieben.

Sie rieben sich ruhelos aneinander, bis sie keuchend und stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kamen und sich an den jeweils anderen klammerten.

„Oh …", seufzte Remus, presste zärtliche Küsse gegen Sirius´ Lippen, Wangen und seine geschlossenen Augen. Schließlich setzte sich Sirius rittlings auf Remus auf. Er sah extrem verstört aus.

„Das hätte nicht passieren soll", sagte er leise und vermied es, Remus in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als Angst ihm über den Rücken kroch. „Sag das nicht."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sirius und sah im in die Augen. „Es ist nur …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es."

„Nein, sag es mir."

Sirius atmete schwer ein. „Remus …" Er sah nicht so aus, als wolle er preisgeben, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, aber Remus´ Augen bohrten sich in ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann", sagte er schließlich mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme.

Remus fühlte sich, als hätte Sirius ihn mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers überschüttet. „Geh runter von mir." Er klang zu ruhig. Sirius bewegte sich nicht. „Geh. Runter. Von. Mir."

„Remus …" Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen … Ich …"

Remus schubste ihn runter und kletterte vom Sofa.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius, ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte Remus durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er hatte seine Fäuste vor Wut und Verletztheit geballt. „Was soll ich machen? Verdammte Berge für dich bewegen?" Er schrie fast, nicht dazu fähig, seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. Er marschierte auf und ab. „Ich dachte-" Abrupt brach er ab. „Ich weiß nicht, _was _ich dachte. Vergiss es. Vergiss, dass das hier jemals passiert ist, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest."

„Nein, Remus, _bitte_ …"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns."

Remus sah ihn an, versuchte, sich nicht durch Sirius´ zitternde Lippen und verzweifelten, hilflosen Blick in den Augen beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Gute Nacht, Sirius." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte einfach nur noch weg, weg aus dem Haus, weg von Sirius, weg von allem.

**Er rannte direkt in das Kamerateam, das zurück gekommen war, um nachzusehen, was los war.**

„**Hey, Mann-"**

„**Verzieht euch", murmelte Remus und schubste sie zur Seite. Es war ihm egal, dass er sich seltsam anhörte, oder dass seine Wangen vermutlich nicht wegen des Nieselregens nass waren.**

„**Wow … hey!", riefen sie ihm hinterher, doch Remus ignorierte sie und ging so schnell, wie er konnte, hoch zum Schloss. **

**Das Kamerateam fand Sirius noch immer auf dem Sofa sitzend vor, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, mit zitternden Schultern. Wütend wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und Wangen. **

„**Lasst mich in Ruhe", murmelte er. „Und wagt es ja nicht, dass im Fernsehen zu zeigen."**

„**Ist alles in Ordnung?"**

„**Nein, ist es nicht, du verdammter Idiot!" Sirius sprang auf und bahnte sich ein Weg durch die Crew hindurch und ging zum Schloss zurück. Die Crew konnte ihm nur hilflos hinterher sehen.**

„Na, das war ja mal interessant …"

* * *

><p><strong>Remus hatte am nächsten Morgen so dermaßen schlechte Laune, dass er beschloss, der generellen Gesundheit der anderen Anwesenden zuliebe, sein Zimmer nur dann zu verlassen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. <strong>

**Er tauchte nicht beim Frühstück auf und als er zum Mittagessen herunterkam, sank seine Laune beträchtlich, als er sah, dass Sirius nicht anwesend war.**

„**Sirius hat sich das Essen hochbringen lassen", klärte Normal Dude ihn leise auf. „Er hat sich geweigert, sein Zimmer zu verlassen." **

**Remus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte bloß in seine Suppe.**

„**Sieht so aus, als wäre dein Date gestern nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen", sagte Pretty Boy höhnisch. Remus versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. „Was ist? Wollte er dich nicht vögeln? Ist das dein Problem? Oder hatte er vielleicht genug, von deinen **_**schmutzigen, intriganten Lügen?"**_

**Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde für Remus, völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aus seinem Stuhl hochzuschießen und seine Faust in Pretty Boys Gesicht zu platzieren. Pretty Boy heulte auf und die Crew rannte herbei, um Remus zu packen und ihn davon zu schleifen, bevor er abermals auf ihn einprügeln konnte. **

„**Lasst mich los!", tobte Remus. „Ich werde so lange auf das Gesicht von Pretty Boy einschlagen, bis er endlich kapiert, seine verfluchte Klappe zu halten!" **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Er ist einfach eifersüchtig." Pretty Boy grinste eingebildet, was seine Lippe erneut zum Aufplatzen brachte. „Au, scheiße!"**

**Geständniskamera: **

**Remus starrte böse in die Kamera. „Ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen."**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Was wollt ihr hören?" Sirius zuckte hilflos die Schultern und rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. „Ich habe sie nicht dazu **_**gezwungen,**_** sich zu prügeln …"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius trug seine Sonnenbrille auch noch während der Eliminierungszeremonie. Pretty Boy starrte Remus böse an, Remus stand reglos da und starrte Löcher in die Luft, Douchebag und Normal Dude versuchten beide so zu tun, als wäre alles okay.<strong>

„**In Ordnung, Gentlemen." Gladwell räusperte sich. „Diese Woche gibt es keinen Wochenfavoriten und es wird auch keinen für den Rest der Show geben. Die Entscheidung liegt vollkommen in Mr. Blacks Händen." Er blickte Sirius an, der aussah, als wäre er lieber am anderen Ende der Welt. „Mr. Black, sind Sie bereit?"**

„**Ja." Sirius nahm die weiße Rose – dieses Mal war es die einzige Rose – und ging nach vorne. „Es war eine einfache Entscheidung diese Woche."**

**Pretty Boy lächelte selbstsicher. **

**Sirius ging zu Normal Dude und gab ihm die Rose. „Du wusstest, dass es so kommen würde. Viel Glück da draußen."**

„**Danke."**

„**Was?", brach es aus Pretty Boy heraus. „Du schmeißt nicht **_**ihn **_**raus?" Er zeigte verärgert auf Remus. **

„**Nein", sagte Sirius kurz. „Und wenn du nicht der Nächste sein willst, rate ich dir, deine verdammte Klappe zu halten, und **_**mir **_**die Entscheidung zu überlassen, wer geht und wer nicht." **

„**Aber …" **

„**Kein aber."**

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert war, als Sirius den Raum verließ. Er warf Normal Dude einen Blick zu.

„Warum hat er dich ausgewählt?"

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten", antwortete dieser sanft und sah ihn unglücklich an. „Ich glaube, du weißt, warum."

„Er … ihr habt das vorher schon entschieden?", fragte Remus und spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Also hat er mich nicht hierbehalten, weil er es wollte, sonder weil … ja, toll." Er schnaubte.

„Sieh mal …" Thomas lehnte sich nah genug vor, damit Remus sein Flüstern verstehen konnte. „Du willst nicht, dass Nicholas ihn dir wegnimmt. Kläre, was auch immer zwischen euch war."

„Leicht zu sagen."

„Mach es einfach."

Remus seufzte. „Okay, ich werd´s versuchen."

Er traf am Ende der Wendeltreppe, die zu Sirius´ Turm führte, auf Pretty Boy.

„Was zum Teufel tust du denn hier?", knurrte Remus.

„Sirius besuchen, natürlich." Ein Anflug von Arroganz umgab ihn, von der Remus sicher war, dass sie zuvor noch nicht da war.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht."

„Doch, das werde ich."

„Was willst du von ihm?"

„Ich werde süße Liebe mit ihm machen und ihm zeigen, dass ich eine so viel bessere Wahl bin als _du_."

„Nein, das tust du verdammt noch mal nicht", grollte Remus, schubste ihn hart zur Seite und begann, die Treppe hinauf zu steigen.

„Oh doch, das werde ich verdammt noch mal."

„Nicht, wenn ich zuerst da bin."

Sie jagten hintereinander her, schubsten und schoben sich so fest sie konnten, knurrten Obszönitäten und Beleidigungen. Sie krachten gegen Sirius´ Tür, fluchten und versuchten, den jeweils anderen aus dem Weg zu drängen.

„Verzieh dich!"

„Verzieh du dich!" Remus schubste ihn hart und Pretty Boy flog beinahe mit dem Kopf zuerst die Treppe wieder runter.

„Du verdammter-"

Genau in dem Moment riss Sirius die Tür auf. Remus und Pretty Boy erstarrten und sahen Sirius an. Er trug seine Sonnenbrille nicht mehr und seine Augen waren rot und verquollen.

„Was zum Henker geht hier vor?", fragte er eisig. Beide richteten sich mit kleinlautem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern auf.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", sagte Remus. Pretty Boy sah ihn genervt an.

„Und ich wollte-"

„Ich werde mit keinem von euch beiden reden. Gute Nacht." Sirius knallte die Tür zu. Remus wusste, dass er sie nicht wieder aufmachen würde.


	12. Folge 11

12. Folge 11

„Guten Morgen, Gentlemen."

Niemand antwortete ihm. Sie sahen alle mürrisch drein, selbst Humphrey, als sie sich über ihr Frühstück hermachten.

„Diese Woche wird Mr. Black Ihre Familie kennen lernen und Sie werden seine treffen", sagte Gladwell. „Er wird mit Ihnen auf eine zwei-Tages-Tour nach-"

„Unsere Familien?", fragte Remus und sah Sirius an. „Das wird ja eine_ Menge_ Spaß machen."

„Warum? Ist deine Familie ein Haufen Exzentriker oder warum?", fragte Sirius gehässig.

„Meine Familie ist _tot _und das _weißt_ du."

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort.„Ist sie wirklich?"

„Hast du es vergessen?" Remus schob seinen Teller von sich. „Ich habe es dir bereits damals erzählt."

„Ich dachte, es wäre nur eine weitere deiner Lügen", gab Sirius zu. „Eine Entschuldigung für dich, damit ich deine Familie nicht treffen müsste, da alles, an dem du interessiert warst, bloß-"

„Nein. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dich nur über zwei Dinge belogen habe: meinen Job und meine Identität als Autor. Ich habe das Buch geschrieben, also nur noch eine Lüge. Eine Lüge." Remus sah ihn wütend an. „Ich hätte nie über meine Familie gelogen."

„Oh …" Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Remus bedachte ihn mit dem gleichen verletzten und wütenden Blick wie vor kaum zwei Tagen.

„Ja, _oh_."

„Also …"

„Dann können wir ja dem Friedhof einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Remus.

„Nein, Remus, halt den Mund, mach es nicht noch schlimmer!", seufzte Sirius. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Es tut mir leid!"

„Ich wette drauf", murmelte Remus, aber dann schien er sichtlich in sich zusammensinken. „Mir auch."

„Hast du überhaupt irgendwelche Verwandten?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nie Geschwister, Tanten, Onkel oder sonst irgendwas. Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, als ich siebzehn war. Seitdem bin ich der einzige Lupin." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts."

„Aber …" Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als ihn ein Gedanke kam. „Aber … was machst du während der Ferien? An Weihnachten?"

„Ich habe jedes Weihnachten mit James und seiner Familie verbracht, seit ich siebzehn war", antwortete Remus. „Er lässt mir keine andere Wahl."

„Dann besuchen wir also James." Sirius versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen. Remus sah auf.

„James?"

„Er ist deine Familie, oder?"

„Nun ja …"

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt."

„Sirius, dass wird aber nichts ändern oder?", fragte Remus zweifelnd. „Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du mir nicht vertraust."

Sirius hatte darauf keine Antwort parat, nur einen Kloß im Hals, der drohte, ihn zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Remus stand auf, verließ den Raum und ließ nur eine unangenehme Stille zurück. Sirius schluckte hart und versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Hat hier noch jemand tote Familien, von denen ich wissen sollte?", fragte er.

Nicholas und Humphrey schüttelten die Köpfe.

* * *

><p>Remus verbrachte den Großteil des Tages in seinem Zimmer mit seiner Arbeit und ignorierte, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Löschte James´ E-Mails, sobald sie in seinem Posteingang ankamen. Schrie seinen Assistenten an und ließ versehentlich alle seine Frustrationen an ihm aus, dass der arme Kerl zusammenbrach und Remus sich ohne Ende entschuldigte.<p>

Schließlich entschied er, dass er genug gearbeitet hatte. Er schnappte sich ein Buch, um zu lesen - eines von Sirius´ Bücher, da er, zusätzlich durch die ganze Arbeit, immer noch nicht mit der Reihe fertig war – und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum fühlte sich seltsam verlassen an und Remus musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass so gut wie alle anderen gegangen waren. Dies war die vorletzte Woche, es waren nur noch drei von ihnen übrig. Das Schloss fühlte sich verlassen an.

Er vermisste sogar Thomas, der normalerweise nicht weit entfernt war, wenn er etwas las oder ähnliches. Er war okay gewesen. Nicht wie Douchebag, Humphrey und der gehirnlose Idiot Nicholas mit seinem hübschen Gesicht.

Er seufzte und las weiter. Nur für das Abendessen legte er eine Pause ein. Niemand sprach während des Essens und Sirius trug wieder seine Sonnenbrille.

Remus kehrte nach dem Essen zu seinem Buch zurück und ließ den Nachtisch damit ganz ausfallen. Er las und las und las, dazu entschlossen, das Buch so schnell wie möglich durchzulesen, um es zurück geben und vergessen zu können, ohne Rücksicht auf das letzte Buch in der Reihe zu nehmen, das übrig bleiben würde, um die Reihe zu beenden. Das Buch, von dem Remus sicher war, dass Sirius es ohnehin noch las und da er wusste, was für ein langsamer Leser er war, wusste er auch, dass Sirius das Buch nicht bis Mitte Sommer ausgelesen haben würde.

Als Sirius spät abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, da er eine Abkürzung zur Küche und damit zu den Snacks darstellte, die er sich holen wollte, fand er Remus schlafend auf dem Sofa mit dem Buch auf der Brust. Es waren nur noch ein paar Seiten übrig.

Er hielt vor ihm an und beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, bis er letztendlich das Buch von seiner Brust nahm und sich nach einem Lesezeichen umsah. Er fand es auf dem Boden. Er steckte es in das Buch, schloss es und legte es auf den Kaffetisch. Er hatte nie Lesezeichen benutzt, bis er Remus kennen lernte, der beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte, als er sah, wie brutal Sirius mit seinen Büchern umging und ihm welche abgab.

Sirius ging in die Küche und durchstöberte den Kühlschrank nach allen möglichen Arten von Kuchen. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen und seinen vollgedeckten Teller nach oben zu nehmen, fand er Gladwell in Türrahmen stehend vor.

„Mr. Black", sagte er höflich. „Wie ich sehe habe Sie den Genuss von _Devil´s Food Cake_ entdeckt. Eine exzellente Wahl." Er nickte anerkennend.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie noch auf sind …"

„Normalerweise nicht, nein." Gladwell legte ein Bündel ab, dass Sirius zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich hatte nur ein wenig Heißhunger auf etwas Süßes." Er lächelte. „Es ist ein wenig kühl, finden Sie nicht auch?" Er schob Sirius das Bündel zu und nickte bedeutungsvoll in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius hob das Bündel auf und erkannte, dass es eine weiche Wolldecke war. „Äh … danke …"

„Nur zu gerne." Gladwell zwinkerte, ging an Sirius vorbei und ließ ihn mit seinem Teller voller Süßigkeiten und dem Bündel in der Hand zurück.

Er nahm beides mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stoppte erneut bei dem Anblick des schlafenden Remus´ auf dem Sofa. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine Falte gebildet. Sirius fragte sich, wovon er wohl träumte, was ihn so ruhelos wirken ließ.

_Wahrscheinlich nichts besonders nettes, _dachte er. _Ich frag mich, ob es woh über mich ist._

Sirius stellte seinen Teller ab und faltete die Decke auseinander. Er legte sie über Remus und ging dabei sicher, dass sie ihn ausreichend bedeckte, damit ihm nicht kalt werden würde. Dann nahm er seinen Teller wieder auf und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Am Morgen würde er Humphreys Familie kennen lernen. Sie mussten ganz nach Liverpool und er freute sich nicht besonders darauf. Pretty Boy war aus Birmingham, das würde also nicht ganz so schlimm werden, und mit Remus würde es nach London gehen … naja, er hoffte nur … er wusste nicht, was er hoffte.

* * *

><p>Das Schloss fühlte sich mit der Abwesenheit von Sirius und Douchebag sogar noch leerer an. Remus fühlte sich nicht zu einsam, solange er nur in seinem Zimmer blieb. Er las das Buch zu Ende. Er hatte keine Lust, etwas anderes anzufangen, bis er die Reihe nicht beendet hatte, also arbeitete er. Löschte James´ E-Mails.<p>

Es kam wieder eine E-Mail, in der es ‚Nicht löschen' in der Betreffszeile hieß. Remus seufzte und wollte sie eigentlich wieder löschen, dachte dann aber doch, hey, vielleicht hatte James ja etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, und öffnete sie stattdessen.

_Guck mal, was ich vor ein paar Minuten gefunden habe. Es ist ein GIF-Datei vom Live stream._

_Wo wir schon dabei sind, was ist los mit Sirius und dir? Bitte rede mit mir!_

_Ich mache mir Sorgen_

_xo James_

Die GIF-Datei war ein schlecht aufgenommener Clip vom Live stream. Es war schlecht beleuchtet, aber Remus konnte sich selbst schlafend auf dem Sofa erkennen und er konnte Sirius sehen, wie er hereinkam und eine Decke über ihn legte.

_Das erklärt ein paar Dinge, _dachte er. _Aber … _Er seufzte.

_James. _

_Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich schätze, es ist vorbei. Ich weiß es, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht. _

_Bist du sicher, dass es für Lily okay ist, wenn wir alle zu euch kommen?_

_-Remus_

_Remus, logg dich bei skype ein._

Er zögerte. Eine weitere E-Mail erschien.

_Komm schon, logg dich ein. _

Remus gab nach, er wusste, dass sein Posteingang keine Frieden finden würde, bis er es tat. Er setzte sein Headset auf und loggte sich ein.

„Hallo, James."

„Remus! Wie geht es dir?"

„Was glaubst du denn?"

„Was ist passiert? In einem Moment habt ihr euch geküsst und wart glücklich und im Nächsten muss etwas wirklich Schlechtes passiert sein … Ich habe versucht, dich zu erreichen."

„Im Grunde ist nichts falsch gelaufen. Nicht, bis Sirius entschieden hat, dass es eine schlechte Idee war und dass er mir nicht vertrauen kann, und, weißt du, ich habe einfach keine Ahnung. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." James schwieg. „Klingt, als müsstet ihr mal miteinander reden."

„Ja, _großartig. _Ich glaube, ich sehe ihn nicht mal bis Mittwoch. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, irgendetwas mit ihm zu klären, wenn wir im Auto auf dem Weg nach London sitzen."

„Es ist besser als gar nichts, oder?"

„Ich schätze schon." Remus seufzte und wurde ruhig. „Er hat geweint, James."

„Autsch. Irgendwas, was du gesagt hast?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Er geht mir aus dem Weg. Kommt überhaupt nicht aus seinem Zimmer heraus …"

„Ist er noch da?"

„Nein, er ist heute Morgen mit Douchebag nach Liverpool gefahren. Sie werden nicht vor Morgenabend zurück sein."

„_Liverpool_?"

„Das habe ich auch gedacht."

„Ja … naja … Was ist mit dem Anderem?"

„Pretty Boy?" Remus spannte sich an.

„Ja. Du hast ihn fast verprügelt. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du überhaupt jemanden geschlagen hast, abgesehen von dem Idioten, der immer gegen dich gestichelt hat. Du weißt schon, als wir unsere Abschlussprüfungen hatten."

„Sirius hat mit ihm gevögelt."

„_Oh_."

„Ja. Ich versteh´ s nicht. Er ist nicht mehr als ein hübsches Gesicht."

„Ehrlich? Ich dachte, er ist hässlich und zusätzlich auch noch zurückgeblieben."

Remus konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Danke."

„Also, wie kriegen wir dich wieder auf den richtigen Weg?"

„Weißt du was, James, ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich es überhaupt noch möchte."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sich der Aufwand lohnt. Er … er will mich offensichtlich nicht an sich heran lassen, oder? Er findet nicht, dass _ich _den Aufwand wert bin … naja, er glaubt immer noch, dass ich ein unzuverlässiger Lügner bin."

„Du hast damals einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht. Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Ich weiß." Remus seufzte. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin darüber hinweg gekommen. Und dann hast _du _mich direkt vor seine Nase gesetzt und … tja …" Remus zuckte unbeholfen die Schultern.

„Remus …"

„Weißt du, damals … wenn die Dinge anders gewesen wären … Er wäre Der Eine gewesen." Remus sah nicht auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich weiß."

„Du wusstest es?"

„Ja."

„Ist das zu viel verlangt? Eine zweite Chance?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was glaubst du, soll ich machen?"

„Versuch es weiter."

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit.

„Wie geht es Harry und Lily?"

„Lily sorgt sich um dich. Harry fragt die ganze Zeit nach Sirius und dir. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ihr am Dienstag vorbei kommt. Zu sagen, dass er sich freut, wäre eine Untertreibung."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm ein Spielzeug mitbringen. Vielleicht finden wir auf dem Weg zu euch einen Laden, an dem wir kurz halten können …"

„Du musst nicht-"

„Ich weiß, James, aber ich möchte. Ich mag es, ihn zu verwöhnen."

„Du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter."

* * *

><p>Remus sah Sirius nicht mehr vor Dienstagabend. Sobald er hörte, dass Sirius zurück im Schloss war, schnappte er sich eines seiner Bücher, ging hinauf in den Turm und klopfte an die Tür.<p>

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin´s."

Man hörte ein Rascheln, aber letztendlich öffnete Sirius die Tür. Er trug nichts außer Schlafanzughosen und einen Liebestöter.

„Hey." Er sah müde aus.

„Ich wollte dir nur das Buch bringen", sagte Remus. „Ich wollte wissen, ob …"

„Oh … ja, klar …" Sirius bedeutete ihm, ihm herein zu folgen. „Ich habe gerade erst angefangen, es zu lesen, aber naja … du wirst es schnell durchlesen …"

„Wenn du es schon liest, werde ich es dir nicht wegnehmen", protestierte Remus und legte das mitgebrachte Buch auf den Tisch.

„Es ist das letzte Buch in der Serie, Remus. Ich werde es kaum mitbekommen, wenn du es dir für zwei Tage ausleihst … Ich habe es gerade erst angefangen … Ich habe vielleicht eine halbe Seite gelesen."

Sirius sah ihn nicht wirklich an, sondern hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, als wäre er nur müde und nicht unbeholfen, aber Remus wusste, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war.

„Aber …" Er brach ab. Dann kam ihn eine Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich es dir vorlese?"

„Was?" Sirius sah ihn an, hob sogar richtig den Kopf und Remus lächelte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn du es schon angefangen hast, könnten wir es … zusammen lesen. Ich könnte es dir vorlesen … auf die Art musst du das Buch nicht weggeben, obwohl ich es auch lesen werde. Weißt du, wie … wir es früher gemacht haben."

„Mir vorlesen?" Sirius war erstaunt, verwirrt, zögerlich.

„Es ist einen Versuch wert, oder nicht?"

„Ja … ich schätze schon …", antwortete er unsicher. Remus legte ihm eine Hand um den Nacken und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Wange.

„Ich möchte dich in meinem Leben, Sirius. Können wir es wenigstens _versuchen?_"

Sirius stockte der Atem und er nickte. „Ja", flüsterte er heiser. Seine Lippe zitterte und Remus zog ihn eine feste Umarmung.

„Wir werden es versuchen, in Ordnung, und es wird funktionieren …", flüsterte er mit rasendem Herzen. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mein Bestes geben, damit alles gut wird."

Sirius nickte und schniefte leicht. „Ja", krächzte er.

„Hey, nicht weinen." Remus küsste seine Schläfe. „Es wird alles gut werden." Sirius nickte noch immer schniefend, aber wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen. Remus half ihm. „Komm. Lass uns mit dem Buch anfangen."

Sirius nickte und hob das Buch von da auf, wo er es auf dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte.

„Ich bin nur … ja, ungefähr bis zur Hälfte auf der ersten Seite gekommen …"

„Ich fange einfach nochmal von vorne an, okay?"

„Okay."

Remus kletterte aufs Bett, Sirius folgte ihm und sie machten es sich so gemütlich wie irgend möglich. Remus lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und Sirius rollte sich an seiner Seite zusammen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Remus´ Brust.

Er erinnerte Remus an Harry, wie er sich an James oder Lily kuschelte, wenn sie ihm vorlasen. Er legte seinen Arm um Sirius´ Schultern und drückte ihn kurz, dann öffnete er das Buch.

„So …", murmelte er. „Dann geht´s los: _Die beiden Männer kamen aus dem Nichts, erschienen wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf dem schmalen, mondhellen Weg. Einen Augenblick verharrten sie reglos, …_", las Remus sanft, nicht zu langsam und nicht zu schnell.

Bis er das Ende des ersten Kapitels erreichte, war Sirius beinahe eingeschlafen. „Soll ich hier aufhören?", fragte Remus behutsam. „Wir können ein anderes Mal weitermachen, wenn du müde bist."

„Ich mag deine Stimme beim Vorlesen", sagte Sirius.

„Sie ist nicht einschläfernt, hoffe ich?", fragte Remus belustigt. „Ich möchte schlißlich nicht, dass du die Geschichte verpasst, weil ich dich zum Einschlafen bringe."

„Nein … nicht so richtig. Ich bin nur müde."

„Wie war es … naja … die Familien der beiden zu treffen?", fragte Remus. Sirius verkrampfte sich.

„Grässlich."

„So schlimm?"

„Ja … du kennst ja Humphrey. Seine Familie … sie ist … kennst du diese alte Fernsehserie mit dieser schrecklichen alten Dame, die glaubt, sie wäre ach so toll und besser, als alle Anderen?"

„Äh … _‚Keeping up appearances"? _(Anmerkung: Gebt den Namen bei youtube ein, die erste Folge der ersten Staffel zeigt ziemlich gut, worüber die zwei hier reden. Ich habe kurz reingeguckt und ich persönlich finde die Sendung ganz lustig ;) )

„Ja, genau die. Kennst du den fetten Kerl? Der ist mit ihrer Schwester verheiratet oder sowas?"

„Onslow?"

„Ja. Stell dir eine Familie vor, die genau so ist."

„Oh."

„Jap …" Sirius seufzte. „Nicholas´ Verwandte waren ein bisschen besser. Seine Familie ist riesig … sie waren so laut und unglaublich … Ich weiß es nicht mehr … Ich hatte während der ganzen Zeit bei ihnen Kopfschmerzen."

„Sieh es von der positiven Seite. Meine Familie ist tot, sie werden dich nicht ärgern können", versuchte Remus zu witzeln. Sirius sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich freue mich tatsächlich darauf, James wiederzusehen."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Ihn kenne ich schon. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn mag." Sirius lächelte. „Ich möchte seine Frau kennen lernen … ich frag mich, was für eine Frau sich mit ihm abgeben würde."

„Keine normale Frau."

„Dachte ich mir." Sirius schwieg. „Glaubst du, Harry wird sich an mich erinnern?"

„Ja, er ist fünf. Er wird sechs im Sommer … er ist ein großer Junge. James hat mir gesagt, dass Harry nach dir gefragt hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Mhm. Er ist großartig. Du wirst ihn lieben", murmelte Remus. „Wir werden morgen irgendwo anhalten und ihm was kaufen müssen. Ich bringe ihm immer etwas mit, wenn ich vorbei komme … James sagt, dass achtzig Prozent seiner Spielzeugsammlung meine Schuld ist."

Sirius kicherte. „Dass ist doch nett von dir. Ich werde wahrscheinlich das Gleiche mit Regs Kindern machen …"

„Mmh." Remus seufzte leicht auf. „Hast du irgendwo ein Lesezeichen hierfür? Oder möchtest du, dass ich noch ein wenig weiter lese?"

„Ein bisschen Schlaf würde mir eigentlich ganz gut tun", räumte Sirius ein. Er rappelte sich hoch und fand sein Lesezeichen auf dem Nachttisch. „Bitte."

„Ist das das Gleiche, das ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Ja. Ich verlege es ständig, aber es taucht immer wieder irgendwo auf."

Remus legte es in das Buch und schloss es. „Ich sollte dann wohl mal gehen …" Er rutschte vom Bett und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Eigentlich …", begann er. „Wenn du hierbleiben möchtest … könntest du das tun."

Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf Remus´ Lippen aus. „Das würde ich sehr gerne."

Sirius weigerte sich, Remus ganz nach unten in sein Zimmer laufen zu lassen, nur um sich die Zähne zu putzen und fand stattdessen eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste mit dem Schlosslogo darauf, und schon bald lagen sie zusammengerollt in Sirius´ drei-Meter-Bett.

„Mein Bett ist nur halb so groß wie deines", murmelte Remus in Sirius´ Nacken.

„Ich mag das Bett nicht besonders, es ist ein wenig übertrieben."

„Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Gold. Es ist alles golden."

„Ich bin eher für Silber."

„Ich weiß."

„Gute Nacht, Remus."

„Gute Nacht, _Moonbeam._"

„Oh Gott, das war nicht wirklich dein ernst, oder?", stöhnte Sirius.

„Nein", gluckste Remus. „Gute Nacht, Sirius."

* * *

><p>Der Morgen fand Sirius um Remus geschlungen wieder, das Gesicht gegen Remus´ Nacken gekuschelt. Als Sirius aufwachte, konnte er kaum glauben, dass Remus wirklich da war, dass er das wirklich <em>wollte<em> und dass er, Sirius, nicht alles vermasselt hatte.

„Guten Morgen …", flüsterte Sirius in Remus´ Ohr. Remus reagierte nicht. „Remus … hey, du … es ist Morgen …"

Remus wachte noch immer nicht auf, also gab Sirius auf, löste sich von ihm und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er sich die Hände wusch, schlang sich ein Paar verschlafender Arme um ihn und Remus drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken.

„Hab dich ihm Bett vermisst", murmelte er. „Kommst du wieder?"

„Ja." Sirius lächelte warm. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Gut." Remus nickte schläfrig. „Ich geh aber zuerst aufs Klo."

Sirius gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer und wieder in das Bett schlüpfte. Ein paar Minuten später kam Remus dazu und rollte sich zufrieden um ihn. „Mmmmh …"

„Wirst du wieder auf mir einschlafen?"

„Möglicherweis." Remus grinste. „Vielleicht genieße ich es auch einfach, dir nahe zu sein …" Seine Hand glitt zu Sirius´ Hintern herunter und drückte ihn. „Der hier ist immer noch sehr schön."

„Natürlich ist er das." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich in Form geblieben … Ich schwöre, du bist über die Jahre noch dünner geworden."

„Zu viel Arbeit", brummte Remus und presste einen zärtlichen Kuss gegen den weichen Punkt unter Sirius´ Ohr.

„Mmmh … das denke ich auch …" Sirius seufzte sanft und veränderte seine Position, um sich in einer weniger unschuldigen Art und Weise gegen Remus zu pressen. „Ich denke auch, dass wir ziemlich bald duschen und dann zum Frühstück runter gehen sollten."

„Ohh … duschen klingt gut … wenn wir das hier dort weitermachen können." Er zog Sirius in einen tiefen Kuss, wanderte mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper und presste ihn an sich. Sirius antwortete mit einem leichten Keuchen.

„Die Dusche kann vielleicht noch etwas warten."

Sirius schob Remus´ Boxershorts herunter, umfasste sein Glied und streichelte es, bis es hart war. Seine Lippen waren mit Remus´ verschlossen, die ihn innig küssten und er brach ihn nur ab, um leise zu stöhnen, als auch Remus Hände ihren Weg in seine Shorts fanden und ihn streichelten.

Sie küssten, leckten und saugten, berührten Lippen, Ohren und jeden kleinen Fleck Haut, den sie erreichen konnten, pressten sich so nahe wie möglich aneinander und brachten sich gegenseitig mit festen, atemlosen Berührungen zum Höhepunkt.

Sirius schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und erlaubte Remus, mit den Lippen über die zarte Haut zu fahren, keuchte laut und kam in seinen Händen. Remus ließ seinen Schwanz langsam los und legte sie stattdessen um Sirius´ Wange, küsste ihn hart, verzweifelt, als er in dessen Hand stieß. Schnell stöhnte er gegen Sirius´ Lippen, als er über seine Hand spritze und auf ihm zusammenbrach.

„Ich glaube, vielleicht … wäre eine Dusche eine gute Idee", sagte Sirius irgendwann. Seine Hand lag noch immer um Remus´ Penis.

„Ja …", war Remus´ atemlose Antwort. „Du kannst zuerst gehen … ich muss mich erst wieder erholen …"

„Schlaf nicht ein." Sirius küsste ihn sanft, dann stieg er aus dem Bett und in die Dusche.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie frisch und sauber und zogen sich ihre Klamotten an.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen noch … naja … über ein paar Dinge reden", sagte Remus und versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen.

„Ja …", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Aber … das kann warten, oder?"

„Ja."

* * *

><p>Remus stieß Sirius zaghaft an. „Hey. Wir machen eine Kaffeepause." Sirius nickte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.<p>

„Ich möchte meinen schwarz …"

„Du müsstest von mir runter gehen, wenn ich dir Kaffee holen soll."

Sirius seufzte und erhob sich von Remus, um sich stattdessen gegen das Fenster zu lehnen. Remus blickte sich schnell um, ob irgendwelche Kameras auf sie gerichtet waren, fand keine, und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bin sofort zurück."

Die Limousine hatte direkt vor einem Starbucks gehalten. Zusammen mit zwei Mitgliedern der Crew trat Remus ein. Er bestellte zwei schwarze Kaffee und nahm noch zwei Päckchen Zucker mit. Sirius war noch immer in einem Zustand kuscheligen schlafens, also stellte Remus die beiden Kaffee vorsichtig ab, um ihn nicht zu stören.

Als er darauf wartete, dass Sirius wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, bemerkte er, dass auf den Bechern ein Text zur Warnung des heißen Inhalts stand – was nichts Neues war, da er stets dort gewesen war -, aber Remus hatte eine Idee. Er klopfte leicht gegen das Fenster, das sie von dem Fahrer trennte, und es wurde herunter gefahren.

„Können Sie mir einen Stift leihen?" Der Fahrer reichte ihm einen durch das Fenster. „Danke."

Remus strich schnell ein paar der Worte auf Sirius´ Becher weg und gab den Stift zurück. Die getönte Scheibe fuhr wieder hoch. Remus wandte sich wieder an Sirius und stupste ihn an.

„Hey, Sirius …"

„Mmmhh …"

„Kaffee."

„Okay …" Sirius setzte sich auf uns streckte sich. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Eine Ewigkeit. Wir sind in zwanzig Minuten da." Er reichte Sirius seinen Becher. „Vorsicht." Er gab ihm auch etwas von dem Zucker.

Sie zuckerten ihren Kaffee und versuchten, ihn vorsichtig zu trinken, schafften es aber dennoch, sich ihre Zungen zu verbrennen. Sirius drehte seinen Becher abwesend in der Hand und nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck. Remus warf ihm fortwährend Seitenblicke zu und wartete darauf, dass er es bemerkte. Sirius sah aus dem Fenster, nippte seinen Kaffee, drehte den Becher und stoppte plötzlich, als er die Warnung las.

Es hieß nicht länger _Achtung, der Inhalt, den Sie dabei sind zu trinken, ist extrem heiß._

„Ich habe ein paar Worte weggestrichen", sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen.

„_Sie sind extrem heiß"_, las Sirius und sah Remus verdutzt an. „Das hast du gemacht?"

„Jap." Remus grinste weiter. Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius´ Gesicht aus. „Nun?"

Sirius warf sich auf Remus, wobei er fast ihre Kaffee verschüttete, und küsste ihn innig.

„Wenn ich jedes Mal so eine Reaktion kriege, werde ich das auf jeden Fall weitermachen", murmelte Remus und küsste ihn.

Die Limousine hielt vor einem Haus, das Remus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sirius krabbelte fast über ihn herüber, um mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem Fenster zu gucken.

„Schau, Pads wartet auf uns."

Remus sah hinaus und sah einen großen, schwarzen, wild bellenden Hund am Fenster stehen.

„Ich dachte, du warst gestern erst zu Hause …"

„Ja, war ich, aber ich bin gerne zu Hause. Jetzt komm." **Sirius zerrte Remus aus dem Auto. „Du hast Pads noch nie getroffen oder?" **

„**Nein, ich habe nur Fotos von ihm gesehen."**

„**Gut." Sirius lächelte. „Mal sehen, ob er dich mag." **

„**Ist das so eine Art Test?"**

**Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Es passiert aber nicht oft, dass er jemanden nicht mag." Er bugsierte Remus zur Tür und klopfte. „Ma weiß, dass wir kommen." **

**Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Frau mittleren Alters Sirius freudig begrüßte. Der große, schwarze Hund war mit ihr nach draußen gekommen und sprang glücklich an Sirius hoch, bis dieser sich bückte und ihn streichelte.**

„**Ma, das ist Remus. Remus, meine Mutter."**

**Remus gab ihr die Hand. „Freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Black-" Weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung zog.**

„**Sirius´ Freunde haben mich schon immer Ma genannt und ich erwarte nichts anderes von dir, mein Lieber", sagte sie. „Regulus wird erst zum Abendessen kommen", teilte sie ihnen mit. „Sagte etwas von Überstunden." **

„**Er ist ein Idiot", sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Remus, Zeit für dich, Pads kennen zu lernen. Naja, sein eigentlicher Name ist Paddington … Regulus hat ihn ausgesucht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der bescheuert sei und er hat ihn in Padfoot geändert, aber der war noch dümmer, also nenne ich ihn einfach Pads. Er ist mein Hund." Er kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und Remus tat es ihm nach. **

„**Er ist ein, ähm, großer Hund." **

„**Jap. Er war klein, als wir ihn bekommen haben, aber … tja …" Sirius grinste glücklich. „Er ist schon ein ganz Alter … Ich habe ihn seit ich ungefähr zwölf war …"**

„**Und er schläft seit jeher in Sirius´ Bett", sagte Mrs. Black. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er den Welpen überhaupt nicht ins Bett lassen sollte, dass er letztendlich zu groß dafür werden würde, aber er hat nie auf mich gehört." **

**Sirius zuckte mit einem leichten Rotton auf den Wangen die Schultern.**

„**Ich war zwölf!"**

„**Aber jetzt bist du achtundzwanzig und schläfst **_**immer noch**_** an ihn gekuschelt in einem Bett", schalt seine Mutter, jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Remus lächelte und warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. **

„**Tja, Sirius knuddelt **_**alles, **_**wenn er schläft …" Sirius schlug ihn. „Au!"**

„**Ich werde dir mein altes Zimmer zeigen, wenn du die Klappe hälst."**

**Sirius führte ihn nach oben. Pads folgte ihnen mit wedelndem Schwanz. Er sprang sofort auf Sirius´ Bett, sobald dieser das Zimmer betrat. **

„**Das ist es. Nichts besonderes … Ich bin mit achtzehn ausgezogen, als es mit der Musik langsam voranging. Ich habe den Raum im Grunde so verlassen, wie er jetzt ist, Ma hat nie etwas verändert." **

**Remus nickte und sah sich um. „Es ist süß." Er grinste, als er die Poster halbnackter Männer und Rockstars beäugte. „Mit den Postern und allem." **

„**Ich war ein geiler Teenager." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass dein Raum nicht genauso aussah."**

„**Er sah genauso aus. Minus die Rockstars", sagte Remus. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist der einzige Rockstar für mich."**

„**Reizend." Sirius schnaubte. Remus zuckte grinsend die Schultern und letztendlich lächelte auch Sirius. „Wir gehen mit Pads und Ma in den Park. Sie hat den ganzen Morgen einen Picknickkorb vorbereitet", sagte er. „Komm mit, Pads! Wir gehen in den Park!"**

**Pads sprang freudig bellend vom Bett und rannte aufgeregt nach unten. Er kickte beinahe mehrere Personen aus dem Weg.**

„**Die Kameraleute sind jetzt schon zum dritten Mal hier und sie haben trotzdem nicht gelernt, nach Pads Ausschau zu halten", seufzte Sirius.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden im Park, spielten mit Pads und warfen Frisbee. Zugegebenermaßen mussten Remus und Sirius am meisten laufen und zurückholen, während Pads ihnen erwartungsvoll zusah und dann raufte Sirius ein paar Runden mit dem Hund, was ihm ein paar wunderschöne, grüne Flecken auf seinen ansonsten makellosen, modegetreuen, verwaschenen und zerrissen Jeans bescherte. <strong>

„**Ma, kriegst du die raus?", fragte er und ließ sich auf die Picknickdecke fallen. Remus beschloss, seine Würde beizubehalten und sich ordentlich hinzusetzen. Pads rannte eine Weile umher, bevor er sich neben Sirius niederließ und seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss legte. **

„**Das dritte Mal diese Woche, Sirius", sagte sie. „Gib sie mir, wenn wir nach Hause kommen und ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann." **

„**Danke, Ma. Ich liebe dich", grinste Sirius und setzte sich auf, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. **

„**Dein Bruder hat angerufen. Er bringt Cilla mit." Sie lächelte ihr stolzes Mutterlächeln. „Er meinte, er hat Neuigkeiten für uns." **

„**Neuigkeiten? Was für Neuigkeiten?" **

„**Ihr werdet es heute Abend herausfinden", antwortete sie geheimnistuerisch.**

„_**Ma!**_**", jaulte Sirius. Pads bellte. Remus fragte sich, ob Sirius und Pads Zwillinge sein könnten.**

„**Ihr werdet es heute Abend erfahren", wiederholte sie streng. Sirius schmollte. **

**Er schmollte jedoch nicht lange, da Pads den Moment nutzte und begann, sein Gesicht abzuschlecken, was Sirius zum Kichern brachte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius war der Erste, der zur Tür sauste, als Regulus ankam. Pads war nur eine Millisekunde später bei ihm. <strong>

„**Was für Neuigkeiten?", fragte er aufgeregt. Pads jaulte mindestens genauso aufgeregt und sprang jeden an. „Ma wollte es mir nicht erzählen, also spuck es lieber aus!" **

**Regulus führte Cilla mit hochrotem Gesicht herein. **

„**Nun ja …" Er warf einen verunsicherten Blick auf die Kameras und auf Sirius, legte ihr dann aber den Arm um die Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich stelle euch erst einmal einander vor … Remus, das ist Cilla, meine Freundin. Cilla, das ist Remus, er ist … äh …" **

**Remus schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin einfach nur Remus. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." **

„**Aber die **_**Neuigkeiten**_**!", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. „Komm schon! Ma klang, als wäre es etwas **_**Wichtiges**_** und ich sterbe vor Neugierde!"**

**Cilla lächelte und Regulus räusperte sich. „Also …" Er sah seine Freundin mit liebeskranken Augen an und strich ihr über den Bauch. „Wir waren heute beim Arzt …" **

„**Ich werde Onkel?" Sirius starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ist es das? Ich werde **_**Onkel**_**?"**

**Regulus seufzte. „Ja, Sirius, du wirst Onkel."**

**Sirius kreischte fast. „Ich werde Onkel!" Er warf sich auf Regulus und umarmte ihn und dann Cilla, ohne besondere Rücksicht zu nehmen, wen er da an sich drückte. „Das ist fantastisch! Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Baby-Bruder Daddy wird … und ich werde Onkel!" Sirius drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu Remus um. „Hast du das gehört?"**

„**Habe ich." Remus lächelte. „Meinen Glückwunsch für euch beide."**

„**Ma! Hast du das gehört? Regulus hat ein Kind zustande gebracht!", schrie Sirius. „Du wirst Oma!"**

„**Oh, um Himmels Willen …", murmelte Regulus.**

* * *

><p>Selbst nachdem das Abendessen beendet, Regulus und Cilla nach Hause gegangen und das Kamerateam fortgeschickt worden war, hörte Sirius nicht auf, wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.<p>

„Ich werde Onkel!" Er grinste und Remus lächelte nachsichtig.

„Ich habe das Gleiche gesagt, als James mir erzählt hat, dass Lily schwanger sei."

„Sirius." Mrs. Black sah ihn streng an. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Ich habe euch Beiden in der Küche ein paar Kekse hingestellt, wenn ihr Lust auf einen Snack bekommen solltet."

„Gute Nacht, Ma!" Sirius umarmte sie. „Weck uns morgen nicht zu früh." Sie lächelte bloß und ging gutmütig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd nach oben.

„Bleiben wir über Nacht hier?", fragte Remus. „Ich dachte, wir gehen in ein Hotel …"

„Ja, naja … ich wollte lieber hier bleiben." Er lächelte. „Ma macht das beste Frühstück der Welt."

„Es hat also nur dein Bauch entschieden?"

„Teilweise …", gestand Sirius. „Ich zeige dir das Gästezimmer. Du passt niemals in mein Bett … Es war kaum groß genug für mich als Teenager und es wird nicht groß genug für uns beide sein." Er ging mit Remus hoch. „Eigentlich ist es Regs Zimmer … es ist kein großer Unterschied zu meinem, nur das Bett ist größer."

„Das sieht man. Aber es sind mehr Frauen an den Wänden."

„Einfach zu sagen, wer der Schwule der Familie ist." Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

„Bleibst du hier mit mir?", fragte Remus und legte einen Arm um Sirius´ Hüften. Sirius zögerte.

„Wenn du das möchtest … es ist nur …"

„Was?"

„Pads müsste mit bei uns schlafen."

„Ist das dein ernst?"

„Ja", sagte Sirius abwehrend. „Er schläft _immer_ bei mir, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

„Du willst mir also gerade sagen … Du würdest entweder mit Pads in deinem Bett – dem kleinen Bett, wohlgemerkt – und nicht mir, oder mit mir_ und_ Pads in diesem Bett schlafen?"

„Ja …", Sirius lächelte unbehaglich. „Wenn ich nur mit dir hier schlafen würde, würde er die ganze Nacht jaulend vor der Tür stehen und dass ertrage ich nicht."

Remus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst der bezauberndste Mann überhaupt sein …" Sirius´ Augen leuchteten auf.

„Wenn ich also mit dir hierbleibe, kann Pads auch kommen?"

„Mir bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Okay. Das wird jedoch die erste, letzte und einzige Nacht sein, die ich mit einem Hund schlafe."

„Ich behalte ihn auf meiner Seite. Du wirst ihn gar nicht bemerken." Sirius küsste ihn. „Danke." Er schlang seine Arme um Remus und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Mmh … gut …" Remus küsste ihn noch einmal. „Ich hasse es, das zu fragen, aber … haben du und Pret-, ähm, Nicholas …"

„Nein." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht seit … letzter Woche, nachdem … naja, du weißt schon."

Remus seufzte. Die Erleichterung stand ihm quer über das Gesicht geschrieben. „Es tut mir leid, ich musste …. es nur einfach wissen …."

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir dieselbe Frage stelle?"

„Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen niemanden mehr angefasst. Nur dich." Remus küsste ihn. „Nur dich."

Sirius nickte. Er küsste Remus kurz zurück und ging dann herüber, um Regulus´ CD-Sammlung zu durchstöbern. Er wählte etwas aus und machte es leise an, um seine schlafende Mutter am Ende des Flurs nicht zu wecken.

„Nur ein bisschen Musik", sagte Sirius, schlang seine Arme wieder um Remus, berührte seine Wange mit seiner eigenen.

Es war irgendetwas Klassisches, von dem Remus keine Ahnung hatte. Er legte seine Arme um Sirius und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich glaube dir", sagte Sirius irgendwann. „Aber da ist ein Teil in mir, der _Angst hat, _der immer noch an mir nagt, dass du … Ich weiß nicht mal, was. Ich sage mir selbst, dass es irrational ist … Ich will es _so sehr_, Remus." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll … wie ich … damit aufhören kann, an dir zu zweifeln …"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", seufzte Remus. „Ich habe damals einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich wünsche, die Dinge hätten anders sein können – ich wollte nicht tun, was ich getan habe … jedem anderem hätte ich das angetan, aber ich habe es gehasst, dass du diese Person warst. Ich habe es gehasst, dir weh zu tun und es tut mir so leid … Ich habe mich manchmal gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte? Hättest du mir die Lügen verziehen? Wären wir noch zusammen?", murmelte Remus in Sirius´ Haar. „Ich wünschte, es hätte so sein können, aber … die Sache ist die, dass … ich glaube nicht, dass es so gewesen wäre."

„Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte Sirius. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht."

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dir so etwas nie wieder antun würde. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Ich _möchte_ es nicht noch einmal tun."

„Ich glaube, wenn du es nochmal machen würdest, würde Regulus mehr tun, als dir nur ins Gesicht zu schlagen."

Remus lächelte schuldbewusst. „Ich war bescheuert rational an der ganzen Sache dran, um ehrlich zu sein … Ich habe mir selbst gesagt – und James -, dass ich immer meine Karriere und meinen Job haben würde, aber dass wir sowieso nicht zusammen bleiben würden, dass deine ständigen Touren und seltsame Arbeitszeiten alles kaputt machen würden, dass du jemand anderen treffen würdest … Aber weißt du, was ich tatsächlich am meisten wollte?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte es alles vergessen. Ich wollte jeden Tag zu dir nach Hause kommen, jeden Morgen mit dir aufwachen, alberne Komödien mit dir gucken, nebenher arbeiten oder ein Buch mit dir lesen … all diese Sachen. Und ich habe es versucht … Ich habe dich angerufen, ich habe versucht … naja … vielleicht habe ich es nicht genug versucht. Vielleicht hatte ich mich bereits mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass du mich hasst und mich nie wieder sehen wolltest … Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Ich habe mich lange dafür gehasst … Ich denke immer noch, dass ich deswegen ein Arsch bin."

„Ja, du warst ein verdammt großer Arsch."

„James hat mich einen Monat lang ignoriert."

„Hat er?" Sirius blickte mit Verwunderung in den Augen auf. Remus nickte zaghaft.

„Er war der Klügere von uns beiden … er ist ein Schwachkopf, ist er wirklich, aber er ist auch der beste Freund, den man haben kann."

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass du es nicht verdient hättest …"

Remus lächelte. „Nein, ich hätte es verdient, wenn er unsere ganze Freundschaft beendet hätte." Er küsste ihn zärtlich. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich diese Dinge noch möchte. Jeden Tag zu dir nach Hause zu kommen und all das … Mein unspektakuläres Leben mit dir zu teilen. Ich hoffe bloß, dass du … mir vergeben wirst und … mich auch willst."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein dunkler, schwarzer Schatten kamen herein getapert. Pads setze sich auf den Boden und blickte sie mit heraushängender Zunge erwartungsvoll an. Er sah aus, als trüge er ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sirius lächelte. „Naja, Pads mag dich."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Es hätte schlecht ausgesehen, wenn er versucht hätte, mich aufzufressen oder sowas … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überlebt hätte", entgegnete Remus ironisch.

„Ich weiß, um ehrlich zu sein nicht, was ich will", sagte Sirius sanft. „Ich glaube, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich die ganze Zeit ein wenig verliebt in dich war …" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber du hast mich wirklich, wirklich verdammt verletzt … und … ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich wieder mit dem Kopf voran in diese ganze Beziehung rein springen kann und mit der Show, die mich stresst und …"

„Du bist nicht … Ich meine … Nicholas … Es ist keine Entscheidung zwischen ihm und mir am Ende, oder?", fragte Remus. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich unangenehm zusammen.

„Nein … nicht wirklich." Sirius seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll … Er will mich, er will mich wirklich. Denke ich, zumindest … aber … ich weiß nicht, was er für mich ist, verstehst du?"

„Bitte versuch mir zu glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich mehr will als alles andere", sagte Remus ernst und legte seine Hand an Sirius´ Wange. „Es ist keine Lüge. Ich liebe dich. Das tue ich wirklich." Er presste einen sanften Kuss gegen Sirius´ Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn … ich hatte vier Jahre Zeit, um zu bereuen, was für ein verflucht großes Arschloch ich war und die letzten Wochen, um zu verstehen, was ich wirklich verloren habe … Ich will dich kein zweites Mal verlieren."

„Ich glaube dir", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaube dir wirklich." Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus´ Lippen.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sirius sah ihm lange in die Augen.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich. „So wahr mir Gott helfe, Remus Lupin …" Er grinste. Remus tat es ihm nach.

„Und mir", murmelte er und zog Sirius in einen tiefen, nachklingenden Kuss. Pads bellte.

„Ich glaube, er ist einverstanden", kicherte Sirius. „Aber ich glaube auch, dass ich ihn ins Bett bringen muss … Ich bin sofort wieder da." Er gab Remus einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Komm mit, Pads, ab ins Bett."

Pads folgte Sirius aus dem Zimmer. Sirius kam kurze Zeit später zurück, ohne Hund, aber mit Gleitgel.

„Ich habe ihn in mein Bett gesteckt. Er wird irgendwann an unsere Tür kommen und rumjaulen, aber bis dahin … werden wir ein wenig Ruhe haben."

Er schlang seine Arme um Remus und küsste ihn.

„Das klingt gut …" Remus´ Hände glitten unter Sirius´ Shirt. „Hast du keine Kondome mitgebracht?"

„Ich habe keine …"

„Oh … tja, wir müssen einfach etwas anderes machen …" Remus grinste. „Gefällt dir Fingern immer noch so?"

Der Ausdruck auf Sirius´ Gesicht war die einzige Antwort, die er brauchte.

* * *

><p>Als sie sich später saubermachten, die Hände wuschen, Zähne putzten, alles auf Zehenspitzen und im Flüsterton, fanden sie Pads bereits geduldig wartend vor ihrer Tür vor. Sirius streichelte ihn kurz und sagte ihm, dass er gleich wieder da sein würde und inzwischen war es Remus egal, dass der Hund diese Nacht bei ihnen schlafen würde. Sie kicherten glücklich, ärgerten und stupsten sich gegenseitig und stahlen sich so viele Küsse, wie möglich.<p>

Sie hatten den Anstand, mit Boxershorts ins Bett zu gehen, da sie wussten, dass Sirius´ Mutter sie am kommenden Morgen wecken würde. Sirius kuschelte sich an Remus, wobei er darauf achtete, dass hinter ihm ein wenig Platz frei blieb und klopfte aufs Bett.

„Pads! Komm her, Junge …", sagte er sanft und Pads sprang auf das Bett, streckte sich hinter Sirius aus und legte ihm den Kopf auf die Seite. Sirius kraulte ihn.

„Nimmst du ihn _wirklich _jedes Mal mit ins Bett, wenn du zu Hause schläfst?", fragte Remus leise. Er fand, dass Sirius absolut anbetungswürdig war in seiner offensichtlichen Liebe zu dem Hund.

„Ja", antwortete Sirius. „Keine Ausnahmen. Pads wird sofort deprimiert, wenn ich ihm nicht erlaube, mit mir in einem Bett zu übernachten …"

„Das klingt, als hättest du es ausprobiert."

„Habe ich tatsächlich." Sirius lächelte. „Ich hatte einen festen Freund, als ich siebzehn war. Eine Nacht habe ihn mit nach Hause genommen und Pads vor dir Tür gesetzt. Er hat die halbe Nacht davor gesessen und gejault, bis ich ihn im Endeffekt wieder reingelassen habe … Mein Freund war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, das Bett mit einem Hund teilen zu müssen, ich meine, es ist auch so schon klein genug ... Als er das nächste Mal zu mir kam, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er nicht über Nacht bleiben könnte, wegen Pads. Er hat Schluss gemacht." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass Pads wichtiger war als er …"

„Alle deine festen Freunde mussten mit der Gewissheit leben, das Pads der Mann deines Lebens ist?", fragte Remus glucksend.

„So in der Art. Ich habe einfach aufgehört, sie mit nach Hause zu bringen, damit es gar nicht erst zum Problem wurde. Ich habe stattdessen bei ihnen übernachtet." Sirius grinste. „Ma sagte, dass Pads einfach ohne mich in meinem Bett schlafen würde, bis ich nach Hause kommen würde. Er macht es immer noch."

„Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgenommen, als du ausgezogen bist? Ich meine … du liebst den Hund. Warum hast du ihn hier gelassen?"

„Praktische Gründe …" Sirius seufzte. „Ich bin mit achtzehn ausgezogen, direkt nachdem ich die Verträge unterschrieben hatte, damit es mit der Musik richtig losgehen konnte. Ich hatte ein Album, eine Tour, Proben, Interviews, die ganze Palette … Mein Terminplan war zu unregelmäßig. Ich konnte ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe schenken, die er verdient … Ich meine, ich konnte ihn nicht einfach für zwei Tage alleine zu Hause lassen, nur weil ich nach London musste. Also habe ich ihn bei Ma gelassen", erklärte Sirius. „Abgesehen davon ist kurz nach mir auch Reg ausgezogen und auf die Weise ist Ma nicht alleine. Ich besuche ihn oft, aber ich kann ihn nicht Vollzeit bei mir haben." Er streichelte Pads´ Kopf. „Du verstehst das, alter Freund, nicht wahr?" Er sah Remus leicht verlegen an. „Ich habe tatsächlich geweint in der ersten Nacht in meiner Wohnung, weil Pads nicht da war. Hab Ma angerufen und gesagt, dass ich direkt wieder zu Hause einziehen würde."

Remus konnte ein warmes Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Du bist echt Einer, weißt du das?", murmelte er und küsste ihn sanft. „Du bist unter Garantie der süßeste Rockstar auf der ganzen Welt."

„Vielleicht privat", grinste Sirius. „Definitiv nicht auf der Bühne. Dort oben bin ein sexy Biest."

„Jap." Remus grinste. „Obwohl ich nur einen deiner Auftritte gesehen habe."

„Nur … oh … den …"

„Ja, den, in den James mich reingeschmuggelt hat, den, wo ich dich in der VIP Lounge aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen und dich später flachgelegt habe."

„James hat dir echt dabei geholfen?"

„Ein wenig. Er wusste nicht, wozu ich es brauchte … und er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich in die Kiste kriegen könnte; er meinte, du wärst hetero." Remus lächelte ironisch. „Das ist schon so lange her …"

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Ich fand dich heiß und war geil und dachte, hey, er ist wahrscheinlich ein guter Fick." Er grinste. „Ich hatte recht."

„Gut zu wissen." Remus küsste ihn. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich belogen habe … Ich war mir sicher, dass du keinen Journalisten vögeln würdest - und zwar aus gutem Grund – also …"

„Ich weiß." Sirius seufzte. „Können wir nicht mehr darüber reden? Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, okay? Vorbei ist vorbei. Wir haben jetzt nur noch die Zukunft vor uns."

„In Ordnung." Remus lächelte und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Kein Gerede mehr darüber."

Pads bellte leicht und schob sich weiter auf Sirius und schubste sie damit beinahe beide vom Bett.

„Du!" Sirius schob ihn zurück. „Schlaf jetzt, du Dummkopf." Er kraulte ihn noch ein wenig und Pads begnügte sich damit, still zu liegen.

„Weißt du, Sirius … ich habe über die Show nachgedacht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja … es ist eine Woche übrig. Dann gibt es ein ‚wir', dass du … naja, ich weiß nicht." Remus zuckte die Schultern.

„Oh … ja …" Sirius dachte kurz nach. „Es ist Regs Show. Ich habe nur seinetwegen zugestimmt und anscheinend war es ein Erfolg. Das Finale ist bereits geschrieben. Er hat mir aber noch nicht gesagt, wenn ich im Endeffekt wählen soll, aber ja. Wir müssen uns ein wenig bedeckt halten … Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall anrufen und ihm von uns erzählen. Ich will es nicht aus Versehen versauen für ihn, weißt du." Sirius gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Ich muss dich möglicherweise diese Woche sogar rausschmeißen, aber das bezweifle ich. Wäre dass in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja, dass wäre in Ordnung." Remus lächelte. „Solange ich dich am Ende trotzdem kriege."

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen war Sirius´ Mutter nicht überrascht, sein Zimmer leer vorzufinden. Sie klopfte an Regs Tür, aber erhielt keine Antwort und öffnete sie leise. Nur Pads war wach. Er hob seinen Kopf von dem Riesendurcheinander bestehend aus innigen Umarmungen und bellte leise zur Begrüßung.<p>

Sie lächelte warm. Natürlich hatte sie jede Folge der Show gesehen, sie hatte mit ihrem Sohn am Telefon gesprochen und sie war durch Regulus immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge.

Anfangs wusste sie nicht, was sie von dem Mann halten sollte, der ihren Sohn vor so langer Zeit so schwer verletzt hatte … nun ja, sie war eine Mutter und sie bildete sich ein, ihre Söhne zu kennen. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass sie es irgendwann klären würden. Mit einem Blick auf ihren Sohn, eng an Remus Lupin gekuschelt, als wäre er das kuscheligste Spielzeug der Welt, wusste sie, dass sie es getan hatten. Es geklärt hatten.

„Du weckst sie auf, Pads", sagte sie sanft. „Sag ihnen, dass es Frühstück gibt."

Pads bellte und grinste sein großes Hundegrinsen. Sirius´ Mutter schloss die Tür wieder.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Onkel Remus!", quietschte Harry und rannte auf ihn zu. Remus fischte ein Spielzeug aus der Tasche, das er in letzter Minute in einem Gemischtwarenladen gekauft hatte.<strong>

„**Hallo, Harry", grinste Remus und gab ihm das Spielzeug. Harry umarmte ihn ein zweites Mal mit einem genuschelten „Danke". Er betrachtete es mit großen Augen. „Harry, sagst du Sirius auch hallo?" **

„**Oh …" Harry sah auf und bemerkte erst dann, dass Sirius tatsächlich auch da war. Er lächelte breit und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Hallo, Onkel Sirius!"**

„**Äh …" Sirius umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Ich bin nicht wirklich dein Onkel … und ich habe kein Geschenk für dich …" **

„**Oh doch, das Geschenk ist von uns beiden", sagte Remus und wuschelte Harry kurz durch die Haare, bevor er Lily umarmte und auf die Wange küsste. **

„**Lily, das ist Sirius … Sirius, Lily, die Frau, die sich entschieden hat, ihr ganzes Leben mit James zu verbringen." **

**Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Lily wollte gerade etwas sagen, als James aus der Küche kam.**

„**Hey!" James grinste. „Sie **_**liebt**_** mich!"**

„**Das muss ja ´ne Menge Liebe sein …", grinste Remus. James beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. **

„**Komm rein, Sirius … und ihr da, mit den Kameras, passt auf, wo ihr hintretet, Harry hat seine komplette Spielzeugsammlung auf dem Wohnzimmerboden verstreut."**

**Sie kamen allesamt hereingeschlurft und Harry wurde dazu überredet, seine Spielzeuge in die richtigen Boxen zu sortieren, während die Erwachsenen eine Flasche Weißwein tranken und ein leichtes Mittagessen zu sich nahmen. **

„**Remus, hilfst du mir kurz in der Küche?", fragte James und stapelte ihre Teller aufeinander. „Da meine wunderbare und wunderschöne Frau gekocht hat, ist sie fein raus was den Abwasch angeht …" Er grinste Lily an, die liebevoll zurücklächelte. **

„Ich dachte, ihr habt eine Spülmaschine?", fragte Remus, sobald James ihn in die Küche geschleift hatte.

„Oh, haben wir auch. Ich wollte dich nur kurz da weg haben …" Er warf einen Blick zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass Lily und Sirius in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren, während die Kameras auf sie gerichtet waren. „Ich wollte ein wenig mit dir reden."

„Ach du liebe Zeit." Remus seufzte theatralisch.

„Also?" James blickte ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Da ich seit Samstagmorgen nichts mehr von dir gehört habe _und _Sirius und du euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt, gehe ich wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du mit _ihm _beschäftigt warst, richtig?"

Remus lächelte nur. „Ja, das könnte man wohl so sagen."

„_Wirklich?", _fragte James. Remus nickte.

„Es ist noch nicht offiziell, also sag nichts", sagte Remus in warnenden Ton. „Aber ja, wirklich …" Seine Augen wanderten zu Sirius rüber, der über etwas lachte, das Lily gesagt hatte. „Ich kann mein Glück gar nicht fassen, James. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich eine zweite Chance bekomme."

„Tja …" James lächelte und stieß mit der Faust gegen Remus´ Schulter. „Vermassel es nur nicht wieder."

* * *

><p><strong>Geständniskamera: <strong>

„**Ich hab es im Gefühl, dass meine Chancen besser sind als je zuvor", freute sich Nicholas hämisch.** **„Der Besuch war ein Riesenerfolg! Unsere Verbindung vertieft sich nur noch …" Er seufzte verträumt. „Ich verstehe, warum er Humphrey diese Woche rausgekickt hat … aber dieser Lupin Kerl …" Nicholas runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir den Sieg unter der Nase wegschnappen wird."**

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Naja …" Sirius grinste. „Ich glaub, diese Woche wird **_**wirklich**_** viel Spaß machen." **


	13. Folge 12

13. Folge 12

„ …_**dachte, dass dies so ziemlich das Seltsamste war, was er je gesehen hatte, und er hatte einige äußerst merkwürdige Dinge gesehen. Er beobachtete, wie-"**_

„**Was macht ihr?" **

**Remus senkte das Buch, um Pretty Boy vor ihnen stehen zu sehen, der mehr als nur aufgebracht aussah.**

„**Ich lese Sirius ein Buch vor", erwiderte Remus. „Hast du was dagegen?" **

**Pretty Boy schnaubte. **

„**Großartig." Remus hob das Buch. **_**„Er beobachtete, wie-"**_

„**Warum?"**

**Sirius war derjenige, der diese Mal antwortete. „Weil es ziemlich schwer ist, dasselbe Buch zur gleichen Zeit zu lesen, es sei denn, man macht es auf diese Weise." Er lächelte freundlich. „Setz dich ruhig zu uns. Es ist genug Platz auf dem Sofa für uns alle." **

„**Was lest ihr denn überhaupt?", fragte er unwirsch. Remus zeigte ihm das Cover. Pretty Boy schnaubte. „Der Kinderkram interessiert mich nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht und machte sich auf, etwas zu finden, womit er seine Zeit besser verbringen konnte.**

„**Er ist wirklich dumm", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Vermutlich hätte er eher aufgepasst, was er sagt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es **_**mein **_**Buch ist und es mir wirklich gut gefällt."**

„**Machen wir das zu einem Lass-uns-gucken-wie-viele-dumme-oder-beleidigende-Dinge-können-wir-aus-Pretty Boy-herausbekommen-bevor-diese-Woche-zu-Ende-ist-Spiel?" Remus grinste. „Ich wäre nämlich total dafür."**

„**Du bist ein Idiot, Remus. Lies weiter." **

**Remus kam nicht dazu, weiter zu lesen. **

„**Gentlemen, ich erwarte Sie in ein paar Minuten im Esszimmer." **

„**Werden wir erfahren, was diese Woche für Sachen passieren werden?", fragte Sirius. Gladwell nickte. **

„**In Ordnung." Remus klappte das Buch zu. „Lass uns herausfinden, was für einen Scheiß ich ertragen muss, um dein Herz zu gewinnen." **

**Sirius schnaubte. „Du wirst es vermutlich ziemlich schwer haben diese Woche. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es nicht schön werden wird." **

**Pretty Boy schloss sich ihnen kurze Zeit später an. Wie immer saß Sirius am Kopf des Esstisches, Remus und Pretty Boy saßen zu seiner Rechten und Linken. Der Tisch war bedrückend leer.**

„**Klasse Timing", grummelte Pretty Boy. „Ich wollte gerade ins Fitnessstudio runter gehen."**

„**Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch mehr Muskeln brauchst", kommentierte Remus. „Du bist doch schon ein richtiger Schrank." **

„**Ich muss in Form bleiben." Er sah auf Remus hinab. „Anders als du. Hast du überhaupt jemals ein Fitnessstudio **_**gesehen**_**?"**

„**Nein", sagte Remus fröhlich. „Und ich habe auch kein Verlangen, jemals ein Fuß in ein solches hinein zu setzen. Denk nur mal drüber nach. Ein Ort voller grunzender, verschwitzter Männer mit rapide wachsenden Muskeln. Igitt."**

„**Du kannst nicht sagen, Remus sei fett", grinste Sirius. **

„**Das meinte ich auch nicht. Er ist ein Strich in der Landschaft. Ich könnte ihn vermutlich in zwei brechen, wenn ich es drauf anlegen würde." **

„**Vermutlich", sagte Remus. „Aber nur weil ich den dünnen Look fördere, bin ich noch lange kein Weichei. Ich glaube, du weißt bereits, wie stark meine Faust ist, Pretty Boy." **

**Pretty Boy berührte unwillkürlich seine Lippe, fing sich aber schnell wieder und starrte Remus finster an. **

„_**Gentlemen"**_**, unterbrach Gladwell sie mit strenger Stimme. „Diese Woche sieht es so aus, dass der Wettkampf seinen unmittelbaren Höhepunkt erreicht. Sie beide", er sah Remus und Pretty Boy an, „werden in einer Serie verschiedener Aufgaben gegeneinander antreten. Es wird keinen Preis geben, aber Mr. Black muss Ihre Ergebnisse in seine endgültige Entscheidung mit einbeziehen, wenn er den Gewinner dieser Show ernennen wird." **

„**Oh, großartig." Remus grinste. „Das klingt nach jeder Menge Spaß." Pretty Boy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.**

„**Du glaubst, du kannst mich schlagen, du Strich in der Landschaft?" **

„**Vielleicht nicht." Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich werde mein bestes geben." **

„**Die Aufgaben", fuhr Gladwell fort, „sind folgende: Morgen: Tontauben schießen und ein Popquiz; es soll bestimmt werden, ob Sie Fähigkeiten und Verstand besitzen. Sonntag werden Sie zu einer Militäranlage gebracht, wo Sie sich harten militärischen Aufgaben bei einem festgelegten Hindernislauf unterziehen werden. Hier soll entschieden werden, ob Sie die Ausdauer besitzen, um durch den Tag zu kommen. Montag werden Sie Ihren freien Tag haben, da Sie ohne einen Zweifel erschöpft sein werden. Dienstag gibt es ein wipe-out, wo herausgefunden werde soll, ob Sie die Cleverness und die motorischen Fähigkeiten besitzen, um bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Mittwoch wird ein rein künstlerischer Tag; es wird von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie Ihr Talent beim Zeichnen, der Bildhauerei und in der Gedichtkunst unter Beweis stellen." **

„**Das klingt … interessant." Remus und Sirius runzelten leicht die Stirn. Pretty Boy schien als Einziger aufgeregt zu sein. **

„**Ich freu mich schon darauf, dich fertig zu machen, Lupin", grinste er. „Ich werde heute den ganzen Tag im Fitnessstudio verbringen, um mich richtig vorzubereiten." **

„**Oh, tu das. Ich glaube, ich werde ein Buch lesen", sagte Remus höflich. „Leistest du mir Gesellschaft, Sirius?"**

„**Ja, ich denke schon, es gibt eh nichts anderes zu tun." Er zuckte die Achseln, aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich werde das hier gewinnen! Ich werde die ganze Sache hier so dermaßen gewinnen." Nicholas ließ seine Brust unnötig anschwellen. „Ich bin so weit gekommen! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass meine Chancen gut waren. Ich sag´s euch … sie standen nie besser." **

**Geständnisraum: **

**Remus lächelte in die Kamera. „Es ist mir egal, ob ich jede einzelne Aufgabe verliere. Lass Pretty Boy gewinnen … das macht keinen wirklichen Unterschied für mich …" Er zuckte die Schultern. Dann warf er der Kamera ein süffisantes Lächeln zu.**

* * *

><p>Remus saß bereits in Sirius´ Badewanne, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sirius seufzte.<p>

„Das ist bestimmt Nicholas. Bleib hier, gib keinen Ton von dir, ich regel das …" Er wickelte ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. „Ich bin sofort zurück." Sirius ging, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hey", sagte Nicholas fröhlich. „Kann ich-"

„Oh, hi, Nicholas … Ich wollte gerade ein Bad nehmen …"

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle?" Nicholas grinste. „Ich kann dir eine schöne Rückenmassage geben."

„So verlockend das auch klingt, ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dafür heute Abend … entschuldige. Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann direkt ins Bett verschwinden. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

„Bist du sicher?" Nicholas seufzte. „Es ist jetzt schon eine Weile her, weißt du …"

„Ich war einfach nicht in der Stimmung, okay?" Sirius versuchte sein Bestes, müde zu klingen. „Wir sehen uns Morgen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dein Bestes gibst."

„Oh, ich werde mein Bestes geben … Ich werde alle Aufgaben für dich gewinnen."

„Gut." Sirius lächelte. „Dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Nicholas schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und ging wieder nach unten. Sirius schloss die Tür, kehrte ins Badezimmer zurück und ließ sich zu Remus ins warme Wasser gleiten.

„Denkst du, er vermutet was?", fragte Remus und strich mit seinen Händen über Sirius´ Schultern. Er begann, sie vorsichtig zu kneten.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Er hätte wahrscheinlich ein Gezeter angefangen, wenn er denken würde, dass ich dich bumse."

„Also … ich weiß, dass _ich _ein Gezeter anfange, wenn du mich _nicht_ bumst …" Remus grinste. Sirius gluckste.

„Gute Sache, dass ich Kondome besorgt habe, was?"

„Ja."

Remus massierte seine Schultern und Nacken noch ein wenig weiter. Sirius langes, schwarzes Haar war trocken, abgesehen von den Spitzen, die leicht das Wasser berührten. Sie hatten dünne Strähnchen geformt und klebten an seinem Rücken.

„Du weißt, dass ich vermutlich alle Aufgaben verlieren werde oder?"

„Ich weiß."

„Hast du kein Vertrauen in mich?"

Sirius lehnte sich gegen Remus´ Brust. „Doch, jede Menge sogar. Aber vergiss nicht, dass du nichts zu verlieren hast. Du hast mich bereits und Nicholas wird diese Show letztendlich gewinnen … Ich würde nicht mit ihm nach Bali gehen oder sowas."

„Oh, ja … stimmt." Remus schlang seine Arme um Sirius´ Brust und kuschelte sich richtig an ihn. „Hast du den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung noch, den ich dir vor Jahren mal gegeben habe?"

„Ja, den habe ich tatsächlich noch. Ich wollte ihn wegschmeißen, aber …" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Warum? Brauchst du ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zurück?"

„Nein, du kannst ihn behalten." Remus presste einen sanften Kuss gegen seinen Nacken. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn hast."

„Oh … okay."

„Ich bin froh, dass du ihn nicht weggeschmissen hast. Ich glaube, mein Vermieter wäre ziemlich angepisst gewesen, wenn der Schlüssel fehlen würde, wenn ich dort endlich ausziehen sollte …"

„Ich dachte, du bist schon ausgezogen … Hast du nicht darüber nachgedacht, dir was Eigenes zu kaufen?"

„Ja." Remus machte eine Pause. „Die Arbeit ist in die Quere gekommen. Und die Wohnung ist in Ordnung … auch, wenn die Dusche nach wie vor scheußlich ist."

„Du brauchst eine größere Dusche", kicherte Sirius. „Das eine Mal, das ich mit dir da rein gegangen bin, bin ich mit meinem Arsch oder meinen Hüften die ganze Zeit gegen kalte Wände gestoßen ..."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dir schon damals gesagt habe, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen da drin sein möchtest", grinste Remus. _Vielleicht sollte ich nach einer neuen Wohnung suchen. Eine, die wir teilen könnten …_ „Wolltest du deine Haare waschen?"

„Ja … ich glaube, ich muss das ganze Haarspray mal rauskriegen … und ich brauche viel Spülung. Es ist alles verknotet und eklig …" Sirius seufzte und versuchte, mit der Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren, ohne Erfolg.

„Ich helfe dir damit."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus versuchte es wirklich, aber es war die dritte Schießrunde und er hatte nur insgesamt eine Tontaube getroffen. Pretty Boy hatte sie <strong>_**alle **_**getroffen. **

„**Fühlst du dich jetzt minderwertiger?", fragte er gehässig. **

„**Nein", erwiderte Remus. „Und das werde ich auch nie." Er lächelte höflich. „Ich rate dir außerdem, aus meiner Reichweite zu treten. Du hast gesehen, wie schlecht mein Trefferquote ist."**

**Pretty Boy trat zur Seite und ließ Remus seinen letzten Versuch. Er traf nichts, außer einen lebenden Vogel, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und das Pech hatte, den Weg mit einer seiner Kugeln zu kreuzen. **

„**Äh … ich glaube, dass sollte eigentlich nicht passieren …" Remus runzelte die Stirn, legte die Waffe nieder und trat mit abwehrend hochgehaltenen Händen von ihr weg. „Das Ding fasse ich nicht noch einmal an." **

**Sirius fiel fast vom Stuhl, so sehr musste er lachen. Remus warf ihm einen unflätigen Blick zu. Gladwell räusperte sich, aber selbst er sah aus, als fände er die ganze Situation amüsant. **

„**Macht es überhaupt einen Sinn, dass ich meine dritte Runde auch noch mache?", fragte Pretty Boy. „Ich habe bereits doppelt so viele Punkte wie er." **

**Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du unbedingt beweisen musst, wie unheimlich fantastisch du in diesem Sport bist, dann mach ruhig weiter." **

**Pretty Boy grinste und hob seine Waffe. Er traf alle Tontauben und ließ sie in staubige Stückchen zerschellen. **

„**Wunderbar", sagte Gladwell in neutralem Ton. „Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren. Das Mittagessen wird bald serviert werden. Wir werden uns danach im Salon für das Popquiz treffen."**

**Pretty Boy freute sich den ganzen Weg zum Schloss zurück hämisch und Sirius bekräftigte ihn nur noch darin, indem er ihm sagte, wie wundervoll und fantastisch und so gut er doch gewesen sei. Remus ging schweigend neben ihnen her und warf ihnen nur hin und wieder amüsierte Blicke zu.**

* * *

><p>„ <em><strong>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible <strong>_**ist eine Zeile aus welchem der folgenden Hits? ****´Addicted to Love´ von Robert Palmer, ´I´m your Man´ von Wham! oder ´Kiss´ von Prince?", fragte Sirius. **

**Remus und Pretty Boy sahne ihn nur perplex an. Sirius grinste und machte Kussgeräusche. **

„**´Kiss´ von Prince", antwortete Remus. „Richtig?" Nicholas sah ihn wütend an. **

„**Korrekt. Nächste Frage: **_**Ooh you make me live, whatever this world can give to me**_** ist eine Zeile aus ´You Should be Dancing´ von den Bee Gees, ´Best of my Love´ von den Eagles oder ´You're My Best Friend´ von Queen?" **

„**Oh, das weiß ich", sagte Nicholas aufgeregt. „Das ist von den Eagles!"**

„**Nein, ist es nicht, es ist von Queen", sagte Remus. ****„´You´re my best friend´ ist von Queen."**

„**Remus hat recht." Sirius lächelte. „Die nächste Frage ist … Dieser Musiker war der achte Teilnehmer beim Promi Big Brother 2007, aber verließ das Haus bereits nach weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden." **

„**Oh Mann, das ist … sieben Jahre her! Woher sollen wir das denn noch wissen?", maulte Nicholas. „Ich habe den Kram nicht einmal gesehen!"**

„**Ich gebe euch einen Tipp", sagte Sirius. „Seine Band hat das Wort ´London` im Namen." Nicholas sah ihn säuerlich an. „Dann noch ein Tipp: Im Zusammenhang mit dem Vorfall wurde ein neuer Ausspruch kreiert; **_**to Donny something, **_**was bedeutet, etwas aufzugeben, ohne es überhaupt erst zu versuchen und sich gleichzeitig tierisch darüber aufzuregen." **

„**Donny Tourette", antwortete Remus. „Wir haben vor ein paar Monaten ein feature über den Kerl gemacht … er roch wie eine ganze Brauerei." **

„**Korrekt." Sirius grinste. „Und er riecht wirklich wie eine Brauerei." **

„**Du kennst ihn?", fragte Nicholas stirnrunzelnd. **

„**Nicht wirklich. Ich war vor ein paar Jahren mit ihm zusammen auf Tour. Seine Band war die Eröffnungsband." Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Nächste: ´Liberian Girl´ ist ein 80er Jahre Song von welchem der folgenden Künstler: Prince, Bobby Brown oder Michael Jackson?"**

„**Prince?", fragte Nicholas. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht …", gestand Remus. „Ich würde Michael Jackson raten … der Kerl hat einen Riesenberg an Songs produziert …" **

„**Michael Jackson ist richtig."**

**Nicholas knurrte. **

„**Die letzte Frage." Sirius wedelte mit der letzten Karte. „Es ist ein Fangfrage, also überlegt, bevor ihr antwortet: Der Song ´Run Rabbit Run´ ist von welcher der folgenden Bands: Nirvana, Siouxsie and zhe Banshees oder Smack?" **

„**Nirvana!", antwortete Nicholas. „Das muss richtig sein, sie sind sowas wie meine Lieblingsband … ich weiß das!"**

„**Ich enttäusche dich nur ungerne, Nicholas, aber die Antwort ist falsch", sagte Sirius. Nicholas machte ein langes Gesicht. **

„**Was? Aber … Ich versteh´ s nicht …" **

„**Weißt du es, Remus?" **

„**Es ist Smack", sagte Remus. „Aber ich weiß es nur, weil du es mir einmal erzählt hast, in einem Anflug von Ärger, dass Nirvana die ganzen Lorbeeren absahnen würden oder so …" **

„**Ja." Sirius lächelte breit. „Wie kannst du dich daran noch erinnern?"**

**Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, ich dachte, du wärst unglaublich sexy, als du dich darüber aufgeregt hast – ich erinnere mich auch, dass du dich einmal über Vince Neil aufgeregt hast, weil er in den 80ern betrunken Auto gefahren ist …" Er grinste und Sirius wurde rot. **

„**Tja … meine Meinungen haben sich nicht geändert", sagte er. „Wie auch immer! Gladwell, haben Sie die Punkte gezählt?"**

„**Das habe ich, Mr. Black." Gladwell sah auf seine Karte. „Es sieht so aus, dass Mr. Lupin insgesamt sechsunddreißig von möglichen vierzig Punkten hat. Glückwunsch." **

„**Woher wusstest du diesen ganzen Scheiß überhaupt?", fragte Pretty Boy Remus. „Du bist nicht der Typ dafür, Sachen über Musik zu wissen!"**

„**Stimmt, bin ich nicht … aber eine Beziehung mit Sirius bringt das mit sich. Es überträgt sich irgendwie auf dich. Und zusätzlich", setzte Remus hinzu, „reserviert die **_**Spotlight **_**ein großen Teil der Kolumnen auf musikverwandte Themen, wodurch, wie ich dich wohl erinnern muss, ich meine Story über Sirius vor vier Jahren überhaupt herausbringen konnte."**

„**Alles klar, genug davon. Du hast dieses Mal verloren, Nicholas, aber du hast bei dem Schießen der Tontauben gewonnen. Es steht eins zu eins. Es kommen ja noch mehr Sachen … wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte Sirius und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.**

* * *

><p>„<strong>STILL GESTANDEEEN!"<strong>

**Remus und Nicholas schnellten auf die Füße und standen so gerade wie möglich. Remus zitterte bereits vor Erschöpfung, während Nicholas absolut unberührt aussah.**

„**GIBT ES ES EIN PROBLEM, LUPIN?"**

„**Nein", antwortete Remus. **

„**NEIN, **_**SIR!"**_

„**Nein, Sir", wiederholte er. **

„**LUPIN, SIE HABEN SECHZEHN DER SIEBZEHN AUFGABEN NICHT BESTANDEN! WAS FÜR EINE ART MANN SIND SIE DENN?"**

„**Einer, der nicht im Militär gedient hat, Sir."**

„**DAS IST KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG! SIE WERDEN DIE AUFGABEN ERNEUT VERSUCHEN, SOLANGE, BIS SIE JEDES EINZELNE HINDERNIS ÜBERWINDEN KÖNNEN! UND NOCHMAL! UND NOCHMAL! IRGENDWELCHE EINWÄNDE?"**

„**Nein, Sir." **

**Nicholas neben ihm kicherte. **

„**UND DU, DU HÄLST DICH VERMUTLICH FÜR WAS GANZ TOLLES, NICHT WAHR? DU WIRST DIE AUFGABEN MIT LUPIN ZUSAMMEN MACHEN, BIS ER FERTIG IST!"**

„**Ja, Sir", sagte Nicholas hastig. Er fluchte leise. **

„ **GIBT ES ETWAS, DASS SIE MIR MITTEILEN MÖCHTEN?"**

„**Nein, Sir."**

„**SEHR GUT. NEHMT EURE POSITIONEN EIN. EINS – ZWEI – DREI!" Der Feldwebel blies in seine Pfeife. **

**Remus und Nicholas rannten los und kletterten eine Wand mit einem Seil hoch. Remus kam über sie herüber, genau wie beim ersten Mal, aber als er zu dem nächsten Hindernis kam, welches daraus bestand, von Mettalstange zu Mettalstange zu springen, scheiterte er. Schon wieder. Das Einzige, was er dieses Mal richtig hinbekam, war das Springen durch Autoreifen, die voller Matsch waren. **

**Fünf Mal mussten sie den Hindernislauf machen. Zwei Mal übergab Remus sich vor Erschöpfung. Er war nicht ausgelaugt, als sie endlich fertig waren, er war tot. Selbst Nicholas war nicht mehr so fröhlich. Ihnen wurde eine Dusche von zwei Minuten in den Militärbarracken gewährt. Es war kaum genug Zeit, um den ganzen Schlamm aus Remus´ Haare und Poren zu entfernen. **

„Wenigstens bist du nicht _während_ des Parkurs zusammengebrochen", sagte Sirius.

„Nach dem dritten Mal bin ich nicht mal mehr die Wand hochgekommen", brummte Remus. „Mir tut alles weh."

„Geschieht dir recht dafür, dass du nichts für deinen Körper tust", sagte Nicholas zu ihm. „Ich glaube, du wurdest gerade wieder haushoch besiegt."

„Ist mir egal. Ich muss jetzt schlafen … am liebsten für immer."

„Willst du nicht zuerst etwas essen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich kann nichts essen, mir ist noch zu übel", murmelte Remus.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, indem sie im Schloss ankamen, war Remus´ Appetit zurückgekehrt und er verschlang sein Abendessen. Danach ging er direkt in sein Zimmer, um eine vernünftige Dusche zu nehmen und schlafen zu gehen. Er schlief so tief und fest, dass er nicht mal mitbekam, wie Sirius später am Abend zum ihm ins Bett schlüpfte.

* * *

><p>Remus wachte mit einem an ihn gekuschelten Sirius auf. Sein Haar roch nach Fruchtshampoo.<p>

„Mmmmh …", seufzte Remus, bewegte sich ein wenig und bereute es sofort. Er erstarrte und verzog das Gesicht. „Auuu!" Sirius rührte sich.

„Mmmorgen", murmelte er.

„Morgen", sagte Remus und versuchte sich so schmerzfrei wie möglich anders hinzulegen. „Au, scheiße!"

„ … was?" Sirius öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. „Oh … wund?"

„Mehr als nur _wund_ ...", fluchte Remus. „Mir tut alles weh. Ich hasse das Militär."

„Du Armer." Sirius lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dem Kerl festsitze, der sich zwei Mal übergeben hat und nicht einmal mit einem einfachen Seil umgehen kann."

„Du findest meinen Verstand sexy", murmelte Remus mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich glaube, sterben ist gerade die beste Option."

„Oh, halt die Klappe", grinste Sirius. „Rutsch rüber und ich gebe dir eine Massage. Vielleicht krieg ich ja ein bisschen was von dem Muskelkater aus dir heraus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich bewegen _kann _…"

Sirius drehte ihn um. Remus wimmerte und presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen.

„Gott, Sirius … lass mich sterben …", klang es dumpf aus dem Kissen. Sirius grinste bloß.

„Du warst gestern echt verflucht miserabel", sagte er. „Du tust mir leid. Hast du hier irgendwo Massageöl oder sowas rumliegen?"

„Ich glaub nicht … sieh mal im Badezimmer nach."

Sirius krabbelte vom Bett. Er kam mit einer halbvollen Flasche Babyöl zurück. „Wieso hast du Babyöl?"

„Hab ich nicht", antwortete Remus. „Hat wahrscheinlich irgendein Gast vor mir hier liegen gelassen …"

„In Ordnung." Sirius kletterte wieder aufs Bett. „Also, wo tut´s denn weh?"

„Überall."

„Krieg ich vielleicht genauere Angaben?"

„Naja … Arme … Beine … Schultern … Rücken … Bauch … Seiten …"

„Alles klar, _überall_." Sirius setzte sich rittlings auf Remus, was ihn zum Wimmern brachte.

„Das tut weh!"

Sirius ignorierte ihn und schmierte seine Hände mit Öl ein. „Ich fange mit deinen Armen und Schultern an … lass es mich wissen, wenn es zu doll weh tut." Remus nickte in sein Kissen. „Okay …"

Er hatte Remus´ Schultern kaum berührt, als dieser schon winselte. Sirius seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er rieb mit seinen Händen über Remus´ Schultern, um ihn zu entkrampfen, egal, wie viel Remus sich auch beschwerte. Seine Arme waren nicht viel besser.

„Au! Sirius, du bringst mich um!" jaulte Remus, aber Sirius reagierte nicht.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich nicht schon besser fühlst."

„Aber …", brummelte Remus. Sirius lächelte selbstzufrieden und trieb seine Hand in einen ganz besonders schmerzenden Punkt in Remus´ Schulter. „Au!"

„Pscht."

Remus war knochenlos, als Sirius mit ihm fertig war.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Ich denke … ich bin eine Remus-Pfütze …" Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen und bemerkte, dass der Großteil der Schmerzen verschwunden war, aber auch, dass seine Gliedmaßen schwer waren und ihre gesamte Kraft verloren hatten. „Remus, die Stoffpuppe."

„Aber tut es noch weh?", fragte Sirius und kuschelte sich gegen seinen Nacken, wobei seine Haare in Remus´ Gesicht fielen und ihn sanft kitzelten.

„ … nein", gab Remus zu.

„Gut." Sirius nippte an Remus´ Hals. „Jetzt ist das Einzige, was meiner Meinung nach, fehlt, eine große Dosis Endorphine …", grinste er. „Um dich vom Rumheulen abzulenken … und ... naja …"

„Endorphine?"

„Mmh." Sirius rieb sich gegen Remus´ Hinterteil. „Jetzt, wo ich dich schon auf dem Bauch unter mir liegen habe, zufrieden und warm … es sei denn, du bist zu empfindlich?"

„Ohhh …" Remus drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er Sirius´ Lippen in einem Kuss einfangen konnte. „_Dafür_ bin ich nie zu empfindlich." Sirius grinste und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

„Du musst dich rasieren", kicherte er. „Du hast es gestern vergessen und jetzt bist du ganz kratzig."

„Vielleicht lass ich mir ja einen Bart wachsen", erwiderte Remus. Sirius stupste ihm in die Seite. „Okay, ich hab meinen letzten Rasierer aus Versehen in die Toilette fallen lassen."

„Du kannst einen von mir haben. Die Stoppeln sind nicht besonders anziehend, Remus." Sirius tätschelte seine Wange. „Obwohl es irgendwie süß ist."

„Weißt du, Sirius, das Wort ´süß´ ist eine ziemliche Penisblockade."

„Oh, komm schon." Sirius ließ seine Hände in einer langen, sanften Bewegung über Remus´ Arsch bis zwischen seine Beine gleiten. Er presste zwei Finger gegen Remus´ Hoden und brachte ihm damit zum Keuchen. „Penisblockade entfernt?"

„Ja", nickte Remus und schluckte schwer. Sirius zog grinsend seine Finger zurück und knabberte mit den Zähnen an Remus´ Ohrläppchen.

„Bin sofort wieder da." Er kletterte vom Bett, um aus dem Nachttisch das Gleitgel und ein Kondom zu holen, und kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Remus zurück.

Sirius schmierte seine Finger ein, ließ sie zwischen Remus´ Pobacken gleiten und seine Fingerspitze leicht über seine Rosette reiben. Remus spreizte die Beine und keuchte leise, als Sirius seine Finger einführte. „Oh …" Er spannte sich an, als ihm plötzlich sehr deutlich klar wurde, _wie _ausgelaugt sein Körper wirklich war.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein", murmelte Sirius und presste einen Kuss auf seinen Rücken. „Entspann dich einfach und lass mich die Arbeit machen." Remus nickte und stöhnte, als Sirius seine Prostata fand.

„Ohvvv … erdammt …!" Remus krallte sich in die Laken. Sirius probierte und ärgerte und streckte ihn. Sein harter Schwanz strich gegen sein Bein. „Gott … Sirius … fick mich endlich …", murmelte Remus atemlos. Sirius nahm seine Finger weg und Remus hörte, wie die Kondomverpackung aufgerissen wurde.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später glitt etwas Größeres, Wärmeres und Glitschigeres als Sirius´ Finger in ihn hinein.

„Ohhh …", stöhnte Sirius, lehnte sich nach vorne, um mit seinem Kopf Remus´ Rücken zu berühren. Er blieb nicht lange so bewegungslos.

Remus wimmerte ziemlich laut mit jedem von Sirius´ Stößen. Er hob einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf, um ein paar von Sirius´ Haaren zu erfassen und ihn nah bei sich zu halten. Die Reibung gegen die Matratze war beinahe unerträglich; nicht genug, aber er konnte sich nicht … bewegen … und Sirius, _oh Gott, Sirius_ …

Sirius ließ sein Gesicht keuchend gegen Remus´ Rücken gelegt, er war so nah, und Remus roch so gut, nach Schlaf und Öl und Sex und _Remus_. Er schrie gegen Remus´ Haut, als er kam und ritt seinen Orgasmus in ihm aus.

„Ohh … Remus …", murmelte Sirius nach Luft schnappend. Remus zog an Sirius´ Haaren, bis er seinen Kopf richtig zu fassen bekam und strich mit den Fingern über seinen Nacken. Er war schweißnass.

„Sirius …", wimmerte er, wollte ihn nicht drängen und genoss das Gewicht von ihm auf sich und seinen Atem auf seiner Haut. Sirius gab seinem Rücken einen leichten Kuss und zog sich aus ihm zurück und rollte das Kondom mühelos herunter.

„Dreh dich um", sagte er, rutschte vorsichtig von ihm herunter und drehte Remus um. Remus beschwerte sich nicht ein einziges Mal über irgendwelche Schmerzen, sondern rollte sich einfach auf den Rücken. Sirius hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, sein zerzaustes schwarzes Haar floss ihm über die Schultern. Süße, feuchte Strähnen klebten an seinem Gesicht und Remus dachte, sein glänzendes Gesicht war _wunderschön, _als er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn hinab blickte.

Er zog Sirius für einen tiefen, hungrigen Kuss herunter, der Sirius lachen und sein Haar sein Gesicht kitzeln ließ. Remus spürte eines von Sirius´ Knie gegen seinem eigenem, als Sirius sich näher an ihn presste und dann schloss sich eine durchs Gitarre spielen schwielige Hand um sein Glied.

„Oh!", keuchte Remus und bäumte sich auf. Sirius´ Lippen waren noch immer auf Seinen, als er ihn streichelte und es war das beste Gefühl _auf der ganzen Welt. _Er stieß mit einem Stöhnen in Sirius´ Hand und spritzte weiße Flüssigkeit über seinen Bauch und Sirius´ Finger.

Sirius küsste ihn sanft und Remus ließ sich schwer atmend mit geschlossenen Augen zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Wag es ja nicht, jetzt einzuschlafen, Remus Lupin!", murmelte Sirius in den nächsten Kuss.

„Nicht schlafen", antwortete Remus verträumt. „Ich muss das nur nochmal in meinem Kopf Revue passieren lassen …" Er lächelte, öffnete die Augen und beugte sich nach oben, um Sirius zu küssen. „Vergiss, was ich eben über knochenlos gesagt habe", murmelte er. „Jetzt bin ich eine klebrige Remus-Pfütze … eine sehr glückliche klebrige Remus-Pfütze."

„Das hoffe ich", grinste Sirius. Er nahm die Taschentücher vom Nachttisch und wischte ihn sorgfältig sauber. „Ich finde, das hast du dir verdient, wenn du für mich sieben Mal durch diesen Parkur läufst."

„Ich bin durch den Hindernislauf _gefallen …" _

„Aber du hast es weiter versucht." Sirius küsste ihn wieder. „Du bist aufgestanden und hast weitergemacht."

„Ja, weil ein Feldwebel mit der Größe eines Auerochensens mich angebrüllt hat", brummelte Remus.

„Was ist ein Auerochse?"

„Das ist eine ausgestorbene Bullenart … er ist riesig."

Die Frühstücksglocke ertönte.

„Mhh … ich verhungere." Sirius kraxelte von ihm herunter. „Ich spring für ´ne halbe Minute unter deine Dusche … es wäre vermutlich keine schlechte Idee, wenn du dein Pfützenselbst in der Zwischenzeit wieder zusammengesammelt hättest."

Er ging ins Badezimmer und zwei Sekunden später lief die Dusche. Remus krabbelte vom Bett, mit steifen Gliedern und noch immer etwas wunden Muskeln, aber mit sehr, sehr guter Laune. Er ging auf Toilette und betrachtete dabei Sirius´ Silhouette hinter dem Duschvorhang. Als Sirius tropfend aus der Dusche kam, wurde er mit einem Kuss begrüßt.

„Du musst nicht auf mich warten", sagte Remus zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Geh ruhig schon runter zum Frühstück."

Seine Zimmertür öffnete und schloss sich, während er noch in der Dusche stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Geständniskamera:<strong>

„**Ich bin mir heute sehr sicher. Ich habe Remus bei dem Hindernislauf mehr als nur absolut abgezogen … die heutigen Aufgaben werden ein Klacks …"**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Ein wipe-out ist wie ein Hindernislauf oder?", fragte Remus. <strong>

„**Ja, das ist es, allerdings ist es nicht so schwer, wie ein militärischer Hindernislauf. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass der heutige Tag nicht so anstrengend wird, wie der vergangene Sonntag." **

„**Angst, Lupin?", schnarrte Pretty Boy. Remus verdrehte die Augen. **

„**Als ob." **

„**Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?"**

„**Weil es mir egal ist, ob du heute wieder ‚haushoch´ gewinnst'", sagte Remus. „Ich bin stolz auf meinen Verstand, nicht auf die Größe meiner Muskeln." **

„**Du bist ein Verlierer mit Muskelkater, Lupin, glaub nicht, dass ich das vergessen habe."**

„**Ich bin nur ein Verlierer mit Muskelkater, **_**wenn **_**ich verliere, Pretty Boy." **

„**Leute", sagte Sirius belustigt. „Niemand hat bis jetzt gewonnen oder verloren. Außerdem sind wir da." Er zeigte aus dem Fenster.**

**Alle drei und Gladwell schauten hinaus. **

„**Das sieht … lächerlich aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf", bemerkte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gladwell trat vor. „Es wird von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie Ihre Cleverness und Fähigkeiten einsetzen, um vom Anfang bis zum Ende des Parkurs zu gelangen. Sie wurden an Punkt A positioniert. Vor Ihnen liegt der Parkur in der Form eines Hufeisens. Punkt B ist der blaue Kreis zu Ihrer rechten. Sind Sie bereit?"<strong>

**Sirius warf ihnen beiden bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. Remus und Pretty Boy nickten. **

„**Auf drei. Eins – zwei – drei!"**

**Pretty Boy sprintete los und rannte einen glitschigen Hang hinauf. Er sprang über eine Spalte und wurde fast von einem schwingenden Styroporbehälter in einer schrecklichen Farbe getroffen. Er gelangte bis zum nächsten Boxenstopp. **

**Remus besah sich den Parkur. Gladwell blickte ihn nervös an. Pretty Boy war schon durch die Hälfte des Parkurs durch. Er war nur einmal ausgerutscht und hatte nun ein Schlammloch flankiert von einer Wand erreicht. In der Wand steckten mehrere Boxhandschuhe, die herein- und herausfuhren. Remus beobachtete Pretty Boy und grinste, als er in den Schritt geschlagen wurde und rücklings in das Schlammloch fiel. **

„**Mr. Lupin-"**

„**Oh, ja, natürlich", sagte Remus lässig. Er ging direkt zu Punkt B und positionierte sich in dem blauen Kreis. Gladwell sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, änderte seine Meinung dann aber doch und murmelte etwas über **_**Cleverness**_**.**

**Als Pretty Boy nach mehreren Minuten schlammbedeckt Punkt B erreichte, sah er aus, als wolle er Remus zu Boden reißen und äußerste Gewalt anwenden. **

„**Sei nicht traurig, **_**Nicholas. **_**Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, für diese Aufgabe meine Gehirnmuskulatur zu verwenden und ich habe mich ganz gut geschlagen, oder? Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich weder nass, noch voller Schlamm." **

„**Fahr zur Hölle, Lupin", spuckte Pretty Boy. Sirius versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Geständniskamera: <strong>

„**Es ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass ich klüger bin als er", sagte Remus schulterzuckend. „Und wenn es gegen die Regeln ist, na und? Mir geht's besser, wenn ich weder nass noch vollgeschlammt bin." **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich nicht sagen sollte, aber ich finde das einfach zum Schreien. Armer Nicholas. Er tut mir fast leid."**

**Sirius schlüpfte aus dem Geständnisraum und ließ Nicholas herein. Er ließ sich neben Remus plumpsen. „Hast du das Buch?" **

„**Jap." Remus öffnete das Buch und suchte nach der Stelle, an der sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatten. **_**„Er trat recht vorsichtig näher und sah hinab. Das Eis warf seinen verzerrten Schatten und den Lichtstrahl des Zauberstabs zurück, doch tief unter dem dicken, neblig grauen Eispanzer funkelte noch etwas anderes. Ein großes silbernes Kreuz …"Remus machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause. „Sein Herz machte einen Sprung: Er ließ sich am Rand des Weihers auf die Knie fallen …"**_

* * *

><p>„Remus, wach auf! Wir haben verschlafen!" Sirius schüttelte ihn hart. „Das Frühstück war vor einer halben Stunde!"<p>

„Huh …" Remus rieb sich die Augen. „Was?"

„Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde im Zeichenraum sein! Steh auf!"

„Aber was … wie …?", murmelte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Haben wir vorher nicht noch das Frühstück?"

„Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst. Gladwell war vor ein paar Minuten hier, um zu gucken, was mit mir los ist. Offenbar war dein Zimmer leer … _frag mich, warum _…" Sirius seufzte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht Nicholas sagen soll. Wie auch immer, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir noch etwas essen wollen vor der Kunstaufgabe und ich muss noch meine Haare und mein Make-up machen."

„Oh … scheiße."

„Ja." Sirius kletterte vom Bett. Remus bemerkte, dass er bereits vollständig angezogen war.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich hierfür Model stehen muss, hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass es nie dazu kommt", seufzte Sirius. „Seid ihr bald fertig?" <strong>

„**Ich bin´s schon seit einer Weile", sagte Remus und beäugte sein Werk. Pretty Boy warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und arbeitete weiter an seinem eigenen Bild. **

„**Ich bin fast fertig." Er schattierte es noch ein wenig, blickte es kurz kritisch an und beschloss, dass sein Werk vollbracht war. „Ich bin so weit." **

**Sirius kam dazu. „Okay. Dann lasst mich mal sehen." **

**Pretty Boy zeigte ihm seine Zeichnung. Es war eine Art lebendige Zeichnung von Sirius, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ihn nackt gezeichnet hatte und mit einem Penis, der viermal so groß war wie das Original. Sirius gab es ihm kommentarlos zurück. **

„**Remus?", fragte er und Remus reichte ihm seines. Es waren zwei grob gezeichnete Strichmännchen, die sich begatteten. „Charmant", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. **

**Gladwell trat vor. „Und der Gewinner der Zeichneraufgabe ist …?"**

„**Nicholas", sagte Sirius. „Auch wenn es ein paar … anatomische Übertreibungen hat, zeigt es wohl am meisten künstlerische Fähigkeiten, denke ich. Ich fürchte, Remus, diese Strichmännchen werden dich nirgendwo hinführen." **

**Remus grinste nur. „Ich dachte, meine Strichmännchen wären äußerst suggestiv."**

„**Das vielleicht schon, aber nicht gerade kreativ." Sirius versuchte, sein Lächeln zu unterbinden, schaffte es aber nicht. „Netter Versuch." **

„**Ihre nächste Aufgabe, Gentlemen, ist die Bildhauerei. Sie müssen Ihre eigene Fantasie benutzen." Gladwell brachte ein Tablett mit Ton, Wasser und verschiedenen Materialien. „Bitte fangen Sie an. Lassen Sie sich von allem inspirieren, was Sie für richtig halten." Er gab ihnen den braunen Lehm.**

**Pretty Boy grinste Sirius an. ****„Ich denke, mein Verlangen wird meine Inspiration sein." **

„**Hinreißend", erwiderte Sirius. „Was ist mit dir, Remus?" **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete dieser ehrlich und sah den Haufen Lehm misstrauisch an. „Das sage ich dir, wenn ich fertig bin." Er stach mit dem Finger in den Lehm und verzog da Gesicht. **

**Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Nicholas einen Penis aus seinem Lehn geformt. Remus stocherte immer noch auf seinen ein.**

„**Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Sirius. Nicholas nickte. Remus nicht, änderte dann seine Meinung und zuckte die Schultern. „Okay. Erzählt mir von euren Kreationen." **

**Pretty Boy hielt seine Penisskulptur hoch. „Dies ist eine Erektion, ein perfektes Sinnbild dessen, was ich von dir halte." Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück. **

„**Ähm, sehr nett." **

„**Ich meine, es drückt aus, wie sehr ich dich begehre", sagte Nicholas hastig. Sirius schenkte ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln.**

„**In Ordnung, wenn du das sagst. Remus?"**

„**Das ist …" Remus runzelte die Stirn über seinen durchlöcherten Haufen Lehm. „ … Ein … Schweizer Käse … denke ich …" **

„**Ein Schweizer Käse?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Remus zuckte die Achseln. **

„**Ich weiß nicht, wonach es sonst aussehen könnte." **

„**Es sieht aus wie ein Haufen Lehm, auf den eingestochen wurde", sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.**

„**Mr. Black, haben Sie sich entschieden, welcher der Beiden den Punkt für die Bildhaueraufgabe bekommen wird?"**

„**Kann ich auch entscheiden, die Punkte nicht zu vergeben?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. Gladwell seufzte. **

„**Ich glaube, das können Sie." **

„**Großartig! Es ist beides Mist." **

„**Aber …!", protestierte Nicholas. „Meins sieht wenigstens nach etwas aus!"**

„**Ja, aber ich fürchte, das ist etwas zu seltsam für meinen Geschmack", antwortete Sirius. „Netter Versuch." **

**Gladwell brachte ihnen Wasser und Handtücher, damit sie sich ihre Hände waschen konnten. **

„**Die dritte und letzte künstlerische Aufgabe ist die Dichtkunst", teilte er ihnen mit. „Sie werden Mr. Black ein Liebesgedicht schreiben." Er brachte die Wasserschüssel und Handtücher weg und legte ihnen stattdessen mehrere Blatt Papier und Stifte auf den Tisch. „Bitte fangen Sie an." **

**Pretty Boy sah mit einem Gesicht des Horrors auf sein Blatt. Remus hingegen grinste selbstgefällig und begann zu schreiben. **

„**Du, **_**Nicholas**_**", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Hast du einen Zweitnamen?"**

„**David, warum?"**

„**Oh, mir ist nur nichts eingefallen, was sich auf Nicholas reimt. Danke schön."**

**Sirius und Nicholas sahen ihn beide stirnrunzelnd an. „Wozu brauchst du meinen Namen?"**

„**Ich schreibe dir ein Gedicht, Pretty Boy."**

„**Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten …"**

„**Oh, aber das ist es!" Remus warf ihm ein süßliches Lächeln zu. **

„**Äh, Leute", unterbrach Sirius sie. „Seid ihr fertig oder braucht ihr noch etwas Zeit?" **

„**Ich bin fertig", sagte Nicholas. „Es wird sowieso nicht mehr besser …" **

„**Ja, ich bin auch fertig."**

„**Nicholas, würdest du anfangen?"**

**Pretty Boy runzelte die Stirn, als er auf sein Blatt blickte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „**_**Roses are red, violets are blue. Buttercups are sweet and so are you**_**." ****Er seufzte. „Das war´s.****"**** Sirius versuchte, nicht zu lachen. **

"**Remus, du bist dran." **

"_**There was a young man named Dave  
>Who kept a dead whore in a cave.<br>Said he: "I'll admit  
>she does smell a bit,<br>but look at the money I save**_**!"**

**(Anmerkung: Gedichte zu übersetzen, ist nicht wirklich meine Stärke. Inhaltlich wird einfach nur gesagt, dass Nicholas eine tote Hure bei sich zu Hause hat, die zwar etwas riecht, aber dafür spart er ja ´ne Menge Kohle. Als Gedicht klingt es natürlich besser ;) )**

„**Was war das?", prustete Sirius in dem Versuch, nicht laut loszulachen. Nicholas sah Remus fuchsteufelswild an.**

„**Das war mein Gedicht – Verzeihung, Limerick – für Nicholas", sagte Remus ausgelassen. „Hat es dir gefallen?"**

„**Nein", fauchte Nicholas. „Das war dämlich."**

„**Du bist ein Idiot, Remus, das bist du wirklich", sagte Sirius, der weiterhin versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „War´s das?"**

„**Nein, ich habe auch noch eines für dich", gab Remus zu. „Willst du es hören?" **

„**Klar, spuck´s aus."**

„**Okay. Es ist aber ein bisschen albern." Er räusperte sich und las vor: **

„_**Our boat has capsized under sail  
>'cause the human condition is frail<br>And though this wolf may bite  
>Perhaps he is contrite?<br>Come and look – see – I'm wagging my tail**_**.****"**

**(Inhalt: Das Boot als Anspielung auf ihre gescheiterte Beziehung, der Wolf, weil er da das Wolfbuch geschrieben hat, der Reue zeigt, als Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm leid tut, was er getan hat und mit dem Schwanz wedelt um zu zeigen, dass er lieb sein wird)**

„**Das macht keinen Sinn", schnappte Pretty Boy. **

„**Doch, macht es." Sirius blickte ihn böse an. „Es hat sogar sehr viel Sinn gemacht." **

„**Tja, dann, worum ging es denn? Es war kein **_**Liebesgedicht**_**."**

**Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist ein Limerick, das sagt ‚Es tut mir leid'. Es war besser als dein ‚Rosen sind rot'-Scheiß", sagte er spöttisch.**

„**Hey! Das war alles, was mir eingefallen ist!"**

„**Komm runter, Nicholas. Es ist nur eine Aufgabe", sagte Sirius bestimmt. „Dein Gedicht war niedlich. Du kriegst den Punkt für dein Gedicht." **

„**Wirklich?" Pretty Boys Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sirius nickte. **

„**Ja, wirklich." Sirius gab ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Remus versuchte, nicht zu widersprechen. „Dein Limerick, Remus, war natürlich auch nett", sprach er weiter. „Aber es war nicht über Liebe. Tut mir leid." **

„**Kein Problem." Remus grinste. „Solange es dir gefällt."**

* * *

><p>Der letzte Abend im Schloss Thornbury war angespannt. Nicholas versuchte sein Bestes, sich an Sirius heran zu hängen und Remus war immer genervter davon. Sirius hatte ihm noch nicht gesagt, wen er am Ende wählen würde.<p>

Das Abendessen war das Beste, das sie je hatten, dennoch brachte kaum einer die Aufmerksamkeit dafür auf. Sirius war in Gedanken versunken, Remus freute sich darauf, das Schloss bald verlassen und nach Hause zu können und zu seinem alten Leben zurückzukehren und Nicholas war nervös.

* * *

><p>Sirius schlich sich spätabends in Remus´ Zimmer, nachdem er Nicholas zwei Mal abwimmeln musste. Remus redete via skype gerade mit James und Sirius setzte sich dazu. James war dabei zu erzählen, was für ein phänomenales Ende er geplant hatte; er würde das Finale von ‚House of Love' in der London Arena auf eine große Leinwand projizieren und dort würde dann eine große Party stattfinden.<p>

Er hatte mit Regulus darüber gesprochen und zusammen hatten sie jede Menge wichtige Leute eingeladen und könnte Sirius bitte Regulus´ Anrufe beantworten, damit sie seinen Auftritt in der Arena organisieren konnten.

Remus schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, Sirius lachte und sagte, dass er kommen würde und zwar mit Remus, und wenn er ihn eigenhändig dorthin schleifen musste.

* * *

><p>Der Donnerstag war sogar noch angespannter als der Mittwochabend gewesen war. Nicholas lief auf heißen Kohlen und Remus war gereizt, weil Nicholas gereizt war und weil Sirius ihm immer noch nicht erzählte, wenn er nehmen würde und Sirius sich schlicht weigerte, mit ihnen zu reden und sich mit einem Stück Klassischer Rockmusik und dem Script, das Regulus für ihn geschrieben hatte, in seinem Zimmer einschloss.<p>

* * *

><p>„<strong>Gentlemen."<strong>

**Gladwell stellte sich theatralisch vor ihnen auf. Nicholas hat sich hübsch angezogen, während Remus die Klamotten vom Vortag trug und Sirius wie der Rockstar aussah, der er war, komplett mit Jeansjacke und ‚I heart ass'- Abzeichen. **

„**Nun sind wir am Finale von ‚House of Love' angelangt. Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass der Gewinner ein Preisgeld in der Höhe von 100.000 Pfund erhält, sowie eine Reise nach Bali mit Mr. Black. Sie zwei haben es bis zum Ende durchgehalten. Sind Sie nervös?" **

**Nicholas nickte. Remus zuckte die Schultern. Sirius versuchte, einen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.**

„**Mr. Lupin, Sie sind nicht nervös?"**

„**Nicht wirklich, nein." **

„**Warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" **

„**Weil ich nicht gewinnen möchte." Er lächelte. Gladwell nickte. **

„**Sehr schön." Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Mr. Black, Sie haben die letzte Rose für diese Show. Dieses Mal ist sie nicht weiß, für die Person, die gehen muss. Sie ist rot, da Sie den Mann auswählen müssen, mit dem Sie nach Bali fahren möchten und, was vermutlich noch wichtiger ist … den Mann, der Ihr Herz gewonnen hat." **

**Sirius nahm die Rose auf und trat vor. „Also gut", sagte er und räusperte sich. Er wandte sich zuerst an Pretty Boy und versuchte, sich an das Script zu erinnern, das Regulus ihm gegeben hatte. **

„**Nicholas. Du hast große Beharrlichkeit und Leidenschaft in der gesamten Show gezeigt. Du als Einziger, hast die wöchentlichen Aufgaben mehr als einmal gewonnen …" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Naja, eigentlich hat Remus genauso oft gewonnen, aber das zählt nicht, da ich ihn beide Male nicht ausgewählt habe." **

**Nicholas scharrte erwartungsvoll mit den Füßen. Sirius blickte auf die Rose hinab. **

„**Wie auch immer. Diese Woche hast du deutlich gezeigt, dass du viel Leidenschaft im erreichen deiner Ziele aufbringen kannst. Außerdem warst du nett und lustig und …" Sirius zog die Stirn kraus, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, ob er an alles gedacht hatte. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich dich nicht wählen sollte", sagte er. Nicholas schluckte schwer. **

**Sirius drehte sich zu Remus um. **

„**Und du, Remus. Ich bin überrascht, dass du es überhaupt so weit gebracht hast. Du wolltest gar nicht hier sein und Gott weiß, ich wollte dich sicher nicht hier haben. Von Anfang an hast du klar gemacht, dass du weder etwas mit mir, noch mir ‚House of Love' zu tun haben wolltest. Wenn die Zuschauer nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wären und dich jede Woche neu gewählt hätten, wärst du nicht einmal die erste Woche geblieben." **

**Sirius machte eine Pause. **

„**Selbst nachdem wir … unsere vorherigen Unstimmigkeiten hinter uns gebracht hatten … schien sich nicht viel verändert zu haben, nicht wahr?" **

**Remus öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Sirius bedeutet ihm, still zu sein. **

„**Es hat sich nicht viel geändert. Du bist immer noch ein Arsch." **

**Sirius ging ein paar Schritte zurück, den Blick gedankenverloren auf die Rose gerichtet. Schließlich sah er auf. **

„**Nicholas. Möchtest du diese Show gewinnen? Möchtest du mit mir nach Bali gehen und zusätzlich die 100.000 Pfund gewinnen?" **

„**Ja! Mehr als alles andere!", sagte Nicholas nervös. Sirius betrachtete ihn eine Weile, dann wandte er sich an Remus.**

„**Remus. Möchtest du die 100.000 Pfund gewinnen und mit mir nach Bali fahren?", fragte er. **

„**Nein." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an. „Das Geld ist mir egal und es mir egal, ob wir nach Bali fahren. Ich will dich einfach nur mit nach Hause nehmen." **

**Er schenkte Sirius ein Lächeln. „Das Geld und die Reise kannst du Nicholas geben. Ich will nur den Rockstar."**

„**Du-", sagte Sirius, eine Andeutung von Wut in der Stimme. Nicht die schlechte Art von Wut, die Art von Wut, die man fühlt, wenn jemand einen verängstigt hat und man zu erleichtert ist, dass die Person es nicht so meinte, um wirklich wütend zu sein. „Ich sollte dir eine reinhauen dafür, dass du das gerade gesagt hast!"**

**Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Remus warm an. Nicholas sah sehr verängstigt aus. **

**Gladwell gab Sirius einen bedeutungsschweren Blick. **

„**Richtig." Sirius sah Nicholas an. „Die Logik zwingt mich, dich zu nehmen, Nicholas. Du bist der perfekte Mann … aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht." **

**Sirius sah wieder auf die Rose.**

„**Ich sollte es. Ich breche wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Regeln, dass ich es dir erzähle. Ich soll dir alle möglichen netten Dinge sagen, die alle der Wahrheit entsprechen und an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern könnte, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhinge, aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, dich zu wählen. Es wäre falsch. Es tut mir leid, Nicholas … aber mein Herz ist bereits an jemand anderen vergeben." **

**Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Nicholas´ Gesicht. Remus runzelte die Stirn. **

**Sirius hielt die Rose hoch. **

„**Ich fürchte, du hast nicht viel zu sagen, was die Balireise angeht, Remus. Du wirst mit mir fahren, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht." Er gab Remus die Rose. „Nun?" **

„**Ich hasse Rosen", sagte Remus, schmiss sie weg und zog Sirius entschlossen in einen innigen Kuss. Nicholas konnte bloß daneben stehen und gaffen.**

**Selbst Gladwell lächelte herzlich. **

„**Oh …" Sirius lächelte und küsste Remus, bevor er sich zu Pretty Boy umdrehte. „Es tut mir leid, Nicholas. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück und Freude dort draußen … aber es sollte nicht sein. Remus hat sich abermals mein Herz gestohlen." **

**Nicholas nickte steif. Er stand noch unter Schock. **

**Geständniskamera: **

„**Ich … ich verstehe es nicht … ich war mir so sicher, dass ich das hier gewinnen würde …" Nicholas´ Augen trugen einen wilden, ungläubigen Ausdruck. „Ich war so gut! Meine Chancen waren die ganze Zeit so gut … und dann zieht er los und nimmt Remus! Den Kerl, den er am liebsten umgebracht hätte, als er hier ankam! Ich kapier es einfach nicht … ich kapier´ s nicht … Was ist schief gelaufen?"**

**Geständniskamera: **

**Sirius und Remus plumpsten kichernd auf das Sofa. „Seht ihr …", begann Sirius. „Es war … es tut mir leid, aber es war das Limerick, das den Ausschlag gegeben hat. Der Teil mit dem wendelndem Schwanz hat mich überzeugt." Er brach in Gelächter aus und Remus lächelte ihn an. **

„**Ich kann dir einen wedelnden Schwanz zeigen, wenn du möchtest", sagte Remus und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sirius schlug ihn. „Au!"**

„**Du hast die schlechtesten Anmachsprüche auf der ganzen Welt, Remus Lupin." **

**Er lächelte zärtlich und Remus hörte auf zu schmollen und küsste ihn stattdessen und machte wölfische Knurrgeräusche, die Sirius abermals in einen Lachflash versetzten. **


	14. Epilog

14.

Remus trat den Schnee von seinen Stiefeln, während er darauf wartete, dass James ihm die Tür öffnete.

„Remus!" James zog ihn ins Haus. „Steh da nicht in der Kälte, komm rein!"

„James." Remus lächelte. „Wo ist dein Sohn? Ich habe was für ihn." James beäugte das Spielzeug in Remus´ Händen und seufzte theatralisch.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Es wird keinen wirklichen Unterschied machen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du _nicht_-"

„Nein, wird es nicht." Remus grinste und zog sich die Schuhe aus. „Du erzählst mir das bereits seit vier oder fünf Jahren, James. Spar dir die Mühe, okay?"

„Ich werde dir die Schuld geben, wenn er am Ende vollkommen verdorben ist."

„Die nehme ich gerne auf mich." Remus stellte seine Schuhe weg und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Bis er zurückkehrte, hatte James bereits Tee gemacht. „Er ist in letzter Zeit echt groß geworden. Wie schnell wächst er denn?"

„Wir mussten ihn letzte Woche komplett neu einkleiden, weil er aus all seinen Sachen rausgewachsen ist", seufzte James. „Lily sagt, er ist in der Wachstumsphase oder sowas."

„Kriegen nicht alle Sechsjährigen so einen Wachstumsschub?"

„Wahrscheinlich." James hob die Schultern. „Oh, übrigens … Ich habe dir vermutlich nie dafür gedankt, dass du Lily und mir diese Reise nach Bali geschenkt hast. Danke." James grinste. „Es war fantastisch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sirius und du nie gefahren seid."

„Weil das Letzte, was ich machen wollte, war, in irgendein tropisch warmes Land zu fahren, in Khaki Hosen herumzulaufen, während mir der Schweiß den Nacken herunterrinnt … selbst, wenn Sirius dabei wäre", bemerkte Remus. „Ich habe gerade erst drei Monate in einem pieckfeinen Schloss verbracht. Ich wollte zu meinem normalen Leben zurückkehren. Normales. Leben. Mit einer beschissenen Dusche und billiger Spaghettisauce und Sirius, der auf meinem Sofa einpennt, weil er ein Trottel ist."

James grinste. „Dein Verlust." Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör mal, wegen Weihnachten-"

James warf ihm einen so unnachgiebigen Blick zu, dass Remus den Satz nicht beendete. „Du verbringst Weihnachten mit _uns_, richtig?"

„Naja, eigentlich-"

„Bitte bring mich nicht dazu, meinen Sohn in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen, weil er wissen möchte, ob du Weihnachten mit uns feierst", sagte James. „Weil du weißt, dass ich das werde."

„Sirius und ich-"

„Himmelherrgott, Remus, bring ihn einfach mit!", sagte James ungeduldig. „Ihr beide verbringt Weihnachten mit uns. Ende der Diskussion."

Remus seufzte tief und sah James dann ernst an. „Sirius und ich möchten Weihnachten zusammen verbringe. _Allein_."

„Remus!"

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen und beschlossen, dass wir unser eigenes Weihnachten haben möchten. Du wirst damit leben müssen, James. Wir werden natürlich vorbeikommen und euch fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen, aber im Kern wird Weihnachten _uns_ gehören."

James wirkte verärgert. „In Ordnung", willigte er widerstrebend ein. „Nur, damit du es weißt: Weihnachten wird nicht dasselbe sein ohne dich."

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, James, es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Schön! Ich gebe auf!" James seufzte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dich nicht verstehen."

Remus lächelte. „Ihr werdet ein schönes Weihnachten haben, auch ohne mich." Er drückte James´ Schultern.

„Lass mich nur wissen, was ihr euch zu Weihnachten wünscht, damit Lily und ich ein wenig Geschenkeshoppen gehen können …" James schenkte ihnen Tee nach. Remus sah ihn seltsam an. „Was? Ich habe vor Monaten aufgehört, Zucker in meinen Tee zu tun."

„Das ist es nicht." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist … äh … Ich _glaube, _wir brauchen Haushaltskram, aber ich _weiß _es nicht, weil … ähm …"

„Haushaltssachen?" James verengte wissend die Augen. „Zieht ihr zusammen?"

„Nein! Naja, vielleicht … Ich weiß es nicht …" Remus zog eine Karte aus der Tasche. „Du weißt, dass ich mit Lily auf Appartementsuche war, richtig?"

„Ja …?"

„Nun ja, ich habe eine wirklich großartige Wohnung gefunden. Es ist die Beste überhaupt. Ich habe den Vertrag schon unterschrieben und die Anzahlung bezahlt – ich habe das Geld von ‚House of Love' benutzt … und ich kann schon im Januar einziehen."

„Aber?", hakte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

„Sirius weiß es noch nicht … Und ich würde unheimlich gerne mit ihm zusammen ziehen. Die Hypothek ist ein wenig hoch für mich alleine, aber mit dem Einkommen von uns beiden würden wir super hinkommen und …" Remus starrte auf die Karte. „Ich möchte wirklich gerne mit ihm zusammenleben …"

„Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte James.

„Was ist … wennernichtmitmirwohnenwill?"

James blinzelte. „Äh, Remus-"

„Nein, ehrlich, was ist, wenn er nicht will?"

„Remus, ich wüsste nicht, warum er es nicht wollen würde. Frag ihn einfach. Ich bin sicher, er wird ja sagen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Remus sah so unglücklich aus, dass James einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du ihn fragen, ob er dich heiraten möchte, oder?", fragte er behutsam. „Kopf hoch. Ich bin sicher, dass er ja sagen wird."

„Ja …" Remus seufzte. „Kann ich dir die Schuld geben, wenn er nein sagt?"

„Nein." James lachte. „Was schenkst du ihm zu Weihnachten?"

Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Das ist sein Weihnachtsgeschenk … Ich meine, zuerst wollte ich ihm einen Welpen kaufen, aber dann hab ich überlegt, dass das eher eine schlechte Idee ist, weil er ihn in unserem Bett schlafen lassen würde und ich mich um ihn kümmern müsste, wenn er weg ist und deshalb …" Remus seufzte und zeigte James die Karte in seiner Hand. „Die habe ich für ihn gemacht."

James nahm die Karte. Äußerlich war sie ziemlich gewöhnlich, es war eine dieser fabrikhergestellten Weihnachtskarten, die man überall bekommen konnte. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Schneemann abgebildet.

Er öffnete die Karte und sah, dass Remus einen Grundriss aufgezeichnet hatte. Die Wohnung war zweistöckig und der Grundriss war in zwei aufgeteilt, ein Stock auf jeder Seite. In die obere linke Ecke hatte Remus ‚Unsere Wohnung' mit blauem Stift geschrieben. Auf dem gesamten Grundriss hatte er Kommentare wie ‚Unser Schlafzimmer', ‚Sirius´ Musikkram', ‚Gästezimmer' und Dinge wie ‚hier werden wir alberne Komödien schauen' und selbst ‚hier werden wir an unserem lebenslangen Projekt arbeiten'.

„Lebenslanges Projekt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Remus und nahm die Karte zurück. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, der ‚Hier werden wir sitzen und die Sterne beobachten'- Teil, der quer über den Balkon geschrieben steht, wird ihn überzeugen", sagte James und stieß ihn spielerisch in die Rippen. „Wie könnte er nicht ja sagen? Mach dich nicht verrückt, Remus."

„Aber was wenn …", seufzte Remus. „Ich werde so enttäuscht sein, wenn er nein sagt."

„Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du ihn heute Abend fragst? Mach dich nicht selbst verrückt, indem du bis Weihnachten wartest."

„Dann muss ich ihm was Anderes für Weihnachten besorgen."

„Kauf ihm Socken."

„Er hasst Socken."

„Also lässt er seine schmutzigen Socken nicht überall rumliegen?"

„Das ist eigentlich genau das, was er macht. Er kommt nach Hause und das Erste, was er macht, ist, seine Socken auszuziehen und sie irgendwo hinzuschmeißen, was _nicht _der Wäschekorb ist."

„Frag ihn heute."

„Na schön."

* * *

><p>Sirius war vollgeschneit von oben bis unten, als er mit einem breiten, glücklichen Grinsen durch Remus´ Vorflur schritt.<p>

„Es schneit wohl immer noch", sagte Remus.

„Jap."

Remus half Sirius aus seinen verschneiten Klamotten. „Also?"

„Mein Neffe ist das süßeste Baby der Welt!" Sirius Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Er ist so klein und runzlig und, oh mein Gott, ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ein süßes Baby gesehen …"

„Er ist also glücklich und gesund?" Remus lächelte, völlig ergriffen von Sirius´ Freude.

„Oh ja! Ich schätze, du wirst ihn nächstes Mal sehen. Er ist so klein! Und er hatte diese kleinen Finger und kleinen Fingernägel und alles!", plapperte Sirius. „Und einen großen Haufen schwarzes Haar auf dem Kopf, natürlich … er ist ja nicht umsonst ein Black!"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Ich kann es gar nicht _abwarten, _dass Kind zu verwöhnen. Ich habe Ideen – große Ideen!", sagte Sirius und küsste Remus übermütig. „Ich bin der glücklichste Onkel auf der ganzen weiten Welt!"

Sie schafften Sirius´ verschneite Kleidung und Schuhe aus dem Weg, ohne dass Sirius auch nur eine Sekunde aufhörte, über seinen niedlichen, kleinen Neffen zu reden, den er bereits zu einem Wunderkind und Weltretter erklärt hatte.

„Sieh mal, Sirius … setz dich …", sagte Remus und schupste ihn sanft aufs Sofa. „Ich muss mit dir über dein Weihnachtsgeschenk reden, wenn du bitte für eine halbe Minute den Mund halten könntest …"

„Oh …" Sirius setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er hatte eine schuldbewusste Miene aufgesetzt. „Eigentlich … wegen Weihnachten … Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich?"

„Was?" Remus hatte seine Schneemannskarte herausgeholt und blickte Sirius perplex an. „Warum sollte ich wütend auf dich sein?"

„Naja …" Sirius wurde rot. „Reg meinte, dass Cilla und er Weihnachten mit Ma feiern würden … und naja, dem Baby … und er hat gefragt, ob ich auch da sein würde und … ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich ja gesagt habe und es tut mir so leid, Remus, bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich!"

Remus lachte los. „Wirklich?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Lippen.

„Ja … ich wusste es noch, bevor ich gegangen bin und ich habe Regulus gesagt, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen feiern würden und er sagte, dass ich dich einfach mitbringen sollte …"

„Witzig, das ist genau das Gleiche, was James heute zu mir gesagt hat", bemerkte Remus. „Ich würde mit dir gehen, aber das würde James mir niemals verzeihen, da ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es nur uns beide geben sollte … wenn du Weihnachten mit deiner Familie verbringen möchtest, kannst du das machen. Ich rufe James an und sage ihm, dass ich Weihnachten doch mit ihnen feiern werde."

„Aber …" Sirius sah enttäuscht aus. „Wir … Ich habe unsere Weihnachtspläne ruiniert …"

„Nein, hast du nicht." Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und drückte ihn sanft. „Das ist wirklich in Ordnung. Nächstes Weihnachten kann nur für uns beide sein, in unserer eigenen Wohnung …"

Sirius sah auf. „Unsere eigene Wohnung?"

Remus wurde plötzlich rot. „Oh … ja … wegen deines Weihnachtsgeschenks. Du kriegst es ein bisschen früher." Er zeigte ihm die Karte. „Für dich." Sirius nahm die Karte mit dem verwirrtesten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was …" Er betrachtete die Vorderseite, die wirklich alles andere als außergewöhnlich war, dann öffnete er sie. Er starrte die Innenseiten eine lange Zeit an, um einiges länger, als Remus dachte, dass er es tun würde. Solange, dass er nervös wurde.

„Ähm … ziehst du mit mir ein?", fragte er lahm. „Ich habe bereits die Sicherheitsanzahlung hinterlegt und Maler bestellt, damit sie alles auf Vordermann bringen … Es sollte zum zweiten Januar fertig sein … wir hätten das ganze Wochenende, um einzuziehen …"

„_Du hast uns eine Wohnung gekauft?", _fragte Sirius mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Remus lächelte verlegen.

„Technisch gesehen noch nicht … wir müssten uns die Hypothek teilen. Ich habe nur … ähm … den Vertrag fertig gemacht und all das. Lily ist meine Maklerin, also wird es kein Problem sein, deinen Namen später in den Vertrag mit einzufügen, sie wird sich darum kümmern-" Remus stoppte abrupt. „Ich meine, wenn du _möchtest _…"

„Oh, ich möchte", hauchte Sirius, schmiss sich auf Remus und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich möchte mir dir zusammenziehen."

„Willst du wirklich?" Remus lächelte verzagt. Sirius grinste ihn an.

„Aber natürlich. Dachtest du, ich würde es nicht wollen?"

„Der Gedanke ist mir gekommen …", gestand Remus. Sirius stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Manchmal, Remus, aber nur manchmal, bist du ein riesiger Idiot." Er küsste ihn wieder. „Welche Farben hast du für die Wohnung ausgesucht?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die Karte.

„Ich habe sie im Grunde nicht ausgesucht … Lily hat über verschieden Farben erzählt und mich dazu gedrängt, zu etwas ja zu sagen, das ‚cremiges Lotusweiß' heißt", sagte Remus mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wo der Unterschied zu ‚sandig weiß' und ‚Magnolienweiß' und ‚Grauweiß' liegt, aber anscheinend war ‚cremiges Lotusweiß' ein perfekter Farbton, der weder zu kalt, noch zu warm ist und auf brilliante Art und Weise dem Licht der Lampen schmeicheln würde, die sie mir ebenfalls aufgezwungen hat."

Sirius lachte. „Das sieht danach aus, als hättest du schon so einiges festgelegt."

„So ungefähr … das Einzige, was noch gefehlt hat, warst du." Remus gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Dummerweise muss ich dir jetzt etwas anderes für Weihnachten kaufen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Karte. „Was soll das hier heißen: ‚Sirius´ Musikkram'?"

„Oh … dass ist … naja, ich dachte nur, dass du gerne einen Raum hättest, in den du deine Musiksachen packen könntest … und wenn du ein wenig arbeiten möchtest …" Remus brach ab. „Ich dachte mir, wir stellen dein Klavier ins Wohnzimmer und vielleicht auch ein paar deiner schickeren Gitarren, die du sowieso nicht mehr benutzt, aber das praktische Zeugs … oder, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht können wir da auch deine Comics reinlegen, die du nicht eingerahmt hast …"

„Hier ist kein Arbeitsraum für dich markiert", kommentierte Sirius. Remus zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich brauche keinen. Ich kann meinen Laptop überall hinstellen …" Er lächelte. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja." Sirius lächelte zurück. „Aber mein Lieblingsteil ist der hier." Er zeigte auf den Balkon, auf dem stand ‚Hier werden wir sitzen und die Sterne beobachten'.

„Das war bloß was albernes, was ich geschrieben habe." Remus wurde feuerrot. Selbst seine Augen.

„Aber mir gefällt es", sagte Sirius verträumt. „Ich würde gerne auf dem Balkon in unserer neuen Wohnung sitzen und mit dir die Sterne betrachten."

„Ich liebe dich und dein albern romantisches Herz", murmelte Remus und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Und Worte können nicht mal beschreiben, wie unglaublich glücklich du mich damit machst, mit mir dort einzuziehen." Er kuschelte sich gegen Sirius´ Nacken und küsste die sanfte Haut.

„Also …", fragte Sirius mit einem großen Grinsen, „werden wir den Dezember mit Packen verbringen?"

„Und Möbelshopping. Ich denke, wir müssen uns ein Bett kaufen. Ein großes. Eins, dass gut in unser neues Schlafzimmer passt …", murmelte Remus, drückte Sirius flach auf das Sofa herunter und krabbelte über ihn. „Und ein paar schöne Bettbezüge und Lagen und Kopfkissen und Steppdecken und all diese Dinge."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", kicherte Sirius. „Aber wann kann ich die Wohnung sehen?"

„Ich kann Lily anrufen und fragen."

* * *

><p>„Das ist der Letzte", sagte James. Er und Regulus trugen die Kartons herein und stellten sie auf einem Haufen anderer Kartons ab.<p>

„Zeit für das Bier", sagte Regulus fröhlich. Remus schleppte bereits den Kasten aus dem Kühlschrank, der im Wohnzimmer stand, herein. „Perfekt!"

„Fällt dir das Leben als Daddy schon schwer, Reg?" Sirius grinste. „Wie lange bist du jetzt Vater, eine Woche?"

„Anderthalb Monate!", verbesserte Regulus ihn mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er öffnete eine Bierflasche und gab sie Sirius, dann öffnete er eine für sich selbst. „Mein Sohn ist genau sechs Wochen und sechs Tage alt, vielen Dank auch."

„Habt ihr inzwischen einen Namen gefunden?"

„Das wirst du auf seiner Taufe erfahren, Sirius."

„Ich bin dein Bruder!"

Regulus warf einen Blick Richtung Küche, wo Cilla mit Lily quatschte, das Baby in ihren Armen. Lily bereitete eine Art Snack zu.

„Wir denken darüber nach, ihn Perseus zu nennen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Erzähl Cilla nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Perseus?", fragte Sirius grinsend. „War Herkules zu protzig?"

„Perseus ist eine Sternenkonstellation, _Sirius_", seufzte Regulus.

„Herkules auch", merkte Remus an. „Aber nehmt Perseus. Hört sich gut an." Er zwinkerte und stupste Sirius sanft.

„Ich nenne ihn Percy", sagte Sirius. „Perseus .." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Remus und Regulus verdrehten synchron die Augen. James sah nachdenklich aus.

„Hey, war nicht Perseus der einzige griechische Held, der ein glückliches Ende fand?"

„Ja", antwortete Regulus. „Noch ein guter Grund, seinen Namen zu wählen …" Er betrachtete Cilla und das Baby. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden merklich weicher.

„Ab ins Camp James mir dir", sagte Sirius zu ihm und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Offensichtlich schneidet das Vatersein den Männern ihre Eier ab."

„Hey!", empörte sich James.

Im gleichen Moment kam Harry herein gerannt, während er mit dem Spielzeug spielte, das Remus ihm am Morgen gegeben hatte. Es war ein roter Flieger und Harry ließ ihn durch die Lüfte sausen. James sah ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln zu.

„Siehst du", sagte Sirius mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Und das kommt vom glücklichsten Onkel der Welt?"

„Ich bin ein Onkel, kein Vater", meinte Sirius verärgert. Remus lächelte nur, nahm ihm beim Arm und führte ihn hinaus auf den Balkon.

„Komm, Sirius, ich will dir etwas zeigen", sagte er zärtlich.

Es war eiskalt draußen, die Terrasse war mit Schnee bedeckt und bis zu ihnen hinauf in den sechsten Stock war es windig. Vor ihnen lag das verschneite London und zu ihrer Linken die untergehende Sonne. Der Schnee war im Schatten bläulich und rot dort, wo die Sonnenstrahlen ihn berührten.

„Schau", sagte Remus. „Das ist unser Ausblick. Es ist großartig, oder?"

Sirius nickte. Er trug nur ein dünnes T-Shirt und seine Zähne klapperten bereits. Remus, der kaum etwas anderes trug als Schals und wollene Pullover, schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihn.

„Das gehört alles uns." Er küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ja." Sirius lächelte. „Alles unsers." Er drehte seinen Kopf, um Remus einen richtigen Kuss zu geben.

James schoss ein Foto mit seiner Handykamera.

„Und in ein paar Stunden, wenn es dunkel wird, können wir die Sterne beobachten", sagte Remus. „Nun ja, die Hellsten zumindest. Und wahrscheinlich ein paar Satelliten." Sirius lächelte.

„Lass uns trotzdem wieder rausgehen, ich erfriere."

„Okay." Remus küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor sie wieder hinein gingen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du darauf bestanden hast, das lächerliche Ding zu behalten", sagte Remus. An der Wand hing eine ganz bestimmte Uhr. Sirius lächelte als Antwort.

„Jungs, Essenspause", kündigte Lily an und brachte einen Teller mit Sandwiches herein. Sie platzierte ihn auf einem der Kartonhaufen. Die Männer warfen sich auf die Sandwiches wie ein hungriges Rudel Wölfe.

Mehrere Stunden später, nachdem Cilla und Lily die Kinder nach Hause gebracht und Regulus und James geholfen hatten, die Möbel an ihren zugehörigen Platz zu schieben, und nachdem das Bett im Schlafzimmer aufgebaut worden war und das Einzige, was noch gemacht werden mussten, war, die Kisten und Kartons auszupacken, fanden Remus und Sirius sich alleine in ihrer neuen Wohnung wieder.

E roch noch immer vage nach Farbe, Plastik und Staub und das brandneue Ledersofa gab einen scharfen, metallischen, ledrigen Duft ab. Es war dunkel, da sie nur zwei Lampen installiert hatten – eine im Wohnzimmer und eine oben im Schlafzimmer – und sie waren überrascht.

Sie waren überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich hier waren, dass es _ihre_ Wohnung war, gefüllt mit Kartons, die ihre Habseligkeiten beinhalteten, die nur darauf warteten, ihren Platz zu finden, ihr Heim auszufüllen und es wirklich zu ihrem zu machen.

„Müde?", fragte Remus, schlang seine Arme um einen stillen Sirius und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Fruchtshampoo, Haarspray, Schweiß und Kölnischwasser und _Sirius. _

„Bisschen." Sirius lächelte und legte seine Arme um Remus´ Nacken. Seine Augen funkelten in dem sanften Licht der Lampe. „Ich bin glücklich."

„Das freut mich." Remus küsste ihn sanft. „Heute Morgen hat mich mein Agent angerufen … offenbar möchte mein Verleger wissen, ob ich Interesse daran hätte, eine Autobiographie zu schreiben."

„Eine Autobiographie?" Sirius lachte leise. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich mit achtundzwanzig ein _bisschen_ jung bin, um die Geschichte meines Lebens niederzuschreiben." Remus grinste. „Mein Leben ist ziemlich eintönig. Das Buch würde die Leute zu Tode langweilen."

„Was ist mit dem Teil, in dem ich vorkomme?"

„Och, ich denke, der Teil wäre weniger langweilig …" Remus gab ihm einen Kuss. „Er würde außerdem mehr als die Hälfte des Buches einnehmen."

„Mehr als die Hälfte?"

„Naja … du hast mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens eingenommen, also ist das doch nur gerecht, oder?"

„Und ich frage mich, wie ich mich in dich verlieben konnte." Sirius seufzte dramatisch. „Du hast immer etwas Gutes über mich zu sagen."

„Weil es wahr ist."

„Ja, klar."

„Dass war mein ernst." Remus grinste. „Es war auch mein ernst, als ich meinte, dass du mehr als die Hälfte des Buches beanspruchen würdest."

„Dass muss ich sehen, bevor ich es glaube", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Lächeln.

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

„Wenn du möchtest."

„Sirius, wegen des Arbeitsplatzes für mich – ich werde doch welchen benötigen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Absolut."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. „Na gut, mein fantastischer-mit-Worten-umgehen-könnender-Freund …" Er grinste. „Ich denke wir haben ein Bett, das eingeweiht werden muss."

* * *

><p>Remus verbrachte fünf Minuten damit, das Gleitgel in den Kisten zu suchen, die im Schlafzimmer verstreut waren. Er fand es unter Sirius´ Unterwäsche.<p>

„Na bitte …", grinste er, krabbelte auf Sirius hinauf und bedeckte dessen Brust mit Küssen.

„Kein Kondom?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich dachte, du meintest es, als du sagtest, dass wir sie weglassen sollten", sagte Remus und blickte auf. „Nachdem unsere Tests sauber waren und alles."

„Ich meinte es auch. Ich habe mich nur gefragt … Ich glaube, wir haben immer noch ein halbvolles Päckchen irgendwo herumfliegen …"

„Ich werde nicht nochmal fünf Minuten lang Kondome suchen … es war schwer genug, nach diesem Kram zu suchen, wenn du hier nackt und hart liegst und mich erwartest …", schmollte Remus. „Abgesehen davon … würde ich es wirklich gerne ohne machen."

„Ja …" Sirius brach nervös ab. „Es ist nur … Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt …"

„Du hast es noch nie ohne gemacht?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nicht wehgetan, vorsichtig zu sein."

Remus lächelte und küsste ihn. „Weißt du was? Ich auch nicht", murmelte er. „Ehrlich."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", bekräftigte Remus. „Fühlst du dich jetzt ein bisschen besser?"

„Irgendwie schon, ja." Sirius lächelte. „Und da dachte ich, es wäre dumm, soetwas überhaupt zu denken …"

„Nein. Du bist niemals dumm." Remus küsste ihn wieder. „Aber wovon ich _überzeugt _bin … es wird sich wirklich, wirklich _gut _anfühlen." Er küsste ihn und rieb sich leicht gegen ihn. „Und wenn nicht deswegen, dann einfach, weil du es bist."

„Oh …" Sirius kicherte und zuckte mit seinen Hüften gegen Remus´.

Remus saugte an Sirius´ Oberlippe, was ihm noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Sirius´ Lachen verwandelte sich schnell in Stöhnen, als Remus andere Dinge fand, an denen er saugen konnte, wie Ohrläppchen, Nacken und Nippeln, bis sich seine Lippen schließlich um Sirius´ Glied schlossen.

Sirius wimmerte, als Remus´ Finger begannen, in ihn einzudringen und er brummte enttäuscht, als Remus´ Lippen und Finger sich beide auf einmal von ihm entfernten.

Er legte ein Kissen unter Sirius´ Po und beugte sich gleichzeitig für einen Kuss herunter. „Wenn du dich mit Kondom wohler fühlst, kann ich noch eins holen gehen", wisperte er. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich vertraue dir", murmelte er und küsste Remus zurück. Remus strahlte und er spürte, wie etwas in seinem Magen hektische Saltos schlug.

„Okay, dann …" Er grinste und küsste ihn abermals. Er bereitete sich schnell vor, erlaubte sich dabei kaum Befriedigung und stieß vorsichtig in Sirius. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er wusste, dass es sich gut anfühlen würde, aber das hier war _gut. _

„Remus …", wimmerte Sirius und kreuzte die Beine hinter Remus´ Rücken in einem Versuch, ihn zum Bewegen zu bringen. „Mach schon und fick mich."

„Ja …" Remus bewegte seine Hüften. „Ohhh …" Sirius zog ihn herunter, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, und küsste ihn atemlos. Er drückte seine Beine gegen Remus´ Rücken und wimmerte bei jedem Stoß. Er stöhnte laut und lang, als Remus mit glitschigen Fingern zwischen sie griff und sein Glied fieberhaft streichelte.

„Ohhh … Remus …", stöhnte Sirius, verzweifelt an ihn geklammert, alles in seinem Bauch und Leistengegend zog sich zusammen und dann schrie er auf, warf den Kopf zurück und Sperma spritzte auf ihre Bäuche.

Remus packte seine Hüften bei jedem Stoß, wimmerte, bis er ebenfalls aufschrie und heftig in Sirius kam.

„Gott …", murmelte Remus atemlos mit dem Kopf auf Sirius´ Brust gelegt. „Das war … so … gut … hast du den Unterschied auch gespürt?" Er zog sich sachte aus ihm zurück und ließ sich relativ schwer auf Sirius rauffallen.

„Du meinst, ohne das Kondom?", fragte Sirius und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Remus´ braunen Schopf.

„Ja." Remus atmete tief ein. „Ich habe dich so viel mehr gespürt … ohhh … es hat sich glitschiger angefühlt … schöner … es hat sich nach _mehr _angefühlt …" Er grinste und gab Sirius einen nachlässigen Kuss.

„Tja …", sagte Sirius total fasziniert. „Ich konnte, um ehrlich zu sein, keinen Unterschied zwischen einem Schwanz mit oder ohne Latex spüren …" Remus sah so enttäuscht aus, dass Sirius sich einen weiteren Kuss nicht verkneifen konnte. „Aber als du gekommen bist … das war anders … das war schön", sagte er zu ihm. „Ich habe dich jetzt in mir drin."

„Ja …" Remus grinste und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Nacken. „Das hast du wohl."

„Mmmh …"

Sie lagen für eine Weile bewegungslos und still da, bis sie ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatten und ihr Hochgefühl etwas abgeklungen war.

„Remus … du schläfst noch nicht, oder?"

„Noch nicht", kam Remus´ gedämpfte Antwort von irgendwo aus Sirius´ Nacken. „Warum?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns sauber machen … ich fühle mich klebrig."

Remus rollte widerstrebend von Sirius herunter und sie taperten ins Badezimmer.

„Oh, Gott … mir läuft dein Sperma an den Beinen herunter!", brach es aus Sirius hervor. „Konnte der Kram nicht einfach da drin bleiben, bis ich das nächste Mal auf Toilette gegangen wäre?" Sirius sah so verärgert aus, dass Remus in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Natürlich würde es rauslaufen … du warst so weit gedehnt." Er machte einen Kreis mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Ich mache dich sauber, das ist nur gerecht."

„Ich denke, das wird schon gehen …", murrte Sirius und nahm nasses Toilettenpapier, da die Handtücher noch nicht ausgepackt waren.

„Ich gebe zu, dass Kondome eine ziemliche Sauerei ersparen … aber das Gefühl ist so fantastisch, dass es ohne Probleme ausgeglichen wird …" Remus wischte seinen Bauch sauber und wusch seine Hände. „Warte nur, bis du es versuchst. Es ist unglaublich."

Sirius machte sich ebenfalls sauber. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Zahnbürsten auch noch eingepackt waren, hatte aber keine Lust, nach ihnen zu suchen. „Ist es wirklich so gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „Weißt du, was das Beste ist?"

„Was ist das Beste?"

„Die Tatsache, dass uns nichts mehr getrennt hat … es waren wirklich nur du und ich." Er küsste ihn. Sirius´ Magen machte einen glücklichen Hüpfer.

Sie gingen zurück ins Bett und kuschelten sich in die Laken.

„Also … du wirst wirklich eine Autobiographie schreiben?"

„Ja."

„Und es wird wirklich ein Kapitel über mich geben?"

„Ich glaube, mehr als ein Kapitel."

Sirius tippte gemächlich mit zwei Fingern gegen Remus´ Nippel. „Wird es ein ernstes Buch?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja … das Werwolfbuch war eine Satire. Das Zehn-gute-Gründe-Buch auch, aber es ging eher in Richtung Komödie … Ich mochte beide Bücher." Er lächelte. „Ich habe das Werwolfbuch in der Anti-Aids-Kampagne verwendet, die ich vor zwei Jahren hatte. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es eine gute Sache war, es zu tun."

„Es war kein Anti-Aids-Buch", protestierte Remus.

„Es war eine perfekte Allegorie für Schwulenkram und Aids. Ich habe es dir schon damals gesagt, das weißt du."

„Ja …"

„Wie auch immer. Was ist mit der Autobiographie?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde es vermutlich am Ende _My Life as a Queerwolf _nennen." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hasse konventionelle Autobiographien. Die sind langweilig."

Sirius kicherte. „Queerwolf?"

„So haben sie mich genannt, nachdem das Werwolfbuch rauskam."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich das zuvor schon gefragt habe … kommst du mit mir auf meine nächste Tour?"

„Die mit Alice Cooper?"

„Ja."

„Vielleicht könnte ich an den Konzerten hier in Großbritannien teilnehmen. Aber ich muss arbeiten, Sirius … ich kann nicht einfach einen Monat von der Arbeit wegbleiben."

„Aber du wirst bei den Konzerten in Großbritannien dabei sein?"

„Ja." Remus nickte. Sirius lächelte glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich."

* * *

><p>Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, lasst euch reich beschenken und rutscht gut ins neue Jahr! :)<p> 


End file.
